


Strike At The Heart

by Zeethulhu



Series: Simple Geometry [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Army, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Sexual Assault, But Only Mccree thinks so, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Death, Depression, Dismemberment, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone ends up liking Hanzo, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, Guilt, Hanzo Shimada has Prosthetic Legs, Hanzo Shimada is a Little Shit, Healing, Learning to let someone in, M/M, Medication, Noodle Dragons, Protectiveness, Samurai, Shimada Hanzo's Support Squad, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 33
Words: 111,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24835945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeethulhu/pseuds/Zeethulhu
Summary: Hanzo is making strides to accepting and dealing with his guilt and grief. He works, he travels at the behest of those who have surrounded him, but he is alone. And he prefers it that way. Fate and his dragons however, have other plans in mind.Third Installation of the Simple Geometry Series spanning from the time Genji "Dies" to their reunion.
Relationships: Genji Shimada & Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Simple Geometry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1430356
Comments: 582
Kudos: 213





	1. Excuse Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I chose the title based off of a voice line removed from the game. RIP scatter arrow. I never got to play you. But damn did you look excellent in gameplay footage. ;_;
> 
> Anyways, thank you all for staying with this monstrosity. I put him through the shit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone isn't happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was conflicted about using this chapter as the first of this new installment. I felt it gave too much away. But I guess it's obvious now. We have a new protagonist to follow alongside Hanzo.
> 
> *jazz hands reveal*
> 
> I hope I do him justice.

Life on the run was already as rough as he knew it would be. But it wasn't anything Jesse McCree hadn't done before he joined Blackwatch. He started out in Zurich, then he traveled quickly from small villages to tiny towns. Eventually he caught a black-market ride through unmonitored air space back to the states. Three weeks wore away like days. 

He kept to the New York Mega City. Blending into the crowds and vanishing from any and all followers. That was when he learned he wasn't being followed at all. How could he be? The Petras Act passed at the UN now. It was on every news stream, on every holo screen he passed out even in his hotel room. 

Even worse, we're the events that came after the Petras Act was finally ratified. Filmed by news crews at the watchpoint in Zurich was a physical fight breaking out between Commander Morrison and Gabriel Reyes in the middle of the HQ. In the middle of it, with Winston and Reinhardt racing in to break them up an explosion detonated. The death toll was still climbing. 

A vicious ache seized in Jesse's chest every time he looked at the footage. It was in his room running nearly on loop, it was all anyone was covering. He was burying himself into bottle after bottle to try and tell himself he did the right thing leaving. If he'd been there he might have been the one dead. 

Jesse growled at the bartop he currently sat at. "Turn tha' shit off!" He barked at the bartender that huffed but acknowledged. He poured Jesse one more double shot of whiskey before he took the bottle and waited away. Cut off then. "Whatever."

The comm unit on the bar top buzzed and buzzed. His burner phone reacting just as actively. That was the only thing that got his attention. Because only two people had access to the number. His quasi-sister, and his best friend. Jesse dragged his fingers over to it to answer. 

"Yeah?" 

_"Oh my God you're okay!"_ Fareeha Amari exclaimed. _"Where the hell are you?!"_

"I'm off the grid kiddo." Jesse slurred drunkenly. 

_"You're drunk off your ass. Seriously Jesse?!"_ She snapped. 

"You seen all tha' mess 'Reeha? Jus' like yer mama said. Jus' like I could feel." Jesse pinched the bridge of his nose. " 'S a goddamn warnin'."

 _"Jesse you're paranoid, I get it mom was the same way. But she -... She believed in Overwatch."_ Fareeha was young, still a kid in some ways. Optimistic for her mid-twenties. Even following in her mother's footsteps with the military training. That same tattoo making them so much more similar than not. But her mother died because of a leak. A leak she'd sensed was there, with no proof. Well here's the result of no one listening but Jesse and Genji. 

"'Reeha, Overwatch was everythin' they said it was. Everythin' Blackwatch became Overwatch was too. We were jus' too blind to see it. Girl, you get back to yer daddy and don't you go anywhere near Overwatch agents again. Or you'll die just like your mama. Can't bear that too."

 _"Jess..."_ She sighed at his warning. _"Go sober up asshole. Then come visit us. They're... They're having a memorial for her. Her things were delivered a few days ago, before everything happened. Come to dad's for the ceremony. She would have wanted to celebrate."_

She hung up before he could refuse. Jesse rubbed his face and lifted his Glass to swallow those last two fingers of whiskey. He tapped his phone on the pay station to clear his tab. Settling his hat back on he left the bar. Head to Canada for the Amari memorial huh? In the middle of all this shit?

Jesse looked up at the footage of a new crew racing through the rubble being streamed hologram style above every sign. Angela was administering aid to Tracer, Winston was digging through rubble, Reinhardt was being looked at by Torbjorn. Moira was even there, her golden gas flowing through the rubble to help keep whoever was buried there stable. Jesse could go now. He could assure himself they were alive and the days old footage wasn't telling him everyone was hurt or dead. Just Reyes and Morrison. 

Jesse turned on his phone and booked a trip to Canada. Right to the city bordering Ana's ex-husbands land. Straight shot from New York. He stumbled his way back to the hotel and passed out with his phone on silent, his comm under his hat, and Peacekeeper under his hand. Maybe he wasn't still being followed. But someone had been killing agents, and someone had been leaking info. Someone who might have helped bomb the HQ. Jesse didn't want to leave his own life to chance. Not now, when he was finally living for himself. 

* * *

The funeral was a quiet affair. Populated mostly by the civilians in Ana Amari's life. Her friends, her extended family, her ex-husband, and her daughter. Jesse didn't stand among them, he hung in the back of the Canadian property. Lingering and watching them speak about a side of her he'd only glimpsed in quiet moments on missions or on base. 

They had no body to bury. Instead they buried one of her rifles wrapped in white linen and prayed over. Fareeha spoke before everyone in lilting Arabic. Then she translated a very traditional Janazah prayer to English for those in attendance who didn't understand. 

Jesse didn't hear it. He drank from his flask and went back to the day he heard about her death. To the woman who had been her friend. They had bonded over sniper skills. Laughed at the gossip and their respective spouses. They went to the ballet together. Ana even attended Amelie’s Prima ballerina performances. Whatever Talon had done to her, she wouldn't come back from. Not when she'd killed her husband, not even now that she'd killed her closest Overwatch friend. 

Dirt was being shoveled into the hole and that got his attention again. And Fareeha stepped back from the shovel to turn and lean into someone's arms. Jesse looked away; he couldn't say for sure that if he had been there anything would have changed.

It was an Overwatch mission. And he was the Blackwatch criminal. Never good enough to help. Gabriel would have sent him. But Gabriel had also been pushing the line more and more. Railing against the leash the higher hips were putting on them. He'd also let Moira into their team. With her there everything felt so much more shady. Agents going missing, her experiments unsettling him, her interest in Genji's cybernetic systems had been bordering on obsessive. Jesse found himself hanging around Overwatch more, mostly to keep closer to his best friend. He'd gotten to know the agents Gabriel had sneered at. They weren’t as bad as he'd said. Naive maybe, too optimistic, but they were good people trying to do good things in a bad world. 

And one of the best was dead. With no body to give to her family for their traditional rites. And a huge public spectacle of a military funeral for her plastered all over the news before the bombing happened. That wasn't right. None of it was right. 

Jesse broke away and headed for the lodge style house. His room was inviting, but his part of this was to be about for the socializing. It was believed to help with the grief. The strangers who knew his marksman mentor the best filtered in. All chatting and exchanging stories. He settled onto a lone seat and accepted a tumbler of something amber colored from Fareeha as she joined him. She toed off her boots and tucked her feet under his leg. 

"Thank you, for being here. She would have been happy to know you were here." Fareeha leaned her head back and against his shoulder.

"She woulda kicked my ass for already drinkin-." Jesse growled. "I'd-ve deserved it."

"Maybe." She giggled. She swirled her own drink and downed it. Jesse took note of the red puffiness under her eyes. Her hair was plaited as Ana used to wear her own. Her skin a mirror to her mother's carmel tone. "I'm still glad you came. I’m worried about the others. Rein didn't even call back."

"He was hurt." Jesse remembered the way he'd looked in the briefing room when they told him about Ana's death. Reinhardt had fought with her in the Crisis. They'd been close, a Tank to his Support. "He spoke at the press funeral."

"I know, some flowers came today. Her favorites. But no card. Just an R on the note." Fareeha sighed. "I think it was him. I think he blamed himself."

"He knows if he'd been there he'd have been on the ground." Jesse huffed. "It probably woulda happened either way. Sniper battles are fought above us all."

"Hm," Fareeha looked out across the room. Her father was waving to the kitchen. Guiding everyone to the food laid out on platters. "In a week, once we're all done wit th the mourning custom. I'm going back to Egypt. I'm joining the Raptora Program, they're offering training and work now that I've been discharged from the army there."

Jesse whistled at that. "She wouldn'ta approved. 'S why she moved ya’ll out here to Canada. But you did it anyway with the Egyptian Army."

"I know, I always wanted to join Overwatch. That’s not happening now. But I know I'm meant for more than just tagging along or having a civilian job. The region is stabilizing, but without Overwatch to help manage the fallout and continued unrest around that Omnium..." She trailed off. 

"It's gonna get dirty." Jesse winced. 

"Helix is gaining some traction. Recruiting right out of the Raptora Program. Their message is good. They're stepping up. And it's probably time all these counties do so. Overwatch couldn't do everything." She leaned closer to him. "I want to make a difference. They already offered me the job and the entrance to the Raptora Program."

"We all went into Overwatch hoping to make a difference. Maybe you'll be the one who manages to actually do it." Jesse downed his drink as well. "I believe in ya."

"Thanks Jess." Fareeha smiled. "I needed that." 

Maybe he needed this too. To see that there was life outside of Blackwatch. That there were other causes, a better way to live. Jesse rubbed his thumb over his leg and let his cuddle him. This was good for now.

* * *

"How 'bout you run that by me again." Jesse frowned and grabbed for the gold plated lighter in his shirt pocket. The phone cradled in his hand was adjusted to he could tip his chin and light the cigar between his lips. He puffed twice to help ignite the end and took a moment to savor the flavor. It helped to settle his nerves as they flared with this unwanted news. Two days since the funeral and now _this._

 _"I said, I don't plan to kill Hanzo."_ Genji spoke seriously. _"That last visit, the one I took before you left. It was the last time I saw him. And now that I'm out, I'm not going to hunt him down. I don't-... I don't trust myself."_

"Then don't, trust me." Jesse barked. "I can get it done."

 _"I know you can, but that's not the point. I watched him at the castle, listened to his grief as he morned me. He wants to atone."_ Genji sighed. _"But I don't want him to die. If I can admit only one thing to myself, it's that. I'm not...of the right mind. I haven't been for a long time Jesse."_

"That's horseshit Genji. That bastard cut you to pieces. His own blood!" Jesse snapped. He pushed to his feet in the guest room of Fareeha's fathers house. Pacing as his anger sparked and burned in his chest. He drew in a long drag of his cigar and held it before he continued in a rush. "You can't just let this shit go!"

 _"I don't want to let it go."_ Genji signed. _"I don't trust myself. I'll torture him, make him as ruined as I am. But that's not the vengeance I deserve. It's what I didn't want to do in the first place. I need to find peace before I decide what I want to do in regards to my brother."_

"Goddammit Genji." Jesse rubbed his hand down his face. "You followed him back to where he was staying. Had numerous chances, didn't do it, then left literally a day after I did. You met some Shambali monk, joined the commune, and now you want to wait until your head is clear to get revenge on the man who literally killed you."

 _"I know it's hard to believe but that's how it is."_ Genji huffed. _"I just...I don't like the way I feel about it."_

"Hell." Jesse cursed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Well I guess that's how it is huh?"

_"Yes, thank you for listening to me Jesse. I just...needed to speak to someone who understands. Master Zenyatta...he’s patient with me. Helping me see to the root of my rage. I want to see where this goes."_

"Well partner, reckon that's your right." Jesse clenched his fist. "I hope you do well out there Genji."

 _"You as well. I know you attended Ana's memorial with her family. Send Fareeha my condolences."_ Genji spoke softly, his half electronic voice faltering with emotion.

"She knows Genji. She knows." Jesse closed his eyes. She was tougher than he was. Finding herself, same as Genji was. Jesse was still struggling with how exactly he was going to follow in their wake to find himself again. Blackwatch had given him purpose. With Blackwatch turned into the thing he ran from, and now it was all gone, he was lost.

As the hung-up Jesse closed his fingers around the phone. He had to reach out to a few people. Maybe see if he could access the flight logs from Genji's jaunt through Japan. He was pretty sure his hacking software was still working.

Maybe Genji didn't think he could avenge his own death.

But Jesse could. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for reading this fast into this series. I'm very excited to share this part of it with you. Nearly all of this has been sitting and waiting for this fic to happen.
> 
> Stay safe and healthy everyone!
> 
> :3


	2. Stand In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Hanzo working for the Samurai. As well as a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thanks for stopping by! Stay safe and healthy out there!
> 
> :3

The Hokkaido Exclusion Zone was a hotbed of illegal activity. It had been ever since the Crisis had led to it being walled off. The Shimada Clan had not had dealings there outside of having a presence. The Shimada Clan was large enough, influential enough to not need the unregulated place to do their business. Or...they had been once. 

Shimada Hanzo, was no stranger to the burned and broken wasteland that made up ground zero of the Crisis in Japan. Hokkaido was walled off on the western part of the city. Cutting most of the land apart from the rest of the Sapporo. Great swaths of land had been cleared when the wall was constructed. The rest of the expansive city had been leveled during the bombings, the skirmishes, and the attacks by the Omnics.

It was no surprise that Kibutsuji Mujin had come to him when the first mission for the newly reformed Samurai Soldiers had come down. Hanzo had been enjoying some off time from his summer work. He's been helping Kurosawa Machiko move herself and her son into a new home. Then Mujin had requested his aid.

Kibutsuji Mujin was the commander of the Samurai Soldiers. As there were only five of them left they were glorified by the Japanese military. Though the Samurai didn't feel the same. Hanzo was known by an alias, and only as an independent mercenary to them. But he'd been lumped in with the Samurai the few times he'd trained with them. Mujin has done extensive research into Hanzo before they ever met. So had come to Hanzo in regards to this scouting mission.

For once Hanzo didn't have to kill anyone. Just go out to the Hokkaido Omnium, verify it was still deactivated, then return to the wall. The job has been easy enough. His Cyber Ninja Gear kept his identity a secret. Which was important because his contact ended up being someone who knew him. Tajima Ryu, the lead detective for the Anti-Organized Crime Unit. They worked in tandem with the JSDF in controlling the crime inside the Exclusion Zone. Poorly, but that was their mission now. Hanzo had crushed the Shimada Clan on both the legal and illegal front. 

Tajima Ryu was a good detective. Everything he needed to be to take down the yakuza clans contacts Hanzo had outed. Paramount involvement in Hanzo's revenge. Though he only saw the end results. That, and Tajima Ryu had been good to Hanzo after a very dark time. He'd been an attentive lover for one night. That one night had helped Hanzo immensely. Never to be done again. Showing with the detective was a terrible idea then, it continued to be one now. And if he had proof of Hanzo’s identity, he would arrest Hanzo on the spot. He had killed people in that casino hotel. The elder worst of all. Osaka had been lucrative in regards to Hanzo's revenge.

So his handler, Detective Tajima, made Hanzo's entry into the Exclusion Zone tense and awkward with his suspicions. It wasn't fair that he looked good while glaring and ordering Hanzo about. Biting out Hanzo's alias like it offended him any time he had to address Hanzo as Nakamura Shoji. While Hanzo was amused, his dragons were indifferent. He'd put them through enough in the past four years.

So once they opened the gates Hanzo was off, taking himself away from the hostile awkwardness. Stealthily winding through the decimated city. He avoided the criminal element by way of roads he knew as a young assassin learning his trade. He ignored Tajima and the other intelligence officers over his comm unit. Their input wasn't necessary to his route.

Hanzo spied the Omnium in the distance, it had once rested in the northern outskirts of the city. In a perfect place for commerce and distribution. It had been made nearly impenetrable during the Crisis by the Omnics that were controlled there. A lesson his father had taught when Hanzo was learning how to strategize, was in getting through defensive lines. 

Hanzo actually stopped in a bombed-out portion of buildings that had collapsed in such a way that this area was perfectly defensible. He saw evidence of Omnic frames long since picked clean of parts, they were rusted and damaged. Mujin had explained about this location when they initially talked about this job, he'd shown Hanzo the satellite images. Hanzo could say he crossed through this area a thousand times in his past. It hadn't held significance then.

It did now. 

Hanzo spied what he was looking for. A lamp post was still intact, holding court with a broken halogen at the top. He walked to it and his heart ached. Names were scrawled across the metal expanse. Carved with tanto blades. Each of the names of his Samurai were here. Then names of the others who hadn't died during this mission. They fell later, according to Mujin. 

Hanzo looked at the post and froze when he saw something else. His father's simple Kanji was there. Not his name, as that would have been tracked. But the title by which the assassin community knew him as. Tora. Tiger, fierce and deadly. He'd shed the name around the time Hanzo's mother had married him. Losing her own nickname of Kitsune.

But there it was, the evidence of his father's act of heroism. The lone act that got him more political gain than any Kumicho before him. Because despite being a criminal, despite being a murderer, he'd still stormed the battlefield for the world to see. To save the Samurai who were left behind enemy lines. Stuck here where they lost their allies, defensible, but trapped. Until a crimson dragon ripped through an Omnic battalion cutting them off. With his supplies he'd helped with his brothers and they guided the Samurai back before they vanished.

Hanzo rubbed his thumb across his father's alias signature. He wished painfully to have shared this with Genji. They glorified the story of their father, the image of his dragon on the satellite footage of the exclusion zone. Being here was emotional, and he hated he was here alone. He didn't deserve this honor.

Hanzo stepped back as his comm crackled to life from beneath the covers that helped him hear and sense more. _"You've stopped."_

"I discovered an old battle site." Hanzo answered Tajima’s curt voice with a curt tone of his own.

 _"This isn't a social visit."_ Tajima growled.

"Of course not." Hanzo chuckled.

 _"Look, you're lucky Kibutsuji-Sama vouched for you. Otherwise you'd be in jail for murder."_ It seemed Tajima was still mad about Osaka. Fair.

"I don't know what you're taking about Tajima-San." Hanzo stepped back and started back towards the Omnium.

 _"I know that scar on your shoulder, you can't fool me."_ Tajima snapped. _"I know you're Shimada Hanzo."_

"Shimada Hanzo is a defector. This scar is a mark of being banished from the Shimada Clan." Hanzo ignored the very intimate image of Tajima licking this scar the night they slept together. Best he never really remember that. "I was banished long before Shimada Hanzo was."

 _"I'll prove it."_ Tajima assured.

"Good luck with that. My name is Nakamura Shoji, I would prefer if you remembered it." Hanzo turned off his comm unit. 

_'He's too persistent.'_ Ramen, his gentle dragon whispered from deep in his mind.

 _'We left an impression.'_ Udon huffed. _'Probably the best sex he's ever had.'_

"I killed two elders while he was trying to arrest them. I think he's more angry that I managed that." Hanzo rolled his eyes as he scaled over the edge of a skyscraper lying on its side. He kept to the concrete portions and avoided the shattered glass. Once over it he glared ahead at all the Omnics littering the bombed portion of the city. Not much was here. Rubble, craters, husks of Titan Omnics.

So much destruction.

Hanzo reached into his pocket for the protective case covering Kibutsuji Megumi's latest tech attempt. Visors that could use the sonic arrows frequency. Hanzo put them on and looked, ahead. They worked like binoculars, but as he examined the Omniums grounds he was dissatisfied by the lacking functions. An item for the Samurai, they seemed better equipped for less stealth focused operatives. He made note to give her feedback. 

There wasn't any activity that he could see. Which was good. The running theory was that the active Omnium would try to reactivate the Hokkaido God program. Izanagi was deactivated and locked away. Hanzo's mission was to get into the Omnium and take stock of the deactivated status. 

Hanzo scowled as he watched. There wasn't Omnic activity. But there was activity on the north side of the compound. Hanzo couldn't see any closer. So he started out across the city in a circuitous route. He wanted eyes on whoever was inside the fence.

Nearly an hour passed as he found an advantageous position. He used the visor glasses again and frowned at the transport airship docked next to the loading bay. It's engines were quiet, but Hanzo knew the model. Stealth based and undetectable by radar. Hanzo looked at the operatives and gritted his teeth when he recognized the black tactical gear and red helmets. Talon.

Since his encounter with Ogundimu Akande and subsequent attempt at recruitment, Hanzo hadn't seen Talon again. He'd made it quite clear he wouldn't join them. And any who tried for his life or to capture him would find a swift death. He might have slept with Akande, and he might have agreed that hardship made one stronger. But he didn't agree with Talons underhanded and double dipping methods. They not only set off conflict, they profited from both sides. War for the sake of war.

When Akande, no _Doomfist_ , had been arrested by Overwatch, he'd dealt with one assassin sent after him. Nothing since. But here they are, crawling about the Japanese Omnium in the wake of the escalating attacks on Korea. Were they trying to steal the tech inside, or activate Izanagi?

Hanzo backed out of his sightline and turned his comm unit on. "This is Nakamura. I need back up."

 _"What happened, you're outside the Omnium?"_ Tajima asked.

"I need communication with Kibutsuji. Private." Hanzo growled.

 _"What?!"_ Tajima gasped and Hanzo hung up. Nearly ten minutes passed before the comm beeped telling him he had a caller. Hanzo turned it back on.

 _"What's going on?"_ Mujin asked evenly.

"Talon is here." Hanzo reported.

 _"Tell me that's not true."_ Mujin growled. _"Overwatch is gone. They're the only ones who dealt with Talons terrorist attacks. Their HQ was bombed just last month!"_

"Well, they're here. They're trying to breach the blast doors." Hanzo reported. "You'll need to get out here. I need more than myself if I'm to stop them."

 _"You'll have us. We didn't put in all that effort to shut that shit down only to have these assholes reactivate or steal the damn God Program."_ Mujin cursed. _"Find a meeting point. We'll meet you there."_

"Be swift Mujin." Hanzo let his friend hang up and went back to glaring at the terrorists working at examining the multilayered blast doors sealing every entrance to the Omnium.

Hanzo backed out of his hiding place and scouted for an area well out of sight of anyone at the Omnium. Then he posted up to wait. It took three hours, but a drop ship still appeared. It touched down with JSDF agents exiting in tactical gear. Dark gray to match the urban environment.

Beside them were the Samurai Soldiers. First off was Kibutsuji Mujin. His black haori swept over his tech armor. Disguising his prosthetic legs and spinal implants. His hair was scuffed, but free of his usual ball cap. A katana and wakizashi were belted at his hips. An automatic rifle slung over his back. Like the days when they were active, he was the squad leader once more. Mujin was a trusted ally and had told Hanzo in no uncertain terms that they were family. Ever since Hanzo had saved his daughter and he in turn helped save Hanzo.

Behind him was his husband Kibutsuji Kano. An Omnic who hadn’t fallen prey to the God Program. He had enlisted as a combat medic during the Crisis. After Mujin’s injuries crippled him he helped with physical therapy. Which led to love and marriage. Kano was an accomplished sniper as well. His matte black plating made him look intimidating. 

Takano Nishi swung off of the drop ship in a flourish of salt and pepper hair tied back in a high pony tail. His blue haori was emblazoned with peacocks. His armor matched in a deep cerulean shade. He carried two katana at his hips. Upon landing he started to assess the location. His sharp eyes scanning as if looking for attackers.

Koichi Sato jumped from the drop ship in heavily armored gear. His frayed green haori was covered by a long handle, a hardlight shield asking over his back. His bald head was wrapped with a dark gray bandana. His Naginata was new, one made by Megumi most likely. He laughed upon landing and provided a large wall of muscle to any who were still climbing from the airship. 

Watanabe Shin followed him. His yellow Haori was short. He even wore a half oni mask and his hair was wrapped tight up in a crisp topknot. His armor was heavier in the chest but lighter on the arms. Twin wakizashi peeked up from his shoulders. Likewise two sets of hand guns were holstered under his arms and on his legs. He slapped Sato on the back. Then zeroed in on Hanzo with a wave.

Akechi Rin finished the number of veteran and reinstated Samurai Soldiers. Rin wore a bloody red haori over dark black armor. His katana rested at his waist, a pulse rifle slung over his back. His graying hair was twisted into a messy topknot, and instead of a toothpick he now had a cigarette between his lips. His grizzled and stubble jaw was tense. But when his eyes landed on Hanzo they softened. Hanzo ignored the way his heart relaxed at the sight of him. He didn't want to acknowledge that he saw Rin as a father figure. It was too weird. 

Unfortunately, hopping out after Rin was Tajima Ryu. He actually wore tactical gear and was as equipped as the JSDF. He cut a good figure, but Hanzo wasn't impressed. This man might be good with organized crime and gang warfare. But this was something different entirely. Talon operatives were on another level. The ones Hanzo had seen with Doomfist in Oyo hadn't hesitated to run into enemy fire. A decorated detective, while amazing at his job, was little more than a civilian here. He was in the way. But Hanzo wasn't the one in charge. So he looked to Mujin, it was his show now. 


	3. Tracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mccree finds a lead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading everyone! Stay safe and healthy out there! :3

Finding a man who was essentially a ghost was not as easy as Jesse would prefer it to be. But then, why would it be. When they had encountered him in Hanamura, he'd been painted up like a performer. All that red and white should have given him away but it didn't. Jesse couldn't have said with honesty that he could have picked that bastard out of a crowd.

The smart thing to do would be to go to Japan and hunt him down. But Jesse wasn't green and impulsive. So instead he fired up the hacking programs the Blackwatch guys had not only made for him but taught him to use. Jesse wasn't _great_ at coding and writing his way through programs. But he could use this setup to get into less heavily secured computer systems. Petty theft had made it easier to learn this stuff. Money wasn't just in the physical form. Credits were just as easily stolen by basic hacking knowledge. He just hadn't known the basic program Deadlock used on its heists was the gateway for Blackwatch to make him learn how to code.vIf Jesse could say one thing about himself, it was that he was a quick study. In everything.

Now that Blackwatch and Overwatch were clearing out of their facilities and going dark, that left a lot of untouched systems unprotected. Getting into the Blackwatch servers, while they were still active was a cakewalk, he was used to the steps that took.

In the drab hotel room he was using after leaving Fareeha family home, he got in. Through Blackwatch he could access the Overwatch servers, which were still active. Tracking logs for the day he left were easily found. Numerous agents in various cities and countries. But the one in Japan was what he wanted. 

Genji's logs ended in a place called Tsushima. Jesse downloaded the logs, covered his tracks and backed out of the servers entirely. Then he shut down his software with the intent to start researching. Tsushima was an island between Japan and Korea. Though it was linked to Japan. Some good ancient history there, but Jesse was more focused on the modern history of the island. As well as its yakuza inhabitant. 

Jesse stated looking through current Japanese news and saw some interesting photos surfacing. Their Samurai Soldier Program was restarted. Jesse couldn't see any instance of super soldier experimentation but they had restarted the division. Genji never spoke about his home country enough to talk about stuff like this. So he went down the rabbit hole. 

An old overhead video showed of the Crisis. It was military in quality. Showing men and women in traditional garb cutting through squads of Omnics. Katanas, spears, and daggers plain for the cameras to catch. Damn, and these were soldiers who weren't enhanced like Morrison, Reyes, and Reinhardt were. They were just tough as nails like Ana had been. 

Another six videos showed him equally as stunning battles against the Omnics. But one sent chills up his back. He watched a squad of those Samurai, blocked in by the debris of various buildings cutting off a whole street. A single lamp post was still standing. The Samurai beaten, bloodied, and setting up a last stand. The Omnics were closing in on all angles, even climbing the debris towering around the Samurai. That was when a massive crimson dragon swept through the area. It cut through the he Omnics before it swung around the debris like a raging serpent protecting a nest.

Jesse had seen Soba, the fragile little green dragon that could peek up from Genji's shoulder. Genji said she was wounded, so she slept more than she watched. He'd watched her crawl along Genji’s body when he invoked her onto his blade. Genji had said in their prime, she would soar along his blade as he attacked, making his reach long and his attacks deadlier. _This_ was what he had talked about.

A man appeared. Armor just as traditional looking, but hair tied in a crisp top knot. He wore crimson and appeared on the battlefield with a hover truck and reinforcements. But those weren't Japanese army reinforcements. That was Genji's dad, he'd said red was his father's color. Just as blue was Hanzo's.

Jesse was tempted to call his friend. He wanted to tell him he'd seen the dragon his father wielded. But that would give away what he was trying to do here. This was for Genji. So that he didn't have to sink as low as Hanzo went. Genji had been through enough. He was trying to get his head right. 

Jesse went back to researching but couldn't seem to find any new info other than Tsushima Island being the new training headquarters of the reformed Samurai. Only five of them now. An image in the news was of the Samurai at their base. They all looked about as old as Reyes and Morrison looked. Peppering hair in various styles. All in different bright colored traditional clothing over armor. Damn, they looked cool.

Jesse scrolled down the article talking about the Samurai recruiting to either assist or protect against the Omnium in the sea. There were pictures of the recruits training. Katas, like Genji did when he was alone. Or target practice with guns. But one Jesse had to scroll over and back. There was a man in the images. He was in armored gear, orange, and gray and dark olive drab. It wasn't the masked face he noticed, no it was the bow in his hands.

Hanzo had had a bow on that hyper way ramp. It didn't look the same. But what were the odds a guy with a bow was on the same island Genji was picked up at? He went through Genji's tracking logs and followed his friend's path from Hanamura to this Tsushima Island. He'd lingered on the mainland before going across the water.

Jesse wondered and planned his approach. The island wasn't actually that big. He'd get noticed for sure. But this mainland where the ferry docked, that was more heavily populated. Genji had spent time there before going to Tsushima. That meant Hanzo spent time there. The safer approach, was to stake the ferry out. Maybe take Hanzo down when he was away from these Samurai he was working with. Why the fuck were they working with him anyways?

"Okay, plan set." Jesse blew out a breath pulled his flask from his pocket and swigged a sip of his whiskey. He checked his credit account and winced. Being totally cut off from Blackwatch left him with only his personal funds. And he'd done a lot of traveling so far. So his wallet and account were looking a bit low on the cash front.

Damn. He'd gotten used to Overwatch’s deep pockets. Ashe would’ve kicked his ass for getting complacent, _soft_. Well...she'd still kick his ass. For a number of reasons. 

Jesse tapped his deadlock tattoo and his mind went to a quick way to earn some credits. Just a small robbery, pickpocketing really, hell an ATM would be a quick hit. Then he had Gabe in his ear. _'Don't gotta live like this anymore cabrón. Why don't you put your skills to use doing something good for once.'_

Jesse pushed up from the small table in his hotel room. He started to pace as his mind worked over every moment shared between them. Jesse spitting and hissing like a stray cat that Gabe dragged home soaking wet. Jesse finding a strange comfort in the grueling training the Blackwatch agents put him through. Pride in working alongside them and earning his place with grit and hard work rather than blood and dirty money. Then the dream ended. Everything Gabe promised him slowly started to turn into the same shit he was doing with Deadlock. Now Gabe was dead.

Jesse cursed and dragged his nails across his tattoo in anger. Following him everywhere like a damn ghost. He ripped open the sliding door and stepped out into the cool night air. He pulled out a cigar and clipped the end before he flicked open his lighter. The first rush of rich smoke loosened the ball between his shoulders. Shit.

Reassess. Plan a new approach. Blackwatch training beaten into his bones. It was stronger than Deadlock. It had to be or all these years were for nothing. And Jesse didn't want to live in a world where they'd played him the _whole_ time.

So he needed a job first. Mercenary work was about all he'd be good for now. Jesse raked fingers through his hair and puffed his cigar a few more times. The tension left him, and he watched the smoke he exhaled dissipate in the air. He nodded once and decided he'd hunt down some work first, shore up some funds before he headed to Japan. He had time and he knew where that bastard Hanzo was going to be. Only a matter of time before he got what he deserved. 


	4. Holding The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo fights for an Omnium.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Enjoy this chapter, thanks for stopping by to read!
> 
> Stay safe and well out there! :3

Hanzo waited as Mujin walked to him. Rin kept the JSDF and Tajima occupied as the Samurai leader and his friend approached.

"You brought him?" Hanzo asked. 

"He refused to be left behind. I'm not sure if he's hoping to prove your who he knows you too be or not. We've drilled to use your alias. He won't get your identity from us." Mujin shrugged with a sigh. "And he received permission from his higher ups."

"We're storming the Omnium. He's a liability." Hanzo growled in irritation. He worried for the Samurai, he couldn't protect all of them in the middle of a firefight. 

"Kano will be taking watch overhead. This will free you up to run the rooftops." Mujin looked at their little group. "Just don't...don't let him die. We're responsible for his safety."

"Talon will see us protecting him. They'll assume taking him out will force us to fall back." Hanzo pinched the bridge of his nose. It's what he would do in their place. "If you have to fall back I’ll go in alone."

"It's a death maze in there. Not all of the traps were disabled. Maybe the power is gone but I can't be sure." Mujin advised. Hanzo handed over a holo projector he'd used to capture the locations of Talon's infiltration. Mujin took it to the rest of the group. "Alright, this is the first real mission we're having as the reformed Samurai. As it stands a terrorist organization is breaking into the Omnium. Either to steal Izanagi, or to reactivate it. We can't afford a reactivation _or_ the loss of Izanagi.

"Kano is to provide the aerial updates we need on the ground. He's taking point there. He will guide us to optimal assault positions." Mujin looked at the JSDF agents. "I want two of you with him. Watch his back."

The agents nodded and two peeled off to join Kano. The rest stayed with Sato and Rin. "The goal here is to push Talon away from our Omnium, they cannot get inside. With Overwatch gone there is no one to push back against terrorists like this. If they breach the door, Nakamura is our only stealth expert. He will go in and try to stop them from taking Izanagi or reactivating it. Hopefully, we can close off reinforcements. If nothing else they don’t leave the grounds."

Hanzo nodded. Mujin looked over the rest of the group and nodded again. "You JSDF agents, and Detective Tajima, will stay behind us, work around our formations. Do not go ahead, don't fall behind, and get cut off. This is a matter of life and death. They will not hesitate to kill you."

Hanzo shifted his fingers through his arsenal. Rin walked over as Mujin explained in detail the formations they would use to assault the Omnium. He held out a bundle of arrows. "Here kid, a gift from Megumi. Soon as we got the call to move out she left the development buildings to race this out. Hope it'll be enough."

"It will be." Hanzo accepted gratefully and with practiced ease he separate the arrows by arrowhead and filled his quiver to bursting. Hanzo exhaled a breath and touched the place where his dragons resided. They were alert, keen and ready to battle. Their hunger simmered low in his belly, priming themselves just in case he needed them. Hanzo's mind went back to the assault in Numbani and then again when he joined Akande to steal a key to an Omnium. He remembered the way Talon fought. He was going to need his dragons.

Hanzo once again lamented the death of Overwatch. His mixed feelings regarding them was always present. They had swayed Genji from the clan. They had beaten him to three of the elders. They had tried to get in the way of his final two assassinations, but they had also helped tear apart the clan. Now they were disbanding. Their headquarters blown up. Now there was no one to combat terrorist organizations. No one to stop Null Sector from resurging. No one to keep Talon away from the Omniums.

Mujin turned off the hologram and turned to Kano. He reached out and cupped the metallic frame of a jaw in an armored palm. "Watch my back?"

"Always." Kano nodded. Then he stepped back, lifted his hand and skimmed Mujin’s temple before he was off. His JSDF agents followed at a brisk pace. Hanzo watched him like a hawk until he was gone.

Then Mujin turned to the rest of the group. "Let's go everyone. Turn your comms on."

Hanzo ranged away from the moving unit. He kept a keen eye on everyone, as well as the surrounding area. They were close enough to the black-market mecca that they might draw criminal attention. And if they weren’t careful, Talon could notice them before they reached the fencing surrounding the Omnium. _"Nakamura-San, on your two."_

Hanzo drew his arrow and aimed at the dark alley to his two o'clock. He shot and a heavy thump followed. Hanzo peered down the decrepit alleyway he saw a Talon agent dead with the arrow in his neck. Hanzo moved close to retrieve the arrow. He nocked it after assuring the enemies body armor hadn’t damaged the arrowhead. Then he returned to his scouting position ahead of the group. "Nice call Kano." 

_"I try."_ Kano fell silent. Then he started to lead them along. _"Turn down the next intersection. Left first, then right on the side street. You will avoid an entire patrol unit. Nakamura-San, I trust you can clean up?"_

"I'm on it." Hanzo scaled a wall easily and ignored the awe being directed at his back from the agents who hadn’t seen him work. His vantage point allowed for a keen overlook of the patrol unit. Four of them, looking impatient for their dead members return. He waited and drew a Scatter Arrow. He checked with Kano in regards to their squad moving past the area. "Are they clear?" 

_"Yes,"_ Kano answered and Hanzo waited for the Talon agents to converge on the hover vehicle parked near them. The second they were all together, ready to radio for their companion, Hanzo loosed his activated arrow. It plunged into the ground and ripped apart in bouncing lethal projectiles. All three went down before they could even scream. Hanzo waited a second before he drew a normal arrow and shot once to finish the man bleeding out instead of dying as quickly as his friends. Hanzo puffed a breath at his own _'mercy'._ He just didn’t want any loose ends; he wasn’t concerned about a strangers suffering. He wasn’t!

Hanzo returned to shadowing his squad as he slipped over the rooftops of the buildings making up this stretch of street. He clambered over fallen skyscrapers. Tapping over fragile glass with swift movements. He peered a single sniper and opened his mouth to report when a gunshot rang out in his comm. He heard nothing in the air though. But the Sniper he was looking at became a blood smear against their perch walls. 

_"You’re still clear."_ Kano intoned. _"The fence is within three kilometers."_

Hanzo sped up and perched on a building across a cracked and destroyed street to look at the Omnium. The building was oddly untouched. Like the bombings had not breached the shielding that once protected the building. That and deactivated anti-aircraft Omnics were still nestled on the Omnium itself. Hanzo had a strange moment as he remembered looking at a similar Omnic on the clock tower overlooking Kings Row in London. He'd been shadowing that cowboy from Blackwatch when he saw it last. He'd made sure that agent made it out with the hope that he could bring help to the city. He did in the end. 

But his help hadn’t been enough to save Liam. His help had been deep into Kings Row when they encountered a lone enemy patrol. That lone patrol had spelled their doom. And the incursion between the military and Null Sector lost Hanzo Liam in a single rocket blast shot from a soldier to counter one from a Titan Omnic. Shot down by the soldiers meant to save them. Hanzo didn’t think he could go back without feeling a bitterness unbecoming of him. 

Hanzo lifted a Sonic Arrow as the Samurai joined him. "Where are they?" 

_"To the eastern corner. Angle at 85 degrees."_ Kano reported. 

"Are the others wearing the contacts?" Hanzo asked, it would be best everyone saw where the enemies were. 

_"Yes,"_ Mujin answered.

Hanzo drew back and angled high to the right angle. He waited a moment, feeling the air flow and judging the wind as calculations ran along his mind. _"What is he waiting for?"_ Tajima asked over the comms.

"Wind alterations." Nishi answered. "He's going to give us a glimpse of our enemies. The arrow has to be carried on the wind and reach the right place that won’t give us away." 

Hanzo altered his calculations. 87 degrees and angled just a bit away from the Omniums edge. Then he released all the strength in his string and the arrow brushed his gloved fingers. It sang out into the air before it caught on a draft that carried it to just the right location. It landed in the dirt next to a hover truck and a bloom of red filled Hanzo’s eyes. "See through the dragons eyes." 

_"What?"_ Tajima sputtered and Hanzo leapt from the building in a lunging dash that tossed him right over the fencing. He rolled upon impact and came up with another arrow nocked and pointed across the dead ground and asphalt in case of notice. He waved a hand and the others started to climb up and over the fencing. Sato stayed at the top to lever the others over. Mujin joined him with his rifle out. Rin followed closely as Nishi and Shin carefully herded the JSDF and detective into place. 

The red faded and Hanzo narrowed his gaze, still memorizing the Talon agents locations. "I’m going to shoot at a hard nine when we clear the corner. The doorway is where I'll station myself."

"Then well cover the rest." Mujin nodded. "Everyone, get ready." 

They moved fast, silent as far as the Samurai and Hanzo went. But they reached the corner that looked out over a huge loading bay. Levels of road were stacked in an almost inverted triangle. The stacked lanes were bordered by railings and the concrete was aged and cracked but still intact. Old semi-trucks long since charred and left as crumpled frames, hover wells dark. Hanzo turned a sharp left, sighting along the building itself to the huge blast doors covering the warehouse bay itself. His arrow shattered a red visor helmet. Then the enemies noticed them. Weapon fire erupted from their group and Hanzo ran along the edge of the building. 

The loading bay doors were welded open, the edges still glowing, each layer pulled back and the dark warehouse loomed ahead. Hanzo shot a Sonic through the gap. Nothing yet. He let out a breath. "They’ve breached the building, but no one is inside yet."

 _"We made it in time then."_ Mujin answered. _"Push them back!"_

Sato charged forward, his massive weapon swinging out and upending a small group of three racing for him with guns drawn. Their bullets bounced off the hard-light shield that bloomed to bright blue that angled like an arrowhead. It protected him a foot above his head and all the way to the ground. Hanzo marveled as his cool efficiency. Hanzo took aim to assist but Sato knocked them back again before Shin darted up his back and over the shield. His twin wakizashi sliced though armor and skin in sprays of blood. He landed in a crouch and ducked back as Sato deactivated his shield and re-engaged it. The JSDF watched their flanks to keep them from being overwhelmed as they pushed forward.

Rin and Nishi flanked off, up the stacked lanes for the loading trucks. They engaged the Talon agents in ducking and weaving motions. Avoiding returned fire and drawing blades nearly in sync. Rin dashed through the enemies closest to him, his blade singing out with precision, removing arms and weapons with brutal attacks. His footwork was good, and as he got his blade caught by a weapon, he reached back, and produced a tanto. Memories of a long-ago test that still roiled Hanzo’s stomach fell to mind. His words about coving any opening seemed to have taken root. Just like Genji used to, Rin drove that blade up into the Talon agents abdomen.

Hanzo was impressed, far more than he had been when they had tested him as a group. More than he was whenever he caught them training the recruits. This was a Samurai Unit. Elite and unenhanced. Hanzo focused once more, taking aim at targets trying to flank and cut off the Samurai. The second a large talon agent carrying a massive heavy machine gun stepped up to the incline Mujin dashed in. His blade sang out with deadly purpose. As the gun whirred to life Mujin leapt. His strike landed across the mans armor, slicing through like it was nothing.

Mujin rode the Talon operative to the ground. Hanzo shot the two agents turning their guns on him. Which was the exact moment a truck swirled onto the top of the ramp. The truck doors opened, and a talon agent jumped down. This agent was wearing a locked gas mask. Tubes of chemicals flowing into vital spots from some kind of reservoir on their back. This agent dashed forward at Mujin, swinging some kind of blade attached to their forearm. Mujin blocked with his katana and stumbled back a step.

A sniper bullet struck the feral looking agent. But they didn't stop. Hanzo's hackles rose at the way this person scrabbled at Mujin. Kano was shooting the terrorist, but they weren't stopping.

 ** _'Hanzo!'_** Udon warned. Hanzo twisted, aim snapping to a gunman that was one level up from Rin. He shattered that red helmet with his arrow.

 ** _'Cover Nishi!'_ **Ramen urged. Hanzo changed course again and picked off two trying to interrupt Nishi's fight. It seemed never ending. Another truck appeared unloading even more. His many Talon agents were here?! Hanzo growled in irritation from his post. The JSDF and Tajima were staying behind Sato, using his shield for cover. No one was getting to this doorway, but the new additions made this a small army rather than the large group it had been. They were going to get overwhelmed. 

"Retreat to me!" Hanzo roared. It got everyone's attention. "Reinforcements have arrived. Fall back!"

 _"I will cover."_ Kano reported. Mujin was still fighting the enhanced operative. Hanzo aimed tight and activated a Scatter.

"Mujin, you have two seconds to get clear." Hanzo warned. The second his arrow loosed Mujin leapt back and broke for Sato to his left. The enhanced agent looked confused for a second, took a step to pursue, then Hanzo arrow struck them. The Scatter deployed inside the enhanced operatives shoulder. Their arm was literally blown off. Smoking fluid spilled from the broken reservoir on their back. They collapsed that fast.

That single death, didn't stop the rest of the Talon members from swarming the ramp. Everyone closed around him and Hanzo drew an arrow. He drew tight and waited. "Last stand?" Rin asked.

"There's too many for us to take the Omnium as we're doing. That...enhanced really bought them time." Mujin growled. "Kano, call in the rest of the JSDF."

 _"Affirmative."_ Kano reported.

Hanzo waited until the rest of them were in his range. No way out but up the stacked lanes. And there were railings in the way. His dragons coiled around his arms, tight and ready. _**"RYUU GA WAGA TEKI WO KURAU!"**_

His arrow vanished into the advancing battalion. But it didn't matter. His dragons had their path set and they roared from him in a massive swirl of devastation. He could feel their bloodlust as they burned up all the enemies in their wake.

There were no survivors. 


	5. Morricone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse finds he's good at something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Joel Morricone... As far as I've researched has linked him back to Ennio Morricone, a score composer for western films.  
> In Overwatch he's a writer who "watched" a stranger break up a robbery. He also kind of talked up this devilish rogue. 
> 
> Theres also the voice line McCree has with Sombra where he tells her his name isn't "Joel". We gonna play with that y'all. Dumb cowboy is so cute. Silly dork.

Finding work was easier than Jesse wanted to admit. Plenty of illegal shit was to be found, one just had to know where to look. And the bars that Jesse could be in without recognition...those catered to the man he _used_ to be, before Blackwatch. These were jobs for a thug who didn't mind killing.

Thing was that Jesse didn't want to do that shit anymore. Now, he believed there were many men, women and Omnics that deserved killin'. But _he_ wanted to be the judge of that. Not his ex-partners in deadlock. Not Gabe or Overwatch, and certainly not some asshole with some credits to spare. Jesse wanted to be better than that.

So he decided he was going to earn some cash to help plot up his stake out and subsequent assassination, He started working in a diner, a simple job on the surface for his surface identity. Basic paperwork was one of the things he'd snatched up when he left Blackwatch. He'd needed an untraceable identity. Luckily Blackwatch was covert ops, and all that was easily on hand. Guess it didn't matter now that he had taken a blank identity with him when he left. The whole operation was finished now. Bitterness and hurt still existed in his chest. 

The diner was a dive joint. Tucked into an out of the way side street in downtown Toronto. Jesse chose it because they let him work no questions asked, and they paid in physical credits. The clientele was also of an unsavory variety. Mostly the diner was filled with the kind of people who got paid to know things. It felt like a blast from the past, a different diner, out in a barren gorge on a stretch of road no one traveled anymore. It was easy to fit himself into the backdrop of the diner. Joel Morricone wasn't noteworthy. 

Jesse had a simple flow of cash, and an ear on the underground. If he was still in Blackwatch he'd be reporting what he knew to delegate crime busts. Targeted take downs of crime families and illegal operations. Now he was using it to stay up to date. To be aware of who was doing what, where, and when.

It was nice working like this, safe behind his persona. Mundane even. A whole world away from how he lived his life as an outlaw and then a military operative. As he worked he was _just_ Joel Morricone. Unassuming, often bumbling, busboy/dishwasher/line cook. It was easy to fit into Joel’s persona. Make him part of Jesse's own. 

So it was one early morning after he'd agreed to take the bank deposit down the street to deposit he ended up testing Joel’s limits. Peacekeeper was tucked into his jacket as added security. He was under the radar, not stupid. He didn't even have his hat with him. But he did have a bandana he was using to wipe the sweat from his neck. All of which came in handy. 

He also had a real deal, _genu-wine_ newspaper. He'd gotten engrossed in the puzzles on slow days, even read the feature columns. He was just looking over the last page as he stepped into the bank and stalled into line. A distraction that bothered him on a personal level, but a blessing in disguise as well. The newspaper kept him from drawing any notice other than a cursory glance. 

'Hiring: Feature Writers-' That love kept him engrossed as he looked over the paper. He wasn't surprised need outlets were hiring. All everyone was talking about these days was Null Sector, Overwatch disbanding, and the Shambali. And most of the current news could be found online. Actual newspapers were a hard sell in this technologically advanced age. They only ever got picked up for big headlines.

Jesse plucked his headphone from his ear when he noticed the line wasn't moving. In fact, why was this lady holding her hands up? Jesse pulled his other headphone out and tucked them alongside his phone in his pocket. Jesse narrowed his eyes when he realized just what he'd walked in on. A wiry woman stood at the teller line shotgun out and pointed at the shaking teller. This was one of those banks that didn't have the heavy bullet proof glass lowered all da , it was still raised for personal engagement with clientele. Leaving their employees totally at any robbers mercy. 

An itch stated under Jesse's skin when he realized there were two others with the woman wearing a ski mask. Two men judging by the set of their shoulders. One with an assault rifle of surprisingly new design. The other waved a handgun around in one hand and a knife in the other. The banks customers were cowering in place, terrified of the conflicting shouts ringing from all three criminals. Jesse was standing behind a larger older woman, unintentionally protected from notice.

Jesse contemplated his options; Joel didn't go out of his way to help in crisis situations. Joel wasn’t brave like that. Joel couldn't be seen stopping this mess. A gun fired and Jesse jerked his head up to see a man fall to the ground screaming and scrabbling at his shoulder.

"I said put the damn money in the bag and wire all the credits into this account! Or someone really will die!" The woman yelled as her hand gun toting goon laughed at the man steadily bleeding on the ground. One of the women in line, wearing scrubs fell to her knees and ripped her hoodie off to use to try to stop the bleeding. 

Jesse's fury burned as he drew his bandana over his nose and tied it deftly. He didn't have his hat, but he zipped his leather jacket up and dropped a stun grenade and Peacekeeper into his hands. He was too used to being armed, so he was always ready. It had been a while, but he couldn't just ignore what was going on. With Joel successfully tucked away, Jesse McCree could intervene.

Jesse stepped boldly around the woman who had unknowingly covered his entry, observation, and shielded his disguising. He winked at her shocked expression. He flicked the pin off his stun grenade and threw it, "Hold Up Now!"

Jesse focused, everything slowing down to a crawl in his vision. No one moved except to notice the grenade as it exploded into light. Jesse had had implants put in to filter away that harmful light within his first year with Blackwatch. They made using Deadeye so much easier on his eyes. The strain didn't hit so hard as it did when he was younger. As Jesse brought up his gun he marked all three mentally, his implanted retinal enhancers bloomed red on all three of the robbers. 

Peacekeeper retorted three times as he fanned the hammer with eerie precision. All three were on the ground dead in an instant. A tumbleweed flashed in his mind eye and he smirked with satisfaction that he still had the precision he had worked his ass off for. 

"Well folks, best call the law now. Y'all have a nice day! Hope you get some medical attention fella, but she looks like she's got that well in hand." Jesse put the heaviest weight he could into his southern accent. He nodded once at the harried nurse, the stunned gunshot victim, and gaping civilians. Then he turned on his heel and was out the door while everyone was still standing there in shock. Jesse fast walked as he holstered his gun. Once around the corner and in an alleyway he pulled his bandana off and took a circuitous route back to the diner.

He apologized profusely for not depositing but boy howdy there was a robbery in progress down the street! He got out of the diner just as fast and booked it back to his cheap rented room. His skin itched worse, feeling like he'd been exposed and needed to change cities. He'd spent too long working as a Blackwatch agent. He was too trained to ignore that instinct.

Jesse was loath to give up a steady job with a finger on the pulse of the underground. But he knew better. Wouldn't be long before people started taking about a gunman who killed three criminals in the blink of an eye. Talon would be on the look out to eliminate Blackwatch agents who were now cut loose. Too many black ops, undercover busts, and fighting to mean they were safe just because Overwatch was gone.

Jesse packed up his things, emailed his boss about leaving, then headed for the hyper train. He caught a train bound for the border and decided he could risk it if it meant vanishing. He was just getting in the mood to pop in his headphones and doze off lightly when he heard two women taking about online blogs behind him. Something about it being a good news source these days, with no bias.

That got Jesse thinking about the newspaper he'd been using for puzzles. How he liked that they still did sensational stories between the cold reality of the news. Or the biased renditions of the news stories _everyone_ was covering. He hummed as he pulled his phone from his pocket curious to see what the online blog situations were like.

Jesse hadn’t wasted his time on Blackwatch, so he had very little time to be up on the trends. That's what the analysis and tactical planning teams were for. They made sure all operatives were made aware of what current events and trends were important in each operation they were in. Those are the talking points and backgrounds needed to maintain cover.

He was impressed when he saw that video gaming was a hot topic, with Korea's gaming community killing it on national levels. Blizzard World was a newly proposed theme park breaking ground. The writers were all people who regularly followed these types of topics. They even had sponsors paying for the posts. 

Jesse started down a long path of curiosity and unintentionally realized he had an idea. A bold but arrogant idea. Might make him seem a little self-fellating but it was an idea all the same. So Jesse put what limited tech knowledge he had into building his own blog site, then started reaching out to a number of news outlets, all the ones looking for stories to pad their columns with. His lack of work was easily filled with his starting story.

_'Daring Rogue Stops Bank Robbery'_

Jesse wrote as Joel Morricone, a hapless bystander who walked in on a bank robbery in progress. Scared and trapped with three-gun toting villains, they had all been saved by a rougish outlaw who stepped right up to save them all. Dashing and handsome for all they could see of his face, with a deadly aim that harked back to the wild west itself. Sensational, simple, colored like it was an old western film, but after he'd edited and gone over it for the length of the train ride, Jesse had a piece ready to go out. And he sent it to the twelve different outlets he'd tracked down job offers for. Luckily, qualifications were whatever he said they were when it came to Joel Morricone. He had Blackwatch education, which Gabe had shoved down his throat for two years after he learned Jesse dropped out of middle school. Required degrees had been the qualifications before he started really taking missions. All thatmeant he wasn't an idiot writing that story. His style just came through like it was a western which was his preferred medium. Jesse begrudgingly had to admit he used the knowledge Gabe, Liao, and Gerard had forced on him.

Well, this was another source of income. But if he was going to be writing about some vigilante version of himself in a blog post funded by news outlets and whoever he could get to sponsor it, he'd need things to see. That meant actually getting back into the dirt. Jesse logged into a new account on a dark website geared for mercenary work. The patrons at the finer had mentioned it to each other more than once. Enough for him to take note for a later that came now. He could be choosy now. Had to be if he wanted to stay clear of Deadlock eyes, he knew Ashe was still locked up, but the other two he didn't want to run into.

The website had an abundance of jobs he didn't mind taking. Jobs for his identity as a mystery gunman. In addition to a way to document it for even more money. He's earn funds to start planning for his inevitable goal. Not bad if Jesse did say so himself. Rather healthy in an abstract sort of sense. If he were an idiot he'd text Fareeha to crow about his proper decision making. But she'd just yell at him for taking risks with no one to watch his back.

She was right, but Jesse didn't trust anyone at his back. Not anymore. Not since Gabe had poisoned that idea in his mind. But this was good, for now Jesse could do this. He'd just need to make sure no one really noticed Jesse McCree as the real thing and not an imposter. Imposter worked better for how he was trying to go forward. As he looked at the site once more he figured protecting his identity was a smart choice. Who knew worked out of this site. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay today everyone. I got up and cleaned my house. Husband was trying to earn bedroom points today so it was a perfect time to put him to use lol. >;3 The whole house is cleaned.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading this chapter. Be safe and healthy out there! :3


	6. Preventative Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo continues seeing the Samurai in their element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone stay safe and healthy out there! Thanks for reading :3

"I want this whole site locked down." Mujin barked as he oversaw the influx of JSDF personnel. He commanded attention as he pointed to the few Talon Agents still living flanked by Sato and Shin.

Kano rejoined the group as military snipers took up posts around the Omnium. With the return of their Omnic everyone settled, even Hanzo. But then came even more work. Rin stepped up to coordinate a perimeter that the army nearly tripped all over themselves to comply with. Nishi approached and slapped Hanzo on the back where he stood next to the open bay doors.

"C'mon, you and I are taking these guys in to clear a path." Nishi tossed his head back and flipped his pony tail. "Best not be here when it settles down, your detective got word a news drone was going to be flying over soon."

"Very well," Hanzo nodded. "And he's not my detective. I think he'd arrest me now if he could."

"Kinky." Nishi smirked and the wrinkles at his eyes deepened. "Probably for the best though. I think you pissed him off pretty bad."

They both looked to where Tajima was reporting to a JSDF Captain. Hanzo huffed, apologizing might smooth things over. He _had_ used the detective. The outcome of trying to apologize would result in Hanzo's arrest. Hanzo wondered if prison might help him atone for murdering Genji. But then he remembered just how much of a target a prisoner could be. He nixed the idea the second it surfaced. He didn't regret killing the elders under Tajima's nose. Distance would be the only option to get Tajima away from Tsushima.

They walked into the Omnium and a silence fell over Hanzo as he followed Nishi’s steps. This used to be a loading area, the floors were bare of everything. "The last time I was here, was right after the ceasefire began. The tech guys shit themselves when they saw the sentry system."

Hanzo could see said sentry systems. Each machine, non-sentient, but controlled by the Omniums AI. They were in corners, above an elevator bay, tucked around windows. Artillery systems still armed but deactivated. Hanzo didn't much like the idea that this area had been completely left on its own. But then he remembered the blast doors took hours to cut through. That it had remained untouched with no need for oversight until now.

"Wait," Nishi lifted his arm and the agents behind them stiffened. He pointed down a dark hallway. "Were going below level. The server room is on sub level six. This hallway leads to the service shaft. It's covered in mines."

"Physical rather than electronic?" Hanzo stepped aside to look and sure enough, the hallway was covered in dark little plates. Non electronic mines, a dangerous but clever way to protect the AI that ran this building. Safe from EMP detonations. "They didn't deactivate or remove them ?" 

"The higher yours felt it was deterrent in case anyone got inside. There's a spray-painted path. Only step where it marks." Nishi pulled a flashlight from his belt. He illuminated dull red spots between the mines. Only enough for a foot to pass through carefully. Nishi led the way, Hanzo pulled his own flashlight from his belt pouch and followed. His dragons came to awareness again, watching through his eyes with keen wariness.

Steady progress was made, Hanzo kept sharp watch over the agents following them. Nishi jumped over a line of mines into a stairwell missing a door. Hanzo followed and broke his watch on the others to shine his light down the stairwell. The railing was covered in bare wires. "It was electrified."

"Yeah, it was a real bitch getting in here. The black ops teams sometimes didn't come back. Thankfully, they cut the power the first time we got in here." Nishi glared at the metal railing rigged up to electrify anyone in the stairwell. "Watch your feet. They ran more wire along the steps. Some of the trip wires might still be here."

Hanzo kept to Nishi’s left, stepping over wires and catching one of the JSDF soldiers who had lifted his light three flights down to examine an Omnic that was slumped in the corner of the stairwell. An old katana was embedded in the circuitry of its neck and chassis. It's blocky shape made it out to be a Bastion Unit. Hanzo caught the soldier and planted his foot to keep from tumbling down an entire flight. 

"Sorry," The man sputtered as he looked up at Hanzo.

"Your caution in regards to the Omnic is appreciated. But I would prefer not to fall down the stairs." Hanzo narrowed his gaze. He released the man, then continued after Nishi. They reached the sub-level that houses the server room and Nishi grew tense.

"What is it?" Hanzo asked. 

"We locked the door after assuring Izanagi was deactivated." Nishi pointed and Hanzo looked at a length of broken chain on the ground. He cursed and drew a sonic arrow. Hanzo stepped around Nishi looked down the hallway and shot his arrow to the left.Two red figures bloomed. 

"We were late. Two made it in after all." Hanzo reported. 

"There's no power, how do they expect to take Izanagi?" Nishi glared. "His whole program took the entire server bank to contain. That's why we isolated him and sealed the building off."

"Doesn't matter, any traps in this hall? " Hanzo looked at Nishi.

"No, they didn't want to risk damaging any of the server banks." Nishi edged around him and ran down the hall. His pony tail swayed dramatically as his blue haori whipped from the speed he ran at. Hanzo looked at the soldiers and nodded. He followed Nishi and burst into the room behind the Samurai.

Nishi was already engaging a Talon agent wearing a half mask. His blond hair was wind swept. The other had black hair pulled into a bun. Nishi was half behind a huge server wall, "You have one chance to drop your weapons. I will not kill you if you do."

A spray of bullets followed, and Nishi ducked out of sight. Hanzo was seen, and he jerked into retreat ripping the door back towards him and covering the JSDF behind him. As the bullet fire shifted Hanzo twisted back out and shot a Scatter Arrow at the Talon agents. They dodged away from it and Hanzo looked back at the soldiers. "Fan out, give Nishi room to fight."

The JSDF branched into the server bay, Hanzo scaled one, the room was woefully dark. The space only illuminated by a laptop abandoned by the Talon agents who were shooting further in. Hanzo jumped down to the foreign computer, stomping ruthlessly on a battery pack and a signal hot spot. He ripped the laptop from the wires connected to one of the servers. He glared at the faint lights fading. 

Hanzo turned itching to join the fight again but unwilling to leave the laptop. What if Izanagi woke up enough to access it? How much damage could he have done? What all had he accessed? Nishi shifted into sight down two rows from where Hanzo was kneeling. He shifted his feet in an Iado stance, lowering his body. The Talon agent that rushed him with knives fisted in each hand found himself cut across his stomach. Nishi ripped through the agents body armor and disemboweled him in a second.

The agent slumped as his intestines spilled on to the ground. Nishi flicked his blade around into a backhanded grip. He jerked his arm and stabbed the Talon agent through his neck. A mercy. Nishi then flicked his blade free of the blood costing it. He looked at Hanzo and nodded, saying he had it. Hanzo listened to the JSDF operatives barking orders, the snarled curse of the last Talon criminal. A volley of gunfire heralded Hanzo's allies all ducking for cover. He nearly rushed back in to help when a shout echoed thrive the server room. Seconds later Nishi reappeared covered in blood.

"It's clear Hanzo."Nishi reported. 

Hanzo nodded, feeling like they really didn't need him at all for this. But he still let the JSDF soldiers take over the laptop. Nishi dragged the two Talon operatives over to go through their pockets. "They won't have anything on them. They're radicals, prepared to die."

"I hate fanatics." Nishi hissed. As expected, the comm units were smashed, most likely when the team above had been wiped out. Their tracking units were smoking under their skin. Hanzo suspected a kill switch would short out the trackers moment the host died, causing a surge that would fry the trackers to hide their origins. "Let's hope the living assholes have trackers still active."

"Nishi! Nakamura!" Rin’s voice boomed from the hallway. Rin appeared looking a bit out of breath.

"Did you just run through those mines?!" Nishi barked furiously.

"No time, the living prisoners just fucking killed themselves!" Rin looked as pissed as he sounded.

"The trackers!" Nishi hissed. "Fuck!"

"You had live ones down here?!" Rin saw the two dead terrorists at their feet. "Are you both okay? Did they activate Izanagi?"

"No," One of the agents spoke. "They were locating the access logs. But the Izanagi God Program is still deactivated. In there, specifically."

Hanzo turned and looked at the direction the agent pointed to. Down the aisles Nishi had pursued the blond terrorist to, was a huge wall of bullet proof glass. Inside was a central server with a hologram projector. Wires coated the floor and connected to server banks and monitors around the room. The sliding doors were sealed. The metal buffers welded closed.

Inside this room Izanagi slept. A program that had led war against Japan from within. Decimating innocents and soldiers alike. It had Launched coordinated attacks against Japan leading to the exclusion zone wall being built just to repeal the incendiary shells. It was just as alive as Liam had been, but it's murderous nature reminded Hanzo most of all of Null Sector. Kings Row and all of London's destruction couldn't happen again.

 _'Do you think we could destroy it?'_ Hanzo asked.

 _ **'Maybe,'**_ Ramen peered through his eyes.

 _ **'I don't know if all of it could be destroyed.'** _Udon huffed. _**'What if some part of it isn't destroyed? You remember how it was, all some people need is the tiniest piece of code.'**_

He did remember, he'd been the one sent to steal corporate coding. Even breaking into Vishkar offices in Japan to be sure they weren’t muscling in on yakuza-controlled resources. All it would take was one access panel, one skilled hacker on site to get into the servers. Just like with Null Sector, Japan could be another warzone. Hanzo's grip tightened on Storm Bow with a helpless feeling souring his stomach.

"I know kid," Rin stepped next to him as Nishi ordered the JSDF agents around. "When we got here, I was carrying Mujin on my back. He was bleeding out and pissed that we couldn’t turn this fucking heap into a crater. Not only did we leave because they treated us like we were expendable, but all those deaths, all our fellow Samurai. To leave this murderous bastard here instead of killing it. It wasn't worth it."

"It's worth it now?" Hanzo asked.

"Well, if the Omnics weren't rising between our island and Korea it might not be." Ron looked at him. "Putting you at risk of discovery isn't worth it. But we have to protect our home. Just the same as you protect us. With the kids and Hattori back home...it's worth it."

It was hard to dispute that. Hanzo looked at Rin assessing the man who was starting to stand in the same light as his father. All of the respect with none of the bloody history. "If Hokkaido becomes another London?"

"Then Mujin and I will go over their heads and have Megumi rig up a damn nuke." Rin said and the seriousness within his voice resonated with Hanzo. Another Crisis couldn't happen here. Japan wouldn't survive it. Hanzo nodded and slung his bow over his shoulder.

"Very well. If that day ever comes, I'll stand with you." Hanzo said and clasped Rin’s shoulder. "As my father did."

"That... that means a lot." Rin ducked his head. "We got it from here. Head home. Kano is leaving in a few hours anyways."

"I will escorts him back." Hanzo nodded. He joined Nishi and led the way back out of the Omnium's depths.

* * *

Tsushima Island was becoming home in a way only Hanamura was. But these days Hanamura, while technically home, reminded him of so much evil. His own and the clans. Returning was only allowed if it was to honor Genji. His sin of murdering his own brother needed to be atoned for. Living with the guilt, the stain on his soul was penance. Though he felt it wasn't enough.

The active desire to end his life was muted thanks to the nano-medication Kano had prescribed him. His depression was manageable. And that was both a relief and a frustration. Hanzo didn't believe he deserved any relief. He didn't believe he should accept the help given to him. But the people of Tsushima, the people he'd become indebted to, they thought he deserved respite. His dragons agreed, most days it felt like he was going along with their whims.

At the docks Hanzo spied Inuaki Taro, the only member of the Shimada-Gumi Yakuza who had followed Hanzo into self-imposed exile. He and his wife had saved Hanzo after his legs were taken. They had thrown their lot in with Hanzo and seemed determined to remain with the Samurai and civilians under Hanzo's protection.

Taro was the last line of defense against the criminal underbelly. Tsushima was neutral ground to all the crime families that mattered. That wouldn't stop the re-emergence of the Shimada-Gumi under his cousins leadership. Weak though they were, with no dragons to inspire true leadership, they were a continued annoyance. They would come for him once day. He wasn't sure he would be truly ready for the tactics they would use. He might not have any honor left in him after he'd murdered Genji, but he couldn't just lie down and let the filth his clan had left behind kill him.

Behind Taro was Kurosawa Machiko. In front of her was a very updated stroller. A funny surge of excitement bubbled in Hanzo's stomach. It was echoed by the eager push of his dragons. Hanzo flashed his ID to the military check point. Then he waited for Kano to check trough then they were both heading towards their people. 

"Welcome home!" Machiko beamed at them, her hair was piled high the color of gold and sunflowers. It wasn't natural, but the efforts these people went to to ensure he was comfortable was excessive.

"We're back." Kano inclined his head and Hanzo mirrored the motion.

"Went to shit?" Taro asked as he rolled a cigarette across his lower lip.

"Hm," Hanzo acknowledged.

"Any injuries+" Kirai looked at him worrisome and Hanzo shook his head. "That's good, have you eaten?"

"I am fine, thank you for your concern." Hanzo replied.

"Too bad, dinner is at my place tonight. Everyone is coming." Machiko grinned and Hanzo sighed but nodded. He stepped over and looked down into the stroller to see little Hattori was nestled in a soft blanket. He was sleeping, peaceful and healthy. Udon and Ramen peeled off of his skin and fell through his jacket sleeve to coil gently around the baby like protective snakes.

"I’m sorry, they're...exuberant." Hanzo looked at Machiko anxiously. She might have named the boy after him, and his dragons might consider him theirs, but Hattori was Machiko’s son. Unknown father, but still a very welcome member of the Kurosawa family. Hanzo had been honored even though he felt like the name would harm the boy one day. He was determined to protect both mother and child until he couldn't draw breath.

"That's alright." Machiko smiled warmly. "They're always allowed to visit him."

She seemed to think having Udon and Ramen showing her son favor, was akin to the gods blessing her child. He couldn't really refute that, as the dragons were considered gods to the Shimada. So Hanzo adjusted his duffle on his back containing his gear and took over control of the stroller. Machiko was a kindred spirit to him, similar circumstances involving sexual assaults turned into trust between them. Her with Hanzo’s protective measures, and her with her determination to show him women weren't all out to hurt him. They found solace in their friendship.

"Hanzo, we will have a regular session tomorrow." Kano announced as they neared Taro's van.

"Alright." Hanzo agreed. He nodded at Machiko who visibly started to relax now that he'd returned. "Come, let's get you and Hattori-Chan home."


	7. Unfinished Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse meets up with some old...friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some warnings, there's a bit of Gang justice here. 
> 
> I actually took some inspiration for this chapter from McCree's animation. Where Ashe makes a smart comment about Jesse's arm. As the lore says, and if you look at his skins, he had his arm in deadlock, and in Blackwatch, some time after he left he lost it.
> 
> My take is that he ran into deadlock somewhere. And Jesse was still running with that tattoo on his arm. So reminded of Sons of Anarchy and asking my husband for his opinion (As that's in his top 3 fab TV shows) how to handle gang retribution. This happened.
> 
> Sorry. Just be warned. But I'm sure you're all veterans of my pain train. After all, we all read through Hanzo losing his legs.

Now, if Jesse were being honest, it wasn't really a surprise that Deadlock found him. It was just a surprise how soon they sniffed him out. Jesse knew stepping foot back in the states was a risk. He knew California was an even bigger risk than New York was. But it had the closest international airport and Jesse was keen on getting down into Mexico or South America to look for some mercenary work.

He _shouldn't_ have rented a motel room. He _should_ have just booked a red eye flight. And then he _shouldn't_ have stepped out of the motel for a trip down to the local mini mart. He was going to be seeing that florescent orange siding and cheery sun mascot in his nightmares. Jesse was going to hate his stupid cravings for shitty fried food to the end of his days. 

Jesse made it all of _into_ the parking lot of the mini mart, following the smell of cheap, greasy, gas station food. The sounds of motorcycles got his attention, freezing his spine. He reasoned; motorcycles were an everyone kind of thing. But the likelihood of so many of them being in California, and coming directly towards this lot at this exact moment, was slim. There was no way they knew he was here. No way they would show up anywhere in California. Jesse was wrong, and he knew it. No such things as coincidences in Jesse McCree’s life.

Jesse's hands dropped to where Peacekeeper was tucked into his jacket. Then he caught sight of them. Johnny Hatfield was leading the pack of Deadlock hover-choppers. Just behind him was his partner in crime, Carl Runningwolf. The two bastards he and Ashe had partnered with once upon a time. The two other founding members of the Deadlock Gang.

Jesse lowered his head as panic cramped all over his stomach. He'd turned on them in that interrogation room. Gabe had touched on all the shit he hadn't wanted to acknowledge. The shit he knew these two had been involved in behind Ashe's back. He'd only gotten wise because he'd stumbled into an unknown semi truck they had left in the gang's warehouse. It had been filled with Omnic parts. Like a fuckin chop shop. Paid for murder. It wasn't as bloody as it could be when people were killed, but that didn't make it any less wrong. Murder was murder. 

Jesse clenched his hand as he thought about Echo. The Omnic that Dr. Liao had created. Echo was smart and sweet. She learned and observed better than any Omnic he'd ever seen. She was alive, as alive as the Omnics walking the earth. She was just newly programmed. Before he'd met her he hadn't thought much of Omnics. But back before he knew her, it had felt wrong seeing heads, arms, torsos, and legs all bundled up like spare parts. Gabe had touched on that reaction and used it to not only bleed everything out of Jesse, but to also recruit him. Hatfield and Runningwolf had been into a whole lot more than just Omnic Scrapping (Like they were those Junkers in Australia.). But human and Omnic trafficking, and they were partnered up with Los Muertos for more than just for the weapons deals. Dirty business. 

Jesse and Ashe hadn’t known anything. Ashe still didn’t if she wasn't leading the charge right towards him. The hover bikes swung to a stop all over the lot and the locals on this small stretch of street made themselves scarce. Smart move on their end.

"Jesse McCree!" Hatfield leaned back in his seat and glowered through heavy sunglasses at him. "What a sight for sore eyes you are."

"Hatfield." Jesse glared from under his hat. He didn't like the fake friendly tone directed at him. He'd hoped to never see the bastard again. When he glanced over the rest of the group he was startled to realize B.O.B was with them. The large Omnic held up the rear, his large presence didn't make sense. Either he hadn't been arrested or they broke him out if the men's prison too. They had to have done so to maintain Ashe's favor. Deadlock was nothing without Ashe. It would fall apart with just these two. B.O.B was the insurance.

"Now, I'm pretty sure being back here has to be the stupidest thing you've ever done." Hatfield looked across the irate faces of his crew. "Naw, you know what, turning on your family _that's_ the stupidest thing you've ever done."

Jesse didn't dignify that with a response. He didn't regret turning. Not really, not when these assholes had been killing Omnics and selling their parts. Not when they were dealing in actual life either. He did regret not thinking they'd caught wind of him coming back. Overwatch was disbanded and their HQ bombed to shit after all. 

"So," Jesse unearthed a cigar and popped it between his teeth. He flicked his lighter to ignite the clipped end. He breathed in a mouthful of rich smoke. "How'd ya’ll know I was in town here?"

"We had eyes on the Canadian border." Runningwolf rumbled. "Got reports of you in New York leaving on the train to Canada. It was just a matter of watching for you again."

"That's fair." Jesse shrugged. He hadn't been careful when Fareeha summoned him. He _had_ been careful coming back. But border check ins were easily watched. They didn't need a false name, just the description of what Jesse looked like. "So, here to get even?"

"That's the plan." Hatfield sneered with a dark smile taking over his beard scrubby face. Jesse huffed and gripped Peacekeeper.

"Can't say I'll make is easy on you." Jesse drawled. He started to pull his gun when a pair of darts shot through the air. Both pegged him in the chest with some force behind them. One of the men in the middle of the pack had a damn dart gun! Jesse had lived with the threat of Ana darting him to sleep on a regular basis. How did they get him so easily?!

The mixture was potent. Thick in the way it spread. Jesse's cigar fell from slack lips. He listed forward. When he toppled it was onto a large metal arm. He glanced up into B.O.B's green optics. Then everything faded around him until he passed out. The last thing he remembered, was firmly holstering his gun once more.

* * *

Jesse came to strapped to a chair inside what looked like a cleared-out bar. The muzzy feel of his head said he'd been out for a while. "Ey, we still in San Fran-?"

"Yes," The slow drawl of Runningwolf greeted him. Jesse's shoulders relaxed a fraction. This man was a little more level headed than Hatfield was. But only a little. 

"That's good." Jesse slurred. "The fuck d-ya’ll drug me wit?"

"Tranquillizer, heavy shit." Runningwolf waved his hand. "It's wearing off now."

"Ah, so wha's the deal here? Gonna get even?" Jesse huffed. "Hell I deserve that. Don't change how it went down. I'd do it again."

"You don't feel guilty even a little? We were brothers." Runningwolf growled angrily. His long black hair was fanning either side of his caramel colored face. He'd added a tattoo, a moon under his eye. That fit, he favored traditional tattoos. 

"Naw, _you_ was brothers. T) Both of ya tryin' to sleep with Ashe." Jesse bared his teeth in a smirk. "You two did what we weren’t about. Some real dirty shit. You was gonna drag me down with you. 'S no justice in murder."

"But robbing was okay, where you and Ashe took all the credit. Your jobs better than ours?!" Hatfield sauntered into the bar from what looked like the bathrooms, but Jesse suspected there was an office or an exit there.

"Didn't kill nobody to make our money. Not unless they needed killin'. What you two did, tha's sick." Jesse spat on the ground. " 'S Ashe know? I bet not if B.O.B is runnin' with you."

"See B.O.B was part of the deal. We take him then she got us the connections to get out." Hatfield walked over sneer turning into a smirk. "And she's real pissed at you Jess."

"She can be, but she don't need ya’ll to get her point across." Jesse rolled his neck and sat straighter. "Time comes, I'll take my licks from her. Don't need to come from you two murderers."

Hatfield started laughing. He spun on his boot heel and started to pace. He scrubbed his hands over his head as Runningwolf watched him. The rest of the gang filtered in without B.O.B. Jesse tried to control his breathing. He needed to get his system in gear. Just like he would if he were using Deadeye. 

"John." Runningwolf spoke low and Hatfield snapped to attention. He'd shorn his head again, he looked as deranged as always. 

"Right." Hatfield turned to Jesse the rage in his eyes lighting with a devilish glee. "See, we were gonna get even. You left us to rot and got all civilized. Deserted your gang, your family."

"I’d do it again in a heartbeat." Jesse huffed. Deadlock was about being free. About taking what was owed to them. Looking after those like them who had nothing and no one. Outlaws in a modern time. Justice for themselves free to be taken and owned. Jesse just never saw beyond the star struck boy who played cowboys and Indians as a kid. He'd still been bitter about his Pa choosing drugs and booze over being a parent the moment Jesse's mother died. Ashe had needed to belong and take control of her life. They fit together like family. 

Jesse hadn't known what he'd been looking for in truth until Gabe forced him out of that young mindset. Until Blackwatch showed him real suffering, what real responsibility was, how to gain justice through a right path. Jesse didn't know when Gabe decided Jesse's past brand of justice was his current one. But it had been the first straw that broke the camel’s back. One of many. 

"See, I'm inclined to let you go. Warn you to stay the hell out of Deadlock turf. We don't need you no more." Hatfield looked down his nose as dangerous as he'd been back in the day. Worse now that prison has hardened him further. Honed those sociopathic tendencies.

"Great, I'll even let ya’ll get a beatin' in. Then we'll call bygones, bygones." Jesse nodded.

"Oh, there'll be a beating Jesse McCree. We're gonna take our time to air out our...grievances." Hatfield walked over and patted Jesse on the cheek. " 'Cept... You only get to walk out of here if you survive. You spilled blood to make us. You're gonna spill blood to leave us. Traitors gotta pay."

"That’s..." Jesse growled in annoyance. "I ain't -"

A gag was looped across his mouth and Jesse bit down on the cloth as it was tightened roughly enough to scrape and tear the corners of his lips. Jesse glanced behind him glaring through the last dregs of the haziness. Adrenaline replacing the fog with hyper awareness. 

A swift punch to his face snapped Jesse's head to the side. He glanced back at Hatfield to see the new gang leader grinning maniacally. "Best grit them teeth Jess, or your gonna lose 'em."

* * *

Jesse was no stranger to pain. Blackwatch had put him through their version of SERE training. So Jesse knew how to be a captive, how to take abuse , how to not crack to mental torture. He recited his name, and his Blackwatch ID number. It was only in his head, only for him. But it worked, like it had always worked.

He needed it. Because he spent the next twelve hours taking repeated beatings. From being kicked, punched, smacked, and having his head jerked by his hair. One eye was totally swelled up, and the other was starting to feel the same. His jaw felt tight with how hard he'd clench his teeth. His ribs were a raw agony from being assaulted by bats, pipes, crowbars, and lengths of chain. The same abuse was leveled on his legs. He was sure one was broken and the other badly bruised. Runningwolf and Hatfield took the longest of the beatings. Breaking bottles over his head or putting cigarettes out on his chest. Sneering insults at him in between punches. 

Jesse bore through it. Because he hadn't been wrong. Jesse would do it all again. This pain was nothing. Jesse knew a man who'd lived through real pain. Genji bore through it with quiet rage and fluid lethality. This was nothing compared to Genji's suffering.

"Damn, I think he's getting bored." Hatfield murmured from the round table he was lounged at. The others were in various states. Some playing cards, some drinking as the old-time juke box played current trend music. Runningwolf huffed from over his beer. "I should cut out your eye Jess, see what a Deadeye you'd be without one of them."

Jesse snorted through his bloodied nose. The spike of pain punished him for the affront. But he remained amused. Deadeye strained his real eyes. That's why he'd had cybernetics put into them to enhance lens function and decrease strain. It helped him to use Deadeye more than a few times a day. They had their limits, but he knew he could go to full prosthetic eyes and he would still be a sharpshooter.

Jesse ground his teeth over his gag and closed his eye tiredly. The other was so swollen he had no hope of seeing out of it yet. "The fuck is that?"

Hatfield’s confused questioned had Jesse squinting his eye back open. Runningwolf tilted his head as Hatfield pointed. The Native American man got up to walk over. He used his knife to cut Jesse's sweaty flannel shirt from its cuff to his bicep. It slipped more than once and hot blood spilled in thin rivulets down the contours of his forearm. Jesse closed his eyes as he realized what they were looking at. The Deadlock tattoo still on his left forearm.

Fuck. 

Something had told him to get that fucker covered up. Gabe and Genji both had argued that he should. But Jesse had looked at the shameful tag of his criminal roots and used it to remind him that he was doing better. That's he'd grown from being that stupid thug kid.

Jesse's shirt was grabbed by fistfuls and he looked up into Hatfield’s enraged face. Before this moment he had damn near gotten off inflicting Jesse pain in the name of gang justice on the traitor. Now he was looking at evidence that Jesse still wore their colors on his skin. He'd long since burned his vest. This was _inked_ into his skin.

"What the fuck makes you think you can still wear that?!" Hatfield roared. "You ain't Deadlock! You ain't worthy of the Skull!"

Jesse took the punch to his cheek. Rocking back in the chair before it crashed to the ground. Disappointingly the chair didn't break. Some of the gang members scrambled to right him, shoving and jerking his body around as they righted the chair then they dragged him up to the table Hatfield and Runningwolf were standing at. They adjusted his bindings, freeing his left arm. He was tempted to jerk his arm free. But the second they pulled his arm to the table surface a huge knife was planted into the middle of his hand palm up.

Pain surged and Jesse grunted heavily. He recited his Blackwatch mantra mentally. When he looked up he was shaking. Blood was pouring from both sides of his hand where it was now essentially nailed to the table. Hot agony lanced from his palm as his fingers curled up around the blade.

Hatfield gloved hand landed on Jesse's tattoo. "So, how you want it Jess? I can burn it off, or we can black it out."

"Burn it!" Someone yelled.

"Yeah!"

"Fuck him!"

"Wow, got some fans here Jess." Hatfield snorted then he pulled his cigarette from his lips and put it out on Jesse's wrist. That was a fresh bit of agony that cut through the pain he was already in. The wound tightened and angered the deeper hurt in his hand.

"Jus' fuckin' burn it off and le's be done." Jesse grit out, he was exhausted. He didn't know how much longer he could hold out before his mind just quit. 

"It's not enough." Runningwolf murmured. "You betrayed us. You didn't have the balls to cover this up when you were almost the end of us. It's not enough."

"You know what, you're right!" Hatfield twisted on his feet and jerked a machete from Runningwolf's shoulder rig. In a motion so fast that Jesse couldn't get ready for, Hatfield brought the blade down.

Everything slowed down. In a moment almost like how he used deadeye, Jesse watched the machete fall in slow motion. It cut through the skin of his elbow like butter. But it caught on his bones. Jesse saw the blade come up just as fast and his arm was half severed. All feeling in his fingers vanished. But a whole new kind of pain burned from his elbow. All encompassing. Jesse's heart went into overdrive.

Then the machete came down again. Hacking at Jesse's arm in sprays of red blood. Hatfield couldn't seem to make the arm come apart. Whether bloodlust or shitty aim was getting in the way he didn't know. Not did Jesse give a single shit. But the blade kept coming down in different angles. Slashing at his arm and tattoo making the limb look like so much viscera. 

Something wrapped around his brain. Jesse panted and shook as the pain seemed to varnish entirely. His bicep fell to the side, and he was looking at his arm still pinned to the table. A pool of blood and torn bits left behind. Some kind of hot wetness spilled across his thigh. Jesse had this terrified moment that he'd fucking wet himself in the midst of all this. The training said it was natural. Bodily releases of tension were better than giving in mentally.

Jesse looked down and was relieved the only wet on his legs was the blood pooling across his leg. A wretched laugh spilled from his lips. The sight of the blood jarred his cottoned brain. Everything slammed back into sharp real focus. Shock ebbing away as fast as it came. Jesse's laugh sputtered into a scream. He thrashed as his body remembered what pain was. Too much for his brain to protect him from. Jesse screamed as his mind screamed with him.

A huge metal hand closed over his shoulder. Stilling the thrashing. Jesse gaped up into B.O.B's green optics. Tears spilled from his working eye and burned through the other. "B.O.B?"

His head tipped down. As always B.O.B was silent. But the sure grip of his hand, even while it hurt, was reassuring. B.O.B lifted the stump of his arm deceptively gentle. The blow torch in his other huge hand explained what was happening. Jesse knew it was coming. He ducked his head and it thumped against a metal barrel chest.

The fire seared where everything hurt, it was worse and better all at the same time. Jesse screamed, he kicked and thrashed but Bob had an iron grip on him. Nothing seemed to exist, nothing but the hurt and the fire. It stopped and the relief was too much. Jesse slumped further as black edged his sight. His other arm was released, and Jesse wanted to palm his gun, which was gone, but his fingers didn't even twitch. Not when all of him was like one exposed angry and damaged nerve.

Jesse was lifted in to a bridal carry. His head lolled and he got sight of the bar. Empty. How much time did he lose? B.O.B walked slow and steady out of the bar. His boots clipping with his spurs. Jesse remembered installing those for the Omnic. The big softie had loved them even if he didn't speak to it. He didn't need to. Not with Jesse and Ashe.

"B.O.B-... Don't run with them." Jesse sighed. "I did it...cause they killed Omnics."

B.O.B stopped, and his head angled down. Jesse closed his rye tiredly. "Weren't your fault. Weren't Ashe's neither." Jesse murmured. "Do it...again. Ain't...right."

Jesse drifted off after they started moving again. He heard the roar of a motorcycle he knew well. When he cracked his eye open for just a moment, he found himself tucked into a sidecar, his head lolling on B.O.B's jean clad thigh. Tucked into the electronic gauge was a picture. It was of the three of them playing poker. Ashe and Jesse getting fleeced by B.O.B. It was a good memory. He hated that he'd ruined their family. But Jesse would do it all again. In a heartbeat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be safe and well out there everyone, thanks for reading! :3


	8. Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo get called for a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay yall my sibling came in to celebrate my husband's birthday and we ended up hanging out. Lol.
> 
> Anyways stay safe out there!

Being back in Tsushima, even though Hanzo had only been gone a few days, was an involved affair. Involved in the way that everyone he knew kept him busy. He wanted to scoff at their hovering, but he knew he'd scared them enough everyone he returned. 

His first night he spent inside Machiko's home with Taro and Kirai. After dinner he waved the others off and sent Machiko to rest. Then he took over looking after Hattori. Like when Machiko was pregnant he made time to stay with her and ensure she felt safe. Looking after Hattori was an added privilege.

Hattori was an unusually quiet child with Hanzo. He screamed with everyone else outside of his immediate family. He was animated with his aunt and uncle and grandparents. But when Hanzo held him, rocked him, and fed him, nothing but silence and acceptance.

So Hanzo unintentionally fell asleep in the nursery rocking chair with Hattori curled on his chest. With his tattooed arm coiled over the baby any shift in the rooms atmosphere would not only wake him but Udon and Ramen who were extremely protective of the boy. In the morning Hanzo jolted when the cracked door was pushed open and Machiko stepped in. Hanzo rubbed at his eyes and adjusted his position without waking Hattori.

"Hanzo, he's going to get used to that and give me so much trouble if you're not here to rock him to sleep."

"Sorry," Hanzo adjusted the sleeping infant. Machiko puffed her cheeks but smiled at him.

"It's alright. I'm just glad you're comfortable enough to sleep here." She walked over and with the sure but gentle hands of a mother she collected Hattori. His eyes opened blearily. "Hello sweetheart, time to eat. Breakfast is ready if you want to eat Hanzo. Megumi called, she said something about new contacts."

"You do not have to go to any trouble Machiko." Hanzo rolled his shoulders as he adjusted to having been sitting all night.

"It's no trouble." She smiled. She took over the chair he left, and he headed out to give her privacy to breastfeed her son. He found a bowl of Miso soup and egg toast at the table. He ate swiftly then went to the bathroom to change clothes and repack his duffle. As he was leaving he checked on Machiko's funds and preemptively paid her bills up for the year.

The morning was chill from the waterfront. But it breezed through Hanzo's hair. He thought to tie it up but didn't need the recognition. It was getting longer, but not enough to mean it was time to shear it back off. It was still summer. Hanzo took a walk down the street to where he'd left the car he'd had delivered. Nondescript. He tucked his bags inside and drove off to the Kibutsuji property. 

When he pulled up to the property, the other residents were already going about their mornings. Kano was hanging the laundry at the main house. Kurosawa Keito, Machiko's brother, waddled out behind him with a huge basket and hung up some fabric that looked dark gray. Interesting. Perhaps something new to sell for military uniforms?

Megumi hopped out of the genkan of the main house the second she heard the hover car pull up. Her wild purple hair was piled high in a messy bun atop her head. She blew a kiss to Keito who grinned before he and his crimson colored hair vanished along the clothesline. Hanzo parked among the empty spots and exited. 

"Welcome back!" Megumi called as she rushed over and nearly bowled him off his feet. The internal bearings that maintained balance and shock absorbed her weight along with his own. Her greetings were always the same. They had been ever since he'd saved her from being used as a yakuza weapon smith. Her genius was contracted for military use, legal and profitable for her. She was also the only person he allowed to service Storm Bow. She'd leaned the secrets behind his weapons from the master that had forged his katanas once upon a time. As a banished member of the Shimada Family, having her look after his gear was an honor. 

"I'm back. Machiko sends her regards." Hanzo wrapped an arm around her comfortably, that alone was a progress he was pleased to accomplish. Megumi looked up and pursed her lips at him.

"You sure? I got told I couldn't outfit Hattori's stroller with guiding incindiary devices." Megumi leaned back. "I only wanted to keep nosy people away from her and Tori-Chan."

"Megumi-Chan." Hanzo chided. "Turning the baby into a weapon weilding infant is not a good idea."

"Well, we’ll never know now will we?" She grinned and sauntered towards her workshop. She waved him along. "Dad called, he said they didn't get the God Program, but it was close."

"It was." Hanzo huffed. "They didn't need me there. They were more than capable to handle the entire operation."

"Well, as soon as he said you were headed back I booked it back too. Kei is busy making you something. So go see him later please." Megumi pushed the door open into the huge open space of what was once a home before all the inner walls were removed. Megumi kicked off her flats and climbed up from the genkan.

Hanzo slipped the plating off the bottoms of his prosthetics and followed her up. She immediately claimed his bow bag then pointed to the examination table. Hanzo dutifully sat and waited while she examined his bow carefully. "Your string braids are still better than mine."

"I had experience growing up. Many years of practice." Hanzo supplied. "The material you supplied is versatile. Flexible even while taut."

"Good, I blended a new supply for you. Even some plain without color. You can braid them yourself." Megumi expertly broke Storm Bow down to her bare bones and replaced the cyber limbs with the more traditional frame that he used most frequently. She brought it over for Hanzo to tie the tsukamaki.

Megumi waited for him to get comfortable before she asked him with her eyes if he was ready. Hanzo sighed, he knew what she wanted and allowed her to remove his legs with the pressure release. They came away with ease, but his legs still jolted from having them taken off. "You left them on too long again."

"I like being able to walk." Hanzo avoided her gaze.

"You're sleeping in them." She examined the nerve ports and fished out a tube of ointment from the table next to her. Hanzo took that as well and smoothed the cooling gel over the metal disks in his legs. The flesh around them looked a bit inflamed. She had a point; he should sleep with them off. He was just...rarely comfortable enough to leave them off and sleep. He barely slept without the aid of alcohol. 

Another backstep in his therapy. 

Megumi handed him a different pair of legs. Newer but modeled in the plain style he wore most often. Hanzo put them on and when the ports connected it was with a rush of the sensation of moving capability. It helped ease the ghost pains.

"Now, I've been working on the contacts." Megumi started. "Improving the design for long term wear but it's messing with the tech on the contacts to leave them in longer. I know that's what we've been talking about."

"So what is the next step then? This last mission made it imperative we think about days without being able to change contracts." Hanzo spoke and she nodded.

"The best I can do to improve for long funding without losing capability or damaging the eye is to go the implant route. I can duplicate the signals for cybernetic lenses to pick up. The implants are compatible and can be permanent with no degredation to my tech. The martial is hardier." Megumi rooted for a tablet. She tapped away a moment before she handed the blueprint to him. Hanzo looked at it. It was a reference model of the current lens cybernetics on the market. Mostly used for vision correction. Rather than a full eye replacement it would run small nodes within the eye that would connect to the nerves and enhance or correct function. Those nodes would work with implanted lenses that would be placed just within the pupil.

Part of Hanzo wanted to say no and continue with the contacts. But the other part of him didn't want to be without the ability to seek out heat signatures if he lost his gear. Part of him also looked down at his legs. The prosthetics that replaced the legs his clan had taken from him in retribution for running away. Something he had no control over until Megumi selflessly offered him new legs. He knew the model inside and out; he could do maintenance himself. He even had various other legs in different colors, because Megumi didn't want him to feel limited.

"Let's do it." Hanzo spoke. If it was Megumi's tech he trusted it. She looked startled then she flushed and looked away at the trust he showed to her.

"Okay, I'll talk to Kirai and call your cybernetics surgeon." She walked away and towards a work bench. Hanzo got to his feet and patted her on the shoulder before he packed his bow back up and headed out of the workshop.

"Hanzo!" Keito waved from the clothesline. Hanzo walked over and blinked at the rather plain fabrics drying in the air.

"What are you working on Keito?" Hanzo looked at the red-haired young man who beamed proudly. Once upon a time Hanzo had seen this boy put himself in harm’s way for his sister. Hanzo respected the drive to protect his sibling, even if Hanzo had lost that instinct himself. Keito had also preemptively begun to replicate Hanzo's traditional kyudo-gi with his own nano weave. It had put him on Japans radar in regards to his military uniforms. All of the Samurai and the recruits were wearing his haori. As well as armor he'd collaborated on with Megumi.

"Some winter gear." Keito grinned. "There's a few outposts that are going up in the mountains and along the exclusion zone. It's still summer so I'm making some new designs for winter just in case the Samurai have to deploy then."

Hanzo reached out to a pale gray kyudo-gi. It was heavier than his silk-based weave. He was impressed. "It's very thick. Does it move well?"

"It's a different blend than the haori weave. It's designed to retain heat without sacrificing the integrity of the protective material. Still strong, just a bit more heavy. Think stylish and functional heat blanket from the paramedics." Keito traced the threading.

"Remarkable." Hanzo spoke earnestly. "I want a set."

"Oh, I've already started on a few for you." Keito smirked as he looked at Hanzo. "Then you can do jobs in the cold if you want."

"I appreciate the thought." Hanzo nodded at Keito and turned when he saw Kano leave the house. The Omnic waved a hand and Hanzo bowed his head in farewell to Keito.

He entered the house he used and set about making some tea. Kano settled some onigiri on the low table and after Hanzo made his tea he sat down and poured Kano a cup politely. As always the Omnic inclined his head in thanks for the beverage and wrapped one hand around it to hold as they got situated.

"How have you felt since you left for the Omnium?" Kano asked.

"It was good, working like that. No one but the talon agents had to die. They are...radical." Hanzo scowled at his tea. "I don't think I explained to you that I had a run in with a high up executive of their organization."

"In Numbani? Megumi recognized the man they call Doomfist. His arrest is very public knowledge." Kano pulled his tablet to the table and activated it.

"I-..." Hanzo flushed in annoyance. "I worked with him. When Megumi’s things were stolen. He was a force to be reckoned with. I-... Made a mistake in interacting with him."

"A mistake ?" Kano looked at him and the way his head tilted hinted at confusion.

"Like with Detective Tajima... I slept with him." Hanzo looked aside. A monumental misstep. Because he saw firsthand the things they were capable of. And he didn't like it, that was why he'd refused Doomist’s invitation to join them. Hanzo would not deal in war for the sake of war. He had never been that man. Not even when he hungered for the deaths of his elders. 

"I see, Hanzo have you thought that maybe your intimacy practices since your deviation from your clan has been unhealthy?" Kano asked.

"After Taro...many of my relationships have been like this." Hanzo sighed. "It might have been this way with Taro as well. Only _I_ was the dangerous one."

"Perhaps you have poor taste.” Kano chuckled. "It is alright to have poor taste in men. You speak of Liam the same way you speak of Taro. Is there a reason they were the only ones you opened yourself to?"

"With Taro I was young. Naive in the ways the clan-..." Hanzo halted. Fresh memories of that room in the ryokan came to mind . The demands of the elders implemented even after the threats levied in his childhood.

"Hanzo, breathe. One two three four, now exhale. Five six seven. Inhale again. Focus only on breathing and counting." Kanos voice cut through the memories and Hanzo struggled to breathe. When he felt tiny claws digging into his arm he opened his eyes to look. Through the fog of his panicked memories was Udon and Ramen counting with Kano.

 _'Breathe in master, one two three!'_ Ramen cried as he gripped Hanzo's wrist with claws and his serpentine body.

 _'Breathe out four five six!'_ Udon urged just as panicked despite his calmer nature. He clambered up Hanzo's bicep. 

Hanzo focused on them, they were constant. Despite their anger at him for using them to kill Genji, they never left him. They never wavered in their determination to keep him alive. Hanzo regained control of himself and shame replaced the panic. Hanzo pulled his artificial knees up and buried his head in his hands.

"You went somewhere Hanzo when you spoke of Taro and your relationship. Do you wish to discuss it?" Kano asked. "Do not push yourself if you don't want to."

He didn't. He didn't want to think about it anymore. But he had been faced with one of the surviving rapists recently. His mind aggressively denied it had happened, but he knew it did. He hated feeling helpless. It was why he'd started to be averse to not having his legs off.

"I feel like I'm back sliding." Hanzo admitted. "I stopped trying to kill myself. I can take trips away from the island without feeling like I’m going to needlessly put myself at risk and welcome my death without fighting against it. But at the same time, I don't want to take my legs off anymore. I don't want to-... I don't want to be _vulnerable_ anymore."

"Tell me when this began?" Kano switched subjects effortlessly. But Hanzo knew he had made note of the trigger.

"I went out before we started to move Machiko into her house." Hanzo could remember the night cleanly. "I went to a bar and then to the apartment of a man there."

"I see you were safe I assume." Kano asked.

"I didn't sleep with him. He-...he did nothing wrong, but I couldn't-," Hanzo growled in frustration. "He offered to take my legs off for me. And I-...I would have been back _there_. No legs lying on the futon with someone over me. Unable to fight bac, unable to move, just...a thing to be used."

Kanos metal hand settled over his dragon laden arm. They shifted to give the Omnic room. Their silence was surprising but they often just listened and learned from Kanos mannerisms so they could offer the same wisdom when they were away.

"We’ve been discussing your childhood and the way you regard us. Perhaps it's time to begin discussing and working trough the trauma of your torture." Kano lifted his other hand. "I know you believe you deserved much of what happened there. You used it to punish yourself for Genji. You use much of the misfortune you go through to punish yourself. But let me tell you this Hanzo. None of what happened was deserved. None of what you've gone through is punishment."

Kano settled back and pulled his prescription pad out and wrote on it. Then he pulled the slip free and handed it to Hanzo. _'Become comfortable taking your legs off again. Abstain from intimacy until you've reached a healthy point once more.'_

Hanzo clutched the paper tight with a single mind to it being the anchor of a task. He needed something to focus on. "Thank you, Kano."

"It is my privilege to be trusted enough to listen and offer my services to you." Kano spoke. The air was broken between them as Hanzo's phone shrieked to life. Hanzo stood and walked to his bags to find it. He frowned when new saw Yukari's contact information. He answered after bowing to Kano who left to give him privacy.

"Moshi Moshi." Hanzo answered.

 _"Hanzo I'm so glad you answered."_ Ayano-Chan sputtered emotionally into the phone. He treatments her voice from when he'd been her Danna while she performed her Geiko duties. It had been a cover to get closer to an elder, but he remembered her and how gentle her spirit was.

"Ayano-Chan?" Hanzo frowned in confusion. "Where is Yukari?"

 _"She left, Hanzo we need your help!"_ Ayano cried.

"Calm down Ayano-Chan and tell me what's going on." Hanzo remained firm.

 _"There's a new girl who just started here. She's young, just starting her apprenticeship."_ Ayano explained. _"We had some guests the other night. Yukari wanted to us to remain vigilant. As they were from a criminal family. But they weren't Japanese."_

"Foreign?" Hanzo wanted to ask their nationality. But these girls weren't trained to recognize that as well as Yukari could. If she told them to be careful there was a reason. "Continue."

 _"Well, everything went well. Nothing untoward happened. But the guy in charge only wanted Misami to serve him. When we got up the next morning she was gone. Some stupid letter saying she was quitting was left in her room. But it wasn't her handwriting."_ Ayano hissed something to someone else. _"I heard Yukari speaking over the phone yesterday as she was leaving. She spoke in English, and when we went through the bank account she took her Thai passport. I called the airport and she flew there. It doesn't make sense."_

Hanzo started to text on his other phone at the same time as this conversion was happening. Taro would find out where Yukari went to. Then he would find her. "Don't worry Ayano-Chan, I'll find them both."


	9. Messed Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mccree wakes up missing a limb. It's a little less than he deserves. But more than he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update yall. Got my kid into a hair appt today. Which is very strict on their covid policies. I was just happy to get in there with my kiddo. He needed a cut.
> 
> I also got to meet my nephew today! Only a few weeks old. Super cutie!
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Stay safe out there :3

Jesse was long used to the smell of antiseptic. Usually he woke up in the infirmary with the head doctors sternly glaring at him. Sometimes that doctor was Angela. So Jesse was surprised to find a calm African woman looking over his chart and assessing his vitals. She was no less angelic, he was just in the wrong place mentally. He'd lost some time for sure. She looked at him and adjusted her glasses with a welcoming smile. Not Angela, but definitely angelic for sure.

"Good morning Mr. Morricone." She greeted with a calm smile.

"Who're you?" Jesse slurred. His head was hazy, causing him to squint. Where was he? Now that he looked this wasn't the Overwatch infirmary. 

"You’re in the hospital sir, you were found outside the ER." She hummed. "Sir, the police will have some questions for you. But first can you tell me what happened to you? You were in quite a state of damage."

"What happened to me?" Jesse frowned. He shifted and froze when he felt his arm move. Only his arm. He looked down and a gauzy wrap covered his arm just above where his elbow would have been. And everything slammed back into him.

Hatfield, Running Wolf, the gang, B.O.B... Jesse groaned and immediately started compiling a story. Something that wouldn't land him in jail or send some helpless cops after Deadlock. He wasn't green, Blackwatch agents survived undercover missions by lying. "Did you remember something?"

"Yeah, I was in an accident. I was going to the mini mart near my motel. Some hover car sped out of the alley and hit me. They put me in the back and the lady thing I remember was getting hit in the head." Jesse lied and made a huge scene about how his arm ended up gone. "They too my goddamn arm!"

After Jesse fed the police a vague bit plausible story he was left alone until the nerve doctor could be called to him. Jesse spent a while just feeling out the hurt of his arm. The rest of him carried that buzzing heat that spoke of bio healing. He'd had his fair share of that back in Blackwatch. He even helped test Angela's field equipment. Healing while he fought was an experience for sure.

Jesse's mind rebelled against looking at his arm. But he had to see it. He unraveled the bandages and looked away sharply. He closed his eyes and ran his hand down his face as his emotions roiled. It was a big mass of burns. Healing was sped up thanks to the nano bots being fed thru his IV, but there was still artificial skin grafts laid over the burns. His stomach churned and he groped for the little tray on the table next to him.

Jesse vomited bile. His mental rejection was so strong he couldn't look at the wound again. Instead he thumbed the call button for the nurse. He'd suffer the lecture; it was better than looking at what his arm had become.

So stupid, he should have covered the damn thing up years ago. The second he'd turned in that interrogation room. He should have listened when Genji told him he should get it covered up, especially when they worked in the States. But he'd looked at the remains of a tattoo on Genji's hacked off arm and scoffed. Why should he have to cover up when the damn yakuza wouldn't. Back then he hadn't known that gruff snide comment had been Genji's attempt to help. And the younger man couldn't get rid of his tattoo. It had a living little dragon spirit in there.

Jesse had sure paid for that stupidity. _In spades._ He'd denied the need to talk to a shrink about what he'd gone through. But the nerve doctor, that was someone he definately needed to meet. Jesse wiped his hand over his eyes as he went through it all again. Still his fault, still wrong though. Hatfield was gonna run them into the dirt. Hopefully, B.O.B would catch Ashe up and when she got out (cause she'd get out). Then she'd clean house.

Jesse honestly wanted nothing more to do with this part of the states. So after he saw the doctor, and talked about a prosthetic, he was gonna jump ship. Maybe head back to Canada to lick his wounds in peace. Yeah. That sounded good. 

* * *

The latest nerve ports weren’t going to work with the ruddy burns on the end of his stump. There was talk of surgery to strip some of that off so the artificial grafts wouldn't scar so deep and hard. Jesse agreed to whatever they wanted if it would get him a damn arm. They even handed him a catalogue so he could order a prosthetic since his insurance was so good. Since he'd snatched up the background info before Blackwatch went under, his universal insurance account hadn't been flagged yet. It probably would after this. 

Jesse knew prosthetics were more common place these days. They a helped the disabled sometimes walk again. Or the blind to see and the deaf to hear. They gave veterans of the Crisis limbs back, which was pretty much the angle he was feeling. The police didn't much believe his story so they came back over the stretch of days Jesse waited for the surgery that would clean up the healed parts of his arm and implant some nerve ports and signal wires. They didn't get what they wanted, but he kept his story consistent. The best lies were laced with the truth. 

The arms were a tough sell though, as he perused his options. A lot of them were sleek, and streamlined. Ones from India looked plated to seem minimalist, hed seen Intel of the Vishkar architects having prosthetics put in without having injury. They just put them in to make hard light construction easier. Real fuckin' creepy. These models looked like those arms.

Ogundimu cornered the market though. With their dermal flesh models. And that wasn't happening. Not only did the skin looking models weird him out, but Doomfist would _not_ profit off Jesse even from jail. The ones from Thailand and China looked cool enough. But pricy, far more than he was willing to spend. This account might get flagged so he didn't want to raise too many flags. The Japanese ones were techy looking. He looked pretty long at a model done by some up and coming engineer. There was even an interview spread fit between the pages of her models. Purple hair and a snazzy suit. Cute little Japanese girl. Also fairly pricy, though her models offered an interchangeable network of shells. A prosthetic for every occasion. Or a base prosthetic and numerous accessory options. Not bad.

Jesse ended up opting for a universal port that would come with a protective quick release socket. Then he chose a cheaper model of arm made in Mexico. Older, maybe a few years out of fashion and not as updated as everything else. He wanted it to feel real in the sense that it was his. All those other models weren't exactly him.

It was an ugly piece of machinery. All dark metal that looked like it came right off a tank. Military grade metal blend the description said. The finger measurements said they was only millimeters bigger than regular fingers were in circumfrence. Jesse spent a few hours with a hospital tech getting all the measurements down.

Jesse tried to stay upbeat, to not let this feel like some kind of finality. Old Torbjorn had a prosthetic, he did as hell didn't let that get in his way. This was just a pit stop. He'd be able to live, the docs assured him he would. It didn't stop them from making him do everyday tasks to be sure if he needed to take the new arm off he could function. Jesse didn't let the docs see. But he was struggling on that aspect. He hated having their eyes on him when he fumbled. Not that his dominant arm was weak, but he felt self-conscious doing everything worth only one arm. It was a damn hassle, it felt impossible to even clean himself. Shaving damn near left him with a slit throat. Jesse felt like a damn idiot, but he sucked down that pride and did as the docs wanted. 

He had to wait a few days on nano treatments to clear up the rest of his healing but then he was wheeled into surgery. Jesse came out of that procedure with an arm flamed with pain and sensitivity. It took a few hours for the nerve hookups and ports to settle and decrease in swollen puffiness. Jesse was told it was because the scarring was so heavy even with the treatments that the ports were forcing scar tissue to break up and seal around them.

That was when the pharmacy staff brought him a demo model. Something they used in the hospital. And it would do until his arm arrived for the prosthetic techs to work with him on. It was chunky, a pale tan color with some off-plastic feeling flesh over the whole thing. 

Jesse was pretty hopped up on pain killers, but the connection still came with a jolt that forced a deep groan from his lips. But the phantom limb pain he'd been dealing with ever since he woke up in this hospital nearly vanished entirely. Jesse knew it felt different, but when he told his hand to clench his nerves stalled out for a second. But sure enough the fingers curled inward. 

"Hm, bit of a delay. Don't worry Mr. Morricone, when your arm arrives we'll calibrate it for you. Even show you how to tune it yourself." The tech smiled encouragingly as he made notes. Jesse couldn't even bring himself to flirt. He looked at his hand.

"I know people who have prosthetics, didn't seem so hard for them." Jesse frowned.

"That's because hand prosthetics are more complicated in the machinery. Your nerve paths are more detailed to move five fingers and a wrist. To make the hand close involves a lot of mental work. You no longer have the muscles that would allow you to move your arm and hand with nothing more than instinct. Your nerves are going to take all the effort now. But with practice it will be no different than having a normal arm. This is a catch all model. Your new arm will be calibrated perfectly for you." The tech waved his hands expressively and Jesse appreciated the explanation.

* * *

When Jesse was left alone after hours of prosthetic exercise, he took the arm off. Prompting a heavy exhale of relief. Now that he was alone, as he healed up enough all over he made for the box holding his personal effects. He pawed around his stuff mourning the loss of the jacket, shirt, and jeans he came in with. No doubt thrown away because of the blood. Ask her had was his boots, hat and phone.

Jesse was surprised to find a locker key tucked into the inner lining of his hat. He'd head there first once he had his new arm. Jesse didn't see Peacekeeper anywhere. But B.O.B wouldn't have let them take her. She was Jesse's gun. B.O.B knew how much that gun meant to him. Jesse had to trust the gun was in the locker. No way would the police have been so accepting of his story if he'd been packing. His holster was missing too. B.O.B must have thought of everything. Jesse's skin crawled not having Peacekeeper with him. But he had to deal. A hospital wasn't the place for weapons. Angela had ripped his ass more than once for showing up armed in _her_ infirmary.

Jesse turned his phone over and it was all stomped to shit. But a newer burner comm was tucked in behind it. A little smiley sticker was tacked to it. Jesse activated it and awkwardly fumbled it trying to get used to only using one hand despite the fact that he could do so normally with two arms. He was just overthinking it, trying to overcompensate for the missing one now.

One number was programed inside, and only one text in the inbox. It was an address and a stream of emojis. Jesse figured the address was for where the locker would be. Jesse thought about texting back, then he did. A short and very manley text thanking B.O.B and apologizing to the omnic. He could have given them a heads up. He could have sent something to explain himself after it all went down. Ashe would have been pissed about the Omnic murders. Maybe they could have salvaged their friendship if he had? 

No, she's still be pissed Jesse had turned rat. There was no changing that. So it was time to really own that shit. Jesse carried his own brand of justice. He'd known that the moment he'd opened his mouth and let Gabe manipulate him. He could've been an asshole and gone to prison. He'd _chosen_ to rat; he'd _chosen_ to join Blackwatch. Just like he'd _chosen_ to run from Overwatch. Just like he was _choosing_ to dirty his hands with murder so Genji wouldn't have to. He had a quest to do and he couldn't let Deadlock keep getting in the way of it.

Jesse logged into his blog site and boggled at the number of sponsors that had sent forth agreements. He'd only posted three stories about himself. About the way a lone cowboy navigated the world around him. His few stories had generated a decent amount of views and money. There were even news outlets hoping to list his blog posts for their own publications. Jesse agreed to all of the deals worthwhile to him as he scrolled with his thumb. 

With a bit of cash shored up he would be able to get out of the States fast enough to not piss off Deadlock any further. But chances were they were satisfied with his arm being cut off. They had gotten their pound of flesh. He just needed to stay off their radar for a while. B.O.B. no doubt bought him some time. The phone pinged and he looked at it to find a poop emoji sent to him from B.O.B. It startled a laugh out of Jesse. Then he realized he was crying along with laughing. Jesse rubbed at his eyes with his wrist. He was so stupidly grateful for B.O.B. He honestly had no one right now. 

Jesse dressed in a pair of hospital scrubs, so he didn’t have to keep moving around with his ass out. Then he curled up back on the bed and lowered the lights. He cried through the night, mourning everything that was lost. Ana, Blackwatch, Gabe, and even Morrison. He mourned his life and what he’d thought it had been twice. From now on _he_ called the shots. He wasn’t going to live his life based on how anyone else wanted him to. Not Ashe or Deadlock to tell him where to shoot and how to act. No Blackwatch telling him what missions to take and what to look away from. Jesse only had himself, so he was going to trust himself. 

* * *

The arm was a goddamn dream. Jesse spent the days leading up to the delivery working on the learning how to do the maintenance on a prosthetic arm. It took a lot of work with the prosthetics tech. But the night before it arrived Jesse spent the day and night writing up a doozy of a story about Jesse McCree having a run in with a dangerous gang on his comm. Highly embellished to cover up the mess the whole thing had been. But it was helping him come to terms by writing it out and giving it a sensational spin. It also helped him get used to the fine motor skills his prosthetic would need to have. 

But now that he had it on. It felt so real and perfect. Like his arm wasn’t gone at all. The only thing it couldn’t do, because he hadn’t opted for a dermal layer, was _feel_. Sure it could sense pressure on the delicate machinery tucked beneath the plating. But the important thing, was that it moved, it functioned, and it responded when he commanded it to move. He spent another day in the hospital, letting them be sure he wasn’t going to go into some kind of spontaneous rejection of the nerve hook ups. Frankly, that scared him shitless. Genji had rejected a lot of his augments. Only drugs and replacing organs that were failing helped him settle into the body he now had. 

Jesse damn near two stepped and do-si-do'ed his way out of the hospital when they finally discharged him. He immediately headed for the address B.O.B sent him. It led him to the hyper tube train station. The locker itself was large in a tucked away corner of the storage area. Upon opening it he found his duffle and travel case. Beneath them he found a lock box that wasn’t locked. But inside was Peacekeeper, and her holster. Jesse nearly fell to his knees and wept for her. B.O.B deserved a goddamn fruit basket. 

Jesse got his gun holstered back on his waist and his flesh hand settled over it. He ducked his head into the shade of his hat and tugged his serape tighter around his shoulders. His metal fingers held it while he relaxed back into a state of normalcy. Despite the newness of his artificial arm , he felt more himself than he had in the two weeks he'd been laid up in the hospital. 

Jesse turned in the locker key and carried his bags over his shoulder with his new arm. It felt so natural, and though his skin wanted to protest he was already getting used to it. Jesse sauntered out of the station and ambled to the corner. He fished around for his cigars that B.O.B had left for him. He found them and tucked one into his mouth. He bit the end and was in the process of lighting it when horns blared, and crashing could be heard. Jesse craned his head to look to the left of the intersection he stood at. 

A pair of black utility vehicles swung out drift style on their hover wells. Jesse's brows lifted as they sped past. He fully expected the cops to be screaming behind them. Instead a sleek silver hover car whirled out in a wider turn around the corner. What caught his eyes wasn’t just the fancy model of the car. Not even the woman behind the wheel and the bright red makeup she wore on her eyes was striking enough for him to see all the way on the curb. No it was the man on top of the car. 

One knee was planted on the roof of the vehicle and one bent at an angle to balance himself despite the speed the vehicle was going. The man was wearing a bright yellow set of traditional Japanese robes. Loud and noticeable. Black hair was whipping with a long yellow tie streaming behind him. Fucking bow in hand and the other planted on the car for added purchase. Jesse knew that tattoo, he knew that face from surveillance. That was mother fucking Shimada Hanzo! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did Hanzo get from Japan to San Francisco? I wonder. :3


	10. Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo helps Yukari, he feels he has a debt to her. She feels it's the other way around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, it's been a week I swear. But here we are and Hanzo's got some work to do. And a cowboy to surprise. We'll get to that later though. >;3
> 
> Boy howdy does that murderous ninja look like a badass swinging through traffic on top of a car in a high speed chase. Poor Jesse just don't know what's gonna hit him.

Yukari was what Hanzo would tentively call a friend. Refraining from the title only because he respected her more than he could allow himself to let go of his reserve around her. As he knew she'd worked before her retirement with Taro off and on. She'd been a regular associate of the Shimada clan before he became Kumicho. But after her retirement she'd opened a tea house and looked after her Geisha's. That one of them was either led away or kidnapped meant she'd pretty much risen out of retirement to get the girl back. Yukari was a dangerous assassin. And she was alone. 

Having Taro track her whereabouts was the first step. Then Hanzo was leaving Tsushima and getting on the first train to an airport. He stayed in comm contact with Taro to stay informed. _"I can’t see who they are from the camera footage outside the tea house."_

"That they let themselves be seen at all is either fortunate for us, or unfortunate for being able to get Yukari's girl back." Hanzo looked out the window of the bullet train and used his tablet to link share the footage Taro was looking at.

 _"There's no identifying features. They look young though. New maybe? I want to say they're from Thailand. But all of their gangs are still accounted for. All in their territories, maintaining their business and not making waves outside their own turf squabbles."_ Taro sighed. _"I don't have any connections there. You'll have to either make some friends or avoid making enemies."_

"Delightful." Hanzo closed his eyes as tension burned under his skin. Yukari wouldn't have come out of retirement if she didn't _have_ to. He worried about why she would do that.

 _"Oh, good news though. There's a bar there that's funded by the international assassin ring we've been drawing contracts from."_ Taro reported and Hanzo perked up. If they had a foothold in Thailand there was at least a coalition network of assassins and mercenaries he could hire. That would give him some leeway with the crime families there if he paid his respects there. It was important they saw him as a freelancer and not an ex-yakuza looking to start up a new gang there.

"I'll stop in and show my face. Have you had any luck getting her to answer her comm?" Hanzo shifted as the station came up and shouldered his guitar case and carried his bow bag. He passed into the station after pulling up his medical mask to avoid facial recognition scrutiny. Leaving Japan was always more of a hassle than it warranted.

 _"No, but she did leave me a text. She wants me to go to the tea house and watch her girls. Guess I get to be Danna this time."_ Taro snorted. _"I'll take Kirai with me, Kano said Mujin and the Samurai were going to a few days more cleaning up that Omnium. So Mujin ordered the recruits to run security for everyone. I called and Kano agreed to take Megumi and Keito to Machiko's. So don't worry about us. You just focus of Yukari and her missing girl."_

"I want to say you'll be fine. But I worry about my cousin. He will make an appearance eventually." Hanzo muttered as he left the station and hailed a taxi. He gave his directions to the Omnic driving and activated the privacy shield in the back.

 _"I'll talk to some of the local lookouts. See if they can keep watch while I'm gone."_ Taro offered and Hanzo wanted to be relieved. But part of him felt like he was building another clan despite how fervently he didn't want to create another one. No wonder the crime families didn't believe him about his own banishment.

"The tracking does go to Thailand?" Hanzo asked as he started to order a boarding pass.

 _"Bangkok, I'll send you the tracking stop. Some hotel. I'll also send you the bar address. You need to stop there first. Do not get roped into anything else before you do. It's important they don't think you're moving on their turf. Japan is one thing, the Shimada name carries weight even now. The assassins that go to this bar are really enforcing their rules for propriety."_ Taro warned. _"We've been lucky we haven't pissed them off yet here. Now that Overwatch is gone illegal work is going to be much more lucrative internationally."_

"That's not such a bad thing. It's really just a contract fulfillment organization." Hanzo remarked. He finished purchasing his ticket and huffed. "I have to go. If you find anything message me."

 _"No problem, I'll leave sometime before dusk for the Tea House."_ Taro stalled for a second. _"I hate to get in the way of your treatment with Kano. But if they hurt Yukari...Hanzo...make them pay."_

"Of course." Hanzo agreed without hesitation. Parts of him hated that he was still killing. Parts of him also knew there were people who deserved to die. There was no outcome in battle that assured Hanzo those he let live wouldn't make him regret the mercy. He couldn't afford to second guess himself. He would do that when he was alone or in a session with Kano. _There_ he could safely let it all affect him.

Hanzo left the taxi as they arrived at the airport. Then he speed walked through check in lanes. He was able to make it through thanks to the special clearance afforded one who was affiliated with the Samurai. He hoped Yukari wasn’t in trouble. He hoped he'd arrive, and she would already have finished slaughtering the assholes who had violated the sanctity of her tea house. And judging by the way the girl had flung herself into the arms of the ringleader, it _seemed_ consensual. But why did that only irk Hanzo's instincts?

* * *

Bangkok was busy, crowded, and rainy upon arrival. It was the start of monsoon season, a poor time for travelers. But the perfect time for assassins to slip about the place. Hanzo could see spray paint tags around the city. This was another place that had a diverse Omnic and human populace. Not because they didn't hate Omnics or were pro-Omnic rights. The city was just over crowded. 

Hanzo found the bar easily. It didn't have a sign beyond a fish splashing from water. It was located down a Maze of alleyways that left Hanzo with dozens of eyes on him from the towering buildings. Hanzo eyes the single guard smoking under an awning. Despite the state of the alleyway it was a crisp untouched maroon color. The man eyes Hanzo up and down curiously. Hanzo sighed and shrugged his sleeve down. Showing the brand on his bare shoulder.

The man huffed around the filter of his cigarette and nodded. He opened the door as Hanzo resituated his kyudo-gi. The dark blue fabric was wet at the shoulders. Hanzo dropped his umbrella among the others inside the doorway. They didn't check him for weapons which was wise. His bow bag was all he carried at the moment. 

The bar reminded him of the one he visited to give the Kibutsuji’s a distraction as they escaped from the scrutiny of an underground broker and his Shimada allies. One part of an event that solidified them as his allies. Hanzo sat at the bar and settled a stack of credit coins on the bar top. The man standing behind the bar ambled over from where he was speaking with a three-man team of mercenaries at the other end of the bar. A drone of music filtered through the open room, disguising conversation easily.

"What will you have?" The bartender spoke perfect Japanese. His balls had was tatyoed with tribal swirls. His dark eyes and ckeam shaven jaw made him look professional despite the stained apron he wore. Hanzo had no doubt this man was more than he seemed. 

"Whatever you prefer." Hanzo inclined his head. In seconds, a tumbler of something poured from a bottle without a lable was settled before him. Hanzo picked it up and drank it without pause. He tasted herbs and powders mixed with the sharp bite of the alcohol. Hanzo hummed in appreciation of the homebrew and tapped the glass again.

"What brings a banished Shimada here?" The man asked. Hanzo spied a comm in the man's ear. Clever communication. 

"I'm following work. An associate of mine is in the city, I've come to join her. Figured I should pay my respects." Hanzo drank the same drink down and set the glass aside. The first was a test, the second a sign of respect.

"The boss appreciates your candor. You are, of course, free to work at your leisure." The man accepted half the stack of credits. And set them next to the drink. With a pointed look he took the last half of the stack and settled a red card on the counter top. Hanzo picked it up, seeing a scorpion on the side of it. It was heavy like a metal credit card. "If you need any...recommendations feel free to return."

"You have my thanks." Hanzo tucked the card into his belt pouch and stood. With a sharp nod he reclaimed his umbrella and went back out into the city.

The important part done Hanzo checked his comm as he waited on the main street near a bus stop. What he knew of Yukari was very little in regards to her professional career, rumors mostly. Hanzo had been mostly solo when he worked for the clan. Occasionally taking Genji with him.

Yuka the Black Widow got her namesake from taking her targets out within brothels, posing as a prostitute, or as an escort. No one knew exactly where she came from or who had trained her. Hanzo remembered Taro mentioning he thought she was half Chinese and the triad had a hand in her growth before she earned her freedom independently. Hanzo wasn't quite sure. He might have bought into that theory once, but after spending time under Yukari's roof, watching her tea ceremonies he disagreed somewhat. 

Yukari was Japanese in every way that he could see. Tradition that came so easily to her mirrored the way tradition came to him. Taught to one at a very young age. Perhaps she'd been part of a traditional family that lost its favor with a crime family. Or she'd been part of a clan that was either crushed or absorbed. Either way Yuka had been a dangerous foe and a valued contact of the Shimada-Gumi. She was staunchly retired and was respected enough not to harass.

He did know that Yukari's girls wanted to learn deadly arts from her. But she'd been strict in teaching them only how to protect themselves. It clearly hadn't been enough for this new girl. She'd been easily swayed by gangsters posing as tourists. It wouldn't be the first-time idiots went there expecting more than the traditional entertainment of a tea house. Geiko that entertained in that way we're easier to distinguish. So why this girl? Why from Yukari's tea house?

Hanzo caught the bus to the hotel Yukari was supposed to be basing herself from. Upon finding it Hanzo stood in the rain and called her. The line went to a blank voicemail. "Yukari, it's Hanzo. I'm outside your hotel. Either you let me up or I scale the exterior to the room Taro tracked your phone to."

He hung up and within moments one of the patio doors ripped open and ten floors up he saw dark hair and red make up. That was her. They stared at one another through the dim morning that was dawning around the busy streets. Then she waved and Hanzo entered the hotel. He walked with purpose and, as with the days of his time as a high-ranking member and then as Kumicho of his clan, no one looked at him as if he didn't belong.

Hanzo rode to the tenth floor and looked in the direction of her room. She stood at the door in a black turtleneck and leggings. Her hair was loose, and he had never actually seen it that way. Red makeup was smudged around both eyes as if it were grease. Hanzo walked towards her and her frown eased. "You didn't have to come."

"Your girls called me." Hanzo eyed her then moved into the room as she shifted aside to permit him in. "You should have called me instead."

"This is my problem Hanzo." She huffed but still patted his arm. "But since you've hunted me down, I might as well ask you for a favor."

"Your girls asked me the same thing." Hanzo snorted and sat his bow bag on the couch in her hotel room. "What happened ?"

"Sit," She waved her hand and Hanzo did sit. She walked to the minifridge and pulled out a full-sized bottle on sake. She dragged two of the cups from the vanity over and filled them before she brought him one. "Kaname Misami was a new hire. She was just starting her apprenticeship when some dogs from the Cheng family came to my tea house."

"Cheng?" Hanzo frowned.

"Indeed, the same disgraced Chinese gang that traded in Japan. The Shimada, your grandfather I remember, cast them out. The Triad even kept them out of their major footholds. As it stands they only have presence here and in America. Everyone has a foothold there." Yukari slugged back her drink. Her face pinched and her red lips pulled back in a snarl. "The Cheng have been around a long time. Not as long as some families, but older than me. They're not very good at the game, but they're good enough to survive."

"Why then did they come to take your girl?" Hanzo frowned.

"If it hadn't been them, I would have thought she was just a stupid Geiko fan. Come to do the dress up, learn the ceremony, but not live the life. He was so smooth too, only wanting her attention as they poured tea. Watched her dance and didn't make fun when she stumbled like some pigs do. She was still learning. He charmed her right away." Yukari got up and paced. "It's not the first time they've sent their fools after me. But it was the first time they just wanted to do business. I thought perhaps that old bastard had finally given up and this was his attempt to make things right. What a fool I was."

"Who are you taking about?" Hanzo frowned.

"Papa Cheng, their leader, did the same thing when he was in Japan with his father leading their family. Only he didn't kidnap the Geiko he seduced, he just got her pregnant." Yukari huffed. "That woman was my mother. The resulting fight over newborn me drew the Shimada into the argument. The tea house enlisted them to protect my mother and I. The Cheng’s were banished from Japan never to do true business again."

"I knew of the banishment but not why." Hanzo watched her. This wasn't like her at all. Yukari was calm, regal even. This angry, frantic version of her wasn't even like the assassin Taro gushed over in their youth.

"Well, that lasted all of five years. Then your father was rising in the clan and the Cheng’s used a turf war to slip in under Papa Chang’s wife's order. The order was to kill everyone in the tea house. Including my mother and I. Only one of the assassins was freelance. She couldn't kill me and instead paid off the others to ignore what she did next. She took me with her to Shibuya and cut ties with the Cheng’s. No one knew about me until I was grown. Then I was working with her. Brothels and back streets were our stomping grounds. It was there I found out the truth. I was furious. I hunted the Cheng’s, convincing the Triads to ban them was as simple as doing work only with them for a long time. Once I established my plan I liked Cheng’s wife, very much akin to your own vengeance quest."

"He is getting revenge via your girl?" Hanzo frowned.

"Perhaps, perhaps not." Yukari sighed. "They wrote the note, I saw the camera footage, I even talked to them once I got here. She really seems like a stupid girl that found her rich prince."

"Are you going to move on them?" Hanzo wondered if that was the deal here. Something was putting her off, otherwise she would have already swept the girl up and fought to get home.

"I-...announced my presence and that she was mine. They had no right to disrespect my business as Papa Cheng had so many years ago." Yukari growled. "I will admit at least he didn't sleep with her then run away leaving her pregnant. But...the insult is staggering. Papa Cheng knows who I am. I made that abundantly clear when I slit his wife's throat in front of him."

"So what are we doing?" Hanzo looked at her. "You didn't want help, but you're willing to ask for it now."

"When I arrived I told Papa Chang he was to release her to me, or I would begin slaughtering his gang again." Yukari sighed. "I don't trust him not to renege, and if it goes south-..."

She was cut off by her phone ringing. It wasn't the ornate one in teal he knew was hers . But a plain burner. She answered and put it on speaker.

 _"Your breaking the deal Yuka."_ A dark voice growled over the line. Aged, overweight, heavy smoker. Hanzo scowled and drank his sake to give her the space to speak.

"I don't know what you're talking about. The deal is in place, you release Misami and I leave Thailand without having the Triad extend influence this way as a favor to me." Yuka snarled. 

_"It wasn't enough your mother had to have us removed by the goddamn Shimada, you had to cut any ties I could have had with the Triad. I even let it go that you killed my wife!"_ The voice shouted. " _Now you bring that Shimada traitor here to slaughter us just like he did his own family?!"_

"I have allies in all places _Father_. Keep your end of the bargain and Shimada will have no reason to take notice of your paltry criminal empire. You have until the end of the week as we agreed." Yukari hissed before she hung up. "Fuck!" 

"Don't worry. I'll leave for the night. I'll do some surveillance on the Cheng family. They won't know I'm there." Hanzo promised her. "When it's time for your hand off I'll watch from a distance. I'll cover you without making things worse."

"Hanzo, thank you." She sighed. "I hate to have you see this side of me. I've been an advocate for your own retirement."

"There won't be a day that my skills won't find use. I'm not ready for a real retirement." Hanzo admitted, the calm was always temporary. A gentleness he couldn't allow himself. Not after what he'd done to his brother. "There's...no choice for me but to lend my bow to any who need it."

"Very well, be careful Hanzo." She sighed. "I'll call the girls, calm them down."

"You do that." Hanzo bowed to her before he settled his empty cup down and headed into the dawn back to his own hotel.

* * *

Bangkok had a surprising number of contracts that no one seemed to want. Not lucrative enough. In the week leading to Yukari hand off he took a few to keep up appearances. Mostly he ran protection for small businesses, dragged gamblers home for their wives, roughed up abusers or just turned them in. A few assassinations that had all the legwork done were even completed. 

Not only did these jobs keep attention on Hanzo as if he were in town for a lengthier stay than just checking up on an assassin friend. It also got him deep into the city's criminal territories. At nights in the bar he listened to gang members of various factions expressing discontent with the way the Cheng’s had strangled out control of certain areas. Hanzo had a pretty good idea of what was going on in the streets. 

The day of the hand off however, Hanzo stayed in his hotel. Through the week he'd refrained from drinking himself to sleep. It resulted in very little rest that he had to make up with power naps. But he didn't want the nightmares to come. He didn't want to see Genji under his sword, or Liam shoving him out of the way of a rocket launchers shell.

On the note is his worst hang ups, Hanzo shuffled through his guitar case for his medication. He shook the bottle and scrutinized the many capsules containing nano bots. The bots would deliver antidepressants directly where his brain was affected. Little side effects because of the nano bots, they helped him manage his depression.

Hanzo took one and had to force himself to chase it with water instead of his gourd of sake. He sighed and knew it wasn't his task to try and cut back right now. He was supposed to be getting himself back to a state of being willing to remove his legs. Hanzo reached for them, he had a few hours until he would need to go meet Yukari for her meet up. Hanzo got all of as far as releasing the pressure and detaching his nerves when panic rose into his throat. Hanzo resealed his legs and sat on his hands while he counted down from fifty. When his heart leveled out he sank from the bed to the floor and tried to meditate and calm down. He felt like a failure. 

_**'Hanzo,'** _Udon rumbled deep in Hanzo's mind. _**'You are not a failure.'**_

"I feel like it. For every step of progress towards gaining stability, I am ruined with every step back. The shame never ceases. And I deserve every moment of it." Hanzo sighed.

 _'You're doing well.'_ Ramen murmured and the tiny dragon slithered from his sleeve to crawl up the fabric of his kyudo-gi. A tiny glowing blue snout nuzzled his jaw. _ **'So what if you don't want the legs off? They don't need to come off. No one can hurt us with them on.'**_

"It’s that I can't even do it when alone now." Hanzo reached up to scritch between horns with a single finger.

 _ **'You let Megumi take them off. It's only with those you trust.'**_ Udon hummed. **_'And you don't trust yourself.'_**

"That-...is surprisingly wise Udon." Hanzo opened his eyes to see Ramen crawling back to the tattoo to rejoin his brother. It was true though, Hanzo did not trust himself. Everything he touched turned to ash. There were enough competant people around the innocents in his life to mitigate the harm his existence caused them. So Udon was right, Hanzo's anxiety stemmed from his own lack of trust in himself. He just didn't know how to change that. 

_**'I try.'** _Udon preened with the praise.

Hanzo settled his mind and they joined in on reaching a harmonious state. After an hour passed Hanzo decided he was as centered as he was going to get. Hanzo filled his quiver with a full set of arrows then he made sure his pouches were filled with enough spare arrowheads and tightened up his black kyudo-gi. He left the hotel and ranged out towards Yukari's hotel.

She called him as he was approaching her street via the network of rooftops across the districts of the city. _"It's time, stay out of sight unless it goes bad."_

"You won't even sense me nearby." Hanzo acknowledged and hung up. He secured his comm unit into his ear and melted into the shadows. His dragons kept close to the surface of their shared awareness. Their keen senses catching what he could not. But he watched as Yukari left her hotel room pulling a roll-on bag behind her. She hailed a late-night taxi and they set off for their destination. Which turned out to be a known drug running warehouse, Hanzo had passed by two days prior to verify the Chefng’s were controlling it. They were.

Hanzo scaled the fence and slunk through the shadows as Yukari left the vehicle and walked around to the side to where a small courtyard lay for parking. Yukari pulled a pistol from her waist band and fired it into the air. Hanzo scaled the side of the neighboring building. 

There were nearly fifteen men pouring from the building. Yukari seemed to put them all on edge. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, her face still streaked with the red makeup. She looked nothing like herself. From the building the group parted and their Boss exited. He was a large older man who looked to be putting on weight with his age. He mirrored Yukari in the stern but impassive expression. Their complexions couldn't be more different, but the resemblance was clear in their relation by blood. Even more clear was the girl he dragged out of the trailer behind him along with the man who had enticed the girl from the tea house to begin with.

Misami, was roughed up. Faint bruises dusted her arms with black and purple, like she's been dragged about by her elbows, wrists or upper arm. Her dress was sticking to her sweaty skin. Her hair was a tangled nest behind her head. The pale sheen to her skin and doped look to her face told Hanzo everything he needed to know about the Cheng’s. Sex trafficking, and drug smugglers. He had seen his fair share of both in his day. The Shimada had never had problems trading in drugs, weapons, or the protection and murder trades. But sex trafficking, there were older members of the family that had catered to that trade. Sure the Shimada had employed strippers in their clubs. But to kidnap and sell people? His grandfather had put an end to it.l during his tenure as Oyabun. He'd claimed the money they made from the sex trafficking trade wasn't even close to what they made killing people. So there was no contest.

"Misami-Chan, are you alright?" Yukari called and the girl didn't even lift her head she was so high. The young men who had absconded with her chuckled and laughed. "Well, hand her over and let's be fine with this."

"And who do you think you are huh? She said she was with us." The young punk, perhaps he was Yukari’s half-brother judging by their shared features, sneered in her face.

"I am Yuka the Black Widow. And I was killing your gang when you were still breast fed you welp. You come into my house and steal one of my girls?!" In a second she'd grabbed him by the jaw, her gun creeping up under his chin in the next. Guns were leveled on her and Hanzo drew a Scatter ready to intervene. He had to trust she could handle anyone in front of her. He was going to have to handle those trying to flank around her.

"So, father? Is it time to finish this between us? Should I take everything from you, as you did from me ?" Yukari barked. 

"Let's not drag up old shit we buried years ago." Papa Cheng sighed and shoved the girl forward. "You're costing me good money."

"And you knew better than to sink your grubby fingers back into Japan." Yukari shoved the young prince to a paltry empire to the ground. The humiliation alone was going to haunt him. He would be dangerous to Yukari in the future. Hanzo could remove him now. Protect Yukari and her girls from future retaliation for the affront.

"The Shimada are fractured. There's no hierarchy anymore." Papa Cheng shrugged. "If I want to do business there no one can stop me."

"I think the government might. Shimada Hanzo set the course for keeping any criminal organization from reaching Shimada levels of power ever again." Yukari sneered. "Let's finish this and never cross paths again."

"I didn't break my end of the deal." He snapped and shoved Misami forward again. She fell into the gravel strewn concrete. "It's not my fault my son wanted to see who his big sister was. Just because some little bitch decided she liked dick better than tea ceremonies doesn't mean you get to just go on another rampage without repercussions."

"You think _you_ get to punish _me_?" Yukari hissed and pointed her gun back at the Cheng young master. "After what I did to you the last time you provoked me?"

"You kill my son and there is no where you'll be safe." Papa Cheng warned. "That will make you a kin slayer."

"And what if I end it all and kill you?" She aimed for the gang leader instead and weapons surged to tighter aim. Hanzo scowled, this was derailing, too much bad blood was flying around an innocent if foolish hostage. His fingers twitched over the string of his bow.

A gunshot ripped through the air and Hanzo flinched. No one had spotted him, none of the gang members he was watching has shot either. He scanned the area and froze when he realized who the recipient had been. The young master of the Cheng’s had managed to get his gun out of his pants. And he'd shot Misami from such a short distance that the bullet had ripped through her head painting the ground red with her brains.

Yukari stood frozen for a moment. Her shock was enough to spur the idiot into getting up and away from her. Immediately Papa Cheng grabbed his son and ran for the back of the lot. Hanzo drew his arrow and shot it right down into crowd on the right of Yukari. He swiftly drew three more regular arrows. He started to pick some off as they discovered him.

Hanzo raced along the edge of the roof to maintain his angles. By the time he dropped down he ran for where Yukari had fallen to her knees over Misami's body. Hanzo stopped next to her drawing and shooting any of the now fleeing Cheng’s when they grew bold enough to leave cover. 

"She was mine to protect. Her family disowned her." Yukari spoke unevenly. "She was one of my girls! She didn't have to be on the street, she didn't have to be used."

Yukari stood up suddenly and started shooting at the hover truck that whirled around the building. "I'll kill you! I'll slaughter _all_ of you one at a time for this!"

"Yukari-..." Hanzo reached for her but a sob was wrenched from her throat.

"Hanzo, I need to hire you." Yukari bent over at the waist. "I need your unique experience in killing those who can't be killed easily."

Hanzo ducked his head and understood. The impetuous actions of one young gang heir had doomed the command structure of the whole operation. He looked at the building behind them and the known drug running the Chang’s were in charge of. "How many do you want me to help you kill?"

"Both of them and anyone who gets in our way." She said and Hanzo nodded. 

"Very well, but it's time to move." Hanzo pulled his phone from his pouch. He called in a fire fight at the facility as he walked around and retrieved his arrows. Then he reclaimed Yukari and ushered her down the road where they could haul another taxi. He called Taro as soon as the privacy screen was activated. 

_"What’s going on?"_ Taro asked. 

"Yukari tangled with the Cheng’s. They killed Misami." Hanzo snarled. "I need to know where they are."

 _"You got it."_ Taro hung up as they drove back to Hanzo's hotel. He ushered her into the building they the lobby, and up to his room. He watched the street for anyone daring to continue the fight. An hour later Taro called back . _"So, bad news. Cheng chartered a private flight to the States. Good news, I've got eyes there. As soon as I have a touch down location I'll send it and wherever he's holing up to you."_

"Taro," Yukari spoke up from where she was looking at her hands. "Call in the Triad to crush the Cheng infrastructure here in Bangkok. I'll bury their entire clan." 

_"Alright but after this they won't owe you anything."_ Taro grumbled.

"Its fine." Yukari sighed. "I'm retired anyways."

"Get back to me." Hanzo moved about packing his own belongings up. They had to be ready to chase the Cheng’s. "Come, we will wait at the airport. Taro works fast, he'll have everything for us soon."

"I just left her there Hanzo. She was so high; I don't think she even knew what was coming." Yukari pressed a shaking hand to her lips. "I swore to protect them so they can embrace their craft safely."

"We'll make them pay Yukari. You have my word." Hanzo urged her up. "Let's go get them."

* * *

Taro, of course, came through. Within a few hours Hanzo and Yukari were on a flight to the United States. They connected to another flight and followed their quarry to San Francisco. The California air was hot upon arrival. Hanzo changed in the new hotel before he and Yukari were off headed towards a China town esque sprawl of streets. The Cheng’s had clout here, but not anymore than the local gangs.

The address they came to was a trinket store. Smuggled goods as well as knockoffs filled the shelves and displays. Hanzo garnered some notice as he was wearing his yellow Kyudo-gi. Best they see him for who he was in this. That would keep any outsiders from interfering. Hanzo was still infamous in their illegal underground. Especially now that Taro had put out word that Shimada Hanzo was hunting the ruling bodies of the Cheng crime family.

They might have noticed him and been way, but the second Yukari entered the store guns were firing. Terrified gang members rushed out of the back of the store. Hanzo left Storm Bow on his back and fought bare handed through the store. One man came down the aisle and ended up on his back with Hanzo twisting his arm into a break. He left the man there and kept going. Dodging a shot that shattered a clay Buddha next to him drew a scowl to Hanzos lips.

Hanzo scowled, assessing the actions of the gang trying to keep them in the store. "Go around back Yukari, they'll try to escape again!"

"On it!" She slammed through the front door and Hanzo rushed the three men clustered behind the counter. He knocked the gun aside and kicked one in the face. The knife that came his way narrowly avoided his abdomen due to its swing. Hanzo continued his climb over the counter and disarmed the man with the knife. With two swift stabs Hanzo finished both of the Cheng grunts with stabs to their necks. Hanzo released the knife and ran into the hall behind the beaded doorway.

The doors were empty when he passed. One was obviously where these men had stayed, a card table, ashtrays, and liquor bottles telling. The next few were closed but the back door, the one that led into an alley way was opened. Hanzo ran for it, shoving the door aside with a curse as two huge suv hover cars roared past. A car engine caught his attention as his comm crackled to life. _"No time Hanzo, I've got the GPS tracking them. You'd better get on cause I'm not stopping."_

Hanzo groaned as a sleek hover car that was obviously stolen roared towards him. Hanzo threw himself on to the hood as she passed. Hanzo dragged himself to the roof and drew an arrow the second he was settled. His legs activated with a shift in pressure and Hanzo's thumb trailing over the buttons under his knee plats. His heels adhered to the car with magnetism. Yukari whipped out onto the main street and Hanzo kept his balance perfectly. Hanzo saw the vehicles they were chasing. Not bad. 

Yukari whipped them in and out of the heavy traffic and Hanzo took aim with a Scatter at the gaps in the hover wells that showed the fusion engine as they drew close to one of the vehicles. He shot and it pierced the energy shell. The hover well started to change colors and Hanzo as rapped the roof. They swung away as the car erupted into an explosion. Fuel and a ruptured engine made for a bad mix in hover cars. How easy killing the elders could have been if he'd aimed that way instead of wanting to see their faces as they died.

Yukari swept the car around a corner intersection. and Hanzo kept his gaze intent of the other vehicle. They were plowing through cars at that point, but Yukari dodged up into an empty stretch of sidewalk and swung back around so they stopped in the middle of another intersection. He aimed his next Scatter at the windshield of the oncoming truck. The Cheng man inside snarled, Hanzo met that with an arrow that ripped the man to shreds.

Hanzo got up and ran down the hood of Yukari stolen car. He vaulted into the air and landed on the careening hover car. He punched through the glass with his armored fist and slapped for the ignition. The SUV slowed right as it plowed into Yukari's car. The car stopped in a crunch of metal. Hanzo slid off the hood at impact. After rolling back to his feet he rounded to the side door. He ripped it open, not surprised to find both Cheng men inside in a state of shock.

"Is it them?" Yukari asked as she drew up behind him, having jumped out of the way herself.

"Yes," Hanzo waved her forward. She needed this. To destroy her tormentors and avenge the death of her girl. Yukari stepped up and drew her gun. She didn't speak to them this time despite the shouting and cursing in Japanese, mandarin, and fractured English being hurled at her. They gun retorted twice then her arm fell lax. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out. I kind of doubled the length with it and needed extra time to spot edit. 
> 
> Start safe out there everyone!   
> Thanks for stopping by to read!
> 
> :3


	11. Luck of the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse sees his chance, but can't take the shot...yet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title is called failed solo ults... The story of my life as Mccree in game. Lmao. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by to read. Stay safe out there! :3

The second that damn Shimada Ninja had swung out into traffic right in front of him Jesse damn near ate his heart for how fast it started beating. What were the fucking odds he'd show up at the exact second Jesse left the station? But Jesse was no stranger to his own luck, and he'd already been dealt a shitty hand for the past two weeks. This was karma resetting itself. There was something to be said for having the devils luck.

Jesse ran after the hover car that jumped the curb and caused another wreck in the intersection down the street. Onlookers gawked in absolute shock by the time Jesse got close. Two gunshots echoed and Jesse's instincts had him ducking. He looked around wary of being shot. But he pushed forward through the people hovering antsy but determined to see what was going to happen next.

Shimada Hanzo stood next to the ruins of one of those black SUV hover trucks. The woman who had been driving was outside of the SYV. Her hands, including one holding the gun, were pressed to her face. The heels of her palms digging into her eyes as she swayed backwards. Hanzo reached out and gently touched her arm. He spoke low so Jesse couldn't hear him, but she nodded suddenly. They looked around and took off on foot. Startled citizens ducked away but still had their phones out and recording.

Jesse watched them and followed in the direction they ran expertly. It wasn't the first time he'd needed to maintain distance from a target while still tailing them. For a long second his blood pounded, and the rush of the hunt burned under his veins. This was familiar to him.

They escaped along a convoluted path through the city that certainly shook the police as they headed towards the wreck. Jesse stayed back, following only the flash of yellow at a hearty distance. He climbed up one of those steep hills that made up the city. He stood at the top and curled his fingers over Peacekeeper. He was feeling amped up, he could use Deadeye to end it.

Jesse looked down to see the two Japanese assassins picking their way down the hill. Making their way around parked cars, sidewalk trashcans, patios. Jesse drew his gun and narrowed his gaze. Everything slowed in his vision. Giving him all the time he needed to sight Hanzo's head. Jesse's augments marked his enemies head red and Deadeye would let him make the shot in a fraction of a second. Then Genji would be free. 

But the woman collapsed to her knees and her sobs cut through the air even at this distance. Hanzo stalled and crouched to her. He placed that tattooed arm around her shoulders and she clutched his yellow outfit. Jesse sighed and let the feeling fade away as he holstered his gun. Whatever she was to Hanzo, he was risking arrest or notice to calm her down. Why the hell did he care? Wouldn't he just leave her behind?

Hanzo got her to her feet and led her away, protectively keeping watch. Something tingled in the base of Jesse's spine. Something that screamed that trying to get the shot off now was dangerous. Jesse listened to his instinct and followed the two assassins at greater distance as they kept up their trek through the city to a sedate hotel.

Jesse settled in at the Cafe across the street from the hotel. It provided him a good look at the hotel and down the alleyway next to it. This was important because shady assassins liked side doors and back exits. Jesse cradled a coffee and watched through the glass window. Eventually he reached for his phone and frowned when he dropped the burner as soon as he pulled out from his pocket. He looked at his new metal hand with a perturbed frown. It had responded to the absent thought. But it hadn't gripped as it should have. The difference between flesh finger tips and smooth metal ones.

Jesse rubbed his face irritated that he wasn't used to it already. It had been a full few days of fine tuning. Jesse wasn't up for this yet. He shouldn't be staking out his quarry yet. His funds were slowly building with the contracts he'd signed now in effect for his writing. But he had nowhere near enough to kill this asshole and get away unnoticed. He wasn't going to be able to track Hanzo for long without notice. It was risky staking out the hotel. Jesse grumbled and opened his bag to rifle through the gear he had. Surely he’d kept something of use in his belt pouches.

Stun grenade, stun grenade, speed loader, spare rounds, eye drops, spare underwear...Jesse found the belt pouches and started to sift through them one by one. Small emergency aid kit, pouch full of bullets, he looked into the other and froze. His Blackwatch tracker he’d long since disabled last inside. But that gave Jesse an idea.

Jesse dragged out one of the spare trackers they routinely carried in their kits. Just in case a target was slippery. It didn't need to last, just survive long enough for Jesse to find out where Hanzo made his hidey hole. If he knew where that was he didn't have to stake out hotels. He could plot out his murder proper like.

Jesse had a plan now. So he got his laptop out and reprogrammed the tracker. Something they were all trained to do on the fly for their missions. The code was crude, blunt in a way. Right to the point rather than flowing for contingencies. It was workable, good enough for the job ahead. Now, how to sneak it onto the Japanese assassin.

Jesse thought about it, before he decided he needed to not be noticeable. Jesse had to be so unnoticeable that he became forgettable. He left the cafe and headed into a tourist shop. He left with a charcoal colored hoodie and a San Fran hat in a drab olive color. Jesse stashed his things and changed from his jacket and serape into the disguise. Then he returned to his vigil by posting up outside the hotel itself. He looked every bit a homeless man in borrowed or stolen clothes. 

Hours passed, and sure enough the woman he'd seen left the lobby. Her hair was down, and the red makeup was gone. She dragged a rolling suitcase behind her. Her pantsuit was sharp and very business chic. When she turned she looked expectant. Jesse palmed his tracker and ducked his chin. Hanzo exited carrying a guitar case on his back and a sports looking bag in his hand. He wore cargo pants and a jacket. His hair was piled up in a wild splay from too short strands. 

Jesse watched them flag a taxi and the vehicle stopped next to Jesse's perch with three other homeless men who were asleep or not paying attention at all. This was his chance. Jesse ambled forward, appearing drunk or high. He didn't angle for Hanzo, he wasn't an idiot. Instead he went for the woman.

"Ey, spare some change?" Jesse slurred and deepened his voice.

"Sorry, I have no spare credits." The woman bowed her head and tried to step around him. Jesse nearly balked as sharp dark eyes narrowed on him from behind the woman. But Jesse didn't relent.

"C’mon, I just lost my job man!" Jesse begged pathetically. The woman pursed her lips and sighed.

"I do not have any credits, step aside please." She waved her hand and Jesse wondered just how close to death he really was right now.

"No credits, right. Staying in a swanky hotel like that!" Jesse huffed and shoved past her , mentally apologizing to his mama for being rude and physical to a woman. As soon as he did he pretended to trip over his own feet, it wasn't hard, but then he fell right into his target.

The disgusted growl above him and subsequent shove let Jesse fall to the side. He slipped his tracker into the side pocket of the gym bag. It was an empty, untouched pocket. Perfect for keeping his tracker unnoticed. For as long as it would need to be. 

"Aww! Hell, you pushed me you bastard!" Jesse bellowed drunkenly, to really sell the whole act. Hanzo swore and dropped the bag to rifle through his pockets. He unearthed a few bills and leaned down to press them into Jesse's palm.

"My apologies." The assassin rumbled. His voice was rough but smooth at the same time. Damn, that accent was just as thick as Genji's was.

Hanzo reclaimed his bag and walked back to the woman. Ushering her into the vehicle and in seconds they were gone. Jesse sat up and scrubbed his beard. Then he looked down at the cash in his hand. Genji always said Hanzo was cruel, proud, and disdainful of anyone lesser than him. The Hanzo from Genji's memories wouldn't have given a cool 500 credits to a homeless man he'd been nearly assaulted by in public. What the fuck?!

Jesse stood up and dusted off his pants. He ambled back to the homeless men and divvied up the cash before he headed off to collect his own belongings. Mission completed.

* * *

Jesse spent the night in his new motel room. Eating fast food, watching crap TV, and programming his new phone with the contacts of his old one. The burner he would keep to maintain contact with B.O.B. But the new one he set up and got his texts and emails all forwarded. He answered the worried one from Fareeha, answered the calm update from Genji, and answered the few he had in regards to work as Joel Morricone.

The blogs were taking off. The currently written pieces were digital with various news sites running them. They were pretty well received judging by the pleased messages of the editors. Not page one worthy, but enough to gain him a pretty quick following. Not bad not bad at all.

There were even a few contract jobs that were popping up from the website he was using to check out some mercenary work overseas. Jesse perused a few and decided one was lucrative enough. Discrete body guard work for a wealthy man in Greece. It seemed his young wife was very frivolous and could be the target of kidnapping for ransom. He would have to guard her in disguise. Not only so that no one would notice her, but so that she wouldn't notice. Hmmm, seemed more like hubby was worried she'd either run off with the pool boy, or that she'd get scammed. Not a bad job. Jesse agreed to it then received confirmation from the security contact and a paid for plane ticket. Nice.

Jesse then decided he'd put it off long enough and activated his tracking program. He was pleased to see that the tracker had not been found yet. It was slowly moving over the sea at the moment. Flying. He lit his cigar in a small bit of victory.

"I got you now you bastard. Now show me where you hide out." Jesse kicked back to write a gripping tale about a dashing cowboy hunting a murderer. He even got some decent shut eye without dreaming about losing his arm. The next day Jesse watched the tracker move from Kanazawa and travel another few hours to a little strip of Island. Tsushima Island. There it stopped, still active, but stopped.

"There you are." Jesse grinned darkly. "You won't get away again Shimada."


	12. Chaperone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets roped into...a vacation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off Sorry for not updating last week. It was hectic af. I only managed to finish editing my Ironstrange fic. Didn't even get to stage one of editing this so I just put it off until everything got less stressed.
> 
> Like my mother in law is dealing with being out of work due to the pandemic. Her work field just isn't recovering because people have to be traveling for hotels to be booked, and hotels have to be booked for her kitchen to be open. It sucks because unemployment doesn't even cover half of her pay. Then she reached the end of her unemployment and had to file for the relief extension. Which she didn't get notice of until the week unemployment expired.
> 
> Like thank you bureaucracy. You giant bag of dicks. 
> 
> I've spent the whole week helping her with that, helping her retire because she's at that age and might as well. With her husband's cancer duagnosis. It's just been an upheaval in our family in all directions. 
> 
> Anyways enough about me. Let's talk about this fic. So far we've done chapter by chapter seperation of Hanzo and Mccree. We'll. That's going to change. They won't be very far away from one another anymore. After all, the name of the game for a while is going to be "Stalking". So expect chapters to begin shifting POV. I'll be very clear when that happens. 
> 
> I wonder if Jesse's going to see something sexy? Most likely. Lol. Will tag accordingly.

Yukari was a wreck. After getting her off the street he stayed vigilant as he covered their escape. Her wail of grief, once they were away from the wreckage, struck him deep within his soul. Getting her to the hotel was an effort at that point. But he remembered how it felt after he'd killed Tsukasa. When it was all done. The grief for those lost. The relief for the end of lives that only left ruin in their wake.

Perhaps Hanzo was weak? Perhaps he was growing soft? What other explanation was there? He even took pity on the homeless man who tripped drunkenly all over them both as they left their hotel to flee the country. Hanzo saw himself in the slurred words, the unsteady gait. Getting away from the man and into the taxi to spirt them away was a relief. Hanzo didn't even relax until they were on the plane.

He let Yukari sleep on his arm as he tried to remind himself his revenge was complete. Genji's death had been avenged. And until he met his own end it wouldn't be truly finished like Yukari’s vengeance was. But he would be able to live with that. He had to live with that.

Yukari’s girls were waiting when their plane reached Japan. With Taro and Kirai there it was a decent reunion. Tears and sobs greeted them as Yukari explained that they had lost their girl. But that her death was avenged. They bustled everyone into the large van and Taro returned them to the tea house. Hanzo allowed Sora to convince him into staying for a few hours. He was surprised when Yukari came to join them where they were set up for the evening.

"You do not have to -," Hanzo held up his hand.

"No, you all helped. So tonight I will serve." Yukari’s black yukata was broken up by water and blossom petals. She prepared tea and the girls joined in with their instruments. No dancing, that wasn't the tone of the evening.

Yukari started to cry in the midst of powering the matcha. Taro and Kirai started when they realized what was happening. Hanzo rolled to his knees and steadied her hands. Then he took the instruments and continued the ceremony. She'd let her makeup run with her tears. Hanzo said nothing, she didn't need him to comfort her. That wasn't what this was about. The tea was Yukari’s way of showing gratitude. 

Hanzo poured the tea for her. Then for everyone else. Yukari swept her fingers along the edge of the cup. "She was so sweet, _foolish_ but sweet. She didn't deserve her fate."

"No, but that was why we went. Now she can rest knowing her killers have perished." Hanzo lifted his cup to drink. Yukari mirrored him. Her white makeup ran through from tears, her black liner dripping to her jaw. "For Misami."

"Fir Misami." Yukari echoed.

* * *

Hanzo arrived back in Tsushima with Taro and Kirai. They split off to return back to their home and Hanzo set out not for his own house, but for the Kurosawa Convenience Store. Keigo was making the register. "Hanzo, how are you son?"

"Well, I'm back." Hanzo explained. "How have things been?"

Hanzo watched the patriarch of the Kurosawa Family. This man had given Hanzo a chance when he'd applied. For all the trouble helping Hanzo had earned him, this old man hadn't deviated from letting Hanzo come and go as, he pleased.

"Good, my grandson is adorable, the store is making plenty of money. The girls are happy and Keito might just marry into the Kibutsuji family. I'd say we're doing very well." Keigo chuckled. Hanzo ducked his head in a fond snort. "Oh, Kei did say to have you call him. He's got some kind of thing coming up and wants your help."

Hanzo furrowed his brow in thought. Megumi had mentioned Keito needing help. But Yukari’s emergency had taken precedence. "Hm, I'll visit him. Have the others returned yet?"

"Yeah, just this morning." Keigo smiled. "Need anything?"

"Just some water." Hanzo headed for the back of the store, hgreeted Keigo’s wife Minami as he passed. Then he purchased his drink before he drove out to the property.

Megumi was opening the sliding doors to her workshop as black smoke billowed. Keito rounded from the main house in shock. Hanzo pulled up and parked.

"Fire?" Hanzo lifted a brow with mild worry. 

"I put it out." Megumi rubbed at the soot on her cheeks. Keito rubbed her arm and looked over at Hanzo.

"Welcome back." Keito greeted kindly.

"I apologize, everyone keeps telling me I've missed speaking to you." Hanzo rubbed his neck.

"Nah, when things come up they come up." Keito said bashfully. For all the confidence he'd been gaining he was still the bashful boy who had worked with Hanzo in his parents convenience store. "I uh, actually kind of need to hire you."

"Me?" Hanzo narrowed his eyes. Keito was a good boy, his connections through Megumi had cemented him quite a bit of contract work with the military. Hanzo worried that his services were needed.

"I have a fashion show I’ve been invited to attend. I'm hoping to see the current trends and network a little. I'd like to hire you to bodyguard again like in Numbani." Keito explained. 

"Ah, I see." Hanzo tilted his head and hummed. "Just you and Megumi?"

"And Michiko and Yoshida." Keito rubbed his neck and Hanzo blinked.

"Yoshida?" Hanzo frowned in confusion. "I thought she was still training."

"She is, but her leave lined up with this trip and Michiko wants to bring her along." Keito shrugged. "She and Michiko hit it off. Mujin already signed off on it."

"Won't it be fun?" Megumi smirked at them and Hanzo huffed.

"Will I be enough? " Hanzo questioned, he knew his skills, but four chargers were more than two by a large margin. He hasn't actually done work like this since he's begun treatment with Kano. 

"Should be, it's just a fashion show. In Greece." Keito shrugged again. "I looked it up and theres no civil war or mercenary raids like there was in Numbani. I just figured since Megumi and I are known to the military world it might be beneficial to have you along. Yoshida can back you up."

Hanzo felt his eye twitch at the notion of the Samurai recruit backing him up. She'd only been training a few months. Sure she had potential, and sure she'd helped him when he'd ended up conducting his cousin. But actively bodyguarding, that was very different from learning how to operate as a strike team designed for war. He'd been pragmatic questioning their idea of his capability. But his pride was rising up from where he viciously beat it down. 

"Please, it's supposed to be great weather and I'd like to get some fashion shots for the new swim line I've got in production." Keito begged and Hanzo sighed.

"Very well." Hanzo conceded. He wouldn't let them travel unaccompanied. He knew he was weak in that regard.

"Great! I have so many new things to show you. I've made a lot of connections but there's still more to make!" Keito looked at Megumi who just smiled back at him. "Thanks for agreeing. I wasn’t sure with Mujin sending you out to the Omnium."

"I'm not an official member of the Samurai. I'm just a consultant. They can handle the situation better than I can." Hanzo waved his hand. "I'm...better suited to small work like this. I'm honored you wanted to hire me."

Keito shared a long look with Megumi and Hanzo shifted awkwardly. Perhaps he'd said something wrong again?

"Hey," Megumi smirked at him suddenly. "Bring your suit. It won't matter about your identity this time."

"Very well." Hanzo nodded.

"Three days and we'll head off. I want to spend a few days at the resort before the show." Keito looked at Hanzo while trying to project confidence. He was learning, trying very hard to grow out of that young kid who had needed help to save his sister. The unnecessary hero worship was still there.

"As you say." Hanzo nodded and headed off to his house. He needed to change out nearly everything in his guitar case and bow bag. He left but looked back once and Megumi was holding Keito's hand with an encouraging smile. Hanzo hoped he could maintain it; he'd go far with the assertiveness he'd gained.

* * *

Leaving the island outside of an emergency always came with its own fanfare. The Samurai had come out to send Megumi and Keito off. Michiko and Yoshida were treated to the same which was surprising for both young women. Hanzo watched over them as they parted from the newer airstrip repaired for the Samurai compound.

"Hanzo," Kano approached him and Hanzo turned to the Omnic. "Your prescription is still in effect. I hope you can make some progress while you're in Greece. You are only on duty while Keito attends his function and any fashion related business. Other than that we would all like for you to have a good time."

Hanzo immediately wanted to deny that. There was no having fun for Hanzo while he was working. He could accept down time; he could even enjoy whatever this group cooked up. But being outside this isolated area and _having fun?_ His mind rebelled at that. But the prescription note still weighed heavily in his pocket. _'Try and feel comfortable enough to remove your legs.'_ Alone or even when he was with someone.

"I will...remember that." Hanzo spoke evenly. He would never disrespect Kano. Not even with his objections. No he was supposed to be making progress. He couldn't allow himself to fall back into the same patterns. Suicide was off the table indefinitely.

Rin slapped his shoulder as he approached. "Keep an eye on them kiddo."

"I will." Hanzo assured the elder man. "You all be careful as well. Talon was bold, between them and the Omnic attacks on Korea... It bodes ill for this region. As well as my cousin."

"Don't worry about us. We're covered as far as the safety is concerned. Try to have a good time yeah?" Rin looked serious, as serious the day he was too slow in keeping Hanzo from jumping off the cliff. That day it had been Mujin that had intervened. They were all so desperate for Hanzo to find some true enjoyment. He didn't allow himself that, not truly. To truly enjoy himself was to dishonor his brother. While enjoying himself might honor his dead lover, Liam.

"I will try to take some time." Hanzo sighed in concession. They had all done so much for him. Saving him time and time again. He always felt so useless in the wake of their kindness. Unworthy.

"It is okay to do good things for yourself Hanzo." Kano hummed and Rin nodded. "In the regards of your wants and desires. You are allowed to want. You are allowed to have fun. It is not wrong."

Hanzo was backsliding. He knew it. The medication wasn't the problem, it was too soon for it to not work. Hanzo flexed his fingers. The medication was a crutch. Much like his drinking was. Damn.

He needed a distraction.

Hanzo looked up and saw Keito grinning at his sister as he waved the series of suit bags and suitcases onto the private airship Megumi had requested from the base. _They_ were his distraction. Young adults who all latched onto him with determination and affection. It didn't matter if he didn't deserve it, they all kept it up.

Megumi's purple hair, Keito's red, Michiko's blue, and now Yoshida's blond. All in an effort to make him comfortable, that never stopped. Hanzo nodded to both of his friends and approached where Mujin stood next to Keigo and Minami. "Hanzo, help my boy out there. You've got good business sense. Don't let them run him in circles."

"Of course Keigo-Sama." Hanzo bowed respectfully to the older man.

"Please don't let Megumi blow anything up." Mujin was pinching the bridge of his nose. "I've confiscated three devices already."

"I'm sure she'll do fine. Keito backed her up at the last trip, she knows it's her turn to encourage him." Hanzo inclined his head and looked at the couple. Megumi had her hand on Keito's arm comfortingly. They would do well.

Hanzo was committed to ensuring Keito didn't lose his optimistic confidence. It was an attractive quality Keito needed if he was going to take the world outside of the military by storm. He had the skills, and he had the beginnings of a business that could expand into the public. 

Hanzo bowed to both patriarchs of the respective families. Walking to the rest of the traveling party Hanzo smiled at them, it was subdued, but encouraging. "Are we ready to go?" 

Hanzo offered his guitar case and bow bag to the flight techs. Yoshida eyed him and relinquished her own sword bag as he did. Hanzo had watched her training. Shin had taken her on as his current apprentice. She'd be fast and dangerous by the time she completed her training. Closer to a ninja than a Samurai. But Hanzo would keep that to himself. If he had it his way there would be no more ninja in the underground. He was the last living one in truth. 

Michiko grabbed Yoshida's arm and dragged the hoodie clad woman into the airship. Hanzo ushered Megumi and Keito in. As the ship began to power up Hanzo decided to let himself be truthful. He looked back at the island and his unwitting people. He wanted them to stay safe. He wanted them to be happy. He wanted to not be their downfall. 

**_'I want you to be happy.'_** Ramen cooed. 

**_'I want you to feel meaning again.'_** Udon added in. 

_'Hm...'_ Hanzo acknowledged his dragons and touched their tattoo. Perhaps he wanted the same thing despite his misgivings. _'I want you both to never regret choosing me.'_

 _ **'Never.'**_ Udon growled. 

_**'Not once.'**_ Ramen agreed. Hanzo smiled softly and stroked his wrist once more before he turned and headed for the takeoff seat. 

* * *

Greece was a thriving country. They were fairly equal in regards to Omnic/Human relations. They didn't have an Omnium in the area, there was one in Spain as far as Hanzo knew in regards to proximity. But Greece had taken many Omnic refugees after the crisis. They were fairly neutral in the more divisive politics taking over the world. But that didn’t stop the rest of the world from soldiering on. Ilios was a beautiful sea front city. Sprawling all over the mountainside in all directions and overlooking the bay dotted with yachts and smaller luxury boats. 

The airship touched down at the local airport. They left the airship to meet with what looked like an entire coordinating staff ready to cater to all of Keito's whims. Hanzo was glad he’d changed into his more formal wear sans armor. His white sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a smart pair of sunglasses were given to him. They were even tinted blue to match the accents of his suit. Megumi had also changed into a very fashionable pantsuit that screamed of Keito's designs. Michiko was dressed in a white summer dress underneath a leather bolero. Yoshida was allowed to remain in her hoodie and jeans, mostly because they were both emblazoned with Keito's logo. Hanzo really should be wearing something of Keito's but the boy had shook his head. Apparently there was a time and place for that. 

They were shuffled into a hover limo and all of their baggage was transferred under Hanzo's watchful eye. Then they were driving out to a beachside resort. Hanzo stepped in as the staff had a bit of a mess on their hands as they tried to speak Greek to them. Hanzo was fluent enough to not only check them in but to confirm Keito's arrival. Then they were brought not into the hotel but to an entire chateau villa.

"Wow!" Megumi gushed. "Kei, you didn’t say we were getting a damn villa!" 

"Uh, I didn’t know it was a villa." Keito sputtered. 

"You’re a rising star in the fashion industry. That you were invited to this event and they paid for the accommodations means you might either be making very good friends or very horrible enemies." Hanzo walked the villa inside while they all trailed him closely. He stifled his amusement as he swept for bugs and ensured security was up to his standards. It wasn’t, but he and Yoshida could cover the rest. 

"Hanzo, you can just shoot my enemies right?" Keito looked nervous all of a sudden and Hanzo chuckled.

"That will cost you extra." Hanzo answered and Keito gaped at him. Hanzo reached out and bumped the boys chin. "Remember the pride you have in your work. Remember how well you did in Numbani. You aren’t part of the show, you’re here to have an opinion, to make connections and even some enemies. These are colleagues and rivals all in one."

"That’s the problem Hanzo!" Keito whined and Hanzo huffed. He wished Genji had needed help like this, but he’d always been a confident social butterfly. He took no shit and didn’t care what others thought of him. Genji was Genji and damn any fool who thought they could shame him. Including Hanzo. 

"Well, I guess you should be the artist you seem to be. You've got two willing models, two bodyguards, and all of the wardrobe you brought along." Hanzo waved to the collection of luggage still being brought in by the staff. "Maybe showing off some of your designs on the beach for your photo ops will frighten your competition." 

"You think so?" Keito asked. 

"Certainly, they’re trying to show you look at the wealth we carry, look what our industry has brought us. You can either join or be buried, this is how competitive business is." Hanzo waved at the villa. "So you do your shoot, unconcerned about the show, and that shows them you don’t care. Maybe you’ll enjoy the show, maybe you’ll find their fashion lacking. Who knows? They certainly don’t." 

"So-...photos at the beach?" Michiko asked as she claimed her bags. 

"I would love to do photos at the beach." Megumi smiled encouragingly. 

"Okay, you two wear the suits I packed for you, Michi the one with the dress. Megumi, the sheer beach robe too." Keito ordered and both women scuttled off to obey. He turned back to look at Yoshida and Hanzo. "I packed some summer stuff for you both." 

"I won’t be able to go into the sand with these legs. Yoshida, direct bodyguarding is for you on the beach. I will survey from the walkways." Hanzo looked at her and she got wide eyed.

"Me? Really?" She gaped. 

"Yes, I can trust you with this right?" Hanzo asked. It didn’t matter, he would be watching them all and with Storm Bow there was no true distance. But that wasn’t the point. Yoshida needed the opportunity to prove herself competent. He would let her believe herself in charge and hope he didn’t have to get in the way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Happy October guys! Hope you get to have a frightful month as we all should! 👻🎃🦇🕷️🕸️
> 
> Stay safe everyone! :3
> 
> For anyone interested. I started a discord in case you guys feel like chatting. I'm on there a lot for games. 
> 
> https://discord.gg/hYseNB


	13. Not Sure If Lucky or Unlucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mccree wasnt expecting this. But chances are chances all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I memes the title. My bad yall lol. 🤦
> 
> Anyways. He's the start of cojoining the chapter with both protagonists. It feels better as I read through and edit.
> 
> Also there's a discord. Feel free to join!  
> https://discord.gg/7EuT6GF

The husband, as Jesse was calling his new contract boss, was a slick looking older man. Gray shot through all of his hair. He was softening in the middle despite his fashionable attire. He was also, it would seem, controlling. Mr. Baros married his young wife and was regretting that decision enough to hire a mercenary to keeo an eye on her. 

The job parameters were complicated. Jesse needed to pose as a tourist, or someone working in any given area. He had to keep an eye on the Mrs. Baros from a distance. An odd request Jesse was sure. Jesse figured the guy really just wanted someone on patrol who could report if the young twenty-two-year-old wife was sleeping around. While also being able to protect her should she get attacked. Or maybe he was supposed to right up the boyfriend? He could do whatever job was required. He just wasn't killing the pool boy if that was the score. 

Jesse was actually told to go to the tailor in town for better clothing first and foremost. Guess the old man didn't like Jesse's chaps and hat. Shame. Jesse thought he looked mighty good. But he wasn't going to argue against free shit eithe. So he left the manor and accepted the town car that drove out into Ilios proper. The tourist area was stunning, built all along a mountain and at the very top of it were very well-preserved ruins. Maybe he'd go get a look in when he wasn't working. 

Jesse was introduced to the tailor by a harried looking young man that was the Mr. Baros' assistant. The poor guy narrowly avoided raking his fingers through his coiffed blond hair as he spoke to the tailor in Greek and gestured with his hands. Jesse walked around the shop, enjoying the wince and disgusted look his spurs gained.

They bustled him into a changing area with a mirrored stand. The assistant took over and left immediately. A good ten minutes passed before They returned. In that time Jesse had taken his holster and belt off as well as his boots. 

"Mr.-?" The tailor started.

"McCree, names McCree." Jesse introduced properly and offered his hand. The tailor nodded and shook his hand. Good, he didn't have to worry about getting a I'll fitting shut off he made nice. 

"Many options, feel free to choose." The tailors English was stilted. But Jesse nodded all the same. The assistant wheeled in what looked like a large rack of clothes. He'd picked all that in ten minutes?!

"Hn, your tan skin means we have to pick accordingly." The assistant said as he learned forward to look Jesse over. He was kinda cute, for an uptight twink.

"Let us start." The tailor eyed Jesse and pulled a white shirt and black pants from the rack. As good a starting point as any. Jesse unbuttoned his flannel shirt and shrugged it off. He even tugged his tank top over his head to take the offered white one that would go with the shirt.

Jesse was just pulling it over his head when he noticed the assistant was looking at Jesse's abs. Now that... _that_ was a welcome sight. Jesse shucked his jeans and accepted the dress pants. He met the assistants eyes and winked suggestively. It had been a while. Might as well have some fun on his job of watch the flighty wife.

As they progressed with the measurements Jesse grew bored. The fun part of flirting with heated looks faded as dozens of outfits were tried on then rejected. Jesse turned on his charm to talk his way out of a bland black suit. Instead he ended up with a charcoal and black number. Then he turned up the charm even further to snag himself the snazzy yellow suit that was screaming his name.

"I don't think the yellow is required." The assistant, what was his name again? Jesse wracked his mind for it but kept drawing a blank had they even been introduced? Jesse leaned his elbow on the wall as they looked at the yellow number hanging before them. The assistant turned and realized Jesse was right behind him. Wide eyes and a healthy blush made Jesse smirk.

"Naw, but it's special." Jesse spoke low and played on the attraction simmering in the man’s eyes. "Eye catchin' ya know? S' fun."

"Fun? Mr. McCree, this job isn't meant to be fun. You're -," The blond started, and Jesse planted his metal finger on plush lips that would really look better around his cock instead of nagging him.

"Watchin' your boss' wife. Yeah, and I'll do a damn good job of it. But right now, 'm not on duty. And I was just a real good boy letting ya’ll dress me and poke me with needles. Think it's _time_ for a little fun." Jesse flicked his eyes to the suit that he was pretty sure he wasn't going to pay for. "How bout it? You wanna have some fun?"

Jesse stayed put, leaving the offer out and testing to see if his hunch was right. The assistant looked at him with wide eyes for a second. Ethics at war with spontaneity. Then he sat that tablet down, jerked the door to the studio shut and met Jesse's gaze with heat not hidden by professionalism. He grabbed at Jesse's measuring pants and dipped those prim fingers inside. Jesse smirked in delight. Seemed his afternoon was going to be fun after all.

* * *

Cigars were always so sweet after a romp. Jesse left the tailors two suits richer and a lot more relaxed. The assistant had tried to clean back up, but his hair was a right mess no matter how he'd tried to fix it. Jesse smirked in thought once he'd ditched the assistant with the car, the suit orders, and made his way to the beach.

He wasn't trying to catch his target, but he wanted to scope out her known haunts so he could slip by unassuming like while on watch. Jesse walked and shed his serape and hat to stay barely noticed. He walked along the cobblestone streets and made his way down to a sprawling beach. Tons of tourists were all over with cameras out to document their vacations.

Jesse didn't see his target as he walked the road and avoided going down the steps to the sand. Not in these boots. An hour passed as he was examining a cute little family tossing a beach ball to their toddler. He looked up from them and spied a flash of purple. A Japanese woman with purple hair was smiling and posing with one foot on a beach lounge. A long sheer black wrap covered her arms while a matching bikini adorned her body. A red-haired man was snapping pictures. A blue haired woman leaned over his shoulder to point and they shifted angles. Another woman stood nearby, this one wore a sleeveless hoodie over bright yellow board shorts. She also had a sword bag slung over her shoulders.

Whoa... 

Jesses senses screamed at him, so he stepped into the shadow of a food truck and looked around for whatever was screaming potential danger. He froze before he rounded the truck. On the other side, drinking from a sweating cup of Boba tea was mother fucking Shimada Hanzo!

What were the odds?! Jesse hadn't checked the tracker since he'd found the Tsushima base. Stupid, cause there he fucking was! Hired to protect those Japanese tourists? Or were one of them the target? He was keeping an eagle eye on them for sure.

The woman in the hoodie looked up and blond hair peeked from under the hood. She looked right at Hanzo who just nodded to her. Jesse's fingers closed over Peacekeeper. What luck did he have that he got another chance so soon? He could end it right here. He could even escape before anyone noticed.

Hanzo moved and stiffened. Jesse jerked out of sight. If Hanzo noticed him he'd have a fight on his hands. Jesse bit his lip pained as he drew his hand back. Not now. Too risky. Far more risky than San Francisco. Jesse fisted his hands and turned away.

* * *

Hanzo frowned as he watched Keito get his beach shots. The skin on the back of his neck pricked with awareness. Like someone was watching him. Hanzo looked around and saw no one but the tourists and locals all around the busy beachfront. His fingers shifted over the bow bag hanging from his shoulder. 

_**'Master?'**_ Ramen inquired.

 _'Just felt like we were being watched.'_ Hanzo glared around but saw nothing out of place.

 _ **'Maybe someone just thought you were handsome.'**_ Udon suggested encouragingly. Once again they were taking their queues from Kanos suggestions. 

_**'Hmph.'**_ Ramen snorted derisively. _**'I'd rather they kept their eyes to themselves. I don't like any of them.'**_

 _ **'Fair enough.'**_ Udon allowed.

 _'I'm not looking for a date. Honestly.'_ Hanzo rolled his eyes and scanned once more before he returned to watching Keito and the girls. They'd migrated to the water. Splashing and standing in the waves while Keito took action shots. _'My face may have been recognized. I do have a bounty on my head.'_

Hanzo unearthed his phone and texted Taro to see if any contracts were out on his name currently. Ten minutes passed before he texted back in the negative. No one was taking his cousins contract at the moment. All signs pointed to someone having tracked him here. He wasn't sure if that meant he was unlucky or just cursed. Either way he didn't like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesse's score 0-2 "Well get 'em next time" 
> 
> Also. While editing my preliminary spell check shamed me by flagging the word "twink". You can imagine I laughed for a solid ten minutes. Then I was embarrassed that wasn't already in my library of added words.
> 
> So. Have a great week everyone. Stay safe out there! :3


	14. There's a Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo works and gets roped into having a wholesome time. Someone is also working. That someone bears witness to such wholesomeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get Ready McCree, yo future husband is about to be cute af!
> 
> Happy Fall everyone. Spent a long time this past week watching the squirrels torment my cat from the back porch. He only gets to watch them and they know it. But the highlight is the awesome leaves changing color and covering my back yard. Love this season. 
> 
> Anyways, stay safe out there! :3

"C'mon Hanzo!" Michiko dragged Hanzo along behind her as their entire troupe made their way on foot from the resort hotel. 

It was their second day in Ilios, and the city was just as beautiful and picture perfect as the day before. Hanzo kept his grip on the bag slung across his back-holding Storm Bow and his quiver inside. But he let Michiko drag him along by his forearm. Udon and Ramen nipped her hand periodically making her giggle. Their pleasure was a little infectious. 

Hanzo glanced back to see Megumi and Keito walking hand in hand looking just as elated. Yoshida brought up the rear smirking at his misfortune. Hanzo huffed but scanned the streets as they walked among the morning tourists and locals. Businesses were opening for the day around them, but the cafe came into view. Like its various counterparts it was bustling with business. Megumi and Keito parked themselves at the patio table. Hanzo nodded to Yoshida and let Michiko lead them inside. 

"What do you like Hanzo?" She asked as they got in line. "Black coffee?"

"Hn, the boba was good near the beach." He remarked. He liked the artisan style coffee and latte's they served. The boba tea was delightfully sweet. And as he looked at the menu and mentally translated the options he looked at Michiko. "The sweeter the beverage the better." 

"Ha!" She beamed at him. As they drew up she relayed the orders and Hanzo translated for the worker. They walked towards the pickup counter to wait. Hanzo paid and handed Michiko the bag of breakfast pastries. He collected the tray of drinks and expertly avoided two patrons who weren’t looking as they backed towards him. He even lifted his arms to allow a child to run past him. Amusement bubbled inside him and it was mirrored in his dragons who seemed excited to peer through his eyes. 

Hanzo settled with his back to the cafe's white brick walls. He could keep an eye on the plaza around them and his charges who were fishing through the bag and claiming their drinks. He speared his iced mocha with a straw and savored the rich flavor on the first sip. Michiko and Keito immediately began excitedly mapping out the shopping which was the plan for the day. Keito brought an elegant suit of his own design for the show, but he said it lacked a scarf. Something he was going to find while in Ilios as respect to the city they were guests in. Hanzo had to admit, Keito’s business sense was climbing by the day. The man he used to be would have approved of the thoughtful respect. It seemed that was still the same. 

"Hanzo," Megumi scooted her chair over and handed him her tablet. It was not the first time that she had asked for his input on theoretical devices. Often he was one of the only people able to keep up with her math. He scaled back the design and was impressed to see she'd completely redesigned the market implants for ocular enhancement. Her designs were more streamlined, and reduced strain significantly in her comparison notes. Revolutionary on the market. 

"These are excellent, I see you've minimized the invasiveness of the implants." He observed and she flushed in delight. "You wish to test it?"

"I'll need to make a few prototypes. But hopefully I can perfect it, then we'll be ready for you to have them put in." She tapped on the end design. "They will have nerve ports put on either side of your ocular nerve. The devices will function the same as your legs. However the lens will also be deactivated unless it resonates with the Sonic Arrow." 

"Activated by the Sonic Arrows frequency? That’s why the strain is so drastically lowered." He nodded in impressed awe. "What about everyday use for more domestic buyers?"

"Keito suggested the lens design itself is the trick. But I think it won’t be enough. And fully cybernetic eyes aren’t the goal in adaptive eyesight correction." She huffed. "For domestic use I will need to work with some cybernetics developers.Streamlined affordability won't mean anything if I can't keep the recipients from needing a touch up every time their eyes need tested. But for you, my design is perfect, you don’t need correction just better lenses that work with the Sonic Arrows. " 

"I trust your judgement Megumi-Chan" Hanzo nodded and drank some more of his mocha. "You will make another revolutionary product. My legs can attest to that." 

"Ooh! I have more designs too!" She flipped to more files and he found himself the willing participant in offering her ideas. He was partial to the set designed for cold weather terrain. Crampons that reminded him very much of his old armor from the clan stood out. She got excited telling him that was a joint project she was working on with Keito involving armor fabrication.

Hanzo checked over his other young charges he saw Michiko and Yoshida chatting excitedly to each other while Keito sat back and grinned at his sister. Hanzo could thrive off of this, just sitting within their orbit and absorbing their happiness. It made him feel a little content, despite the dark hole in his chest that was filled with guilt and self-hate. 

In the wake of these young ones with their rainbow of hair shades, he figured he could ignore his personal darkness for a little longer. 

* * *

Mrs. Baros was easy to tail around town. Jesse started out on the upper walkways between and across houses. But eventually he made his way down to the street as the day got busier. She took her morning breakfast at one of the upscale cafes near the beach. She was accompanied by her friends. All women wearing more dollar signs than Jesse had ever seen. The young thief he'd been would have marked each purse, designer jewelr, and pair of shoes in the thousands of credits. He'd have been delighted to steal from them once upon a time. For now Jesse just tailed her as the ladies giggled, chatted, and flirted with every man that walked even a foot near them. 

As the noon hour approached they filtered into the market district portion of the city. Their choice of stores kept Jesse outside. He tugged his serape around him tighter and he blended into the crowds while he waited for them to return. This was the routine through ten actual stores.

Jesse was honestly disgusted at the amount of shopping these ladies were doing. Who went to _ten_ shops? He had to respect the hustle though, those workers made out like bandits. They even sent off their employees with mass amounts of packages and bags to deliver. 

Jesse followed his charge and loitered outside of a two-story restaurant. Thankfully, they chose a table near the edge of the second story railing so he could keep an eye on the women. He helped himself to a street cart and mumbled pleasantly at the fare. A hot Souvlaki in hand he savored the spices and sauce. He was just finishing up when he realized someone else was in this crowded plaza. Across a huge fountain Jesse's keen sight caught upon a flash of red. It was that kid from the day before. The one taking pictures. 

The purple haired girl came excitedly from a street vendor over there with skewers. Behind her was Hanzo and Jesse started in shock at seeing the damn bastard so soon. He angled himself a little more behind the fountains sculpture, but he could still see the murderer. He sighed suddenly and nodded to something said on the other side of the fountain. In seconds, the blue haired girl and the red headed boy took off to another street cart. The blond trailed behind them. Hanzo accepted a skewer from the purple haired girl and took a bite of the meat. Jesse watched as Hanzo calmly tugged a piece off of the stick and chewed. 

Why was he so calm? 

Just living his life? 

The girl jumped up and said something then took off to another vendor. Jesse admired that spirit, try _everything_. He watched as Hanzo looked at a slew of bags stacked on a bench facing the fountain. He sat down and finished his skewer with a swipe of thumb over his lip to clear away sauce.

Jesse frowned as a look settled over Hanzo's expression. Something so terribly similar to Genji that Jesse lost his breath. Genji looked like that sometimes when the thought no one was looking. When the anger finally burned out enough for him to just sit. Jesse knew that look, that was crushing depression. 

A cold satisfaction burned in his gut. He _deserved_ to be plagued by what he'd done to Genji. Even as Jesse thought that his mama's voice whispered in the back of his mind, and it was echoed by the spike of guilt in his heart. _'Don’t you wish ill on anybody Jesse McCree, not even someone who deserves it. It ain't your place. You're better than that.'_

Damn. Why'd he have to think about her now? Why did he have to think about the way she educated him about right and wrong? _Forgiveness_ and all that bullshit. Why did it have to line up with all that hippy dippy bullshit Genji had been on about now that he was in Nepal coming to terms with himself? Shit. Why was she right even now? 

A child came sprinting across the fountain area and immediately tripped on the uneven brick paving. Hanzo lunged out and with one arm caught the boy. A woman rushed over with a worried shout. Hanzo righted the boy and that was when Jesse saw the kid had literally smashed his lunch into the ninja's torso. The woman gasped with dismay. But Hanzo just waved them both off. He knelt and pressed a credit coin into the boys hand and urged him back to the stand. 

The woman tried to reject that but of thoughtfulness but Hanzo shook his head. He spoke to the woman and she shook her head but Hanzo had stopped looking at her and watched the child come back with another wrapped lunch item. The mother cupped her son's shoulder and they thanked Hanzo before leaving. Jesse instantly wanted to scoff and say that was an act. But Hanzo had really just saved a kid from skinned knees and a lost lunch. 

'Kindness comes in small acts as well as big ones. Always be kind Jesse.' His mama whispered in his mind again. 

Hanzo huffed across the fountain. He looked down at his shirt before he just tugged it right over his head. Jesse felt a flush stain across his cheeks. That...that was one ripped man. You could cut glass on those abs! And his chest was sculpted with that tattoo crawling all across his pec on that side. Fuck...Jesse looked away. 

_'What the actual fuck Mccree y?! You want that asshole dead! Do not check him out!'_ Jesse mentally yelled at himself.

His inner admonishing was deafened when he saw Hanzo pull a shirt from some kind of bag and slip his arms into the sleeves. He had just lifted his arms to tuck his head inside when his back flexed and all the muscles pulled and shifted at once. Jesse bit down on his after-lunch cigar tightly. That wasn’t fair. That really wasn’t fair. His waist was even trim and as he turned to address his returning charges Jesse caught sight of that deep hip V.

Jesse looked away desperately and saw his own charge was no longer on the balcony patio. A second layer and she was leaving the restaurant with they entourage. Jesse looked back at where Hanzo was accepting another fare from the food stands and cursed. Seeing Hanzo be calm and helpful feel in line with the gentle way he'd handled that crying woman in San Francisco. It _wasn't_ helping Jesse find a perfect time to kill the murderer. He returned to following the frivolous Mrs. Baros, disturbed that he hadn’t even thought to drop his hand to the holster at his hip. _'You’re a goddamn mess McCree.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always there's a discord of you feel like joining guys!
> 
> https://discord.gg/7EuT6GF


	15. Now That's...Not Right...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo gets told he has to have a good time. He'd rather just work. Someone else is working, but his good time is a little interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like im punning these titles. lol. Anyways.
> 
> Anyways, stay safe out there everyone! :3
> 
> Chapter warning for anyone who may be triggered. Unsafe Drinking. As well as drugs being unknowingly used. I'll tag in the tag list as well.

Hanzo frowned at the selection of clothing that Keito had brought for Hanzo to pick from. Clothing Hanzo had been told he was to check out and take. It seemed Keito had been replicating the formal attire he'd acquired during his revenge quest in Osaka. Hanzo compared the fabric weaves and was impressed. Keito’s was actually a step above. It was sleek and similar to the nano silk of his kyudo-gi's. The vest was replicated with a subtle design to the blue front. inside Hanzo could see the more resilient nano weave was sewn into the lighter form. 

His skills were growing. 

"You wish me to be formal?" Hanzo asked as he tilted his head. 

"Yes, let me dress you Hanzo!" Keito beamed as he peeked out of his bedroom to look at Hanzo. 

Hanzo sighed and waffled between wanting to stay in the formal wear and wanting the anonymity of the cyber gear which was packed up in his guitar case as an emergency fall back option. But he still took the hangers of his new suit and didn’t let Keito know he saw the boy snatch up the older suit. He would wear this to let him feel more proud of his accomplishments.

There was little to no difference to the design, only Keito’s emblem was stitched into the vest, the shirt, and the pants where they would not be identified easily. Hanzo pulled his still damp hair up into a more crisp knot on the top of his head. No tie, though he did rub his fingers over the tires Genji had given him years ago. Hanzo reluctantly sat on the chaise in his bedroom and looked at the new legs Megumi had left for him. Fully calibrated as he preferred with the newly measured cuffs. Sitting snug in the socket was a canister of gel for his nerve ports. 

Hanzo looked at his cracked open door and took a long moment to calm himself. Megumi had seen him weak and infirm. Keito had visited him at his worst...hovering over his dead Ominc lovers remains in a depressed stupor. Yoshida had seen him stabbed through the gut with his own katana but his cousin. Michiko had come to like him despite her early misgivings. They would not think less of him for being weak.

Hanzo unlatched his legs and let his dragons fill his mind with their encouragement. He let his left leg thump to the floor inert without his nerve ports to give it life. Hanzo swallowed his immediate discomfort. He fought back the flashes of the ryokan he lost his legs in. He didn’t want to feel useless, or unable to defend himself. He felt Udon and Ramen slither down his bare arm and they grew in size until they were draped bout the room with their giant glowing bodies. He couldn’t see anything through how thick they had become. 

**_'We're here master.'_** Udon rumbled. 

_**'No one will hurt you.'** _Ramen assured. 

Hanzo was disgustingly grateful for them. But at the same time, appalled at his weakness. For every step forward he still took two to three back. He wished he weren’t so weak, he wished he'd been a better man to have avoided all of this misery. It was fall, and he wanted to visit his brothers memorial. He wanted to apologize again, to somehow feel that he was atoning. Perhaps he needed to take another job. Where he would be alone, not burdening anyone with himself. 

Hanzo let his leg sit out even while his skin crawled. He rubbed the gel on the less enflamed ports. Then he put his new leg on. One at a time. That way he wasn’t so unbalanced. When he'd tucked his legs to the side of the bed he stood up and dressed swiftly before his dragons returned to him filling him with a sense of pride he knew wasn’t his own. He was not proud of himself. He couldn’t be. 

Hanzo looked into the mirror and examined his perfectly groomed beard and thumbed his jaw in contemplation. He looked decent enough for a night out after the show. He exited his room after tucking Storm Bow and a stylish Quiver into a sleek black bag Keito had delivered before Hanzo had showered. 

Megumi wore a sedate wine-colored dress that complimented her curled purple hair. Keito was dressed in an impressive suit with a stylish wine colored scarf tucked under his lapels. Michiko clacked out of her room in a black cocktail dress with her navy hair pulled into a high pony tail that spilled like a waterfall from the jewel covered tie. Next to her Yoshida stood in a much more official looking Kyudo-gi made of the silk Hanzo was more used to seeing Keito make. He pointed at her than at Keito in opposition. 

"Now, Yoshida is _technically_ working." Keito deflected and Yoshida smirked at him proudly. 

"Yeah, I'm _working_." She tugged up a completely non-traditional hood from the kyudo-gi and Hanzo decided he was going to remember this. Her armored legs covered up the leggings she wore rather than traditional hakama. But that wasn’t what mattered. What mattered was that she was openly wearing her grear. He huffed in amusement and decided to only make her regret her amusement a little. 

"Everyone looks great, perfect all of you. Let’s go see how bad the fashion is tonight." Keito beamed at them before he led the way. They left the villa to find a hover car parked outside. Everyone piled in and Hanzo settled himself in the front passenger seat. He looked back only once to assure himself they were all accounted for. Just a simple fashion show. Keep an eye on Keito so he didn’t get taken for a ride. Simple. No different than when he ran interference for Genji at clan functions. Only with, _hopefully,_ less bloodshed.

* * *

Jesse decided as nice as it was being in this awesome Mediterranean town, he was getting real sick of following a rich socialite. For two days he'd been using every trick in the book to slip in and out of buildings he seriously shouldn’t have found himself in on the regular. It was all good when he was just tailing her through the town. But then he'd have to follow her to a fashion show which seemed to be the talk of the town. It was all any of the younger people could talk about. 

Jesse let the cute assistant, he still couldn’t remember the name of, bustle him into a salon early the morning of the show to get his hair cut and his beard trimmed and coiffed. Then he trailed little miss rich about her early appointments. Eventually she returned home, and Jesse returned to his hotel to get ready for the night ahead. He was apparently to pose as a guest as a ticket to the event was delivered to his room while he was gone. Jesse stood with his shirt half buttoned as he looked at the laptop with the tracker front and center. 

Hanzo was still in town. Still with those young adults who flocked around him like excitable groupies. It baffled him that Hanzo would be glimpsed about the town in passing just hanging around. Jesse had seen him once through the windows of a restaurant he was eating at while watching Mrs. Baros. Hanzo had been standing at the wall of the restaurants patio across the street. The red-haired man and purple haired woman were seated with two flashily dressed women. He was guarding them. Like he was hired for it. 

Mercenary work wasn’t that odd. Jesse knew assassins that took mercenary work. He wondered why he was working for some young adults rather than killing to rebuild his clan. Then he wondered why all those kids were so familiar with him. He'd sure been in the middle of whatever mess had happened in San Francisco. The news reported that as a gang war spilled out into the streets. Though they couldn’t place Hanzo or that woman with any active crime families in the area. 

Jesse looked up and snuffed the finished end of his cigar and rubbed his chin. Was Hanzo attending the event tonight? Would he be looking after that red haired guy again? Would he be gone and killing someone? Jesse looked at Peacekeeper and where she lay on the table. Maybe he could stop being yellow and actually do something right for Genji. He deserved his vengeance against the man who would so brazenly raise his sword against his own kin. 

An image of Hanzo letting that wailing woman clutch him. Of that boy being caught from simple injury. Of Hanzo indulging the kids he was shadowing. From them eagerly dragging him into shops to looking to him at some kind of business dinner. _No...NO!_ He remembered how Genji was when they found him. Burned up, ripped to shreds, choking on his own blood and tears. 

Jesse finished getting ready and picked up a slip of black that was in his regular bag. He was used to wearing a bandana around his face. Hiding the lower half of his face. But he knew that wasn’t going to fly here. Not in such high-quality formal wear. He instead had picked up this soft silk and cut holes out for the eyes. He tucked it into his breast pocket and armed himself. It would have to do. 

* * *

_'I feel like someone is watching me again.'_ Hanzo thought to his dragons as he scanned the room as the lights highlighted the models walking on the runway. Keito was contemplative, watching everything with an assessing eye. Michiko kept grabbing for Yoshida's hand in delight at some of the outfits. Far more elegant and interesting than Hanzo had been expecting for sure. But what was more interesting than the clothing was the way Yoshida had taken to looking at Michiko with awe. Yeah, that was more apparent now that he'd been noticing.

 ** _'You do look excellent tonight.'_ **Udon rumbled pleasantly. He'd taken delight in nibbling the fabric of the new shirt where it lay on the tattoo. Udon liked nice things, and Keito's creations ranked first among them. 

**_'Hmph, I don’t care for these people.'_** Ramen mentally turned his nose up. _**'Why can’t we just look for our soulmate Hanzo?'**_

 _'Because we will not burden an innocent person with my unworthiness.'_ Hanzo sighed even as he rubbed his neck anxiously. 

_**'But I want to look, let's travel again.'**_ Ramen persisted. 

_**'I like traveling.'** _Udon agreed. 

_'So do I, but we will travel for work, not for soulmate hunting.'_ Hanzo put his foot down now. No need to encourage them. 

The feeling subsided and Hanzo looked around again not making note of anyone watching him. No everyone was watching the stage, not that he could tell very well. The entire venue was packed with people and Omnics of the industry. He looked back to Keito and saw him make note of something on his tablet. He was doing well; he'd already made contact with a number of interested parties this trip. They had lunch with one manufacturer who wanted to mass create Keitos civilian designs. And dinner with two investors who hoped to get him to expand out of Japan. Keito had even garnered a number of cards the moment he had arrived at the venue. Freely given, he didn’t even have to offer his own first. A good step in the right direction. His attitude has taken some effort to maintain. Interested, but non-committal. 

The show was impressive, when it ended the models all walked out in their best evening wear gowns and tuxedos. They bowed, even the one Omnic model who held up the center. She was stunning indeed. The house lights came up and a mingling period began. Keito stood up and looked at Hanzo pointedly. He was going to make a statement. He wasn’t staying for the after party. Hanzo nodded and held out his hand to help each of his charges up and walk with them out. 

"Thank god were out of there!" Keito exclaimed as they hailed a car near the valet. "I’m so done with business. Can I just go curl up and watch movies now?" 

"Of course you can." Megumi cooed at her boyfriend. "You got ten emails while the show was going on. A good showing for your first event." 

"Yay," Keito cheered tiredly. 

"I'm going to the resort pool." Michiko grinned. 

"I'll look after you all." Yoshida nodded and all of them turned their eyes to Hanzo as he waved the taxi closer. 

"What?" He frowned. 

"Hanzo," Megumi grinned. "Go and enjoy your evening on the town. We’re doing our night in." 

"Excuse me? My duty-..." He was cut off immediately. 

"Is done for the night, I'll be sending my new contacts to Taro to back ground check them. I'm going to go to the villa, watch movies and build my business electronically while Megumi builds tech in bed next to me." Keito leaned forward looking very done with the evening. "Michiko is going to night swim in the resort pool and Yoshida is going to look after her until they come back. You, however, are relieved for the night." 

"You’re really pushing your authority this trip." Hanzo growled. 

"Great, you wanted me to be more assertive." Keito grinned and swept his fingers over his phone. It pinged on Hanzo's in his vest. He took it out and frowned at a bar logo and address. "Go have a good time, I don’t want to see you coming back until dawn!"

"Dawn?!" Hanzo sputtered. 

"Dawn!" Keito affirmed. Hanzo growled furiously even as he got out of the car as they all shooed him at once. Bunch of busybodies. He could have a good time, he just didn't feel like he deserved it.

The car hovered away swiftly and Hanzo stood on the curb of the venue cursing his inability to say no to any of them. He looked at his phone once more and started a walk down the street. Out till dawn huh? Hanzo entered the busy bar and picked out a place at the classy countertop with the hovering bar seats. He ordered something he could barely pronounce and decided he was going to get so drunk he could ignore everything. Imcluding the first asshole that sidled up looking interested while Hanzo's dragons hissed angrily in his mind. A firm 'no' followed his first drink. 

* * *

Jesse's tailing had turned up fruit. 

It all started when he arrived at the venue for the fashion show. Mrs. Baros sat in a front row seat with her own assistants. He spent an inordinate amount of time watching from the back row of the floor level. He alternated between watching her, the too fancy clothing on the runway, and Hanzo who stood sentry across the runway just behind where those took up an entire two sets of seats on the end near the main spot of the runway. Between them and Mrs. Baros were the photographers. The camera flashes highlighted Hanzo with too much attractive quality. His cheek bones looked extra defined by the shadows and the flashing lights. He looked good in that suit that was cut far too sharp and flatteringly. Better even than Jesse's excellent suit.

He looked away only once. And that was when it happened. Mrs. Baros was getting up. Jesse stood a full ten seconds after she did and weaved his way through the back of the house to follow her. She slipped behind a door in the hallway. He passed in just behind her to the back of the house. Models and shouting was coming from all directions further in, near the curtains. Coordinating a fashion show was hectic it seemed. 

Jesse walked behind racks of clothing and saw his target again. She was speaking to a man with windswept brown hair and a young face. The guy who had opened the show. Suddenly he reached up and the wealthy wife of Jesse's employer was trying to shove her tongue right down the MC's throat. Jesse deftly lifted his phone and snapped a picture. Bold woman she was she cupped a handful of her paramour and they stumbled back behind a vanity table. Jesse snapped a few more photos of the two getting a little more hot and heavy than they should be in such a crowded room. 

Jesse turned on his heel and sent the pictures to his boss who had left a number to report to. He was just stepping out of a side door as the phone buzzed. The music and screaming of the models and staff vanished behind the door and Jesse answered. "Heyya Boss." 

"Your money has been transferred." The boss grumbled. "It wasn’t what I wanted found. But now I have proof." 

"Sure ain’t what any man wants found out about his wife." Jesse huffed. "You sendin' your security team here to get her?" 

"What exit did you leave from?" 

"Side exit, attached to the parkin'." Jesse announced.

"I will be there shortly." Oh, ho! Jesse wanted to be scarce. No need to be blamed by a pissy husband or a caught wife. He wouldn’t put it past the wife to put out a hit just to get even. Either way, Jesse wasn’t getting involved in all that. He'd done enough so far.

Jesse was just rounding the corner to head back to the street when he saw Hanzo ahead of him. Jesse stepped into the shadows to avoid notice. A few minutes later the young adults he was shadowing climb into the car. Hanzo huffed and looked at his phone before he stalked down the street. Jesse followed slow and cautious. The bastard went into a bar.

Jesse hummed in thought and decided to head back to his own hotel. He had the tracker, no sense in getting caught until he was ready. He didn’t want to do this in his nice new suit. He caught a cab back to his hotel where he changed back into his more comfortable clothing. He checked out of his room and into a cheaper one in the same hotel just in case his job turned totally sour by morning. Better to be cautious and paranoid than stupid. 

Jesse drank from the bottle of whiskey on the table as he watched the tracker, Hanzo loitered in that one location for a solid two hours. Perfect. Jesse planned his route as he consulted the local maps. Then he set back out on foot with the mind that he was _finally_ going to do it. He was _finally_ going to off this bastard the moment he stumbled out at last call. Drunk and off guard. There was no better chance than this one. 

Jesse watched from a dark alleyway as patrons left in droves. He waited and waited until the door opened and Hanzo stumbled out. Oh shit, he was _actually_ drunk! Jesse had hoped that was the case, no one sat in a bar that long without getting totally drunk. He'd stayed right up until closing. It was edging on two a.m. now. The streets were deserted, with only stragglers making their way to houses or hotels. 

Jesse could feel the anticipation rise. Then another man exited the bar after Hanzo. Trailing the deadly assassin closely. Who the fuck was that? Jesse stayed back even further, watching, if they were leaving together they would be walking _together_. Hanzo stiffened as he passed into the open plaza near the beach. 

"Following me...was a mistake." Hanzo slurred loudly and turned to glare heavily at the man. "I-...told you no." 

"C'mon." The man slurred, a little less drunk and Hanzo growled. "You took the last drink, the one I bought you." 

"Nugh...drugged drink." Hanzo slurred and cursed in Japanese. "I am not in control...if you come near me...I will kill you." 

Hanzo dropped a sleek black bag to the ground and his fists balled. This idiot had no idea the danger he was in as he approached the ex yakuza assassin. "C'mon handsome, let’s have some fun. You and me."

"I..." Hanzo flexed fingers and his eyes blinked a few times drowsily. He swayed a foot and caught himself. 

What the fuck was Jesse _witnessing?!_

The man lunged at Hanzo shoving the assassin into a huge pillar that held hanging flower pots. Hanzo fought immediately, elbow swinging out and then up before it smashed into the man’s neck hard. The drunken man flew back a step and Hanzo braced one hand on the pillar. "No-...Udon...Ramen...I am okay." 

What the-?!

The blue of his tattoo started to glow, and Jesse was immediately reminded of the way that green of Genji's dragon had seeped through his armor. He was about to lose consol of his fucking dragons?!

Jesse needed to save that asshole; it didn’t matter how deserved a little dragon mauling would be. Jesse rushed forward, he tossed a stun grenade between Hanzo and the drunken assaulter. The man shouted and Jesse slugged him once in the jaw. He crumpled to the ground and Jesse glared at him. In his one fisted hand was a baggie and as he fell he dropped that baggie full of pills. Damn, he really did drug Hanzo. 

Jesse looked back at the assassin he was intending to kill. The Shimada Heir was slumped against the pillar with his eyes closed and his head lolling. Oh shit he was _gone_. How drunk did a deadly assassin have to be to not immediately notice a drugged cocktail coming his way?

The tattoo gleamed and as Jesse turned he realized now was his chance. Hanzo was absolutely down for the count. He wouldn’t even fight like this. Jesse grabbed for Peacekeeper as his breathing sped up. He had her out and cocked in a second. 

One bullet, _one bullet_ and Shimada Hanzo would actually be dead. Genji would be free from this burden. It was the least he could do. All he could do to save Genji from the pain of ever having to see Hanzo again was this. Jesse lifted the barrel and sighted right in the middle of that forehead. Hanzo wouldn’t even know what happened. 

_**'NO!'**_ A roar echoed from somewhere deep in Jesse's mind. He jerked and suddenly two dragons the size of dogs formed around Hanzo. They wrapped around his body and the pillar. 

Jesse cursed and twitched his gun from one dragon to the other. They looked like fucking hard light, all glowy and mostly translucent. But they moved protectively over Hanzo. One stayed low and crossed it's head to hover over Hanzo's chest. The other tilted its head and took a step forward. A deep resonating growl came from inside Jesse's head once more. The dragon stilled where it stalked him before it slunk back to cross protectively around Hanzo. 

They nudged their master's cheek one at a time before they grew frantic. Jesse frowned as both dragons tried to rouse their bearer. Jesse frowned, fuck he'd been roofied. What if it was with bad drugs? He reached into his pouch and held an emergency field shot in hand. It had nano bots inside that were designed to remove poisons, repair wounds, and stabilize blood flow. One of Angela's designs. Some of the best stuff on the market. 

Help Hanzo or let him die to some date-rape drugs? He didn’t have to do anything to help. He didn’t even have to shoot Hanzo himself. The dragons started pulling at their master frantically. Like they were terrified of what else was happening that Jesse couldn’t see. The dragon closest to Jesse looked at him again and stepped forward twice. There was no change in color, but it still looked concerned, terrified even. 

It _cared_ about Hanzo. 

**_'Help us...please.'_** The voice was gentle, but terrified. It wasn’t his own. The dragon?!

Jesse nearly turned away to run. But he gripped the Med-pen tight. Why was the dragon talking to him? How was it talking to him. 

**_'Please'_ **The dragon bowed its head. _**'I beg you.'**_

 _ **'No!'** _The other dragon roared. There was no other explanation for the way Jesse's head echoed with a sound though he couldn't hear externally. 

Jesse looked at the Med-pen and then his gun again before he cursed. He knelt and holstered Peacekeeper at the same time. He flipped the cap on the field shot and leaned forward to grasp Hanzo's arms. He pulled the deadly assassin to his back and the dragons hovered close. The snarly one surged over Hanzo’s body to glare point blank into Jesses face threateningly. If he did anything wrong it would rip him apart. 

Jesse nodded and lifted the shot before he jammed it into Hanzo's chest. The bots put off a glow that shined through Hanzo's chest and Jesse knew it was working. It would burn through that drug like it was nothing. Jesse shifted on his knees and cursed again. What the fuck had he just done?!

 ** _'Thank you.'_ **That gentle voice murmured, and Jesse was suddenly looking into the blue fathomless eyes of on of the dragons. **_'Thank you for saving him.'_**

Jesse jerked back to his feet in absolute horror. He flipped his phone open and called the authorities. He reported an assault happening near the plaza by the beach. That some fight had broken out and someone looked like they had been drugged. He was careful to explain it as he had seen it not as he had intervened. Then he turned to ran away. But he looked back one last time to see both dragons watching him as he backed up and away. 


	16. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo takes some control back. And Jesse has a crisis. They both needed to get some perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry for the late upload. I was baking cthulhu cupcakes!
> 
> Anyways, have a nice long chapter for the holiday! It's my favorite time of year!
> 
> Happy Halloween! 👻🎃👻🎃👻
> 
> Stay safe out there!

"Holy shit... Holy shit," Jesse was pacing inside his room. "You jackass that was your best chance!"

He placed again walking that moment over and over again in his mind. Prone Hanzo, drugged and vulnerable, easily killable. And he just left the bastard there, after getting _roofied_ by some scum bag?!

Oh Genji could _never_ find out about this. He could never know Jesse was hunting his brother. He could never know Jesse had done a field rescue then abandoned the man on the street with his assailant trussed up with the baggie of drugs tucked back into his pocket. 

Genji would _kill_ him. 

He could never utter a word of this. To _anyone!_

His phone rang and Jesse jumped a foot in the air like a cat that got its tail stepped on. He didn't look at the phone. He wouldn't. It would curse him. He winced as it stopped ringing. Then it started back up again.

He peeked and closed his eyes tight. "Hey Reeha."

 _"What the hell did you do? You only ignore my calls if you're in trouble?"_ She immediately sounded suspect of him. _"You on a job or something?"_

Or something indeed. 

He thought of his account that was now flush with money. Then he looked at the black screen of his computer and the tracking program on it. "Y-Yeah...yeah I am. Just got in. My bad Reeha, I shoulda called sooner."

 _"You should have, I was really worried when you went MIA for weeks. Now you're silent again one. What gives?"_ Fareeha demanded.

Jesse looked at his arm and flexed his fingers. She still didn't know about this. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ignore the memories of Hatfield cutting his arm off. No, that was done. He just wasn't ready for anyone to know about that yet.

"I'm uh...settlin' a score." Jesse explained.

 _"From Blackwatch days?"_ She asked.

"Yeah," When Jesse closed his eyes he wasn't looking at the bar he'd been hurt in. Instead he was at the bar he met Genji in to connect the info he was stealing from the Shimada. He remembered coming in, casual as he could being the _'gaijin in the hat'_. Genji had been in a booth, littered with bottles and drugs. An Omnic woman and a twink under each arm. Jesse remembered dragging that ninja shit out back when he saw how high he was. Jesse had needed that info and he'd needed to clean Genji up to get it.

It was scary the excess both brothers seemed to go to. Genji had tried to hide in drugs, alcohol, and sex. It looked like Hanzo was trying to drink himself to death. Why else would he have stayed at the bar that long? Willing to walk out drunk. Had he not been roofied would this still have been the outcome? Would he have found a dank little corner to sleep it off in.

Jesse had been there. Jesse was still there sometimes. 

"I-... I think I compromised myself." Jesse admitted.

 _"Do you need me to come get you?"_ Fareeha’s voice hardened.

"No, I-... I'm not in danger. I don't think." Jesse sighed. "It's complicated."

 _"Explain it to me. I need to know if you need me. I'll leave right now."_ Her voice pitched up. The fear of losing him some through. He knew she couldn't lose him to the job the way they lost Ana.

"My target...he's not like I thought he'd be. All the Intel said he was a cold, cruel son of a bitch. I tracked him down...and he's helpin' people. He's livin' a normal life. As normal as people like us can get." Jesse sighed.

 _"Plenty of people live double lives. Like you'd never know unless you were in with them."_ Fareeha offered and Jesse hummed in agreement. 

"Yeah well I kept tailin' 'im. Pretty sure I saw the real him." Jesse couldn't get that gentle realness out of his head. Couldn't forget the sadness that came through the second those kids were away from Hanzo. "He's...beaten down. Finished almost. Like it'd be a damn mercy if I could just pull the trigger."

 _"So why don't you?"_ Fareeha challenged. Jesse almost answered that he was a yellow bellied coward.

"I've tried, the chance keeps slippin' away." Jesse looked down in shame. "But I had it tonight. He was drunk, perfect time to execute a target. But some asshole just followed him. So I tailed them. This asshole drugged my targets drink and waited for the right moment to jump him."

 _"Fucking shit Jess!"_ Fareeha cursed.

"I got involved. By the time I'd hogtied that bastard my target was passed out. The drugs were strong, I don't think he'd have made it to the hospital. I had the shot; it would have been over then. But...I couldn't do it." Jesse spat furiously.

 _"Don't tell me you left him there, did you call the freaking authorities?!"_ Fareeha yelled. Her fury was potent and he needed that. She was decent. More decent than he was. She's help out an enemy if they were injured. Just like her momma used to do. 

"I called 'em, trussed up their perp with his evidence and some of my restraint ties. I even stayed to make sure the authorities got to the area, but I ran." Jesse cursed.

 _"You're a mess Jesse McCree."_ Fareeha sighed. _"You should have stayed, target or not. No one deserves to be drugged like that."_

She was right he'd known it then, that was why he had the field shot in hand before he even thought about it. And those dragons. How could they talk to Jesse? Could they always do that? Did Genji talk to _his_ dragon? Did it talk to him? Did those two talk to Hanzo?

Shit. 

This was so much worse than finding the murderous ninja attractive. Worse than seeing him be cordial, kind, and reserved. Nothing fit the image he'd had in his head. But in his head then Hanzo hadn't been prone, weak, actually vulnerable. Some mighty terrifying assassin he was.

Genji could never know. Jesse might just lose his other arm if he found out Jesse just _left_ his brother there. Fuck! He had to make sure Hanzo wasn't actually dead.

"Reeha, I fucked up. So bad." Jesse groaned.

 _"Yeah, you did."_ Fareeha sighed. _"So why are you freaking out instead of running?"_

"Cause..." Jesse trailed off. Because that little dragon had pleaded with him. They had been ready to fight to protect their master. He watched Hanzo with an appreciative eye alongside the hostile one. He hadn't liked the idea of the assassin being drugged. Hadn't liked the idea of this mighty ninja not being on his guard. "Cause I lost perspective."

 _"Jesse!"_ Fareeha gasped. _"You did_ not _fuck your target again!"_

"Jesus Reeha! I haven't fucked him!" Jesse retorted indignantly. His mind went back to that nice set of abs and that cut set of hips. That tattooed arm and chest. He suddenly wondered what that jaw would look like dropped mid orgasm. Jesse's face heated and he sputtered a few more inarticulate sounds. Why didn't he hate that idea?!

 _"Jesse, you can't sleep with a target. Don't you remember Milan?!"_ Fareeha hissed. _"Mom and Gabe ripped you a new one. You didn't leave your room for a week."_

He didn't. Because that cute little oh-so-bad Omnic parts dealer had batted her pretty eyes at him and he'd been strung along by his dick. He'd liked her, thought he could change her ways. Then Blackwatch had hit the parts storehouse. She had died in the melee. He knew he couldn't sleep with targets after that. He was pretty _damn_ sure he didn't want to sleep with Hanzo. Not _really_.

The stirring in his belly didn't get to have an opinion. 

"I’m not gonna sleep with my target." Jesse groused.

 _"So what, you gonna track him down and finish the job. He's probably in the hospital."_ Fareeha snapped her disapproval of his actions clear. Jesse accepted both her ire, and the reality. Hanzo was most likely in the hospital, recovering from what must have been an overdose. An overdose from some asshole that was going to rape him.

Hanzo deserved a bullet to the head. Not to be taken advantage of like that. Shit. Jesse's mama raised him better than this. Even when he was a thieving asshole he hadn’t sat by and let the boys rape people. The few times one of them popped up ready to take advantage of the various biker bunnies, he or Ashe kicked their asses right out of their gang. He'd never tolerated that shit. That hadn't changed. 

Jesse shouldn't have left the assassin on the street alone. He needed to know Hanzo was at least going to make it. Field shots were good, Ange didn't make shoddy medicine. But he'd still been down for the count. Jesse looked at his phone and looked up the nearest hospitals. He made an educated guess based on where they'd been near the beach. Then he was out of his hotel room and heading on foot for the location.

The hospital was brightly lit. Functioning despite its small size. He rubbed his jaw and entered the ER doors and made for the information desk. The Omnic woman there looked up and spoke Greek at first before he shook his head. Then she switched to English with mild welcoming smile. "What can I help you with, are you in need of assistance?"

"I'm, uh...my friend didn't come back to our hotel. He was supposed to be at the bar, but when I got there it was closed. Out near the beach. I don't remember the bar name. Something Golden Green?" He huffed and looked for all the world like a worried friend. "He's Japanese, looks thirty, goatee and awesome dragon tattoo. I'm just trying to make sure he's okay. He's not here is he?" 

"If you don't mind, there are some officers that might like to speak with you." The Omnic nodded as she keyed in his descriptions. She handed him a pass and directed him into the ER Aitself. He wasn't taking to any officers, but he took a circuit like he was looking for someone. He spied the officers talking to a doctor and walked past them before he turned into a darkened room nearby. Empty.

"High dose of flunetrazipam, whoever gave him that field shot saved his life. It insulated his heart and pumped the nano bots thrive his system faster. It'll be out of his system in another hour or so. For now he's still sedated. When it's gone I'm sure he'll wake up. He did have high alcohol levels as well." The doctor was speaking in English. Why?

Jesse frowned as he looked at the doctor. The officers didn't look right. Both were of Asian descent. Jesse looked closer and scowled at the hint of blood on the cuff of the uniform underneath a coat. Why was he wearing a coat, to hide whatever blood was on that sleeve.

Jesse saw the doctor usher the officers away and as one turned Jesse saw the top of a tattoo on his neck. Shit. That was yakuza ink. Shimada Boys? Were they tailing Hanzo too?

Hell.

Jesse cursed, he could walk away and just let whatever was going to happen in this ER happen. But his conscience surfaced from his indecision. As the doctor took the officers out of the wing he slipped out of the room and watched the nurses flitting about. He was going to have to play this smart. He remembered the address of where Hanzo was staying. He could get the assassin there and wipe his hands of this.

Jesse slipped into Hanzo's room to find his clothing folded neatly on top of a bag. He cursed again and slung it over his shoulder after stuffing the clothes inside. He unhooked the IV bag and tucked it into Hanzo's hospital gown. Jesse tucked the blanket around the assassin tighter and swiftly unplugged the heart monitor. He picked up Hanzo which was harder than it should have been. The man was shorter than Jesse was, but he was all dense muscle.

Jesse firmly told his libido to shut the fuck up as it realized how firm Hanzo was. It _wasn't_ nice feeling all those muscles crushed up to his chest and arms. He moved fast, out the room and around a corner into a deserted hallway. He wound his way carefully through the halls and pulled a fire alarm to slip out a door once the security near it headed off to investigate.

Jesse was out in the ER parking lot in a moment. He started moving faster, and scowled at the cruiser nearest his path out of the lot. He looked inside and cursed when he saw two stripped bodies inside. Definitely yakuza posing as Ilios officers. They were here to take a chance at a weak and vulnerable Hanzo. Just like Jesse. 

Fuck. 

Jesse started walking keeping to the shadowed streets until he came out onto a side street. He hailed a taxi by his phone and laid the assassin in the back. He got into the driver's seat and paid the AI controlled computer. Then he was driving a long and circuitous route to the address he had memorized. 

The resort was beautiful, the surrounding villas were quiet but stunning as part of the larger resort. He found the address and pulled up. He catefully pulled the still sleeping assassin out of the vehicle and slunk to the door. He kicked it a few times. He waited and waited, cursing, and wondering if Hanzo had stayed somewhere different from his charges.

The cold steel of a blade touched the back of his neck and Jesse froze. "Who are you? What have you done to him?!"

The female voice startled him, but Jesse just hunched his shoulders and tried to calm his heart as it was burning in terror. "Was in the hospital with 'im, you got some yakuza after ya’ll. I got him out and brought him here."

"Why was he in the hospital?!" She hissed and stepped into his sight. She wore a tank top and tiny yellow shorts. Her katana was pointed at his neck, she exuded energy similar to Genji. Wild and furious.

The door ripped open and he was looking down the barrel of two hand guns. Pointed by the red and purple haired kids.

"Ah!" The girl exclaimed and adjusted her aim at Jesse's face. "What happened to him?!"

"Goddammit, look...I brought him from the hospital." He bit his lip anxiously. "Some dickhole roofied him at a bar. I got involved before he could grab at your boy. Then he got picked up by the police and taken to the hospital. I noticed the officers in the hospital weren't Greek. Japanese I guess? There were bodies in the squad car. So I brought him here, there’s a key fob in his bag."

They looked at him skeptically before lowering their weapons. They stepped aside and Jesse carried the sleeping assassin into the villa. He spied a couch and deposited him down. That was when he saw two blue faces peeking up at him through the blanket. He jerked his hands back terrified he was about to get mauled. But the dragons just stayed where they were. Watching him.

"Who are you?" The girl with purple hair pointed at him.

"Aw, I'm just a mercenary in town for work. My job was done, cheatin' wife and all that mess." Jesse flapped his metal hand. "Look, I ain't trying to get involved in some yakuza shit. I did my good deed for the year yeah. Ya’ll got this so I can get the fuck out of Greece?"

"Get lost then." The blond glared as she stepped between Hanzo and Jesse. She looked worriedly back for a second before she sheathed her weapon. Jesse took the out and fled back to the taxi. He needed to get the hell out of here. He did what he had to. It was done.

* * *

Hanzo swam languidly back to consciousness. He foggily tried to remember where the hell he was. He frowned, had he passed out on the beach as had been the plan? He remembered leaving the bar, feeling progressively worse to Udon and Ramen's panic. He remembered some foggy interaction, the face of a man who had tried to hit on him in the bar. Then light.

 _ **'You were drugged.'** _Udon rumbled. Hanzo could tell that from the nature of his sluggishness. He remembered this feeling all too well. It was similar to the drugs Taro had given him in the hopes of erasing the memory of the Inoe daughters as they used him for his ineffective seed.

 _'Was I raped?'_ Hanzo asked his dragons and they crowded close within their shared mind space.

 _ **'No, we were...saved.'** _Udon admitted, the stoic dragon felt terrified. It wasn't usual for him to feel such a way.

 ** _'I was going to kill him the second you pushed him down.'_ **Ramen growled viciously. Hanzo would always regret the way his dragons had been affected by his rape. Sweet Ramen had grown vicious and negative towards Hanzo's lovers. Udon became more reserved and wary. They agreed that they would accept _only_ his future soulmate. Hanzo did not agree with them, but when had that ever stopped them? 

_'Who saved us?'_ Hanzo asked as he tried to open his eyes.

 ** _'Our soulmate.'_** Udon mumbled. Which... What the fuck?

 _'Excuse me?'_ Hanzo had to have heard that wrong.

 _ **'He was perfect.'**_ Ramen sighed.

 _ **'He-... he proved himself.'**_ Udon sneered unhappily.

 _'What are you both talking about?'_ Hanzo stopped trying to wake his body fully. He focused instead on his dragons as they growled at one another. They never fought. Not truly.

 ** _'He was there to kill us. But he intervened instead.'_ **Udon growled.

 ** _'You weren’t waking up. And you were becoming like you were...'_ **Ramen trailed off in a feeling of fury and sorrow. ** _'We summoned ourselves to protect you.'_**

 _ **'He pointed his gun at you.'**_ Udon growled.

 ** _'But he didn't shoot. Instead he gave you one of those glowy gold shots. Then we were taken to the hospital.'_ **Ramen cheerily told Hanzo. **_'The doctors looked after you. Then he came back.'_**

 ** _'He said yakuza were in the hospital. That was why he brought us back to the villa.'_** Udon informed. **_'He left as soon as he gave us to the others.'_**

 _ **'Let's go find him.'**_ Ramen cheered.

 ** _'We're infirm.'_ **Udon argued.

 ** _'You're just a bitter old brat!'_** Ramen growled.

 ** _'He tried to kill us!'_ **Udon argued back.

Hanzo backed out of his own mind. He forced his eyes open and looked up at the ceiling of the living room. Hanzo glared upwards as he ignored the feeling of tiredness in his arms. He grabbed the couch back and dragged himself to sitting. An empty IV bag lay on the coffee table. Storm Bow and his quiver lay out as Megumi examined each and every inch of them. 

"Hanzo!" Michiko gasped and rushed over. Megumi shifted her work aside to come over as well.

"My apologies. That was not how I intended to spend my night." Hanzo rubbed his face and looked down at the hospital gown he was wearing. 

"He said you were drugged." Megumi explained. "That he was some mercenary here for his job. But he knew where we were staying. He brought you right to the door."

Hanzo narrowed his eyes and tried to figure out why some random mercenary, who was apparently meant for him, had not only known where he had been staying. But also intervened on an attempted sexual assault. Hanzo snarled as his mind connected the dots. Hanzo had been the contract. Someone had sent that mercenary after him. And for some reason he had decided not to follow through. 

**_'He liked you when he picked you up his heart was racing.'_ **Ramen giggled. 

**_'He was kidnapping a patient.'_** Udon argued. 

"Enough." Hanzo growled. He forced himself to his feet and stumbled for his bedroom. He ignored the worried cries and got to his bathroom. He turned on the shower and opened his toiletries bag. Among his medicine, which he took dry, he found a vitamin and energy stim that he jabbed into his thigh as he jerked the hospital gown off. 

Under hot water Hanzo forced his mind to wakefulness. He’d let himself go thru the events of the night before. Drinking more than intended because the drink anyways quieted his guilt. Stupid. Some asshole had been turned away and came back when Hanzo was far more inebriated. That was his mistake, letting the alcohol cloud him enough to accept a drink. Foolish. 

Hanzo was better than that. When he focused he remembered the man’s face. He had no memory of his supposed soulmate. But that didn't matter. It _wouldn't_ matter. His mind was not changed. It was worse because now he had burdened the man already.

Hanzo got out of the shower and looked at himself in the mirror. The fast-acting supplements were already easing the hang-over symptoms. He dressed in his dark kyudo gi. Preferring the security of familiarity. He wasn't on the verge of a break down, thankfully. Instead he was furious.

He swapped legs fast and efficient. Then he tied his hair up and found his charges hovering near his door nervously. "I am fine, drained but it's alright. A mistake on my part led to this. But nevertheless, yakuza are in the city. I will flush them out and we'll leave."

Hanzo picked up his phone and texted Taro. He wanted the man who had thought to try and assault him found. He'd have to handle the yakuza himself. He wondered if they were Shimada or not. He'd find out.

"Wait, wait, you were just drugged." Michiko argued. "You can't just go back out there. That guy brought you back unconscious!"

"It is far from my first time being drugged." Hanzo sighed. He held out his hands and they all rushed him at once. He offered them the security he was cloaking himself in. "I am fine. But I need to find out which family tailed us here."

"I did find something." Megumi broke away and went to the table where she handed him a strange tracking device. "It was in your gear."

Hanzo frowned at it. It was a similar metal to his Sonic arrowheads. How long had it been within his gear without him noticing? "What did this man look like?"

"Tall. Brown hair and beard. Dark eyes." Keito told him. "He uh, he looked like a cowboy."

Cowboy?

Hanzo remembered a cowboy in London. He remembrred shadowing the man, a man his dragons had been amused with. So they had known even then and had allowed him his time with Liam. But they had known and fought to keep him alive after Liam’s death...because they had decided already. That explained their behavior. But the tracker, when did that happen? Hanzo tried to place a brown bearded man in his memory. He was hyper aware in Japan...but he hadn't been in San Francisco. When a homeless man had bumped into him.

Oh, that's was careless of him.

Hanzo looked at the tracker in his fingers. His soulmate was after his life, had been since San Francisco. He'd had his chance when Hanzo had been weakened. But for whatever reason he hadn't taken the shot. He had even helped Hanzo stay free from yakuza control. Why?

Hanzo had no answers.

He rolled the tracker in his grasp and contemplated crushing it. But if he'd had this thing since San Francisco then he'd already exposed his pathway through Japan. Yukari's shop, Tsushima Island, the store, and where he slept. But he hadn't stopped in to see Machiko after Sam Francisco. She and Hattori were still safe. 

He could destroy the tracker and lure out his soulmate. Or he could keep it. Control their meeting the next time it happened. He could reverse engineer it and track the other side just as easily. Hanzo turned and tucked the device into his belt pouch. He'd keep it for now.

His phone chimed with the info he wanted, as well as an array of question mark. Hanzo's thanked him and picked up his bow and quiver. "I will return, Yoshida, keep up the good work."

"Hai," She nodded as Hanzo left the villa.

* * *

Finding his would be assaulter was easy enough. He was still in police custody. Hanzo waited and waited, since he was no longer at the hospital, and his officers were now dead, they had nothing to truly hold this man on other than possession of drugs. He made bail. Of course. And when he did Hanzo tailed him through the city. 

They passed the scenic streets to a more subdued part of the city. That was when Hanzo struck. He jumped down from an overhead walkway. He startled the man. He still wore that maroon dress shirt and black pants. His hair was no longer slicked back, instead it was falling all over greasily.

"Oh-!" The man immediately tried to scramble away but Hanzo smoothly drew an arrow that he shot into the ground before the bastard.

"Now, we can settle this right here. Or I can leave your body in this alleyway in pieces. It's your choice." Hanzo growled. He felt too much like the man he used to be. Ruthless and vindictive. He hated it. But what had almost happened to him was unacceptable. His carelessness had nearly ruined what progress he'd made. He stood to ruin it right now, he couldn't bring himself to care.

Hanzo waited and when the man turned to look at him Hanzo slung his bow onto his back. He flexed his fingers and stepped forward into a swing of his right fist. His armored knuckles smashed hard into the man's face. He crumpled instantly against the wall. He held up his hands pleading.

"I told you then, that I would kill you. You got lucky judging by the bruising on your face. So I am going to beat you until you beg for death. When I stop you will go back to that station and confess to every crime you've ever committed. If I find you didn't , I'll kill you." Hanzo toted his head. "Grit your teeth, were going to be here a while."

Hanzo was closer to the yakuza boss he'd been with every strike he delivered to the bastard that had drugged him. How many others hadn't had ethereal dragons and a stranger to save them? How many others lived their lives like Hanzo did? Fighting every second to stave off the feelings of disgust and taint just would not abate fully.

Broken ribs, dislocated fingers, a slack jaw, and swelling eyes. It wasn't enough. Hanzo stood over the bleeding man, narrowing his gaze on a broken nose, and dripping mouth. He should castrate the man. If he's been in the clan, faced with the duty of cleaving up a mess like this. If he hadn't outright killed the man, he would have cut the man’s cock off. No one to offend upon if he lacked the equipment. 

But Hanzo was no longer that man. He was not the monster he had been. So he went through the effort of merely breaking the man’s arms. Ensuring he had nothing to grab anyone with. Then one solid kick to the man’s balls and Hanzo was satisfied. He crouched and watched his attacker passively.

"If I find you've hurt anyone else, I'll come back for you. Do you understand me?" The man nodded despite how he coughed, wheezed, and sputtered blood. "Get up and run-away fool."

Hanzo watched the piece of shit limp hurriedly away. He took his bow back in hand and pointed it down the alleyway. He switched seamlessly from English to Japanese. "If you think you have a chance to kill me now, go ahead and try. I am not a weak as I was when you tried at the hospital. You are free to attempt it."

Hanzo watched the men appear in the shadows. Two yakuza from the Shimada family. Men who used to be his own. As they always were. He glared and tipped his chin up. "This was foolish of you."

They raced at him guns and blades flashing as they were drawn. Hanzo turned and ran up the wall of a building next to him, he threw himself over his former men. Two arrows knocked guns away with violent clatters. Hanzo hit the ground and rolled, he threw Storm Bow up and braced against the combined strength of both attackers. They shoved down at him with their katanas. He glared and shifted his foot to the side, the bearings making maneuverability more sharp than if he were bound by flesh. He tilted his bow down and unbalanced both assassins.

Hanzo gained his feet and slung Storm Bow at the back of one assassin. He stepped over the attacker and brought Storm Bow up in the same smooth motion . It cracked under the man’s chin and as he stumbled backwards Hanzo slung his armored arm back to smash the assassin directly behind him. He grabbed two arrows, the first buried into the chest of the man in front of him. He turned and shot the next. 

Both assassins lay dead and Hanzo let his breathing huff out as exhaustion swamped him. Without the adrenaline he’d barely make it back to the villa in time to pack and get them back to Japan. Hanzo reached back and pulled free the tracker to look at once more. He had no idea what he was going to do about this. But his soulmate had waited until Hanzo was alone to strike. That meant his soulmate was honorable to a fault. Hanzo was scared, how was he supposed to deal with this now? 

* * *

Jesse knew he was a coward. He didn't live his life surviving without acknowledging on some level he was a little _yellow_. Sure he had his own idea of justice. Pretty heavily influenced by his mother's western movie collections. The cowboys were the good guys, and they held their own brand of right and wrong.

Jesse was no stranger to walking a gray edging on black path. After his mama died he'd pretty much walked the rebellious teen phase. It led to crime. Surprise surprise. But all through his time in Blackwatch hadn’t infringed on his sense of justice. It just washed away his feelings of being on the wrong side of his own code. Until he had to leave for the same reasons.

So Jesse was hiding in Mexico, Mexico City to be exact, because he was yellow. And he was every bit the coats they laughed at in his mama's old movies. But after Ilios he needed to get out of the same hemisphere as Hanzo. 

Pacing around his temporary apartment and planning out his next few jobs was the norm for the past few weeks. Writing all about a gallant cowboy saving a damsel from some ruffians in the night. Only the damsel was Hanzo, and the ruffians were actually one douche bag spiking the drink of a handsome ninja.

And _that_ kept happening!

He was thinking of Hanzo less and less as some reprehensible bastard. And he was hyper focused on the man's attractiveness. Jesse was at his wits end. He’d spent the last few weeks trying desperately to get Hanzo out of his mind. It got worse when he found himself looking at that tracking program over and over. At first it was just to be sure Hanzo had made it back to Tsushima without biting it to the yakuza. Then it was a daily occurrence.

Jesse was losing his mind. He had slept with two people since that fateful night. Both the woman he couldn't remember the name of, and the man named Antonio, had only sated basic need. All while he was with them all he could think of was the notion of Hanzo under him, over him, in him. That was okay, just a sex fantasy. No big deal that was normal.

What wasn't normal was how he was waffling between wanting to resume his hunt(his funds were building steadily), and wanting to give it up and take Genji's route. Maybe he should join a commune like Genji. Or...he didn't think he could accept chastity. Wait... _was_ Genji chaste now?

He couldn't recall anyone having seen the cyborgs business. But then Genji had been secretive a lot. Jesse hovered his finger over Genji's contact on his phone. He couldn't call Reeha with this. She'd already told him off once in this interim to get it of his system if he intended to kill Hanzo. Jesse needed to keep his peace on why he was calling. He just...he really missed having Ana or Gabe to lean on. 

He dialed and sat heavily on his bed. The phone rang to the voicemail and Jesse hung up. Two minutes later it rang anew, and he answered. _"Jesse, it is so good of you to call."_

"Yeah, I just...needed some advice partner." Jesse sighed.

 _"Of course, anything my friend."_ Genji sounded so good and calm. Happy almost.

"I uh, did the thing again." Jesse blurted out.

 _"The thing-?"_ Genji hummed. _"Well, I will say that you can live your own life Jesse, but I would rather not hear about your exploits in the clubs that shall not be named within earshot of monks who actually like me."_

"Genji!" Jesse snapped in horror. He told him about that once! Maybe Jesse liked to blow off steam once in a while. Maybe that entailed a little less vanilla interaction than he was ready to admit. Only sometimes though. When the job had been too much. "I told you that in confidence."

 _"Yes, you also told me you caught Morrison there. So...thanks for that."_ Genji snorted and Jesse sputtered in remembered horror at seeing Jack with his civvy guy Victor. That had been a sight amidst so much debauchery.

"I'm attracted to a target." Jesse spit out to change the topic immediately. Probably wasn’t right to talk ill of the dead anyways. "On a job."

 _"Jesse, you remember how that went the last time. You were even reprimanded for fraternizing with the enemy."_ Genji sighed. _"But...we are no longer part of Blackwatch. You can do what you want."_

"But-," Jesse groaned. "I don't know what I want."

 _"Is your target dangerous?"_ Genji asked.

"Probably." Jesse remembered the way Genji had looked after his duel. He remembered the ruthless way Hanzo had taken those hover cars off that ramp. Killing one whole vehicle's inhabitants while he stood over the upturned door. He read the reports, saw the still photos of each dead Shimada elder. He remembered Hanzo had _two_ dragons. But he also remembered Hanzo’s gentle side that showed in Ilios. His weak side on that beach plaza. "Maybe not."

 _"What is this job?"_ Genji asked and Jesse floundered.

"Assassination." Jesse sighed "Some ex-gang member with too many enemies."

 _"Deadlock?"_ Genji asked and it was such an easy out Jesse took it.

"Yeah." Jesse lied, he was such a bastard.

 _"Jesse, if I have learned anything being here with the Shambali is that happiness is only in our own hands. We can look to a higher power, but in the end only we know what we want. Only we can bring ourselves harmony."_ Genji spoke evenly, far more serious. _"It is something I have been wrestling with. The person who is meant for me is more than what I once was. The old me would have wooed him and won him then thrown him away. I want to be better. That is my personal mission. To overcome the wants for myself to earn the right to be the object of another's."_

"You're saying I'm not good enough." Jesse rubbed his beard. "What if all I want is physical?"

 _"Then you would not be having this crisis. Anyone you choose Jesse, remember you will be more than good enough for. It's a matter of if they are good enough for you."_ Genji sounded too wise.

"What are they putting in the water there?" Jesse asked.

 _"Wisdom, and a little herb just to keep things interesting."_ Genji teased. _"The herb is tea."_

"I gathered smart ass." Jesse snorted. "This is a bad match Genji, I'm not even sure I don't want to kill this bastard. I'm stalkin' him right now."

 _"You act as if I was not the one to improve your stalking skills. I stalk the object of my everlasting desire. It's not healthy. But I am a ninja. How else am I going to spend my time?"_ Genji laughed. _"Figure out your priorities Jesse, either you finish the job, you sleep with your target, you run away, or you ask f or more."_

"I don't like any of these options. Can I avoid it entirely?" Jesse asked.

 _"How is avoiding it going for you?"_ Genji asked and Jesse looked at the three packs of empty cigars, the two empty bottles of whiskey littering various surfaces. The first aid kit for the stab wound he'd gotten on that protection deal two days ago laid across half of the bed.

"It's going." Jesse winced.

 _"Well, even you're fine wallowing, try out options one through three and see how that goes."_ Genji tested.

"Yer an asshole. Thought monks were supposed to be nice." Jesse complained.

 _"They are, it's a good thing I am not a monk."_ Genji chuckled. _"I hope you find what you are looking for Jesse."_

"Me too buddy." Jesse still saw the way those dragons had protected their master when he closed his eyes. How Hanzo had looked so terribly sad when no one was looking in that fountain square. An indignant furious part of him remembered Hanzo was supposed to be the one recruited to Blackwatch. But at the time he'd been embroiled in taking over the clan and Genji had been so much more accessible.

He was getting less angry over it. He was losing the past of him that said _he_ was the one to solve the Hanzo problem. Instead it had turned into a very different kind of problem. An annoying kind of problem. That was happening right now as he once again flashed back to those abs. 

_"Now let me tell you about the goats up here."_ Genji sounded mischievous.

 _'You will not masturbate to a fantasy of Hanzo while taking to his brother on the phone. You will_ not _.'_ Jesse reflexively grabbed up a cigar instead. There, he wasn't a degenerate. He could be a good friend. So long as Genji never knew he had the hots for the cyborgs murderous brother.

* * *

"So it's been three back to back jobs overseas since you encountered the man your dragons say is meant for you." Kano was relentless. Hanzo tried his best to glare over his cup of tea as he looked at the small cut on his cheek bone in his vanity mirror. The butterfly ties were in need of changing. One thrown blade too close for his liking.

"Perhaps we should talk about the near assault that took place instead?" Hanzo offered in avoidance. He set to cleaning his wound. 

"Hm, we could. But you're not dwelling on it, not even for a fraction of a second that I've been observing you these weeks. It's not like the situation with the Inoe women. You remember throwing your assailant off. The dragons say he didn't get the chance to press on. And you got your revenge in an unhealthy manner, but closure was achieved all the same." Kano shrugged. "We're you a civilian I would unpack that more. But you did also kill the entire ruling council of your family. So I think the fact that he is not dead is progress."

"I _could_ go back and kill him." Hanzo applied antiseptic and sealed the wound.

"You could, but you're also changing the subject." Kano lifted his arm to show Ramen wrapped all around his arm and Udon coiled petulantly in his lap. "Let's talk about the man the dragons have chosen for you."

"The dragons can choose whoever they wish. I will not adhere to it." Hanzo glared at Ramen who whined at him mentally.

"Has it ever happened before?" Kano asked.

"No, my bloodline has always been pure that way. The dragons chose the one they want to help carry their blood into the next generation." Hanzo sighed. "I never intended to reproduce. I'm gay, there would have been no guarantee if they chose a male mate. And if they chose female it would have been a nightmare to make it work."

"But your soulmate is male." Kano acknowledged.

"Yes, he's also tried to kill me." Hanzo waved a hand.

"True, but what do you really feel about it? Megumi said you've kept the tracker. Which is very out of character for you." Kano dug in and Hanzo looked away so as not to answer right away. He needed to gather his thoughts. 

"I don't know why I didn't want to destroy it. It has to be his. The Shimada didn't come to the villa. He did. This _...cowboy_." Hanzo had only his recollection of a brazen soldier moving through King's Row and reporting to his higher ups. He didn't know the true character of the other man. Hanzo didn't know why this man had done what he'd done in Ilios.

"Hanzo." Kano was firm, and Hanzo closed his eyes.

"I have been taking my medication. Dutifully, obsessively even. I've been able to enjoy everyone's company. I can travel without seeking to die." Hanzo spoke softly. "I was avoiding any actual lovers because I'm still hurt by what happened with Liam. I can't remove my legs without panicking. I can't be under anyone intimately. It's... I'm a mess Kano. Despite what progress we've made. I didn't destroy the tracker because I'm afraid that if I do...I'll be alone again."

"Alone?" Kano asked.

"Alone. No one knows me inside and out but the dragons. I don't deserve it. But I almost...crave it." Hanzo shook his head. "This man wanted to kill me. That was a single-minded focus. He put a tracker on me that I didn't notice was there. He watches me even now. I know it's not healthy. I know it's not smart. But here it is, still in my possession. Still working as far as I can tell."

"Oh Hanzo." Kano looked down and urged the dragons back to Hanzo, they still felt like elation and fear. "Thank you for being honest. Do you _want_ to meet this soulmate?"

"I-..." Hanzo started.

"Without believing that you don't deserve to. A plain yes or no." Kano interjected and it was hard. It was so very hard to face that yes or no. Hanzo clenched his hands and closed his eyes.

"I'm not sure. Yes, because I would like to thank him for saving me that night. No, because I don't want to burden this other person. He has a life; he may be married with children for all I know. How am I supposed to just meet him and say, _'Hello, my dragons have decided we're meant to be together. Here’s my personal rape trauma, the bounty on my head. Oh and before we even think about that, just so you know... I killed my own brother because I was too weak to say no.'_ "

They were silent a moment before Kano edged his tea back to him. "So what you're saying is, you want to wait and see."

"Yes, wait and see is so much better." Hanzo deflated after his tirade. 

"Then you should wait and see." Kano lifted his pad and scribbled across it. When he tugged the paper free he claimed the rumpled one from Hanzo to replace it. 

_'Wait and see but be open minded.'_ The paper said. 

"Remember the coping exercises we've spoken about. I'm also imposing a two-drink limit after Ilios. I know you've not had anything since but only two if you do desire to drink." Kano pointed at him and Hanzo nodded. He could accept that . He was going to accept that. It would have to be enough for now. 


	17. In Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a job comes up. Two people accept it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay yall. Destiny Beyond Light drops this upcoming week and I've been prepping for it by contacting quests and today I changed clans. Just looking to have a good time playing my game you know?
> 
> Anyways, we're getting into the next arc of this thing. I'm so excited. 
> 
> Stay safe out there! :3

Hanzo’s winter was spent training the recruits of the Samurai program. Dressed in his cyber gear no one made the connection to his identity. No one save for Detective Tajima. Hanzo was keeping his distance. Unwilling to incite further interest from the detective. He fit himself pretty cleanly back onto the island during the holiday months. Taking short jobs away. Then back. 

Some days he didn't do anything except look after Hattori. Other days he worked in the shop. It had become a bit of a game for the recruits to find him even he was training. Rin took great delight in punishing those who weren't successful. But with all things, another year passed. And it was now sping, and time to visit Genji's grave approached once more.

Hanzo perched high on the base watch tower, he observed the recruits scrambling around for the third hour of their current skirmish. They were to find Hanzo and subdue him. "They're shit at this."

Hanzo looked behind him to see Shin standing just behind him on the watch tower roof. "I wouldn't say that. They have promise."

"Tch, if you say so. Not a single one of them could take even one of us." Shin sighed. "Even when we were running jobs underground, there hadn't been warriors of our scale. Maybe Overwatch...and look what happened there."

"Hn, they'll have to be good. The attacks in Busan have gotten worse." Hanzo looked off towards the sea as he spoke. "You'll need everyone if those Omnics turn their attention here."

"The Koreans drone systems are good, but those Omnics are learning. Their God Program is intelligent. I worry it'll get too smart." Shin glared in the distance as well. "About that time again."

"Yes," Hanzo looked ahead again to avoid giving away his state with his eyes. All of the Samurai could tell when his grief was becoming too much it seemed.

"You’re getting restless again." Shin looked away from the horizon and dropped himself to the roof. His top knot held against the wind. Hanzo's was verging on disarray again.

"Yes," Hanzo couldn't deny that. He's made no progress on his wait and see exercise. He wasn’t actively trying to find the cowboy he was destined for. Ramen begged every day to go hunting for him. Udon wouldn't budge on why he was so apprehensive. He just cited that Hanzo could have died. Hanzo had no opinion other than a faint interest to meet again. Maybe he would know then.

"Oh, look Yue's finally found her brain." Shin snorted as he watched his apprentice begin to scale the tower. She was making out to be the second coming of Shin. Her blond hair was piled high in a messy knot. But she was scaling upwards at a good clip. "Put her through her paces Hanzo. She's the only one worth her salt."

Hanzo snorted but jumped off the edge of the building. He caught the roof of the barracks and rolled to shift momentum. Yoshida started cursing from above him and then she jumped off the watch tower. Her back flip was excellent. As she landed she rolled and came up with twin wakizashi. Hanzo dodged her initial rush.

He nearly saw Genji in that rush. He'd been remiss in teaching her. He wasn't supposed to let any true Shimada techniques pass on. She rushed towards him on the attack. Hanzo shot his foot out in a round house kick. She braced with her forearms. But her grunt was pained.

She lost a step and the second Hanzo landed from his kick he threw himself into a back flip and he dropped to his knees as he filmed through drawing Storm Bow and a Scatter in one motion. Yoshida froze over him, blades pointed. His arrow was right under her chin. She'd lose her head in an instant.

"So, where did you make your mistake?" He asked.

"I tried to fight _you_." She sneered and backed up. She sheathed her blades and glared at him before she bowed once respectfully. "Thank you sensei."

"I am not your sense Yoshida." Hanzo gained his feet and waved to Shin who flipped a switch that set off a siren that would call the recruits back. "You let me see you first. Your style requires speed and distraction. You have seen how Shin works with Sato to execute maneuvers. Perhaps you should try that."

"I just ... _you_ don't need a distraction. You're a one-man army." She jumped from the rooftop and rolled to the ground. Hanzo followed.

"I was not trained as you are. And you've seen me at my worst. My style is not always effective." Hanzo didn't tell her that when he fought with his blades...he'd been more than a one-man army. He could have cut Omnics down in droves if he'd been in the Crisis. But that didn't matter, he would not touch another katana for use.

His eye twitched when he beheld all the recruits. For the past month they had all been dying their hair a multitude of colors. He didn't know who the rat was, but he was going to torture them all with training until he found the culprit. He knew the actual military officers weren't happy. But Rin and Mujin just seemed pleased when they smirked at Hanzo knowingly.

"Yoshida, you are excused from evening drills, as you _actually_ found me." Hanzo looked across the still flush amount of recruits only two had bowed out of training so far. "The art of hiding oneself can mean life or death in battle. You survive for a medic to reach you. You gain sensitive intelligence. You see a weakness during scouting. So far you are all terrible at it. This means your trainers are at fault. So evening drills will entail you splitting up into groups of four. Your job is to avoid the Samurai before the evening siren. If you succeed you'll have passed this exercise. If you fail, Rin will take over your training for the foreseeable future to bring your skills up to par."

He could see the terror on their faces. But Hanzo looked at where the Samurai were arguing amongst each other good naturedly. Hanzo lifted his arm. "Get going, you have thirty minutes before they give chase."

Yoshida lingered close. "I should go with them."

"Michiko is expecting you tonight. She’s excited about the apartment." Hanzo shrugged but enjoyed the delight on Yoshida face. It was good seeing them both happy. Yoshida was a devoted girlfriend who was both respectful to Michiko’s parents, but also protective enough to soothe everyone's nerves with Michiko moving into the apartment complex across the island.

"Thanks. I'll lose the next challenge." She smiled and headed for the barracks.

Hanzo raised a brow at the Samurai. "Well, get to it."

"You're a slave driver!" Sato pouted.

"Good." Hanzo sneered and they laughed as they set off slowly. As old as they all were they joked and jostled each other as they walked past.

"Hey kid," Rin stopped next to him. "When you come back, I've got a job you might be interested in."

"Oh?" Hanzo was interested.

"Have a safe trip." Rin slapped his shoulder and Hanzo nodded warmly.

Hanzo set out at a jog. Taking his longer route from the base. He cut across the cliff sides where he spent the most time training. Then through the forest path he'd redesigned over the winter. He came out onto the Kibutsuji property. Megumi was laid out on the porch eating a rice ball. Keito sat next to her sewing.

"Welcome back!" Megumi called. Hanzo lifted his hand to wave. He headed for the house. It was time for him to pack for his trip to Hanamura.

* * *

So Jesse had taken a break from hunting Hanzo. He wasn't upset. He had a tracker he checked daily. But he wasn't actively chasing him. No, he'd taken a ton of jobs over the winter. Working in nice beach weather, turning in bounties, writing about his seeds as of they were more Heroic than they were. He moved cities as he went.

He didn't take Genji's advice. Instead he avoided the issue for months. But that didn't stop Jesse's mind from hammering him with non-stop fantasies. He hadn't actually talked to Hanzo, much less met the man. Yet Jesse was months deep into his infatuation. He had _some_ dignity left, so he just relegated the surrender to shower time.

But he knew it was getting to the time Hanzo would visit Shimada Castle. The anniversary of Genji's "death". Jesse needed to see the assassin again. He felt like he'd known then what he wanted to do.

So Jesse booked a flight to Tokyo. Closed out his current hotel room and took the long trip to Japan. When he landed he was two days ahead of the anniversary. So that was a win. He shed his usual outfit for a sedate hoodie and ball cap.

He watched the tracker and set out to get the lay of the land again. He hadn't been back since they stopped hunting the yakuza. Being back suddenly reminded him of how Blackwatch had had their hand in separating the two Shimada brothers. They hadn't wanted Genji at first. But they'd dangled that carrot of freedom and the young ninja had jumped for it.

If they'd never tried to use him for info maybe Genji would have become someone they'd had to fight. Maybe Genji and Hanzo would have been too terrifying to go up against. But it had happened, and Jesse realized he was projecting his own guilt onto his desire to kill Hanzo for Genji's revenge. 

So here he was, tracing a path through the city until Hanzo's tracker arrived. Jesse didn't go near the hotel Hanzo was at. But he did stick close to the Shimada Castle in the interest of seeing him. He just needed to see the man, then he would be sure. Kill him or leave it for Genji.

Jesse spent the night dragging his hands trough his hair and telling himself to stop letting fantasy rule him. He wasn't even sure if Genji or Fareeha were right. Just that he was annoyingly attracted to Hanzo and couldn't shake the want, even after months of _not_ stalking the man.

It was the day of the anniversary, and Hanzo finally moved. So Jesse set out to follow him. He walked a good distance away with a mask over his beard to blend in. It seemed Hanzo had the same idea. Medical mask, ball cap, and standard clothing. He visited a curio shop. So Jesse lingered outside rather than be obvious. Hanzo exited nearly a half hour later and entered a general store just as fast. He didn't linger within that one.

Then Hanzo walked a long route out to some kind of cemetery. Jesse hadn't been here before. Hanzo picked up a bucket at a station at the gate. He filled it with water and poured some soap within. Then he set out through the memorials. Jesse picked a row to the side and trailed him. There was a moment, when Hanzo stopped and turned around. Jesse sank to one knee; hidden by the memorials he wasn't discovered.

Then Hanzo splashed water and Jesse peeked out to see Hanzo was cleaning a large memorial stone. When he finished scrubbing and rinsing it he stepped back to let the breeze sweep over the stone. Hanzo knelt and opened his bag. In seconds he had poured three cups of sake that he sat on the memorial. He laid a pack of cigarettes against the stone and lit one cigarette that he laid over one of the cups. An ornate hair pin he laid over the other. Hanzo then lit four incense sticks and bowed his head in prayer.

Jesse sat back and looked away. This was private, he shouldn't be witnessing it. But he couldn't make himself leave and wait outside the cemetery. A heavy sigh filled the air and Hanzo started speaking in Japanese. A long speech that flowed from him sounded lyrical, gentle even. He recognized words that meant mother, father, and he heard Genji's name. Then a wet note filled his voice and Jesse looked through the pathways to see Hanzo covering his mouth with his hand where he knelt. Eyes squeezed shut.

He was silent as he wept and Jesse got up, he walked right out of the cemetery and headed for his hotel. He'd crossed a line right there. A man's grief wasn't supposed to be gawked at like that. He'd intruded. Not okay at all, whatever Jesse's intentions were.

Jesse placed his new room. He'd been doing this a lot lately. Mind swimming with wild ideas and speculations about Hanzo and who he was. Trying reconcile what Genji had told him with what he’d seen with his own eyes. The day wore into late afternoon and Jesse dressed in his own gear. Hat and serape and spurs. If he was going to do it, this was the last time.

Jesse left his Hotel as the dark blanket of night had settled on the city. Businesses were closing and when he passed up the winding roads to the Shimada Castle he noticed a special kind of quiet over the area. Jesse neared the street that would lead to the gates and an awesome smell he remembered drew him in. Rikimaru Ramen. Yeah many a stake out had been spent in that restaurant.

He was just approaching the restaurant sidewalk when he heard glass shattering inside. Jesse frowned and looked up at the giant wooden gates in contemplation. Hanzo might already be inside. More glass shattering, then some yelling. Japanese and aggressive.

Jesse ducked through the open-door way and lifted his metal hand to brush aside the doors curtains. The store was empty on this side of the building. So he walked to the other door where they generally took their customers. Jesse chanced a glance and saw enough, two guys in black with masks on. They weren't suited, and they didn't immediately look like yakuza. Could just be idiots.

More yelling and a whimper had Jesse knocking his boots rudely as he walked up the low steps into the room. His spurs jangled, and he tipped his hat up to see two guns pointed his way. The man behind the counter was covering the woman with him. Jesse Betty they had never seen a lick of trouble when the Shimada had dined here. Without the yakuza the neighborhood was like a vaccum. 

"Are ya’ll robbin’ these fine folks?" Jesse winked at the people behind the counter. Even as his hand lowered to Peacekeeper.

"American?" One of the robbers hissed in English. "This does not concern you gaijin!"

"Now, I think it concerns anyone who happens to walk by." Jesse huffed. "How about ya’ll get on out of here? It don't gotta get ugly."

"Kuso! Stop talking!" The closest robber crossed the distance and raised a crow bar in his other hand. As he brought it down Jesse caught it in his metal hand. A clench of his fist and the crowbar bent. The thief gaped in horror. 

Jesse yanked the crow bar free and dropped it behind him. Peacekeeper came up and aimed before this idiot knew what was happening. He divested the thug of his gun and flung that back the way he came as well. Then he looked at the shivering man. "You good or do we need to continue?"

The other man rushed them. Jesse shoved the one in front of him aside and whipped the butt of his gun out to catch the other across the face. One shot into the ceiling and all the fight left the thieves. They looked at one another and scrambled for the door. Jesse followed and watched as they blitzed away from the Shimada Castle gates and kept going down the mountain streets.

"Sorry bout the boots." Jesse looked back at the two restaurant workers who just gaped at him wide eyed. 

* * *

**_'That's him that's him!'_** Ramen cried in Hanzo's mind as they stood in the shadows of the upper walk ways of the town around Shimada Castle.

Hanzo had stopped his entry upon hearing that gun shot. The cowboy stopped his pursuit after exiting the Ramen shop. He holstered his gun and tipped his hat up after spreading to the shop workers. In the light of the doorway he lit a cigar. He'd run off thieves. The cowboy had character.

 ** _'He tried to kill us.'_ **Udon rebelled again. Hanzo wondered if Udon was just worried about their safety. Like a child thinking their parents were mad. He was unwilling to trust. And why should he trust? Hanzo hadn't given Udon the opportunity to trust anyone. The last time they had trusted Liam with Hanzo's heart, Hanzo had tried to kill himself after losing the Omnic.

 ** _'He will not kill us.'_ **Ramen cooed. **_'Let's go meet him.'_**

 _'No, we have a task tonight.'_ Hanzo turned away from the sight of a chiseled jawline covered in a soft looking beard. He looked very fit, attractive in the light. As tempting as it was, he was only here for Genji.

Hanzo entered the sealed gate and glared at the empty courtyard. So that was how it was going to be? Hanzo glared around, marking the deeper shadows. They thought themselves clever. Hanzo adjusted his grip and activated the cybernetic enhancements in his eyes. He pulled a Sonic Arrow free and shot it into the bell house.

Red appeared from within and he snorted. Lying in wait. As if he were a fool or so green he would allow them to sneak up on him. So he decided to remind them of why he wasn’t to be trifled with. Especially on this night. He would not be interrupted in honoring Genji. Hanzo circled to the back walkway he had taken a few times prior. He looked out over the steep cliff and wall that surrounded the property. Once more he was in awe of his home and disgusted by it at the same time. 

Hanzo walked up to the bell tower and then drew two Scatter Arrows he shot them at the same time on either side of the bell. Each arrow detonated and turned the bell tower into an enclosed box where the men lying in wait were ripped to shreds. If they didn’t die they would be too injured to interfere. He headed around the stone grounds and stepped lightly only on the wooden walkways. He wasn’t going to just give himself away. The gazebo in the middle of the property leading to the dojo drew him up short as he thought to move to the right. 

His senses came alive and he clenched his fingers around Storm Bow. Udon and Ramen were alert in his mind, ready and willing to be summoned if need be. He drew a Sonic Arrow and shot it into the shingles of the roof. A huge mass of red revealed itself to his sight. Hanzo gritted his teeth. Who had come out intent to ambush him this time? 

Shimada Neji stepped out of the gazebo holding Storm Blade once again. Hanzo glared hard and angry at his young cousin. "That blade is not for you cousin." Hanzo sneered. "I thought I made my point quite clear the last time we met." 

"Well, only the heir can wield a blade of this caliber. The master will not take any new customers. He said our family had shamed him enough. I can’t even force his hand. He's got too many other families in his pockets." Neji shook his head. "So until I kill you I'll just have to take this blade." 

"Storm Blade is not for you." Hanzo bit back out. 

"Then why put it back? Oh that’s right, you’re grieving. For what you did." Neji sauntered forward, his guards filed out of the gazebo and Hanzo glared at them all. They flinched at the intensity of his gaze. "Haven’t you grieved enough? How about this, take your life right here. Then we can be done with this whole mess." 

"I am not permitted." Hanzo growled and his dragons still asserted their intent in his mind to remind him that was still the case. "The crime I committed has no apology great enough to atone. So long as I continue to live, you will never be a true Shimada Kumicho. So long as I live Storm Blade will never be yours. So long as I live, the clan will not return." 

"Enough!" Neji yelled. He pointed a hand gun at Hanzo. "You die tonight." 

Hanzo sprinted around the walkway and up the stairs into the covered walkway. Bullet fire followed in his wake. He took aim as he went, sniping three of the yakuza as he took cover. He loaded a Scatter and whipped out of cover. He shot it into the gravel right in front of the gazebos opening. The projectiles bounced off of the frame work to keep the rebounds tight and deadly. Two more fell there. Hanzo spied Neji racing at the steps and took a trick shot of an arrow. The arrow bounced off the guard of his katana and it shot the whole thing right out of Neji’s hand and into the gravel. 

The young master stuttered to a halt with one foot on the stairs. Hanzo broke cover and swiftly delivered two death blows to the last of the men. Hanzo glared down the stone steps at his cousin. "Let this be done here. You will not defile the dojo with more bloodshed." 

"I will not leave here without your head!" Neji roared and twisted his gun up. His first shot went wild. The other glanced Hanzo on the leg, and the third swiped right over Hanzo’s clothed shoulder. Hanzo drew another arrow and loosed it into Neji's shooting arm. The gun clattered to the ground and Hanzo leaped off the landing he stood on. His knee connected to his cousins head and he took vicious satisfaction in the way Neji crumpled to the ground knocked out. 

Hanzo breathed hard for a moment before he touched the stinging wounds on his shoulder and leg. They would need to be cared for but later. He didn’t have much time left. So he picked up his blade and tucked it into his belt before he tied Neji up and left him in the gravel. It would do, Hanzo would be long gone soon enough. 

* * *

Hanzo was a force of nature. The way he took on a whole squadrons worth of yakuza. He even handled their boss with brutal efficiency. Jesse didn’t see a single wasted arrow as he picked his way around the gravel strewn ground. He walked up the stairs to the left of the gazebo's aftermath. He didn’t go upstairs, instead he walked to a lower platform and into the lower level of the dojo. 

He eased up the first flight of wooden steps and peeked over the edge while covered in shadow. Hanzo had limped to the huge altar in the center of the floor. Hanzo sank heavily to his knees and he reached into his pouches. He set two sake cups down and some kind of holder. Hanzo tugged the white gourd off his hip and poured two cups. He laid what looked like a black feather onto the other cup and burned some incense. As Hanzo looked down and folded his hands over the incense Jesse wondered if it made any difference in the end. 

As Hanzo finished whatever his prayer was he set the incense in the holder upright. Then he lifted his cup and stalled as he brought it to his lips. Hanzo closed his eyes tightly in pain. Jesse looked down dutifully, the same as earlier. He didn’t want to bear witness to this man’s grief. It wasn’t right for Jesse to see it, but he still thumbed the translator bud he'd unearthed for this visit. The device came online and Hanzo's Japanese would be translated in Jesse's ear. A quiet sip and then silence for a long moment. 

"Brother, another year passes and again I have been unable to deliver you the last life needed to let you rest in peace." Hanzo spoke calmly. Jesse lifted his hand to cover his mouth to keep from making any noise. "I still must atone for my crime against you. I deserve little of this life. It feels wrong to enjoy parts of it when I know I am so guilty. But it is so. Hattori has grown strong for his age. The Kurosawa's are so happy when he progresses. The dragons wish for him to be theirs. I haven’t the heart to tell them no. This is the only child they will ever get to play with I suppose. You would have indulged Soba the same way I think." 

Silence stretched longer. Then a shaky exhale. Jesse peeked and saw Hanzo hunched in on himself. "Udon and Ramen have decided upon who my soulmate is." Hanzo spoke and his voice heaved with uneven sobs. "I don’t deserve such a gift. I could never burden someone with who I am. What I am. Not after Liam. Not after I got him killed. I beg you brother; give me a sign I can be done with this life. Give me the allowance I need to make right he evil I committed against you. They don’t need me. I made sure they wouldn’t." 

Jesse leaned forward as his eyes widened. He'd had it so wrong. Genji's last day with him made so much more sense. Genji had been haunted when he had returned to base. So haunted that after the ninja left Overwatch he’d gone to a monastery rather than to resume hunting his brother. Was this why? Hanzo had been so deeply affected by their past that he was grieving even years later. Jesse didn’t know what to do with that. 

A vibration sound echoed in the dim silence. Hanzo huffed and pulled a phone from his pocket. "Hello?" Hanzo asked. "No, I am finishing up." 

Another silence ran as Hanzo settled his katana back on its rack and he picked up the single cup to return to his pouch. He emptied the incense and tucked that away as well. The black feather laid over the other cup remained on the tatami. "Wait, you’re saying the Black Zonee? No one lives inside the Black Zone." 

Jesse scowled in confusion. Why was Hanzo talking about the Black Zone. It made up a huge portion of northern Canada, where it's Omnium factory had been. "I see, so you want me to go in the guise of their request." Hanzo hummed in thought. "What if Talon shows up for that Omnium?"

Talon?! Jesse felt his heart burn in fear and recognition. Hanzo knew about Talon? And he was trying to avoid it by the sound of his awkwardness. "I won’t have you for back up. Do you think this militia can handle it? You’re talking about civilians who settled in the Black Zone, madness." 

Jesse got up and eased himself out of the dojo. He made his escape careful and quiet. He needed to be gone by the time Hanzo made his way through. What he'd heard about Talon changed everything. Hanzo was going to the Black Zone to provide support in either protecting the Omnium from incursion. Or he was going to be protecting the civilians who had settled there from anyone willing to take a stab at the sealed off Omniums. Null Sector, Talon, any group hoping to capitalize on revolutionary tech. If Hanzo was going to be going there, then Jesse needed to go to. As it stood the plans to kill Hanzo were off. Talon was too dangerous to allow to do whatever the hell they wanted. 


	18. Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our two protagonists meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm so excited to post this chapter today. Ever since I started this fic I've had this next arc planned and ready. Everything about this next set of chapters has been in my mind from chapter one of "With Honor Comes Redemption." that's so exciting!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and commenting. And joining the discord. You guys inspire me so much and you've really kept me honest by not letting myself fall too far behind. You might have even pushed me into doing a post "Genji is alive" fic to flesh out their reunion.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by to read. I hope you guys enjoy it. Stay safe out there! :3

"I don't know how long the job will last for." Rin mentioned as he watched Kano sort through a three-month supply of Hanzo's medication. "I just know that parts of the Black Zone are being reclaimed for development."

"And the person who put out the job request isn't paying what the developers are to roust the people living there." Hanzo sighed as Megumi and Keito kept handing him more and more armor. He'd helped in the development of such armor, but he didn't have near enough room to take each red piece. He was going to have to trade his guitar case for the bigger one.

"They settled in the shadows of that Omnium up there. Built up their houses and land. They settled in a place no one was claiming. A place where they could go because they had nothing else. Their government was failing them." Rin said ruefully. "This developer...reminds me a lot of how the Suits do things in Australia. Exploitation of the Junkers. They steal the riches the Junkers have and kill whoever they use. This gives me that sense."

"Australia is a job zone one only goes to if they want a Junker to cut their throat while a suit stabs them in the back." Hanzo remembered reports of Australia being the perfect place to funnel weaponry. "This might not be _as_ volatile."

"Maybe. So, they're in the mountains, it's cold there even during the summer. There's a contract within the city just outside the Zone, a preservationist who's funding this protection detail. But as I said, the people can't really afford to ask for help. Nunavut is wild, but the Omnium is right in the middle of it. It's assumed it's bigger than even the ones in Africa. No one's been in it since the crisis, there no accurate reports." Rin handed over the tablet and Hanzo just gave up on not letting Megumi and Keito pack the giant case with armor and the thick new kyudo-gi Hanzo had commissioned from Keito the previous year. And a ton of arrows and material to make more arrowheads.

Hanzo looked at the map to let them work. The Omnium was red, it's grounds just as red. But the black outline that stretched nearly all of the Nunavut territory had Hanzo sighing. "This is a lot of country."

"That's why the job is so untouched. The militia had been doing well enough, but the developers have more of your sort joining up for the better money. The militias hired mercenaries have had some defectors." Rin sighed. "I don't want to influence your work. But we got hit last year at _our_ Omnium. What if Talon is helping to destabilize the region in the hopes of accessing this one?"

"Is not about the money Rin. You sourced this job. I will take it, I will help these villages. If you think there might be Talon about, I will keep an eye out." Hanzo didn't need much else. They all knew how he preferred to work after visiting Hanamura. A knock sounded and be the genkan opened with Machiko and Hattori.

Hattori squealed as he reached for Hanzo and she sat him down so he could crawl with purpose across the tatami. Hanzo scooped the one year old up and deposited him in his lap. Udon and Ramen uncoiled from the tattoo to drape themselves all over Hattori who just giggled happily.

"I heard you were leaving for a while. I thought you'd like us to visit before you head out." Machiko grinned at him and padded over to the kotatsu. She settled and took the tea Kano offered her.

"You did not have to go out of your way." Hanzo still stood up with Hattori cradled in his elbow. While Udon and Ramen coiled tight around the baby, Hattori clutched Hanzo's kyudo-gi. Hanzo fixed a cup of pear juice for the boy, as he had plenty of the utensils. Often over the winter Hanzo had been given the high honor of babysitting. Hattori claimed the cup happily and Hanzo made his way back over. He used the edge of his foot to lift the toy box lid and Udon dropped inside to root out toys. Hanzo settled back down to the gaze of everyone. "What?"

"It's no trouble at all Hanzo." Machiko said with the softness he'd taken to mean she was feeling motherly in the moment. Udon tossed a toy out with three shape blocks. Hanzo set it up then handed Hattori the blocks.

"Is there a team in place?" Hanzo asked.

"Contract mercenaries like you. Guess another one joined when you accepted. So you won't be totally alone out there." Rin shrugged and Hanzo snorted.

"They will be less than useless I'm sure. If they took the lesser paying job it’s because they weren't up to par." Hanzo sighed and smoothed his fingers over Hattori’s black hair. "Do you have satellite imagery?"

"I can call Taro." Kano spoke and picked up his phone.

"Are you..." Megumi sighed and Hanzo looked at her curiously. "Are you taking the tracker?"

Hanzo glanced up to the mantle. Next to Liam’s urn laid the tracker. He sat it there when he was on the island. Took it with him when he left. Hanzo hadn't thought too much about his soulmate since he'd gotten back. But he's been in Hanamura. Either he'd been intending to engage Hanzo and had backed off after the battle in the castle. Or he'd observed what he'd wanted and would take his chance another time.

"I will take it. There's no sense in him trying to come here to kill me. I’d rather not drag you all into this complication." Hanzo said and Kano watched him heavily. No one save Kano knew that the owner of that tracker was his dragon chosen soulmate. Nor would they. His life was complicated enough.

"I still think you should let me reverse engineer it. So you could track him down." Megumi frowned as she crossed her overall class legs. "He helped you, creepy as it was that he'd been tracking you."

"Megumi-chan." Hanzo chided. "My bounty is in the top five of the world. The clan may not be able to pay it, but the prestige of killing me is worth the hit."

"Well I wish they'd stop trying to kill you." She flopped into the floor petulantly. Hattori crawled past the toy and patted her hair. She scooped him up to his delight. Hanzo smiled softly.

"It will take more than a few bold assassins to kill me." Hanzo snorted. "After all, I'm among the best and I'm not even able to kill me."

"Hanzo!" Kano chided but Rin snorted.

"That's not funny Hanzo!" Machiko sputtered and Hanzo just chuckled. If he couldn't make fun of it a little bit he worried he'd let it consume him again.

"It's a little funny." Keito hid his smirk as Machiko hurled a cushion at him. 

"Calm down," Hanzo accepted the tablet with the locations in satellite view. He hummed as he looked at the various villages. Many had been razed when the crisis began. But he could see how the bay town had been steadily rebuilt. This was the central place of civilian activity. The Omnium was only miles away. Hanzo then read the reports underneath Taro had dug up. "Wait, the wildlife returned?"

"Nothing in the mission brief said anything about the wildlife." Rin shook his head confused. Hanzo read the reports with wide eyes. "It said that environmental surveys reported a surge of animal life in the Black Zone. Why haven’t they used this to keep it protected?"

"I guess the developers just didn't care. The Omnium grounds are just dirty truths no one wants to acknowledge." Rin flapped a hand. "If you hadn't been with us we might have lost Izanagi."

"I think you over estimate me and underestimate yourselves. I wasn’t necessary for that fight." Hanzo shook his head. "You're far more trained than this militia is. If nothing else I can keep to high scout positions for forewarning. What is it they have been dealing with?"

"It doesn't say. I think they're hoping not to lose any more mercenaries to the developers." Rin looked at him seriously. "Please don't die to a bunch of assholes in the summer tundra."

"I don't think that's how I will go. But being mauled by a bear might be better than a dropping off a cliff." Hanzo remarked and both dragons looked at him in irritation. He cooed at them and they nipped his fingers in retribution. "It will be a fine trip. Just what I need at this time of the year."

* * *

Jesse scowled at the options as he looked at outstanding mercenary work in Canada. Only one really stood out as the mission Hanzo must have been talking about. If he did this he wouldn't be going back. If he took this job he was going to learn about Hanzo. He was going to meet him and keep a lid on one very real truth.

Genji was alive. Hanzo didn't know that. Nor would he. Not from Jesse. Never from him. That wasn't his place. None of this was his place. But Jesse couldn't shake this attraction, he couldn't shake the need to know more. To understand the other side of the story. Maybe once he'd met Hanzo he could be done with all this...confliction. 

Jesse geared up according to tips from his fan base. He traded his boots for some actual weather appropriate boots. Though he still bought them in a cowboy style. He replaced his lighter gear with some heavier stuff. He changed the parts for peacekeeper into her winter set, acquired by Blackwatch. This was metal that didn't freeze or jam. Torb always did make great stuff.

Once Jesse was sure he'd geared up appropriately he downloaded all current laws regarding the Black Zone. He knew it was a lot like the exclusion zones around the world. But not radioactive like Australia. It was just a no-man's land. The country had been untouched originally and the Omnium bought it for steal. They used the local villages as ports for materials. They'd been one of the few to cut down on their pollution.

But after the Crisis the whole of Canada wanted nothing to do with this Omnium specifically. Maybe it was the remote location, maybe it was because they'd done nothing to help the people who'd died there. Either way the Black Zone was essentially lawless now. Ripe for Talon to pop in. Especially if the locals had been trying to make the rugged country theirs again, and the developers were looking to make it theirs instead. 

How do you get help in a large area and big money was willing to do illegal things to obtain that land? You contract for help. Jesse had a pretty good hunch that Hanzo was going to help the villagers. So Jesse signed onto the job and booked his numerous flights to get to Yellowknife. The only real city left in that region. There was the contact he would have to meet before he got out to the villages in question. Because there were numerous small settlements. And this militia as a whole? He had no idea what they were like. Or if they were even effective. 

But Jesse was going. That was final. He then sent out a text to Fareeha and Genji about going on a long job and he would contact them upon return. He received both acknowledgements in the two days he waited for his departure date. But Jesse was ready to take this next step. He needed to find out more about Hanzo. And he really needed to stop the stalking. Like he was pretty sure he was getting unhealthy with it. Blackwatch turned him into quite the unhealthy spy. 

Jesse wrote up the next array of stories and staggered them in a time line for when they would upload. He had no clue what signal would be out in the wilderness. So he'd at least assure himself of continued revenue. But this job wasn’t about money so when he landed in Alaska he locked his laptop and less necessary gear into a long stay storage room. Then he caught his next flight out to the city he needed to be in. Yellowknife was the last refuge for the people who fled their homesteads. If they didn’t die they had all moved here. 

It wasn’t cold, per se, but there was a nice cool breeze that didn't belong to late May. Jesse's research said it would only reach 40 some odd degrees Fahrenheit. They were so far north that it wouldn’t get much warmer. They were also on track to have the full twenty four hours of daylight in the summer. Which was an odd concept. Jesse had never experienced it before. He was looking forward to it if only to have the story of days of daylight. 

The small airport was just that, small. It was little more than a single building a little bigger than a house. The plane had been small as well, but Jesse disembarked to the sight of a large case being set against a wall of the building. Jesse saw deep green clothing and froze when the owner turned around to answer a question of an official looking man who took a passport. When the black hair shifted Jesse was looking right at the whole reason he was here. Shimada Hanzo. His hair was no longer piled high. Instead it was shorn around his head evenly. That long lock of bangs still falling over his face. His beard was well kept, and he nodded impassively to the attendant talking to him. 

He shouldn’t look so good dressed like he was going to war. Or wait...they might be. Jesse looked down and hoisted his two duffels as he approached and fished his own passport out. "Yes, thank you Mr...Nakamura. Enjoy your stay." The official said and Hanzo nodded. So he had an alias as well? Smart. "Hello, welcome to Yellowknife, are you here for business or pleasure?" 

Jesse handed over his passport and licked the edge of his lip thoughtfully. "Business." 

He took in the sharp jerk that Hanzo made as Jesse spoke. He gaped at Jesse for a long moment before he reclaimed his large case and started into the building. Jesse let the passport stamp be made then tucked it into his pocket before he nodded his way into the building as well. A man in a blue flannel and jeans held up a sign calling for a Nakamura, and a Morricone. He'd chosen well. 

"Wow, your flights came in around the same time. That’s really great. Mr. Jackson will be really pleased." The man beamed at them. "I'm Greg, it’s great to have you both on." 

Hanzo shook the man’s hand and bowed his head politely. Jesse also shook the man’s hand, and they were led from the building to a large pickup truck. Jesse watched Hanzo put his case and duffle into the truck bed. Jesse followed and jumped when Hanzo stalled as his gloved hands gripped the truck hatch. "Greetings..." 

"Nice to meetcha." Jesse tipped his hat honestly. Even while his insides jumped with both heat and apprehension. 

"You have my thanks." Hanzo looked up and they met gazes. Jesse felt his eyes widen. 

"Well damn, that’s not..." Jesse looked aside frantically. "Wasn’t right, Ah’m sorry for what happened after. Sure your..." 

"They did tell me." Hanzo pulled his arm to his side and looked aside as well. "If your contract on me is still active, know I will not make it easy for you." 

"Contract-...?" Jesse blinked. He had no clue about why Jesse had tried to kill him? Wy other than a contract? "Right, naw...workin' together now. Just ain’t right to kill a partner. Ceasefire?" 

Hanzo studied him long enough that Jesse nervously shifted on his feet. "Very well," Hanzo closed his eyes for a long moment then he nodded. "My name is Shimada Hanzo, but these people will have hired me as Nakamura Shoji." 

"Jesse McCree, but the passport says Joel Morricone." Jesse offered his flesh hand and Hanzo studied the prosthetic for a moment before he took it. Thankfully, Jesse hadn’t tried to shake with the arm those dragons came from. He liked his flesh arm where it was. 

They climbed into the truck and Jesse almost offered to take the back seat when Hanzo elected to take it on his own. So Jesse sat up front with Greg. "Heyya there partner, so, what’s the deal with this job. You guys got competition on the illegal side." 

"Well, that’s because Kenai Corporation wants to dig up the Omnium. They want to strip the land and create a quarry right where the Omnium sits." Greg hissed angrily. "The plans they’ve got aren't good for the land, the wildlife, or the people there. They’re trying to get the Black Zone status removed and if they do they can outright buy the land because the Black Zone law wiped out all ownership in the area." 

"Is your Omnium still secure?" Hanzo asked and Jesse looked back to see him intent and serious.

"So far yes, the government doesn’t seem all that concerned. They go in once a year and look at the grounds. Mostly just animals getting through the fence. The locals say there’s been no activity or anything so it's not like reactivated." Greg sighed. "Mr. Jackson is trying to circumvent the decisions with the surveys they’ve been doing of the land and wildlife. It’s been very prosperous." 

"I did see reports." Hanzo spoke and then looked out of the back window. 

"What’s the militia like?" Jesse continued the conversation. 

"Dedicated, but they’ve got a lot on the land out there. Homesteading isn’t easy. For every day they deal with Kenai’s goons the settlers lose a day farming, fishing, hunting. All of that matters when winter hits. There’s only so many places with electricity. They only have each other and themselves." Greg shook his head. "Two of the large fishing boats were sank. So they can’t all take turns anymore going out and hauling in the nets. It's getting hectic with the amount of people trying to get on the boats every day. Over the winter, they smoked some of the bears out of their caves during their hibernations. So a few homesteads lost cattle, food stores, and a lot of supplies." 

"Sabotage huh? They tryin' to drive ya’ll out?" Jesse scowled. 

"There’s been talk of seeing some guys out on horses near where the herds graze. The militia is wary of any rustling happening." Greg drove them through the quiet streets of Yellowknife. He angled for the downtown area. There were buildings but they weren’t skyscrapers. 

"Honest to god rustlin'?" Jesse sputtered in disbelief. 

"I know, seems so outdated in this day and age. But those cows are the lifeblood of the people out there. There’s very little settlements out there. The settlers have mostly congregated to the two old villages near the water and islands. But there’s settlers in the mountains too. They’re more reclusive. But they’re all in danger of getting their land stolen out from under them." Greg explained. "Mr. Jackson is taking a risk hiring you guys. But what else can we do when the authorities are tempted to fall in with Kenai for extra funding and expansion opportunities?"

"There is nothing you can do." Hanzo spoke up again. "In japan, our Exclusion Zone is a hotspot for crime. Most would hope to turn it into a good thing rather than being like Hokkaido, or Australia." 

"Or New Zealand." Jesse added in. 

"That was a shame. They sank New Zealand into the sea with their poor planning and consumption of natural resources." Hanzo agreed and they both fell quiet as they drove into a parking garage. Jesse got out of the truck upon parking and pulled his seat up to let Hanzo out. The assassin looked at him in passing but followed their host to the elevator bank. This was a good enough first meeting right? No assholes trying to date rape, no gun out to kill anyone, no dragons ready to eat him. Just watching and observing to understand. Right. Jesse did not look down once at Hanzo’s ass as he followed to the elevators. He didn’t. 

* * *

Hanzo was ready to crawl out of his skin after meeting Jesse McCree for the first official time. His hypothesis of the cowboy was right. Hanzo’s first real up-close look at the man screamed handsome at him. He had a strong jaw and a kind looking face. He was taller than Hanzo, but less built in the chest and arms. Archery had certainly changed Hanzo. He had a casual gait that made Hanzo stare at chap clad thighs and legs. Thankfully, the cowboys jacket covered his ass. The red wrap around his shoulders made him look more rugged than the full beard did. And his accent was too much all at once. 

Hanzo was going to be hearing that in his dreams. 

Ramen was delighted and had settled into a warm excitement. Udon was still wary but had taken a back seat to observe. It left Hanzo to feel overly attracted in ways he hadn’t been towards anyone since Liam. They had shaken hands and Hanzo cursed himself for not removing his glove first. He wondered if McCree’s hand was as rough as his own. He didn’t know what to make of the prosthetic on the cowboys arm, it hadn’t been there the last time Hanzo had seen him. But London was a long time ago now. Much could have happened in that interim. 

Hanzo refrained from reaching for his bow bag. He instead kept his grip on his large gear case as it rolled behind him. His duffle dragged at his shoulder but maintaining his balance was better than ogling the man his dragons meant for him. No, they had to meet the contact who would be dispensing payment. Then they would need to find a way out to the villages in question. 

The elevator opened to a busy looking office and Greg led the way through more casually dressed people into a room where a man stood talking on a phone. He had shorn blond hair and a full beard. He looked up as Greg entered and hastily hung up. "You’re the two who accepted?"

"Ah, suppose we are." McCree spoke. Hanzo schooled his expression to not allow his reaction to that voice out. He could do this; he had made stoicism an art form in his teen years. He was thirty-four. He could maintain himself. 

"Greg, close the door." Mr. Jackson said and once they were enclosed in the office space he waved to the two chairs. Hanzo settled his case down and it's heavy thump drew all eyes. 

"My apologies, I packed according to the weather and potential battle." Hanzo sat and met his hosts eyes. "You understand who I am?" 

"I do, I hope not to fully need your expertise. I really just want to protect these people in the Black Zone." Mr. Jackson said and swallowed thickly as he watched Hanzo. "Know that if it gets dangerous out there you have full autonomy. There’s no true laws out in the wilderness in the Black Zone. But these people just need to make it to next year. If they can then I can argue the validity of shrinking the zone to just the Omnium." 

"Isn’t that just what your enemies want?" Hanzo asked. 

"Yes, but they want to have the lines receded _after_ they claim the whole swath. That’s nearly all of the mainland of Nunavut. The Inuit people were pushed up onto the islands and they haven’t given any sign of returning. The Crisis was hard on them, the governments didn’t do much to protect them." Mr. Jackson walked to his desk and sighed. "I hope to convince the Inuit to reclaim their titles to the land itself. The homesteaders have reached their own peace with them due to trade. But Kenai Corp. is hoping to create a huge fishing enterprise, to convert the mountain ranges into resort cities. The scale of development is something that hasn’t ever been seen outside of India and Brazil. They might get away with it if they can push the homesteaders out." 

"You’re sayin' if the Black Zone laws change, the right of stakin' land for their own means the land should remain as it once was before the Crisis." McCree took his hat off and blew out a long breath. "That’s ballsy." 

"The homesteaders know what’s at stake. They work together, and it’s because of them we found another reason why we can’t allow them to claim all that land for development. Not only because the Omnium needs to stay sealed, but that the wildlife has flourished. The wolves have migrated there, we have thriving packs in the valleys. The caribou population is overabundant allowing for hunting without damaging their numbers. Its wondrous what so long without human interaction can do for a land devastated by war." Mr. Jackson smiled. "There’s a good chance that I can argue with the territory government and Canada as a whole for this land. I just need time. Time and for the homesteaders to not give up." 

"You’re fightin’ an uphill battle." McCree mentioned. 

"I know it. But it’s a fight worth fighting." 

"Very well, is there a way to know who needs assistance, how to get to them quickly?" Hanzo asked, he understood the drive. "How do you wish us to play this mission?" 

"Well, the base of operations is actually in a new settlement opened up at the bat near the Omnium. Currently there’s about fifty settlers there. It’s the largest _group_. They have accommodations for the rest of the hires who came in a few weeks ago. However, they’re...there a bit rough." Mr. Jackson said. "They’ll help you fit into the way they’ve been managing. There’s also a radio out there and a drop ship that runs on fuel rather than solar cells. I've gotten allowances for the fuel reserves the military has access to out there." 

"Well, guess we'd better get on out there and see what your boys have goin' for us." McCree stood up and tipped his hat with a nod before he collected his things and turned to Greg. Hanzo bowed once and followed their guide out to a roof access. There a helicopter lay waiting. 

"Some areas are only accessible through flight." Greg mentioned. "Ms. Cartwright will fly you out. Good luck gentlemen." 

"Same to ya." McCree walked over to the pilot woman who gestured. Hanzo looked over the city scape and hummed. After this he would see nothing but wilderness. It made for an interesting change. As he looked at the cowboy who waved at him Hanzo wondered if this might have been a huge mistake. Temptation was all in front of him. That wasn’t really a good thing. 


	19. Roughing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo and Jesse find themselves in a situation other than either had anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help all, little late today due to errands and having to be the driver today as my husband tore a miracle in his shoulder. Poor guy.
> 
> Anyways I ended up combining two chapters because I felt they went together better. Enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for stopping by to read, and stay safe out there everyone! :3

The settlement, was originally called Baker Lake, now it was New a Baker Lake. It originally boasted a two thousand person population. But the new population was at a low fifty two peopke. It was settled right against a deep lake that would let out across the rest of the territory to the bay.

The old buildings and houses were all gone thanks to the Crisis. To say it was a remote location was an understatement in Jesse's opinion. There was a spattering of houses newly placed on old infrastructure. Some were little bigger than trailers all stationed around larger community buildings. Some houses were further out, staked for their space for the rather modern greenhouses. The helicopter landed on an area that was actually made of pavement. 

Jesse hopped out of the helicopter as if he were still made for it. Some habits never left. He kept one hand on his hat and dragged both bags to him. Hanzo jumped down after him and pulled his own things down. The helicopter continued to power down and Jesse waved to their pilot before he turned to see quite a gathering forming from the little hangar. Some of the people were for the woman judging by the welcoming waves. But a gruff looking man with a long scar down his face stomped up towards them. 

"You the new recruits?" He asked. His dark hair was thinning, and he looked like he was letting himself go some. He didn’t look pleased to see either of them. 

"Why, how’d ya guess?" Jesse turned up the good ol boy charm. Better to get them thinking he was dumb. They'd think less of him and allow him right into the fold. 

"Neither of you look ready for what’s ahead of you." The man sneered. "I'm Nick Hardy. I'm in charge of the militia protection now." 

"Now?" Hanzo asked from behind Jesse.

"Yeah, since the last guy in charge defected for the other side. He got the better end of the deal." The man scoffed but waved a hand. "Follow me." 

Jesse did just that but watched for Hanzo and the assassin moved with sure grace beside him. His eyes darted about, memorizing the lake to the right of the torn up and aged road the airstrip lay next to. Smart of him. Jesse would be doing his own run down when no one was around. Best way for him to know this town and what was going on was to walk it himself. He needed to get a look at all the people to be sure there weren’t any Talon plants among them. 

There was a rather large looking bunkhouse that cropped up as they drove into town inside a big hover truck. It was separate from the town just on the edge. A stable of horses was attached to the back and Jesse looked over to see quite a few milling about the paddock. "They let ya’ll have horses?" 

"Some parts we'll be going to are only accessible by horse. Cuts down travel time if we don’t have to go on foot." Hardy answered and stomped up onto the porch. He kicked open the door and headed inside. Jesse followed and watched Hanzo peer at the threshold for moment before he followed. "Hey assholes, the newbies are here." 

Men and women filtered out of the rooms. About four to each. And there were four rooms. It was a pretty big number, at least two squads. Jesse took the lead and put on his charming smile and tipped his hat up. "Howdy ya’ll, name's McCree." 

"I am Nakamura Shoji," Hanzo bowed once shallowly. "It is a pleasure to work together." 

Everyone whispered at the two names. Jesse at least had some anonymity if they weren’t up on the underground flag on him for being Deadlock. Good thing Hanzo was going by his alias. He had a nice price on his head. 

"So what do you two do?" Someone asked. 

"Ah, I'm a gunslinger." Jesse patted Peacekeeper. 

"I am a sniper." Hanzo answered. "I can fight up close, but if you prefer a scout, I can take that role." 

He was far more deferential than Jesse had been expecting. Maybe he just didn’t want to rock the boat? He was pretty sure the guy Hanzo had been would have just come in and taken charge. How much had Genji’s supposed death affected him? That night in Hanamura was embedded in Jesse's mind. His grief drove a knife into Jesse's heart as well. 

"We'll deal with that later." Nick cut in. "Here’s the deal, rooms are full, the attic is all that’s left. You two can share until space opens up down here." 

"Very well." Hanzo looked uncomfortable but not willing to argue. Jesse didn’t much like the idea of being in such close quarters, but he would just have to deal. 

"We are on standby until those assholes make a run at someone. Every day I send two people out towards the settlements further into the territories. They make the trips and if they don’t make it back they usually stay in hunting cabins out on the ranges. There’s a map you can take down." Nick explained. "Everyone is on the hook for their own food during the day, but breakfast and dinner is provided in the community hall. The attic has a small wood burner in there, but you’re on your own for wood." 

Jesse nodded and accepted it. Everyone else seemed to have lost interest and filtered back to whatever they were doing. Hanzo narrowed his gaze but still bowed once before heading for the stairs. Jesse grinned good naturedly and followed Hanzo up to the attic room. It was cramped, but there were two beds with only the stove separating them. Jesse set his stuff on one bed and sat down. Hanzo settled the case against the foot of the bed and opened it. In moments he was unpacking a bow and began assembling it. Jesse watched for a moment before he set about stashing his bags under the bed and heading back down to give Hanzo privacy. He was going to do better about that.

* * *

Hanzo spent the first few days ranging the land around the settlement. He didn't even sleep in the same room as his unwitting soulmate. He took up a perch on top of the bunk house. It had startled his new compatriots, but it was the safer option.

He had McCree’s word that he wasn't going to try and take Hanzo's life while they were working together. But that didn't mean Hanzo wasn't cautious. So he slept, for the moment on the roof. The gear Keito had made was insulated enough Hanzo barely noticed the dip in temperature. It wouldn't last for long. So eventually he would have to get over his apprehension for warmer places to exist.

Hanzo's observations of the small settlement told him these hires did nothing to support the towns people. These people were tough, ready to protect what was theirs and each other. They were working together to retake the existing infrastructure. It was hard work, their community was growing by the minute. But they didn't like the mercenaries, and it showed. McCree most have picked up on this, because he eschewed sitting with the mercenaries during communal meal times. Instead he made friends with the actual settlers who had been the militia before mercenaries were hired.

Hanzo took the same level of tactic. He joined the elderly members of the community. That was when he realized there was a deficit in supplies, in work, in preparedness for their upcoming winter. And they only had so much time to prepare. Part of that was due to the attacks by the developers. Another was due to nearly twenty mercenaries not doing their part or outright getting in the way. 

On the third day of no action Hanzo dropped through the window of the attic. He lifted the heavy skylight window and landed in the attic room. He ended up startling McCree who say up in his bed with his gun trained on Hanzo.

"Shit... Sorry." The cowboy rubbed his face.

"My apologies, I did not mean to wake you." Hanzo spoke evenly as he held out his hand to inspire ease. His eyes however, tracked that hand as it raked through the beard that looked far softer than it should. 

"Naw, just...reflex." McCree looked at the bed then Hanzo. "Do you even sleep? Freakin' ninja."

"I sleep." Hanzo grunted. And as McCree dropped his gun to the bed and rolled to his side Hanzo moved. He opened his case and lifted the compartment holding his armor out.

"Holy-... 's that armor?" McCree asked.

"Yes, in case I need it." Hanzo answered. He lifted his hand to trail over his arrows to take count. He traded his scatters for more normal arrows.

"Whatcha up to?" McCree asked and Hanzo glanced up to see sleepy eyes watching him as the cowboy itched his t-shirt clad chest. Hanzo needed to get out now. Ten seconds ago precisely.

"I am going to assist the townspeople." Hanzo stood and put his armor back in the case and sealed it with his thumb print.

"Sounds good, Ah'm in." McCree shifted and sat up. Hanzo froze when he saw a mottled set of scars stretching all along McCree’s arm stump. Hanzo’s own stumps ached in a bout of phantom pain. Hanzo absently reached for his canteen but stilled his hand. No, no drinking before he'd actually done anything. He was _working_.

Hanzo shifted and waited as McCree reconnected his arm and crawled out of the bed to dress. Hanzo looked aside as McCree pulled his pants up and stomped onto his boots. They headed down the steps to see the rest of the mercenaries nursing coffee or flasks. That's what they did most nights if they weren’t on the rotation for quick responses. Hanzo left without any words to them, and they didn't offer any either.

A few moments later McCree was out after him shrugging on his jacket. Hanzo looked away from McCree’s trim waist to continue towards the communal building. "Hey, so, I heard the Miller's needed some help with choppin' some wood. And the Inuit guy near the edge of town needed help checkin' all his traps. He's older so I guess he's having a hard time of it."

"Are you suggesting we help them both?" Hanzo asked as they walked in and to the long table of morning refreshments. He poured a cup of hot water and dropped in a dissolvable tea tablet. McCree accepted a cup of coffee from one of the blushing ladies.

"Well, I'm good with wood choppin'. You look like you could help hunt. Let's split up." McCree grinned amicably. 

"Hn," Hanzo acknowledged and drank the stiff tea. He pursed his lips and poured some sugar inside. Better. He accepted a bar of something one of the women pushed to him and savored the honey and oats.

"Thank ya kindly." McCree grinned as he chewed his own homemade bar. 

"Thank you for you tip McCree." Hanzo drained the last of his tea and left his metal cup behind at the dish table. The cowboy nodded and his approval sent Ramen purring in his mind. Hanzo beat a hasty retreat towards the homestead near the barren stretch of land that the Inuit settler lived near. 

The man that lived in the wooden home with his granddaughter was already out on the grounds. They were tending a fire pit as Hanzo approached. They looked up curiously. "Greetings, I had hoped to offer my assistance. The others said you may need an extra hand?"

"We would not say no to help." The older man stood. "My name is Tulok, this is my granddaughter Aput."

"My name is Shimada Hanzo." Hanzo bowed and the man observed him a moment longer before he nodded to his granddaughter.

"I have to check my rabbit traps." Tulok said. "Come with me."

Hanzo followed the man along the barren paths. "How has it been out here?"

"Oh, it was good to return to the land that belongs to my people." Tulok looked ahead. "The Crisis here had obliterated much of the environmant. We fought against the Omnium being put in. People were leaving for a long time after it came."

"In Japan, we did not fight the Omnium. It was a flourishing business until the AI turned against us." Hanzo offered. "Our Samurai fought hard to save us."

"You had more than we did." Tulok said. He looked at Hanzo again for a long moment. "There is more about you than just being helpful. You have...a presence."

Hanzo stiffened and scrutinized the man. His dragons perked up interested. "I was never raised to just take. I was not raised a good man, but we had to give as much as we received."

"Hm, a man is not raised good or bad." Tulok stooped at a bush to pull a dead jackrabbit from the lure. "He is defined by the character he adopts as his own."

"Then in this, I am even worse." Hanzo knelt to look at the snare. He rest it after a glance.

"Thank you." Tulok nodded his head and they walked along the barely tread path. "You have hunted before?"

"It was part off my training. I am very good at it." Hanzo admitted. They checked two more snares and Hanzo moved them to areas between rocky outcroppings. The third had a brown rabbit. Then they moved across a bank that might overflow from the lake. Hanzo narrowed his gaze and drew three arrows. He flipped a rock onto his foot and kicked it into the low area. Geese shot into the air honking and braying at his disruption. 

Hanzo felled three and swiftly drew another two arrows to take down two more. He let the rest flee. Hanzo eased down the embankment and collected his birds. His bloodied arrows slipped into a bag hanging from his quiver. He knelt to bleed the birds and tied them to the quiver as well. He returned to Tulok who watched him as intently as before.

"You have sharp instincts." He looked across the barren plains. "You could have taken the whole flock."

"If I did they would not breed more." Hanzo nodded to Tulok’s approval. He held out two of the geese to Tulok who tried to shake his head. "For your granddaughter. The other three I will take to the communal kitchen."

Tulok sighed and accepted. "Very well."

They claimed some more rabbits and returned as mid-morning rolled around. Hanzo bid Tulok good bye and headed back into the town to offer the geese onto the ladies who cooked for the whole settlement of they came for food. Then he set out to find McCree. The cowboy was shirtless laughing with the young teenage boy of the home he'd come to help. They were chopping wood in some kind of competition.

"Heyya, how'd huntin' go?" Mccree asked as he spied Hanzo's approach. The family looked at him curiously and Hanzo nodded in greeting.

"Tulok-San gathered many rabbits. I turned some geese over to the communal hall." Hanzo reported and wondered why he felt the need to update the man who wanted to kill him.

"Well, you any good with an axe?" McCree challenged. He took a large swing and cleaved a log in half. Hanzo narrowed his gaze and claimed the other axe cleaved into a large chopping block. McCree backed off and put another log on the block. Hanzo didn't take a swing. Instead he chopped his axe into the log. He then braced one hand on the edge he'd made and levered the axe to split the wood in half. It wasn't amazingly clean, but it did the job.

"Is that adequate?" Hanzo challenged back. Giggles came from the house and he didn't look at the two women standing there amused.

"Show off." McCree glared at him, but his eyes lingered on Hanzo's arms. He motioned at the other boy and Hanzo joined them in splitting the rest of the raw wood pile. He might have showed off his strength. And he might have swallowed a little thickly when McCree propped a stubborn log against the block and dug his metal fingers into the wood. He jerked back and split it in half.

Unfair. Completely unfair. 

* * *

The first two weeks in the New Baker Lake settlement was uneventful. Jesse spent most of it l getting to know everyone he could. Except Hanzo. Because Hanzo was elusive, stoic, and didn't interact often with anyone save Jesse. But despite that, Jesse now knew more about the husband and wife who were taking the communal liner out to fish in the large bay down the way, than he knew about the archer he'd come to observe. Only his new no stalking policy kept him from following the other man.

At first he'd been apprehensive about rooming with the assassin. Jesse had admitted to wanting to kill Hanzo. He'd put that out there and Hanzo hadn't even batted an eye. He already knew. How much he knew though, Jesse couldn't fathom. But what he could see was that Hanzo wasn't as stuck up as Genji had said he was.

Jesse had seen Hanzo knee deep in mud helping to lift a 4wheeler out of the muck. He's seen Hanzo help the two elderly ladies in town carry things. He fed and brushed the horses. He got his hands dirty in the green houses. He even brought food to the communal hall in place of the rest of the mercenaries. And four of the bastards actually left a week after they arrived. Who knew if they were coming back.

Despite the defection the mercenaries below just accepted it. Jesse made no move to muscle in on the rooms opening up below, instead he joined in on evening drinking and card games. The mercs all seemed wrung out, tired, and irritated. The complaining started in earnest when Jesse joined them on a trek out to a homestead on the other side of the mountains. 

They hated the weather that wasn't really warming up despite the crawl of summer coming to them. They hated that they had to fight with no real promise of adequate pay. They hated the lack of completely updated equipment. And worst of all they hated the people who were making this lake home. 

Honestly, Jesse thought the way of life here was nice. Quaint and quiet.

He liked waking up and having something menial to do. Be it chopping wood, helping at the communal kitchen, or trapping. It was odd, every day he woke up and Hanzo was never there. He was under the impression Hanzo had not actually laid down in the bed across from him. Which was fair, Jesse was a threat.

Jesse was startled from his musings as the horse he was riding on shifted. Jesse moved into the shift to avoid being uncomfortable. He looked up from under his hat to see the valley before him. The muskoxen were down there near the river. A few of the local hunters were there, they spent days out with the various herds of Oxen and Caribou. Picking of meat for the community. 

Jesse looked at the three others he was riding with. Two men and a woman. All of English descent. John, Reggie, and Tina. They all carried updated weaponry on their backs. All three hated the people here.

Jesse looked around and spied the marker he needed. A patch of stacked boulders with a red flag. He angled the horse on that direction and looked back. Frowning when he saw Tina write something down before they joined him. What was she writing down? Why?

The homestead they came up on was a mess. Jesse scowled as they got close. Livestock were all over the fenced in property. The store house was ransacked. Jesse hopped off of his horse to rush to the house. The door swung open and he looked around. Noting a struggle but no blood anywhere.

"What the hell happened here?" Jesse spoke as he checked every room. There was a now blackened pot roast in the oven. So at least a day? The last patrol that came out here was two days ago. And they'd reported everything was fine.

"Looks like someone took a buy out." Reggie remarked as he kicked at an overturned bucket. "Smart of them."

Jesse didn't think so.

Someone who took a payoff wouldn't just abandon all of this. He moved to throw that out there when he saw them split up and strip the house of actual valuables.

"What in sam hell are ya’ll doin'?" Jesse demanded. "Ya can't just take shit!"

"Look were not paid enough as it is. Some rancher bailed out." John waved his hand as he pocketed a watch and examined some boots. "I think we can take the stuff they leave behind. The other settlers will come and take all the animals. Why can't we get first pick off the valuables?"

Jesse nearly reached for his gun before he remembered he was alone with these people. It would take too long for the hunters in the valley to respond if they heard a volley of gunshots. He stepped back and sighed. "Yeah sure, whatever."

He wasn't happy. He had no intention of forgetting this. But surviving was more important than his moral high ground. He headed back to his horse, mounted up and waited for the thieves to finish stealing what they wanted. 

* * *

Hanzo eased from the underbrush of another valley he'd rode out to. He was silent as his dragons rode closer to the surface in his mind. They liked the energy of the mountains. They wanted him to let them out to play. But he was wary off others seeing. Hanzo climbed from the hover all terrain bike he'd borrowed from a settler for this trip. Thankfully it was solar powered. 

Hanzo shifted and passed another strand of trees. There was fencing here. Old and rusted in places. As Hanzo walked along it he froze when he saw movement inside. He slunk further into shadow and looked ahead again. He let out a relieved breath when he realized the movement was from a pack of wolves. They were fighting over the carcass of a caribou.

Hanzo scaled one of the planted trees to gain a good vantage point. When he looked through the branches he was looking into the grounds of the Omnium. The tar was nearly gone. Looked like it was torn away by mortar shells. Grass had grown through. The husked shells of old bastion units were now homes for birds, rabbits, and what looked like a fox. The swath of trees they'd planted as a "green initiative" option were still standing. But the unintended arboretum looked off in the barrens like this. 

The wolves looked to have tracked the caribou here. They had felled it and were tearing it apart. Udon and Ramen spilled from his sleeve and he let them. They peered around the branches with interest. They had never observed wildlife like this outside of hunting and training. Hanzo watched a big male look up from the carcass to survey the area. Blood and gore dripped from his muzzle as he licked his chops twice before going back to it.

 _ **'They're amazing.'**_ Ramen told him.

"Yes," Hanzo whispered.

 _ **'Are all the animals coming back?'** _Udon asked curiously

"I'm not sure, this is a result of over a decade without humans." Hanzo told them.

They spent an hour watching the wolves feed, clean each other and romp lazily. Then Udon and Ramen did something Hanzo had never seen them do. They evaporated without slithering back into his tattoo. Hanzo furrowed his brows and reached out to them mentally. They were there, but they were silent. More silent than they had ever been.

Hanzo jumped from the tree and stumbled the second he landed. He looked at his legs for a long moment. He shifted his false knees and looked around. If it weren't for the enhancements in his eyes he felt he would have blurry vision. What was going on? 

Hanzo trekked back through the valley to the hover bike. He felt tired as he walked. But he kept going and climbed on. He traced his two hour path back the way he came. Eventually the settlement appeared and Hanzo returned the bike with a tired nod to the young couple who merely smiled and wanted at him. He headed for the mercenary bunk house and as he approached he noticed McCree brushing down a horse. Hanzo almost wanted to go talk to him. But stalled as he heard nothing from his dragons.

"Heyya," McCree greeted and walked over to brave his arms on the fence. He leaned over and Hanzo tilted his head to look at him. "Can I borrow ya?"

"Excuse me?" Hanzo forced the tiredness away.

"I uh...I need an opinion on somethin'." McCree waved and Hanzo joined him on the other side of the fence. "You mind ridin' out with me?"

"Sure." Hanzo ducked his head and walked for the second horse buckled into its tack. They set off at an even clip. Hanzo surveyed their route. "What has you so serious?"

"Came out earlier. Saw some shit and need a second opinion." McCree frowned as they rode. "These mercs..."

"Hn," Hanzo acknowledged, they left a bad taste in his mouth as well.

They traveled in silence and Hanzo thumbed at his wrist absently. He still couldn't reach his dragons. His head was becoming heavy like a migraine was coming on. What had happened to them? It wasn't like them to shut him out like this.

A homestead unfolded nearly an hour later and Hanzo looked across the fields at the restless animals. The air felt wrong. It reminded him of the no man's land that Hokkaido was. "McCree."

"Yeah, I thought so. Somethin' ain't right. I knew it wasn't right earlier." McCree hissed.

"What is it you brought me here for?" Hanzo glanced at the cowboy who was looking ahead at the house. Hanzo didn't want to fight his soulmate. He felt sick and it was getting worse.

"Take a look around and give me yer opinion. I need to know what someone with your eyes thinks." McCree’s accent came in rough. He looked irritated, possibly at having to ask for Hanzo's opinion?

Hanzo climbed from the horse and spent a moment balanced against the beasts side. He caught his balance and walked out. He forced the weakness away and headed towards the house. He frowned as he walked, the chickens were hovering in terror outside their coop. Hanzo paced over and opened the hatch. Then he walked around to the other side and entered. He could see eggs in their nests. The heat lamps were off. 

The cattle that lingered were hungrt, he could tell by the way they huddled together. Their ear tags flopped lazily. Their breathing was labored, their back sides coated in liquid feces. Their udders heavy with too much milk. Why hadn't they been milked to at least give relief? Why went they in the barn just behind the fencing?

Hanzo frowned, there weren’t any dogs either. No animal to help protect or act as alert for the flocks of animals. There were horses as well, but their pasture was enough food for them. But all the troughs were empty of water. Hanzo poured water and McCree helped water the cows.

They got to the house and the weird feeling intensified. The furnaces were out, muddy boots missing from the doorway. But he could smell now rancid food from the stove. "I turned the stove off when I was here earlier."

"Things are missing." Hanzo observed.

"Yeah, our good ol' teammates were all over that." McCree bit out.

"This is a regular occurrence for them." Hanzo walked into the house further and made note of emptied boxes, drawers, shelves. But beneath the ransacking lay evidence that there had been people here. The day before, or hours before it was time to begin their daily chores.

He froze as his foot touched something odd. There was a throw rug under his foot in one of the bedrooms. But he could feel a shift in the heel of his prosthetic. It was raised a bit above his toes. So he was standing on something. 

Hanzo pulled the rug away and wrinkled his nose at the smell. "McCree." Hanzo called. The cowboy appeared in the doorway of the bedroom Hanzo was in.

"Well damn, I didn't see that earlier." McCree rubbed his beard and then jerked as he met Hanzo’s hard gaze. "What is it?"

"You do not smell it?" Hanzo asked and McCree firmed his jaw.

"You ain't tellin me what I think your tellin me." McCree growled.

Hanzo looked down and swept the hatch door up. As he'd thought, it was an access door to get to the plumbing lines. But stuffed down there were the people who had lived here. Whole family too. Husband, wife, teenager, and young child. All bearing no wounds other than purple bruising on their necks. 

"Son of a bitch!" McCree cursed. Hanzo shared the sentiment.

"There's a murderer in the town." Hanzo put the words out there with all the terrifying reality it entailed. 


	20. Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a murderer in the Black Zone. Jesse and Hanzo are right in the middle of something dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope your Thanksgiving were wonderful! And to anyone not living in the US, Happy Thanksgiving anyways! 
> 
> I'm thankful for all of you readers! This series has come so far! Thank You, to all of you staying interested with me!
> 
> Stay safe out there!

The stones of the grave Hanzo arranged were beautiful despite where they were taken from. The people from that crawlspace were at least buried now. It wasn't right, it was crude even. But what else were they doing to do on this range with bodies already in the process of decomposing.

It started with Hanzo dropping down into the space with a blanket to carefully wrap each body and lift them up onto the floor. McCree looked incensed and paced between helping him lift them up. It was then Hanzo realized McCree wasn't making noise with his spurs. He stepped in such a way that they didn't jingle, interesting. Once they got the family outside they both started digging graves out away from the fields and still close to the house.

It was odd that they both worked efficiently. So this was not the first grave McCree had dug. It was far from the first for Hanzo as well. But the people were buried, their graves clearly marked. And Hanzo was entirely exhausted. His dragons were still silent and sleeping if he had to guess. He wasn’t sure why they had vanished or why they wouldn't rouse to him. He intensely disliked the weakness he felt settling in his veins.

They left the farm as the temperature began to drop. "We will have to hunt the murderer now."

"Yup." McCree fished out a cigar from his breast pocket that he lit with a lighter and bit down on while glaring into the mountainside furiously.

"If the mercenaries are in on it then the whole Black Zone may be in danger." Hanzo observed.

"Yup." McCree growled.

"We will have to be discrete. We know nothing of their motives." Hanzo leaned forward in the saddle. "Is it just a murderer, are there prices on these settlers heads? I do not like these odds. I expected more direct confrontation."

"Ain't no help coming neither. All those cities close to this whole territory cleared out durin' the crisis. Yellowknife is all we got and they're way out there." McCree huffed. "These people ain't got help comin'. If they're gonna survive we gotta get rid of the killer."

"It's dangerous." Hanzo nodded in agreement. They were indeed on their own. "I do not feel well."

"You got a cold?" McCree fixed dark eyes on him curiously. There was no excuse Hanzo could give without explaining his dragons. They lay slumbering deep in his mind. He worried about how deeply they'd withdrawn from him. He worried about why he was feeling the effects of it.

"Yes," Hanzo lied.

"Well, we'll get back and you rest. I'll poke around." McCree nodded as if that were all there was to it. Hanzo tightened his grip on the reigns. He didn't like the vulnerability he had let out. "Hey Hanzo?"

"Yes?" Hanzo asked.

"Thanks for finding those people. Who knows when they woulda been found." McCree spoke.

"Their deaths...should be avenged." Hanzo said tightly as his feelings on the matter of death and avenging murder surfaced.

"They will be." McCree said with surety. "We'll make it right."

Hanzo was left watching McCree's back as his horse adjusted and eased over a rocky incline to head down. He looked like the kind of man that would avenge a grave wrong. And with the sudden silence of his dragons, their choice of the cowboy weighed in his mind. He wouldn't mind meeting his end to a man like this. The kind of man that got angry at unnecessary death. 

Jesse McCree could kill him, and Hanzo wouldn't be bothered by that at all.

* * *

It was two days after the farm murders that the rest of Baker Lake became aware of their dip in population. Jesse listened to their unrest and outrage. Watched Nick settle them down after explaining what Jesse had found. Suddenly the mercenaries were far more productive. Taking long patrols, acting more aware and ready to fight at a moment’s notice.

That was, of course when shit went sideways. Reports came in from down near the bay. The couple that had gone down to make use of the little port settlement there were now missing. They never arrived. 

Jesse stomped up the attic steps and stopped on the top one. The bed that lay across the room from his own was full of assassin. Had been for the days since their return from that homestead. Something was up with Hanzo. Sluggishness, actually sleeping inside, and deep sleep too, as well as a decrease in his appetite. Jesse had no frame of reference, but he knew the way Hanzo moved. He'd seen the deadly assassin as he cut his way through Shimada Castle. He'd also seen the archer stumble drunk. This wasn't like that. Something was definitely wrong with him, he was carrying himself when not sleeping with a bone deap weariness. And the sleeping thing unsettled him more. It was like he was trusting Jesse not to take a cheap shot at him. 

"Heyya partner," Jesse spoke calmly rather than loudly. The archers calloused fingers pulled the blanket away from sleep mussed black hair. Hanzo sat up and there were deep bags under his eyes. The t-shirt he wore was loose at the neck, showing the edge of his collarbones. He scratched his beard as he yawned. Jesse swallowed thickly.

"What is wrong?" Hanzo asked. Groggy eyes a fixed to him just as sharp as they would have if they'd come across one another outside. Despite how weak or tired he looked, he was still deadly. 

"Some of us are headed out to try and track that couple that left for the bay. They didn't show up down there." Jesse shook his head to ignore the way Hanzo looked so terribly delicious just waking up. Fuck him that wasn't fair!

"I will accompany you." Hanzo shifted the blankets aside and Jesse froze when he saw what lay beneath. The past few nights Hanzo had already been asleep when Jesse returned from his own patrols to sleep. By the time he was up Hanzo was usually gone. He's never actually seen the archer out of his thick green traditional clothes.

The t-shirt was dragged over Hanzo's head and Jesse gaped at the tattoo on his arm. It was stunning. As stunning as the one he'd seen on Genji before the duel. But the skin on his wrist and at his chest looked red and puffy. Like a fresh tattoo would. Why? That was the first thing that drew his gaze, because he had to stop looking down.

Hanzo stood and his boxers were clinging to him. Jesse would love to say he took an eye full. He'd also love to say he was a gentleman and didn't look at all. But he did neither of those things. What had his attention was the pair of metal seems in Hanzo's thighs right above what were two artificial knees. The deep dark metal prosthetics were so sleek and state of the art it made Jesse's arm pale in comparison. None of the Intel had listed Hanzo as possessing false limbs. What had happened to cause him to lose _both_ of his legs above the knees?!

"My apologies." Hanzo was in the middle of pulling on a long sleeve shirt that was obviously thermal wear. He paired it with a pair of leggings that covered the prosthetics to hide the artificial joints. "I am sorry to have shown you such unsightliness."

Jesse frowned. He was the one staring like a damn perv, and Hanzo was more worried about being undressed? "Naw, 's my bad. I Shoulda left ya in peace. Ain't polite to watch people change."

"I do not mean -..." Hanzo stalled as he shifted, he was still holding those thickly padded pants of his. " I meant my legs. That is not something I just let others see. I've not been myself. Careless."

Jesse frowned deeper. Hanzo must have seen Jesse staring. Gotten the wrong idea. Shit, Jesse wasn't trying to be an insensitive dick and he'd gone and done it anyways. Jesse reached to his own prosthetic arm and looked up to see Hanzo was pulling on the traditional shirt now.

"Just surprised me is all. Such a nimble guy as you. No one would know you ain't got legs." Jesse hummed. "Ain't my place to judge I'm missin' an arm after all."

Hanzo paused as he folded the top and tied it off. Their eyes met. Jesse decided to turn up the charm a little. Hanzo the obviously had a complex about the legs. Just knowing that little bit more, broke Jesse's heart a little. "Iff'n I'd known I'd get a view; I might’ve taken a gander a little bit north."

Hanzo choked on air and his cheeks actually flushed red. Now that, that was damn cute. " _Kono Hentai-me_."

Jesse could say that hearing Hanzo speak in Japanese was far better than listening to the translator cut in and make the words clear to him. Judging by the glare, Jesse was pretty sure he'd just been insulted. So he smirked at that glare and tipped his chin. He meant what he'd said. He regretted not getting a look now. Blushing Hanzo might just be the best thing he'd ever seen.

* * *

Hanzo's head was killing him. A heavy pulse behind his eyes that stretched across both ears to the base of his skull like a terrible migraine. Worse even than the three days of migraines he'd had after his implants were put into his eyes. Hanzo had to force himself to eat and drink through the nausea. But he was a professional, so no one knew the pain he was in.

Worse than the mind splitting agony within his skull, was the searing prickles all along his arm. A burn that reminded him of when his tattoo was painstakingly inked into his skin by hand with traditional tools rather than a gun. His skin felt aflame when he looked his tattoo, it even looked as puffy and raw as it had when it had first been made.

The unsettling silence of Udon and Ramen left him feeling more than alone. Fear was settling in with the pain. He could feel them, asleep for whatever reason. He honestly felt like he did those days before they came to him. He felt too big for his skin. Like they were there behind some wall that needed to be burst through. No matter how he tried he couldn't reach them. This was their doing. For whatever reason they were behind that wall, and they had to be the ones to breach it. 

Hanzo would leave them be. He remembered how he'd pushed them out to endure his torture alone. He'd been unwilling to let them feel the wounds, the beatings, or the way he broke and became pitiful. They had railed against him for it. But he regretted none of it. They were changed after that, as deeply as he was. He craved their innocence. They could take all the time they needed. He would endure it for them happily.

But he needed to get his mind working properly. Because he just changed clothes in front of his soulmate/potential assassin. He'd been able to justify sleeping in the same room, he trusted his ability to fight, or accept death if McCree decided to take a shot at him.

Shame simmered beneath his skin as they claimed coffee from the main room of the barracks house. He'd actually changed clothes in front of the cowboy. He's been au groggy thinking of the task ahead he'd really done that. He'd even immediately been hung up on his legs that the reality of wearing only his boxers has escaped him. Hanzo fought to contain his blush. McCree had even lamented not sneaking peek. What was he stopped to do with that? Where were his dragons to argue and help him see reason? 

The coffee did much to soothe the migraine into a headache. Hanzo hummed and finished his swiftly. He watched McCree as he swallowed the hot drink just as swiftly. The way his throat worked made Hanzo think of more lewd ways he might like to watch it move. Then he ruthlessly stomped on that thought. He was a professional dammit! 

They joined the rest of the team once outside. They were going to be moving with as a larger group to search effectively. Two trucks were waiting, and the horses were inside the trailers to split up with. Hanzo climbed into the back of one of the trucks and McCree joined the other truck. Hanzo tore his eyes away from the cowboy to focus instead on the others in the truck bed with him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"More people coming up missing." The man, Tom? Tam? He was African American judging by his new York accent. The man scoffed in annoyance. "They probably broke down or pulled off to fuck. These towns people are paranoid."

Hanzo hummed as the vehicle came to life and they began the drive he wondered about that. These mercenaries seemed put out to do their jobs. They must have thought this was an easy gig. Hanzo was starting to think this was the ploy. He was starting to think a number of the mercenaries were getting paid to do nothing. Or even, to help along from the inside what Kenai Corp. wanted. An evacuation of these lands.

Hanzo looked over to see McCree laughing in the other truck bed. He'd gotten jovial and further into the fold with the mercenaries. Slowly trying to sus out whoever was the murderer. Hanzo looked out across the barren country as they drove. What had he gotten himself into accepting this recommendation from Rin? 

A few hours passed wen a bright yellow spot appeared on the horizon. The truck. As they neared Hanzo drew a Sonic Arrow and stood as the trucks continued towards it. Hanzo drew back and angled high. He felt the wind brush over his face and adjusted before he loosed the projectile. "What the hell are you doing?"

The arrow resonated and his eyes picked up the bloom of sonar. Nothing reacted. Hanzo made a deep noise in the base of his throat. "There is no life around the truck."

There was no response from their commander in the truck, though the window was open near Hanzo's hip. When they arrived, Hanzo jumped from the back of the truck. He scanned the area intently. He remembered the way McCree had told him of the mercenaries that had been with him at the house they had investigated. Hanzo wanted a clean look before this group compromised what evidence was here.

The doors were open, the power cell dying. Hanzo saw nothing more than scattered stones on the ground. It was too rough to show any foot prints. Hanzo ranged around the vehicle as someone powered it down to set the hover frame fully on the ground. Hanzo stepped up onto the hood. 

"Nakamura, what the hell?!" Someone snapped. Hanzo ignored them and looked across the expanse of land. There was a river nearby. Hanzo could see no life in the barren space. But a single twist of his ankle and a flash caught the gray light of the day to his right. He was off the truck and cutting towards that spot before anyone else could protest. He skidded to stop and scoured the ground. There it was, five gouged finger tracks in the ground. In the middle of them lay a ring.

Hanzo knelt and traced the pads of his fingers over the gouges. "Heyya there partner, what's got ya all wily?" McCree drew close and the way he spoke told him the cowboy wasn't alone. Hanzo swept his fingers over the gouges and smoothed them out. He hooked the ring into his fist and stood. "You see anythin'?"

"No, I thought it was tracks." Hanzo stood and deliberately stepped on the earth he'd been hiding. Instead he neared the water. The bank had been washed away already. But he could see a film of red in the mud just ahead of them. They'd been killed and tossed into the river. At the speed it was flowing, the bodies were gone. If they went down river they might find a picked apart carcass on a bank somewhere. Or they would find nothing but a racing current. 

"Well, if they didn't take off some animals got them." A woman spoke behind him and Hanzo looked at her. She was watching him closely. Too closely.

"Indeed, they would have taken their supplies had they left on foot." Hanzo agreed with her. "I think they must have stopped for some reason. Perhaps a bear came by. Chased them far from here."

He saw the moment she dismissed him. Her arrogance burned as she shrugged. "Seems plausible. Come on, might as well tell the boys you didn't see anything after all."

McCree watched him passively. But as Hanzo stepped up to him he passed the ring into the mechanical palm underneath the red and gold wrap McCree wore everywhere. Those dexterous fingers curled and Hanzo stepped away following the woman. He couldn't remember her name through the pounding of his head.

As he approached he saw three of the mercenaries on horses set out away from the truck. Hanzo approached Nick. "What do you have Nakamura?"

"I thought I saw tracks. Nothing but animals around here. Nothing by the river either." Hanzo reported.

"Hn, doesn't look like the same as what happened at the homestead. Just stupid people in rough country. We'll keep looking but I don't think we're going to find them." He looked dispassionate, but his voice was final. It reminded Hanzo too much of the elders who were used to their words being law. He nodded and joined the others in slow circles of searching. Their search was barely two hours before Nick called it. They had kept up their appearances.

Hanzo rolled his tongue across his teeth in distaste. The more the thought of it, the more he was thinking all of them were involved. How deeply he had no idea. But the sense of danger increased. He clenched his fist over Strom Bow. 

_'Where are you two? I need you.'_ Hanzo whispered to his dragons.

* * *

Jesse sat by lamp light. Cleaning Peacekeeper as he kept watch. Something he'd started doing over the past few nights. Hanzo slept deep in the bed across from him. Something was really wrong with the assassin. _Deeply_ wrong, his condition was worsening. Was he sick?

Worry bubbled in Jesse's chest that really didn't belong there. He shouldn’t be getting that deeply involved. He'd come here to observe Hanzo in a real setting. To meet the man he thought he had an idea of. So far everything he thought he knew was wrong. Everything Genji said wasn't happening. There was only one truth be had to rely on. Hanzo had tried to kill Genji, and believed he had succeeded.

Jesse was compromised. He'd known it all these months leading to now. Hopelessly attracted to the killer of his best friend. Unwilling to take that final shot. Terrified of the alternative. In short he was a goddamn mess.

Jesse finished putting Peacekeeper back together. He settled her under his pillow and reached into the breast pocket of his flannel. He thumbed the ring Hanzo had not only discovered but kept hidden. Proof the couple had been killed and probably dumped in that river. It had been nearly a month since Jesse's arrival, and two murder scenes had been found.

He didn't like the way this was going. They were sleeping in a den of snakes and the only other clean person he knew might have his back was either hurt or sick. What the hell was he supposed to do to bring justice to the dead here?

Jesse huffed and decided. He was going to have to sleuth deeper. Entreat himself to these killers. He needed to know how deep this ran instead of putting bullets in all of them. But to do so, he was going to have to step away from the comfort he had built here in this attic. He was going to have to live and breathe these assholes to root out if they were just bastards or if they were terrorists.

"I'm sorry Hanzo. I'm gonna have to play along with them." Jesse spoke evenly. "I need to know how deep were all fucked."

"Similarly, I need to do some investigating." Hanzo spoke suddenly and Jesse looked over to see Hanzo was looking at his tattooed arm. It looked ruddy through all that color.

"Think you should stay up here." Jesse offered. "You ain't been lookin' good partner."

"You could say that." Hanzo chuckled and goddamn did that sound nice in the quiet dark of this room. "Something happened to me, out near the Omnium. I must leave this town. I need to know why this land is affecting me this way."

"Hold up, your talkin' about leavin' Baker Lake?" Jesse sputtered. He was banking on having Hanzo here to back him up.

"I must. If I stay I will be putting you and these people in danger. They think I'm against them even now." Hanzo’s arm fell to his chest. "I must or I fear one of them will kill me."

"I ain’t-!" Jesse protested.

"Silence cowboy." Hanzo sat up, the heavy blankets falling to his lap. "You need freedom to work. So too do I."

Why did he have to be right? Why did he have to be so damn kind? Why did Jesse have to be attracted to him?! Jesse bit his lip and cursed. "Well alright then I'll investigate here in town."

"And I will go to the remote places insude the Black Zone. Perhaps we will discover what plot is afoot here." Hanzo reached into the pouch he'd dropped next to his pillow. He pulled free a canteen that he drank from. After a second of his throat working he pulled back and held it out to Jesse. 

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"Comrades drink together." Hanzo said simply.

Jesse took the canteen. Not willing to insult the archer who was willing to share. He lifted the mouth piece and drank a deep swallow of the liquor within. It was rich, entirely different to what he was used to. Strong and smooth too. But Jesse was an old hat at drinking so he took another swallow and looked down at the canteen.

"You know," He offered it back and Hanzo took another drink before he capped it. "That sakes not half bad...but I like a little bite to my liquor."

"How predictable!" Hanzo snorted and an actual smile split his lips. The flash of his teeth and pure amusement hit Jesse clean in the chest like the arrows Hanzo used. "Such unsophisticated taste."

"Maybe," Jesse breathed out through the burning want that had roared to life in him. "But every man's got his poison."

"This is true." Hanzo nodded and the smile softened. "I wish you luck on your end McCree."

"You as well." Jesse nodded. Tomorrow, he would have to be another person. Tomorrow, they would both be gone from this attic. There was a slew of bastards to bring to justice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also for anyone interested. I have a discord, and you can join in on the Mchanzo discussions if you want!
> 
> https://discord.gg/7EuT6GF


	21. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse puts on an act, and Hanzo finds himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for reading!

"Aww, ya’ll play dirty." Jesse grumbled as he folded his cards and tossed them into the pile. He sighed and lit up a fresh cigar as he watched his prized mini bottles of whiskey be swept away by John, one of the other mercenaries. He'd been exclusively interacting with all of them throughout the day.

Like all things, comradery could be bought by sharing alcohol. Hanzo had gotten that right last night. That drink after watching him feverishly sleep tasted like trust more than the shot in his glass did at this moment.

"See, this is why you don't bet your booze." Alex chuckled as he put out his cigarette.

"Yeah yeah, well I got a few left." Jesse pulled out three more of the small bottles to show off. "Ah'm still in it to win it."

Uproarious laughter filtered through the common room. The door swung open and the cold breeze blew through the door. Late June was still cold. The sun was out, which was nice. But according to the locals it wouldn't last too much longer. Nick stomped in. 

"McCree?! You seen Nakamura?" Nick demanded.

"Naw, moved downstairs a few hours ago. Last I saw he was up there. Might be out patrollin' or headin' into the mountains today." Jesse said simply. It wasn't necessarily a lie, he had moved downstairs. But Hanzo _was_ gone when he moved down. His travel case, and all evidence of him gone when Jesse woke up. Everything save for an origami star that was laid on the foot of Jesse's bed. It was now tucked into the pocket of his shirt had been ever since.

"He hasn't reported in today. None of you have seen him?" Nick demanded.

"Must have taken off. He's not the first merc to bail." Steven growled from where he was sharpening his knife near the stove furnace.

"Any of see him, you let me know." Nick stomped back out of the house. Jesse tossed his new bet in and took the new cards with delight.

"So, why are people jumpin' ship anyways?" Jesse asked.

"Kenai Corp pays better." Alex tilted his head to the side in a tell. Moderate hand. He'd discard on first draw.

Jameson leaned back in his chair, so he had a good hand. "Can't blame them. This shit hole isn't worth the effort."

"Then why are ya’ll here? Tryin' to do the right thing?" Jesse asked flippantly. It was a careful push. He didn't sound so into it as an undercover plant would.

"Why you wondering? You got real hot over us taking our due the other day." Tina glared from where she was stirring her coffee.

"Jus ain't into takin' from someones house. Shit turned into grave robbin' you know." Jesse informed and she John and Reggie looked at each other awkwardly. Yeah it's all well and good when you tell yourself you're just taking what's owed to you. But if those people are dead you're just stealing from ghosts. Jesse had accumulated a lot of bad luck in his life. But he never took anything from the dead if he could avoid it. And certainly never selfishly like these fucks did.

"Why you so worried McCree?" Alex discarded part of his hand.

"It's gonna be winter real soon out here. This country is rough. These people ain't got no money. What they got is supplies. The deal is they supply us to survive. What are we gonna do when we're here for months, living in the tundra to protect them, and spring comes? Ain't gonna be no supplies, and no money." McCree shifted on his seat. "I came here because these people needed help. But they need more than they can pay for. I can be charitable, but even I got limits."

It was the right thing to say because the tension eased, and Jesse threw down another good hand. "Ya’ll are cleanin' me out. _Ah'm_ dealin' next."

Tension eased and Jesse watched the hand play out . He pulled his cigar from his teeth to tap the ash from the end. The hands cleared and Jameson scooped the pot of alcohol and credits towards himself.

"You know..." Alex shuffled a few times, then he handed the den over to Jesse. Jesse claimed it in his robotic hand. He absently started shuffling one handed like it was a trick. It had been something he'd worked on over the past year. Something to help his arm and fingers synch fully to his nerve ports. He rolled his fingers and the deck split into thirds that returned to his palm shuffled. "-...What if I said I could get you your pay, and you wouldn't have to do a thing?"

Jesse returned his cigar to his mouth and bit down on the end. He shifted forward and dealt the next hand. He sank himself into the kind of person he'd been when he was a Deadlock brat and the kind of Blackwatch agent that could close deals.

"I'd say, what's the score?"

* * *

Leaving Baker Lake was easier than Hanzo needed it to be. He engaged the hover well on the base of his travel case, an addition from Megumi, and snuck out of the mercenary house. He spent a long few moments before that looking at the man who was his soulmate. He should stay and protect McCree. But he couldn't, not with the notice he'd begun to gain. McCree needed room to work and Hanzo was a liability right now. Outside the house he headed down the streets, silent, quiet while the rest of the town slept. That was when he encountered Tulok. The old man was packing up a truck near his property. 

"Oh, greetings." Hanzo spoke as he walked up to the truck.

"Are you leaving?" Tulok asked curiously.

"Hm, not for Kenai Corporation." Hanzo opted for truth. "Something happened to me out here. I need to figure it out. Are you leaving?"

"Hm," Tulok looked into the truck and Hanzo saw his granddaughter inside. She was huddled up, knees drawn to her chest. She didn't look well. As he focused on her his blood boiled suddenly. He knew that defeated look. It was his own, mirrored by how Machiko had looked after he'd retrieved her from her ex boyfriends apartment. 

"Who did it?" Hanzo clenched his fist in his fury.

"She said he was the scarred one. With the long black hair." Tulok made a frustrated sound. "I am too old to exact vengeance. They are all too strong."

"I will exact your vengeance." Hanzo vowed. "Can I help you leave?"

"We're heading out to another place. Near the other side of the Omnium. There they do not go. There our people live." Tulok said. "I cannot ask you for these things."

"You do not have to. I give them freely." Hanzo lifted his case with ease thanks to the hover tech. He set it in the back and climbed up with it.

They set off still within the quiet of the night. Even if it was still technically sunny or behind the clouds it was certainly night by the hour scale. He would have preferred the dark. Instead he kept a keen eye out for any observers. When they were finally crossing through mountain passes he relaxed. Hours passed as they shifted out onto a road that he'd avoided the last time he'd crossed through the area.

His dragons didn't stir. Even as the Omnium came into view on his left. He could still feel them sleeping. But he worried all the same. Eventually they drove through the old and rusted nature preserve fencing. It was in the heart of it that Tulok found his place. 

There were houses built from the ranger stations. Trailers parked all over the visitor areas. Carefully staked out in the places the humans had taken over long before the Crisis. There were more native Inuit people here. They greeted Tulok pleasantly, welcomingly. They didn't even look at Hanzo with suspicion. They just directed Tulok to a large sized trailer.

Hanzo left the truck and bowed respectfully to the large man wearing a handmade coat of pelt that looked well fabricated. "Thank you for bringing them here."

"I just came along." Hanzo waved away the thanks. "There is a murderer in the Black Zone. I have seen two sites of the crimes. I hope to head them off. There is also her attacker to deal with."

"You do not look well friend." The man frowned. "Are you certain you can handle it?"

Hanzo opened his case and lifted the armor layer to drag out a small card. He handed it to the man. "I will make my own way, but if you encounter trouble, this is my radio signal. It's satellite connected."

The man looked at it before he nodded. "Stay for at least a few days before you head back out. You look like you need rest terribly."

Hanzo conceded. He couldn't do much other than agree. Turning down an offer twice was insulting. He let himself be led to one of the trailers and was ushered inside. They came for nearly an hour after bringing food and blankets. Hanzo took the opportunity to rally to the leader of this Inuit community.

"Have you had trouble with the mercenaries?" Hanzo asked as he nodded gratefully for a wrapped loaf of bread. The woman who offered it patted his hands softly before she walked away.

"They don't generally come this far past the Omnium. The settlers stay near the lake. But they have traded with us." The leader said. "Tulok said they are good people. But look at his granddaughter.

"My...the man I came here with believed many of the mercenaries are working for Kenai Corporation." Hanzo shifted. "I have been here nearly a month and there have been no skirmishes with the mercenaries they said we would face. It might have been simpler to frame these murders on the opposing side. Instead they say the settlers ran away."

"A dirty thing they're doing." The leader sighed. "That's always been their way. Are you hoping to find the murderer in the wild?"

"No I-..." Hanzo looked down and rubbed his fingers over his wrist. "I was out here recently. At the Omnium. And something happened to me...spiritually. I am unbalanced now. I must fix whatever has happened to me before I can be of help to the man I left at Baker Lake. He's facing them all down trying to investigate."

"Have you not spoken to Tulok?" The leader frowned at him. "Tulok carries our stories with him. Our history. If anyone can help you spiritually it is him."

"But I am not of your people. I am Japanese" Hanzo argued.

"Take your time to rest, only then can you heal." The leader walked away and Hanzo returned to the interior of the trailer. He sat down on the small couch built into the wall.

"Are you two well? I miss hearing you speak." Hanzo spoke in Japanese and rubbed his wrist. "Come back soon."

* * *

Being _in_ , was a lot more involved than Jesse had thought it would be. He'd spent years mapping out criminal organizations, sometimes infiltrating on orders. He was skilled at getting in unnoticed. Working his way through the ranks to find all the careful ties that gave them power. 

The mercenaries, were all certainly turned. They weren’t so bad they were actively trying to get rid of these settlers, no, they were just trying to maximize their money. If Kenai Corp was paying them to not interfere, and Baker Lake and it's fellow homesteaders were paying to have them stay as protection it was a pretty sweet deal. Especially for contract mercs that were no longer risking their lives.

That explained why there had been no fight over the bay down river, why the airstrip wasn't sabotaged, why the greenhouses were still functioning. What it didn't explain was why a murderer was now killing the settlers.

"So, I get to just sit here. And not risk my life?" Jesse asked as he poured himself a coffee after the card game. Time to sober back up. 

"That's the score." Tina smirked into her coffee.

"So which of ya’ll is killin' the settlers?" Jesse snorted. "Someone's ruinin' the game for everyone else."

"Tch, these people are too stupid to be out here as they are." John scoffed from the stairs.

"We do get a claim on their stuff. Since they aren't paying until the job is done." Jameson said from the counter. "But even we don't know who's doing it. Maybe someone from Kenai specifically?"

"Could be. They're staying outside the town." John pointed.

"So like, what's the deal with Kenai?" Jesse asked. "I'm all for some free money. But I don't want to be the reason these assholes get up here and crack open that Omnium."

A silence lingered then. And Jesse suppressed his horror. They hadn't thought of that either. They had no clue why they were here. Or what Kenai Corp wanted with the entire territory. The Omnium was a huge factor. So was all the untouched land that now had no treaties or laws protecting it. Shit, these people were idiots.

"You won't have to worry about that." The tight voice of Nick drew Jesse to look at the bedroom doorway he stood in. So it was a full inside op. Damn. It was a good thing Hanzo got out. If they killed Jesse he could at least get word back to the people who were trying to support these setters. "We're just here to pretend we're working. Your job is the same as it was. Respond to calls. If we have to engage with Kenai, we'll talk it out instead of shooting our guns."

Jesse bit down on his cigar a little tighter, he lowered his head to think. He hummed thoughtfully. Playing up the character a little longer before he looked up at the wariness on everyone's faces. "Well shucks, if ya’ll say so. I'm all in."

If he were green he'd have tried to get away from the uncomfortable feeling they gave him. But Jesse wasn't green. He was a trained spy and operative. He could bullshit with the best of them. So he lingered like an idiot would. They could find him unassuming, just another gun signing up for the cash.

Meanwhile he observed them individually. Making note of weaknesses he was sure to exploit as they worked with him. He was going to have to sabotage this whole operation. And to do so, he was going to have to play the field. 

If he were daring he'd try to sleep with a few of these idiots to cement his place. But that thought barely flitted past his mind as he held up his cup for a refill. Nah, he couldn't do that. Not when it would have to mean nothing to him and all he could see in his mind’s eye was mussy black hair, smooth muscles coiled around a pillow, and an exhausted Asian face that looked at him with tired acceptence.

Yeah, Jesse didn't think he could even get it up for any of these mercs even if he was willing to try that ploy. Not when all he wanted was to see what Hanzo was like in bed. He suppressed his urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. Genji was going to kill him.

"Am I on rotation today?" Jesse asked.

"Nah, you can patrol tomorrow. Got some tips on the homesteaders further west." Nick acknowledged and Jesse stretched his legs out.

"Fine by me." Jesse relaxed and finished his coffee. He watched the others head off for their duties. As he got up to head to the empty room he shared with the others, he settled on his bed and looked across to the bunk with messy sheets. Hanzo might have been sleepy the last few days he'd been here. But he still left his portion of that attic room clean and clutter free.

Jesse reached into his shirt pocket and thumbed the origami star. He hoped Hanzo knew what he was doing out in the rough wilds. He'd come here to observe and learn about Hanzo. Now they were neck deep in a murder spree. Separated by their respective abilities. It was odd, trusting a man he hadn't truly gotten to know. But there it was. He trusted Hanzo. Now he had to get himself into the trust stage with these mercs. 

* * *

The fever was back. Hanzo spent two days grasping his arm as it burned and stretched as if his dragons were moving under the skin. It was the most activity he had felt deep inside his mind. Still behind that wall but not sleeping anymore. A knock startled him from his pained sleep. He got up and stumbled over his own false legs. They felt distant to him.

The door flew out of his hand as he opened it to see Tulok and his granddaughter there. "You look terrible my friend. We come with breakfast."

"Ah, yes." Hanzo nodded and stepped back to allow them into his small space. He braced himself against the small kitchen nook and noticed his kyudo-gi was loose and hanging open. He wrapped back up when Tulok reached out. He didn't touch Hanzo but he did look at him with worry.

"There is something going on inside you." Tulok said earnestly. "Something that is at war with your nature."

Hanzo needed to get himself together, the plan was to visit the Omnium again. Then range out to the other settlements. But he'd deteriorated the moment he'd gotten into this trailer.

"There are spirits within you. More than just your own." Tulok said as he squinted his elderly eyes at Hanzo. "They are active."

"It is similar to before we were bound together. They are part of me. My soul and theirs entertwined." Hanzo admitted the truth. He'd felt a strange sense of understanding the moment he'd met Tulok perhaps the old man had seen spirits similar to the dragons elsewhere in the world. 

"May I see?" Tulok asked. Hanzo nodded and let go of his kyudo-gi. Tulok pushed the cloth over to look at the raw storm clouds and lightning. The coiling dragon body that swept all along the arm. "They're changing you from within."

"I have assumed that to be the truth." Hanzo nodded, it worksheets hurt this much otherwise. He wasn't sure what they were doing, but he would endure it for them.

"Aput, go and collect the red paste." Tulok said. Hanzo watched the girl hurry off and let himself be led out of the trailer. Tulok brought his quiver and Storm Bow which had laid on the table of the trailer. In the center of this small village was a large fire pit.

The other Inuit people clustered as Hanzo was ushered to a camp chair. Humming started around him as they fed the fire and Tulok washed his arm with a basin that appeared from one of the women. The cool air mixed with the growing heat from the fire. The fever inside him burned deep as it took over his his mind.

A thick feeling spread across his bicep and he looked down to see Tulok and his granddaughter spreading a ruddy red paste across his arm. "Wha-...what is this?"

English was fleeing from him,he could barely manage the words. 

"Healing herbs and red pigment to bind them to the clay. This mixture will speed up the healing." Tulok explained through a humming language Hanzo didn't know. It resonated in his mind, reminded him of the prayers he used to recite gutteral and low in the shrines back in Hanamura.

The rhythmic best of his heart climbed up into his ears. A beat that resonated with the language being spoken over him. He closed his eyes and was back in the Castle. Purified water poured over him with wooden ladels. His white prayer kimono folded down over his waist. Alcohol wiped over his arm and dried with more white cloth.

A stabbing pain started across his chest, a phantom pain from the day his tattoo was started. Hanzo blinked his eyes open and was looking at the fire. He closed them and was looking at the artful top knot of the artist who painstakingly inked his tattoo. He could feel the activity in his mind, formless impressions of Udon and Ramen. A sense of not being alone was more present than it had been in recent days.

Hanzo stood the second the pricking ebbed to the meat of his shoulder. His bow was tucked into his limp hand. His quiver wrestled onto his shoulders. The singing reached a crescendo. The Inuit language merged with the Japanese in his head. 

Hanzo stumbled out away from the hot fire. His feet dragging as he walked. Cold seeped in around him, but he was hot inside. His fever making it hard to think beyond the visions of his past lingering in his mind. He didn't know how much time passed, but he felt a cold metal under his hand. He opened his eyes as the pickling sensation reached his wrist.

The Omnium was before him. The grounds and overgrowth stretched all around him. He felt them through the wall in his mind. Awake, aware, and crawling to him. A jerk in his mind halted him. Through the haze of fever, and prickles crawling across his hand he saw something in front of him.

A mass of fur rippled as a bear reared to its feet before him. Hanzo blinked as he realized he'd walked through the wilderness for hours, even into the Omnium grounds. Awareness burned the fever out and it faded entirely as the wall between him and his dragons came down.

"We're here!" Ramen growled into his mind.

"I'm sorry Master." Udon rumbled.

Before Hanzo could say anything the bear roared at him and dropped heavily to its paws. Hanzo reacted instead. He ripped his bow up and shot an arrow right into the flesh of the bears neck. Smooth, reflex that took no thought at all. It only enraged the beast.

Hanzo ran, clambering up and over a destroyed Bastion unit. The bear raced after him, it's roars echoing in his ears. Hanzo twisted as he hit the ground in a roll and shot another arrow. This one sliced through the bear's ear. He moved to run again as claws raked across his prosthetic leg. Hanzo thanked Megumi immediately for her great skill on fabrication. The claws didn't do much other than score the material. Hanzo lunged forward, somersaulted and drew a Scatter Arrow.

He dropped his aim to the dirt and the projectiles burst up in a shower of whistling metal and dust. The bear whimpered in fear and turned taking only two of the projectiles to its hide. It ran immediately. He exhaled low in relief, he'd been the one to stumble onto the bear. It didn't need to die for his mistake. 

Hanzo was just relaxing his shoulders when he became aware of growling just behind him. He froze, more growls joined the few at his back. Furry shapes moved through the dry grass and appeared all around him. Hanzo was in a bad position on one knee. Scaring off a bear was one thing. A pack of wolves would rip him to shreds.

Hanzo looked to either side of himself and there they were. Circling him and baring their teeth viciously. Hanzo carefully reached up for his quiver. Wrong move. A slim black wolf lined for his throat from the left. Hanzo jerked his bow up and the limb caught it in the teeth. He looked up into wild eyes and shoved the heavy canid off of him.

He threw himself to the ground as another wolf was on him. Teeth ripping into his shoulder. Hanzo twisted shoving the wolf beneath him. He grabbed an arrow and stabbed it in the neck repeatedly until its struggling stopped. The others circled him edging closer and snapping near him.

Hanzo felt his dragons rear in his mind. Present, ready to react. He grabbed another arrow and the bow creaked dangerously from the damaged upper limb. Words flooded to his lips as he shot the arrow to the ground. _**"ŌKAMI YO, WAGA TEKI WO KURAE!"**_

From his arm the red paste burst with red light that streamed white as Ramen and Udon ripped free with snarling maws and long limbs. They had transformed themselves. From long majestic dragons they had become regal wolves that ran across the ground. Paws digging into air as they volleyed around each other. Chasing and snapping around him pritectively. The natural wolves fled immediately upon setting them. 

Hanzo looked up at Ramen and Udon who were standing on white ghostly paws with completely wild like visages. "You -...you're both-...?!"

 ** _'We like wolves.'_** Ramen leaned down to nudge his face like he did when he was a small ferret sized dragon.

 ** _'We wanted to see if we could become more.'_ **Udon told him. **_'I'm sorry we took so long.'_**

 ** _'But we're pretty right?!'_** Ramen urged.

"Majestic." Hanzo breathed. He got to his knees and looked below him. The wolf beneath him was dark gray, with brown and black accents. His arrow was still in its neck. He drew it away with regret. He apologized in low Japanese. Survival was bloody. 

He looked at his tattooed arm when he finished. His dragon tattoo had transformed into a red sun like orb on the back of his hand. Ripple like waves of crimson roved up his forearm, when he looked at his bicep, the ripples turned into a wolf's maw that stretched up around his shoulder. For the first time in decades his chest was free of the tattoo.

"Is this permanent?" Hanzo asked in concern.

 ** _'No, we just learned how to do this.'_ **Ramen cooed **_'Aren't we powerful and strong?'_**

"You always were." Hanzo reached out and ran his fingers through the light that made up his dragon turned wolf. He was reminded of the twin motion that they were something between gods and yokai. Deciding on a whim to transform themselves and their tattoo binding into something new was really insane. But what was he truly expecting? They were what they were. He loved them regardless of what they wanted to be when they wanted to be it. 

_**'Let's go somewhere safe.'**_ Udon ushered Ramen into the tattoo and they vanished. They were present right in his mind. No longer behind a wall.

Hanzo looked at the wolf beneath him with some regret. He got to his feet and picked the creature up. He hefted its considerable weight on his shoulder. He hung onto Storm Bow with her broken limb and started the miles long hike back to where the Inuit camp/village existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol Udon and Ramen really have Hanzo wrapped around their little paws. He's like a cat owner at this point.


	22. Ruse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo and Jesse met up briefly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're all enjoying the Christmas season as best you can in 2020. This year can seriously get fucked. 😱😱😱
> 
> Anyways, thanks for stopping by to read. Stay safe and well out there everyone! :3

Jesse was pretending to sleep. Wasn't the first time he'd military napped, and it wouldn't be the last. But some interesting things were going on and he needed to catch it. His eyes were covered by his hat, so no one knew he was passing attention.

John had entered the room. Which was odd. He slept in the room across the small hall. He scanned the quiet bunkroom and came over to shake Tina awake from where she showy across from Jesse's bunk. She jostled out of sleep with a knife in her hand. She looked up at him in confusion, then nodded.

As she got her boots on John looked around the room, he reached over to Jesse. Jesse wrapped his fingers around Peacekeepers, and when he was touched he pretended to come out of his sleep vicious. It was about how he'd have done it had he truly been asleep. 

"Easy there." John showed his hands. "C'mon, were the morning patrol."

They loaded up on thermoses of coffee and headed out into the waning 24-hour daylight. This close to the arctic circle the daylight days were going away. This was definitely coldest damn July he'd ever experienced. They tucked into one of the trucks and they headed north from Baker Lake.

"So, who are we visiting today?" Jesse asked as he drank his coffee.

"Not really visiting." John rumbled. "Some of the villagers left for the Inuit settlement near the preserve grounds. Nick will want to know how many there are up there."

Jesse lapsed into silence as they drove. As a few hours passed they wound around the old mountain trails onto what looked like a really overgrown road. He frowned as he saw the Omnium grounds open up from within a forest. It was odd seeing this many trees in such a barren stretch of land. He knew there were places where they cropped up. How else would Baker Lake get its wood? But these trees didn't look like those.

Artificial, maybe even cloned trees? Sounded about right for a shifty Omnium to do. _'Enhancing the environment'_ of some other bullshit excuse, _'Carbon offsetting'_. Anything to make taking a huge plot of untouched wild land for their own to drill their facility into and pop out Omnics like they were going of of style. The truck stopped and John got out.

"Gotta be careful out here, it's wolf territory now." John dragged a shotgun from the floor of the driver's seat. Tina followed behind him with her own. Jesse reluctantly got out, though they'd never know it.

"Why are we at the Omnium?" Jesse asked.

"You were worried about it." Tina sneered.

They worked their way down into the forest and came to a stop at a rusted fence. John kicked in the rusted section and they climbed over it. Jesse scanned the stretch of dry overgrown grass and the rusted-out shells of Bastion units. Why didn't anyone salvage them?

Jesse followed John as they walked across the fields that were probably just manicured lawn before the war. There were pieces of concrete sticking up in some places, blown to shit most likely. 

He stepped on something and frowned. He lifted his foot to see a broken arrow. Hanzo had been here. He scanned the grounds a little more and saw a spray of blood against the grass. He paced around a Bastian unit and saw some of the grass had been trampled. As well as a deep, paw print from a bear. Shit. Hanzo had come across a bear?There was a deeper blood puddle coagulating and seeping into the dirt. It wasn't fresh, maybe hours old. He looked around and didn't see his archer. There was one lone foot print of a human sized foot. Jesse scraped it out of existence. It was pointing north.

John and Tina were near the main doors of the omnium. Heavy blast covers welded into place. He joined them. “See doors are sealed shut."

"That they are." Jesse conceded. "Saw some bear prints, might be good to get out of dodge now."

"Hm, we can handle a bear. None of the wolves are on the grounds either. Bear must've spooked em." Tina snorted. "Listen here McCree, this is a warning. If you're gonna work with us, you gotta be good with what's gonna happen today."

"Oh, what is happening today?" Jesse asked.

"We're going to get the Inuit town to push out towards the islands." John explained. "Kenai doesn't care about the islands, not when they have the entire territory they can claim."

So they were going to rough up the locals. Fucking great. Jesse nodded as if he were okay with the demands. His mind went back to Deadlock as they wound back to the truck. He remembered fleshing out newbies by taking them along on the worst kind of robberies. The one where he had to yell at civilians and take their money, often beating people down to get what he wanted. Testing the mettle of the new gang members.

As they started to drive north they returned to barren wastes, but a natural forest loomed in the distance. They approached a cobbled together community of houses that lay all over the old park rangers space. There was a fire roaring in the center of the camp.

Jesse got out and watched as John nodded to Tina. She stalked through the various trailers. "Go make them want to leave." John ordered Mccree. 

Jesse ranged out as John headed for the fire. He had no real desire to hurt anyone. Thankfully, the option was taken away from him. A fist grabbed the front of his serape once he was out of sight and he was yanked into the shadow of a trailer. He stumbled over the threshold, but Hanzo hovered over him. "Shit, you scared the hell outta me."

"What do they want?" Hanzo scowled down at him.

"Scare off the natives." Jesse answered. But as he looked he realized Hanzo was shirtless. He had a bandage on his bare shoulder and Jesse trailed his gaze over. The dragon tattoo had changed into a rippling red wave before it turned into a wild canine maw. "The hell?"

"No questions." Hanzo growled .

"Is it them?" A female voice asked, and Jesse looked to the side to see a bedroom where a young woman stood. He's seen her around the town. Oh...oh!

"Who came?" Hanzo asked.

"John and Tina." Jesse frowned. Why was she here with Hanzo? Was she just hiding here or-? 

"Yes," Hanzo answered. "I will make him pay. Stay in there where it is safe."

"Hanzo?" Jesse asked as a weird forum of jealousy burned in his chest.

"No questions." Hanzo snapped again. He shifted and bit out something in Japanese. He grabbed Jesse's metal hand and ripped his own bandage off. He pried the stitches open and brought Jesse's metal fingers to it. The blood coated the metal. "Return like that, they will think you've hurt one of us."

"Well shit alright." Jesse got up, that was a good plan. Hanzo stalked close to bridge the gap between them.

"There is one of them, that hurt her." Hanzo muttered near Jesse's shoulder. The archer looked at the girl who was huddling just out of sight. All of a sudden Jesse understood. The raw glint in Hanzo's gaze was hot and angry. So angry it struck Jesse. Those...those weren't the eyes of someone who was helping. There was a hunger for vengeance there. Why? He'd never seen eyes like that outside of-...

Jesse had questions. 

"Who is it?" He asked instead of sticking his nose where it didn't belong again.

"John." Hanzo breathed. "Have you gotten a lead on the murderer?"

"Nick says it's someone directly with Kenai. But before we got here, they tested me by taking me to the Omnium. You fought a bear?" Jesse scowled.

"It ran away." Hanzo said. "The wolves however..."

"Wolves??" Jesse hissed.

"Quiet." Hanzo growled. "Go now."

He shoved Jesse out of the door and dropped down out of sight. Jesse blew out a breath and adopted the face of Deadlock Jesse. Who could dish out beatings for nothing.

* * *

Hanzo let Aput rebandage his shoulder and dressed in a fresh dark green heavy kyudo-gi. Her hands shook and the part of him that had been so fiercely protective of Machiko flared. Ramen and Udon rumbled in his mind but stayed with him.

Hanzo looked at his bow in its damaged state and had to leave it behind. He left the trailer and wound his way through the settlement. Ushering children into trailers, waving others to hide. He caught sight of Tina. She was jerking a man around that Hanzo didn't know. But he caught the man’s eyes and shook his head hopefully it was conveyed that caution was the way. He cowered immediately and Tina let him go. 

Hanzo ranged to the edge of the makeshift settlement. He caught sight the man he’d decided would be the first he killed here in this arctic environment. But not yet. John had a fist wrapped up in the leaders jacket. Snarling into the older man's face. John's long hair pressed down by a knit hat. The scar across his face was telling. It was no surprise he forced himself on women, he exuded arrogance and self-importance with a raw edge of weakness. Pathetic.

McCree lumbered into sight. John looked at him in irritation before he looked down to see the cowboys metal hand red with drying blood. The relaxing of his shoulders was damming. Hanzo thought he was safe now that McCree had "proven himself".

 ** _'He's good at this.'_ **Ramen cooed as McCree said something to John and the rapist dropped the leader to the ground. Tina joined them seconds later and John pointed angrily before all three left. Hanzo passed through the trailers to the leader. He helped the man to his feet.

"I'm sorry, you should not have had to be here for this. You just returned." The leader mumbled.

"The cowboy, he is working with me." Hanzo told the man. "This was not the plan, but they were testing his loyalty. It will make it easier to dismantle their ploy."

"He was covered in blood!" The leader hissed.

"Mine, I just reopened my wound to give him something to work with." Hanzo shrugged. "Gather your people and assess the risk of remaining where they can find you."

The random attack was over, and Hanzo had his dragons back...in their guise of wolves...Hanzo shook his head and reminded himself there was more to do.

* * *

Hanzo was sitting in the trailer the next day as he re-kitted his bow. He worried that it hadn't taken much beyond a wolves jaws to crush the limb just above the grip. He needed something strong to help protect the boys now from damage. He didn't have unlimited supplies. A knock came to the door and Hanzo shifted to one knee to open the door. Tulok stood there with his granddaughter.

"The others have been watching you today. You're wearing armor." He observed the gear Hanzo had put on. He looked at the matte red armor. It didn't shine in the light, but it was thick and heavy. He was planning to leave and didn't want another repeat of coming into contact with the wildlife without protection. 

"I encountered a bear and a pack of wolves. I would prefer to not be mauled." Hanzo worried he was offending the man but Tulok just looked amused.

"The others wanted to thank you for helping them hide. One of the men near the station house, he's an engineer. He used his fabricator to make you these. He handed over a bundle wrapped in a pale gray cloth. Hanzo took it and blinked when he realized the metal within was dense, heavy, and designed like the jaw bones of some great beast. "He is...eccentric."

"Edgy." Aput smiled faintly. A flush bloomed across her cheeks. Good, her spirit wasn't crushed.

"Well, he said you could alter them how you needed to attach them to your bow." Tulok shrugged. "Might protect it better."

"You should not give me such a gift." Hanzo shook his head but Tulok just shrugged.

"You're our guest. And you're trying to avenge one of us." He said nothing more to that, perhaps he'd figured out Hanzo wouldn't deny a gift twice. That would be rude.

"There's also this." Aput said and stepped up to the door. "It's similar to the wolf you brought back. This one is not organic though."

Hanzo took the bundle from her and stepped out of the trailer. He pulled the twine and the soft fabric unfurled into a faux wolf skin. It was soft where the wild one he'd carried was rough. It was similar in color. Heavy with a fur lined mantle to go with it. There were two long furry braids that fell behind the head. Hanzo pulled the mantle over his head and it settled perfectly over his shoulders and sealed the gap between his armor and neck. Then he lifted the faux wolf head. He settled it onto his head and was startled to find it sheltered him perfectly.

"I do not know what to say." Hanzo admitted, he was insanely touched. So he bowed tight and proper. "You have my thanks."

"We do not use many of the animal pelts for clothing anymore. They have better use in ceremony. This way they don't fall apart so quickly. Type wild has already been put to use though. It's fur will be preserved and used." Aput said with a tilt to her chin that was more alive. He was glad his kill wasn't going to waste. But it felt like a waste all the same. The wolf was just doing what was in its nature. "Try not to freeze."

"I will do my best." Hanzo nodded.

"You plan to leave." Tulok observed.

"I have a mission to complete. My... The cowboy will have bought you time before they come back. I will operate within that time frame." Hanzo shrugged. "If you hear of Kenai Corp coming into the territory, please radio me."

"We will." Tulok nodded. That would have to do. Hanzo still needed to stake out a better location to work from. The Omnium stood out and he decided that was where he was going to next. Ramen and Udon felt eager to hunt down these mercenaries using the territory to hurt innocents. It felt like a good task to help the settlers. And when he returned to Tsushima, he was going to make Rin suffer for this job. 


	23. Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo pieces it together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you're having a safe and calm lead up to the holidays! Thank you for reading! :3
> 
> Ps. Provided editing hours well today a Christmas One shot will be tacked into the Simple Geometry series. Very fluffy and smutty. It's in this series but it's certainly not happened yet. I hope that doesn't break immersion.

Jesse spent two weeks in his new role. Two weeks doing his level best to be a smarmy douche bag. Or really, trying to be his teenage self before Gabe put him on his ass. So far nothing was noticed. He followed along to settlements much further out into the wild. They found only one with no occupants. The next day he went out on a patrol near the Omnium. He used the excuse of taking a leak and carved the coordinates into one of the fake trees. He had no idea if Hanzo would see it. But this was the only location he was willing to go to and feel like he wasn't risking the civilians who were caught in the middle of this shit. 

Baker Lake chugged on despite the nest of vipers siphoning off their resources. Jesse discretely helped when the others thought he was just drinking in town. The settlers caught on pretty quickly to Jesse's game. They seemed to have gotten word that the mercenaries were no longer trustworthy. Maybe that was Hanzo's doing? But either way it got eerily quiet as the settlers went about their usual duties.

Which was the best time imaginable to begin sabotaging things. He cut the fuel lines of the vehicles. Broke the hover wells as well to prevent an easy fix. And then he set about getting the settlers to put in false reports that sent out a few of the mercenaries a little at a time. Mostly to give himself time to slip in a few rumors about conversations he'd had about money. Just good ol' Boy McCree dropping things he'd both heard and lied about. Tensions were pretty high. 

One night, as he was taking a patrol around the town he saw something attached to one of the houses. Something that got his attention. A piece of paper attached to the exterior of the house with an arrow. The coordinates were written in black with John's name written with a smattering of red. Hanzo was ready it seemed. 

Jesse headed around to the home of one of the grizzled settlers that had a radio in his house. He kept good tabs on the people much further out in the mountains. It took a bit of explaining but eventually the man was in on the plan to get rid of John. Apparently John hadn't been subtle in his quest for a new victim since Ms. Aput left for the Inuit settlement up north with her grandfather. That explained the girl and how Hanzo knew her. The archer must have just gone with them when he escaped.

Jesse was unwilling to address why that relieved him. At least not now when he was steadily plotting the death of an asshole rapist. With a note in hand not written by Hanzo with the coordinates he'd picked Jesse hurried to the bunkhouse and caught Nick as he was coming out of his room.

"Heyya boss!" Jesse called and Nick turned looking at Jesse in confusion.

"McCree, what's going on?" Nick frowned at Jesse's hurried gait.

"That old man with the radio called me over. Said he got a call." Jesse handed the paper over and Nick scowled at it as he read it.

"Damn, I sent the others out already." Nick growled. "John! Alex!"

The two men poked their heads out of the back rooms and Nick looked at McCree for a long time. "You've got a call. Take McCree and check it out."

The trucks hadn't been fixed so John fished out of another barn that belonged to their neighbor a pair of hover atvs. Jesse hadn't known about these; they weren't technically on their allotted resource list. He'd have to deal with these later. The horses were all gone so this was their mode of transportation.

John input the coordinates and Jesse had to ride bitch behind him as Alex took the other vehicle. They were off through the cold air and traveling north west. Hours later they ended up in a mountain pass. A lone homestead was built up on a plateau. They arrived to see the whole place was empty. No animals, the green house even looked barren inside. The house was heavily weather beaten. Jesse wasn't sure anyone had lived here after the Crisis.

They dismounted and Jesse carefully tucked John's side arm under his serape. Lifting that was easier than it should have been. Jesse looked around warily. Where was Hanzo? He had no idea how long that arrow had been there. Surely the archer was here now. Jesse could take care of both boys, but that would make him look dirtier than even they were.

He spotted movement on top of one of the out buildings. At first Jesse thought it was just birds, but when he glanced over he saw a fuzzy mass next to a pipe chimney. He furrowed his brows in confusion. Then he realized there was limbs under that mass, human limbs. It was Hanzo.

Jesse purposefully looked in the opposite direction. He dragged the brim of his hat down in a show of acknowledgement. They neared the main house when an arrow sliced through the air. Soundless and deadly with its accuracy. John got hit straight through his back. The force pushed that arrow right through his heart. He dropped like a fly.

"Get down!" Alex yelled and Jesse rushed forward to shove them into the dilapidated house. He had peacekeeper in hand with no real intention to shoot. But Alex didn't know that. "Did you see that fucking arrow?!"

"I did, you think it was Nakamura?" Jesse asked.

"The murders did start the second you two got here." Alex huffed. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"I heard about him, before I took this job. Just rumors ya know? Said he was ex yakuza. Killed his whole clan." It was an embellishment Nakamura Shoji was known for no such thing. "Guys at the bar I heard this from said it was bloody and upset the whole underground in Japan."

"Why the hell is he doing this?" Alex hissed.

"Shit I don't know!" Jesse growled and scrambled into a small space near the stairs. An arrow lodged into the wooden floor near his foot. He cursed. "Bet he had a contract. Why else would an assassin come here?"

"Godammit!" Alex edged up and angled his hand gun through a window Hanzo had already shot through. He fired blindly and Jesse shifted to get up the stairs.

"I'm gonna get a better angle!" Jesse yelled over the gunfire. "Cover me!"

He tore up the stairs and turned to the bedroom above the front door. Hanzo was climbing in the window, looking out at the spray of wild shots.

"Ya’ll right?" Jesse whispered. 

"Hm," Hanzo tilted his head and red stripes were painted under his eyes. In the shadow of that wolf head pelt he looked feral. "John is dead."

"Yeah." Jesse nodded. "You're gonna have to make this convincin'."

"I would... _prefer_ not to hurt you." Hanzo looked away and got to a crouch on the window sill. 

"Ain't gonna, not really, but I need the cover it would produce." Jesse assured the assassin. "I can take it partner."

"It does not mean you should." Hanzo narrowed his gaze at Jesse and that single statement rocked Jesse more than he expected. In Blackwatch he had learned to take it better than he ever had in a gang. Wounds and torture were part of the deal. Purposeful or not. In this essential moment, life, or death, Hanzo didn't want to hurt him. Jesse smiled suddenly. Shit, he was goner wasn't he? 

"Oh shit! He's here!" Jesse hollered for all he was worth and Hanzo lunged for him. Jesse shot three times into the floor as Hanzo jammed an arrow by hand into the meat of Jesse's side, right between the armor plating. The weakness was only there if something was slipped behind the tubing of his temperature regulator. Knives could do it, but no one had ever noticed that weakness except for Genji. When had Hanzo realized it? 

They grappled and Hanzo made a commiserating sound before he grabbed Jesse behind an ear with one hand and jerked Jesse down into a knee. Jesse reeled backwards with stars in his eyes and blood pouring from his nose. Jesse stumbled back and blinked rapidly. 

Alex burst into the room as Hanzo twisted back and jerked his bow around and up already drawn. Alex started shooting but Hanzo leapt back and shot. He knocked the gun right out of Alex's hands. Then he was gone. Like a damn phantom. 

Alex rushed to the window like a damn fool. If Hanzo was trying he'd have landed an arrow right in Alex's skull. Dumbass. 

Jesse stumbled back into the wall and groped at his side as hot blood flowed down his hip and across his leg. Damn he was good even if it had been reluctant. Jesse shouldn't be turned on like he was. But capability was certainly a kink he'd always had. Hanzo was more capable than anyone Jesse had ever been into. 

"We gotta get outta here before I bleed out." Jesse played the wound up despite knowing Hanzo hadn't damaged any organs. 

Alex cursed and hurried over to help Jesse up. They stumbled down the stairs and over John. Alex dropped Jesse on the hover atv and climbed on in front of him. They burst back over the trail and Jesse saw Hanzo at the edge of another out building. Well, now the archer had an atv to get around. That was one less the mercenaries had. 

* * *

Hanzo drove into the Omnium grounds. His entry startling the pack of wolves that had filtered back in after Hanzo had set up his base inside the guard house. He parked the stolen vehicle and climbed off. Udon and Ramen burst from his arm in a rush of white. They raced off to frolic with the wolf pack that lingered but no longer challenged him. Not since he'd killed one of them. 

Hanzo pushed open the guard house door and dropped his pack of travel supplies onto the bunk bed that occupied the back room. The bank of dead monitors and keyboards had been pushed aside to leave Hanzo space to work. He sat down in the chair and turned on the solar heater. It cut through the chill air easily. Hanzo poured a water bottle into a pot he'd found in one of the lockers. He set the pot down on top of the grated top of the heater.

Hanzo took stock of his arrows as a started in on replacing them. He looked at his gloved palm. There was a bit of blood there. His soulmates blood. He closed his eyes on the memory of stabbing him. How similar it had been to the way he'd fought face to face with Genji. He let out a shuddering breath and suddenly he felt a small shift in the air.

Udon and Ramen were there now. Sitting next to him like sentry dogs. They settled their disguised noses into his lap, and he ran his fingers over and through the light made fur. "I'm alright."

 ** _'You don't have to be.'_** Udon growled. **_'You had to do an impossible thing.'_**

 ** _'It was the only way he could go back safely.'_ **Ramen muzzled Hanzo's fingers. **_'If we see him again we can just steal him.'_**

 ** _'That would put us at risk.'_** Udon huffed.

"I know it was imperative for his cover." Hanzo affirmed. "I just didn't like it."

Ramens pleasure lightened the weight in Hanzo's heart for what he had done. Udon's warry acceptance was more than Hanzo had expected. Whatever they had been doing while they had changed their forms, he had seemed to come around on McCree. Hanzo still wasn't intending to do anything about it. No matter how hard Ramen pushed.

He got up to collect his thermos from the bed. He hung the tea bags he'd brought with him and then poured the steaming hot water inside. He opened packets of honey and sugar to help replenish his energy and sugars. He capped the thermos and let it steep. He rubbed his eyes before he got up and waked to the map next to the bay of windows that looked out at the main gate of the Omnium.

Hanzo crossed off the mountain side home. That was the third one he'd hit this day. There now lay dead three of the mercenaries. Thankfully, he'd arrived at just the right time. The horse he'd stolen was released and it had taken off with intent the second it heard the atvs approaching.

John was dead now though. He picked up the radio he'd brought with his gear. He dialed to his personal channel and paged twice. _"Are you okay Shimada?"_

"I am fine. I was radioing have you report to Tulok and Aput. Her attacker is dead." Hanzo rubbed his face and acknowledged that at least he could do this for them.

 _"You have our thanks for this."_ The leader spoke stern and strong. Hanzo hummed, they would be alright.

"Have you decided to leave?" Hanzo asked.

 _"Another gathering has reached out. They need help with their fishing. We aren't really a tribe any longer. Those defined lines were cut during the Crisis."_ He sighed. _"But we are still of one people. They need help, and we need additional safety. We will move soon."_

"Then good luck to you." Hanzo wished them well. They had each other.

 _"It will only be until these killers are gone."_ The leader finished and Hanzo closed his eyes in acknowledgement. They signed off and Hanzo felt Udon and Ramen return to him. He wrapped his fingers over the crimson ripples on his arm. So different. We're they changing together? Dragging him along in their wake?

Hanzo stood and turned off the heater. He picked up his pack and shifted things around. His tea was settled inside, his provision packs restocked. As well as his emergency items. He pulled it on under his furred mantle. His quiver was refilled, and an extra bundle tucked into the bands beneath his bag. He was back out into the cold and swapping the solar battery for the fusion one he'd pulled out of one of the vehicles over grown with weeds. It had taken some effort, but he'd gotten it charged from the Omniums power reserves.

This way the atv wouldn't run out of charge. He had a list of locations he'd listened on the radio for. Depending on what he would find would depend on if anyone else needed to die. Hanzo finished making the changes then set the solar battery out to absorb what it could from the cloudy twilight sky. 

He was off, the holo map appearing from the mini projector between the handle bars. The wolves raced around him as he sailed through the gates and they broke away when he exited their territory. It was odd having them hovering about him and not trying to kill him like they had before.

Hanzo sped out across the mountainous and barren region. The next point was farther south. He took a longer route to avoid the known sight boundary of Baker Lake. The territory grew more lush. Which was when he saw smatterings of the settlers homesteads. The first set he came to was empty of life outside of the animals. It was getting darker out, a consequence of their planetary positioning.

But the air didn't feel right. Too much like the settlement McCree had taken him to. Hanzo slowed and pulled Storm Bow from where he'd stashed her behind him. He got off the atv and started for the cleared dirt road that would lead to the house. That was when massive engines fired and Hanzo dove for the fence line nearest him. He dropped to a crouch when the drop ship from Baker Lake ripped up into the air.

This was the one that the mercenaries used to get around the territory. Why was it here? Had there been an incursion by Kenai? Hanzo watched them fly further up before he raced onto the property on foot. If this airship had been here, almost certainly there would be death.

Hanzo kicked in the door as soon as he approached the house. Cooking pots still on the stove in the kitchen. Hearth burning as if it had just been stoked. He padded into the house and scanned everything. If the murder had _just_ happened that got in the way of the theory that it was Kenai’s men who did the killing.

Hanzo crouched and ran his fingers over a muddy boot print left in the space between the kitchen and the living room. Still wet. He looked across the floor and passed close to the pantry. He opened the door to find three men all dead inside. Execution style bullet holes in their heads. He growled as Udon and Ramen snarled in his mind.

Hanzo stood up and exited the house after turning off the stove and knocking the loud down in the hearth. He headed back for the atv and raced along the mountain ridge for the next homestead. Similarly he found the man and woman who lived there inside their barn. This was more excessive than the last murder scene. It was blatant. A lack of reserve. 

Hanzo paced a few minutes before he realized he was no longer alone at this ridge. He climbed up into the loft and watched as Tina and Reggie waked in with their horses. Tina crouched to take the woman's necklace and rings. Hanzo bit back a sneer of disgust. They hadn't come up the same way he had. Perhaps they'd scouted before reporting for the air ship to come and take out the settlers.

Hanzo contemplated the situation as they left the horses inside the barn and went to the house to fill their saddle bags and packs. The operation was clear to Hanzo now. More clear than he'd thought it could be with the deliberate misinformation. 

The patrols were a lie from the start. Ways to test their new recruits. There was never a mercenary force to protect the settlers. Not the way the clients thought there was. Not with how close their client was to lifting Black Zone restrictions for resettlement outside of these people who didn't care and just wanted to make lives for themselves.

These mercenaries were hired by Kenai first. Then they slithered their way in. They staged the fights. That was why McCree and Hanzo hadn't seen any. They had used the attacks to cement the mercenaries necessary role to Baker Lake. Suddenly murders start happening. The patrol units picking targets, radioing in to the base, then the next patrol to go through would find the _'runaways'_. When in fact they were murdered on their properties, or while they were out in the wild.

This was a very yakuza way to do business. 

If everyone was in on the take, then Kenai was playing dangerous games to keep this site Black. There was a reason they didn't want the settlers here. Enough to kill off innocents. Hanzo could only speculate, but he was certain Kenai was hosting Talon. And there was only one thing or here worth all this effort and sketchy plans. The Omnium.

If they could clear out the settlers, then the Omnium would be up for grabs. If Kenai could purchase rights or stake their claim early, that would put them in a position of power to trade with Talon. Or buy immunity from the terrorist organization.

Hanzo sat down on the loft edge, holding his radio in hand. He knew without a doubt that the mercenaries were trying to keep it quiet. But eventually they would have all of Baker Lake to get rid of. Either the plan was going too slow, or the killer was playing around more than they should be. Why else would the homesteads on this ridge be taken all at once? Unless they were working their way inwards? For Baker Lake to be the final settlement to be erased. 

Tina and Reggie entered the loft and froze upon seeing his legs anging above their heads. Guns were leveled at him, but he just looked down at them like the weaklings they were. It could have been so much more straightforward if they had vetted each and every mercenary who came here.

He knew what he was going to do. Something far different than hunting them one by one to even the odds. He couldn't continue to allow McCree to be in danger with these bastards. Hanzo dropped down and looked up, they couldn't see his face properly, he knew the wolf pelt made him look feral, even insane. He was counting on that. 

"It's Nakamura!" Reggie gasped.

"But Alex said he was further west." Tina trembled. Hanzo noticed her nervous twitch. He advanced and she back pedaled into her horse. "Don't come any closer! I'll shoot you!"

"You can try." Hanzo reached out and dodged to the side as she shot at him. He caught her elbow as it swung out at him. He jerked her to the side and ripped the radio off her hip. He shoved her to the ground and backed up. He dialed the radio channel for the mercenary house. He'd used the Baker Lake settlers to get his message to McCree before. But now...now he was going to leave his message loud and clear to the nest of snakes in the middle of innocents.

"This is Nakamura Shoji. Only that's not my real name. My name is Shimada Hanzo. And I have been watching you. I know what you have been doing. I know who you are working for. I know why they sent you here. I know why they want the Black Zone. Tina and Reggie are here with me. Stealing from the dead again. They won't be making it back to Baker Lake." Hanzo spoke into the radio coldly he saw their fear as he divested Tina of her gun to point at Reggie who looked like he wanted to run.

 _"What do you want?"_ Nick responded right on time. Hanzo could demand McCree be given to him. He could demand to leave this place and never look back. But the people that died here...they deserved better. Rin sent him here knowing something was wrong. 

"Tomorrow I will be waiting at the Omnium. Bring all of your men or the god program will be mine before your employer can get it." Hanzo dropped the radio and looked at the two mercenaries who were gaping at him in horror. He looked at the gun in hand before he sighed. "So many innocent lives you all spat on."

Udon and Ramen snarled in his mind. These people were not like him. They did not feel remorse for taking innocent life. They stole from the dead to line their pockets. Just like the elders. Just like his _family_. Hanzo pointed the gun between both of the mercenaries and inhaled. _"Ookami yo waga teki wo kurae!"_

Udon and Ramen lunged from his skin. Chasing the bullet he discharged into the dirt. His wolves split, ravaging each murderer with a savage ferocity he could only compare to the wolves at the Omnium. Screams of the dying wouldn't assuage the dead here. He left the homestead and stormed for the atv. He had to prepare.

* * *

What the fuck was Hanzo thinking? Calling them all out like that? Maybe two of them could have gone if it was just Nakamura Nick thought he was facing. But Hanzo dropped his real name! Jesse was anxious as he paced the front room. His nose was set and the biotic shot he'd used was mending everything well. The whiskey took care of the rest.

He knew Hanzo was good. He knew because no matter how devastating Genji was in battle he insisted Hanzo was still better. Well Jesse was going to get a front row seat to it. These assholes were going to try to kill the archer. They were going to hurt him, certainly. And if they got lucky, Hanzo might die. The end he wanted if his grief was to be believed.

Genji would _kill_ him if he let Hanzo die. 

Jesse was man enough to admit he was in denial. He was man enough to admit he'd long since given up on killing Hanzo. Since the streets of San Fran. He'd been ready to flesh out the guy the moment he got here. He wanted to know everything about Hanzo. He wanted to try out really being working partners. Those first few days after they interacted here were pretty good.

Jesse wanted more. Simple as that. Everything he could get. Maybe even a little more after that. He'd been a thief once after all. 

Shit. Shit. _Shit_. 

Jesse knew they were watching him. So when Nick stepped in front of him all of Jesse instincts screamed at him at once. He's listened to his gut his whole life. So he leaned on it hard right now.

"What's got _you_ all worried McCree?" Nick scowled as he learned on the hallway door.

Jesse was probably made. They'd looked at him weird when he and Alex came back. John had died to an arrow to the heart. He still had one in his side and a broken nose. He'd defended himself saying he'd closed the distance to keep from getting killed the same way as John.

Nick wasn't an idiot. 

"You heard him boss." Jesse played up being a loveable idiot. It was his best defense right now. He could take them sure but one of them was going to get a good hit in that might kill him. His back up was going to be at the Omnium. He had to make it to at least there. "He said his name was Shimada! Don't you know about them?!"

"I don't give a shit who he is or what crime family he came from. He dies before he ruins this whole operation." Nick sneered. Either they really were milking both sides, or the goal really was the Omnium. Get rid of the people, no witnesses to the acquisition of one of the most remote Omniums in the world. Either Kenai _was_ Talon, or they were in bed with them.

"Naw boss, they say he killed his whole family." Jesse wheedled like a low-grade piece of shit coward. Nick eyed him deep and Jesse dragged his hat off and ran the edge in his fingers nervously. No hand on his gun, just an idiot. "He's gonna kill us all."

"No one is going to kill you McCree. Get your shit together." Nick huffed and turned. "And stop your damn pacing. I can't stand those damn spurs!"

Tch, his spurs were perfect thank you very much. 

Jesse dutifully sat at the main table looking contrite. Inside his worry was spiraling. How were they going to come out of this? _'What the hell are you thinkin'?!'_

Jesse smoked a string of cigars and cleared the last of his whiskey in his stress. But eventually the dawn hour came despite the continual twilight. Everyone started loading up and Jesse joined in. He had to maintain the cover for now. Hopefully he could keep them both alive. Because this was the most alive he'd felt since he left Blackwatch. 


	24. Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo and Jesse clean up some trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! ❄️🎄❄️🎄❄️
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading my works this past year! You've all kept my busy and focused! I really appreciate that gift!
> 
> With Love :3  
> Zee

Hanzo closed the door of the guard post. His travel case safely tucked away in the back room out of immediate sight. The wolves were loitering around the small post building. He looked at them then at the gates chained shut. Hanzo huffed and opened the gates by hand. "You all need to stay away. It will be dangerous here."

Udon and Ramen poured themselves down his arm and bound across the cracked and broken asphalt there was more earth than there was pavement now. His wolves mingled among the others and the majestic creatures seemed to listen to the ethereal spirits. The entire pack flowed out into the artificial forest. It was better that they went out there, at least there they had room to run when the inevitable gunfire erupted.

Hanzo made a final check of the Omnium doors. The shipping bay and all access doors on the outside were covered by welded metal that reminded him of the ones that had been melted away in Hokkaido. There was no breach to be seen. And there hadn't been any attempts it looked like, just the same as his last check.

Hanzo wanted to believe the Talon angle was just him being paranoid. But Hanzo's paranoia had kept him alive this far. It had told him what he needed to know about Akande. It had led him to the terrorist who had tracked him before he gave away Tsushima. All of his instincts screamed that Kenai Corp wanted something _here_. Something more than potential natural resources or space to build and dump runoff. To be this devious, this deadly...the Omnium had to be the target.

Hanzo reached back and ran his fingers through his arrows to take a mental tally. He then ran his fingers over his other supplies. Other kinds of tech Megumi had left him with. Grenades full of her scatter nodes. Electric arrow heads he'd created himself. 

They were going to come to kill him. Hanzo wouldn't let them. **_'We have to make sure they don't hurt the Cowboy.'_ **Ramen appeared in front of Hanzo. His angular canine face less expressive than Hanzo was used to. **_'Master!'_**

"He's under cover. If we help him we put him at risk." Hanzo said simply. "He is capable. We saw him in London."

 _ **'What if**_ he _ **comes to**_ your _ **aid?'**_ Udon asked from where he sat looking towards the forest that covered the path to the road.

"That would be foolish." Hanzo snorted. "Near suicide. I am outnumbered."

 _ **'Numbers mean nothing to you.'** _Ramen snarled. _**'Swear to me. Protect this one. Just this once.'**_

"Ramen-?" Hanzo started when Ramen lunged and put his paws on Hanzo's chest.

 _ **'We didn't protect our family.'**_ Ramen snarled. _**'We fought with you. We attacked Soba and Genji with you. No matter what happened we three are one. That is how it is, how it will be.'**_

 _ **'Ramen.'**_ Udon sighed and padded over.

 _ **'This one is the one we chose for you. Udon doesn't trust it, but he chose with me. This human is for you. He is**_ your _ **family.'**_ Ramen snarled. _**'We no longer kill our real family.'**_

Hanzo cursed and stepped back to let Ramen tumble to the ground. Hanzo's emotions boiled at what Ramen was asking of him. Touching on all of the tentive things Hanzo was feeling, what he was trying to deny. Udon slipped under Hanzo's hand and sat down.

 _ **'I won't allow anyone to hurt you again.'**_ Udon told him and Hanzo closed his eyes on the pain and memories of that ryokan. What _'family'_ had done to him. What had terrified his dragons and changed them. The true extent of what he could stand in terms of torture. How he broke. _**'Not even the man we chose for you.'**_

Hanzo ruthlessly shoved the PTSD down. Fighting to keep it from overtaking him. Not now, not when he was about to fight. Hanzo forcefully summoned them back to his skin. With both Udon and Ramen in his mind he stalked to the edge of the forest and picked his way towards the road. He chose a decent perch settled in to wait. Not being at the Omnium would throw them off and give him time to observe. 

An hour later the airship flew over the area, choosing to land on the road instead of on the Omnium grounds. Perhaps they weren't entirely stupid. Hanzo wasn't holding his breath. Stupid was still dangerous.

Hanzo could clearly see them, so he drew a regular arrow and waited for the last man to leave the ship. McCree was second to last and he was doing a good job of looking terrified. Hanzo flexed his fingers, he didn't much like that look on the cowboys face.

 _'That's how he thinks he should look when facing me.'_ Hanzo thought.

 _ **'He's not afraid of us. Not really.**_ ' Ramen soothed.

 _ **'No, certainly not afraid. He looked like he was ready to fight when he tried to shoot you. This man is not scared of you.'**_ Udon rumbled.

 _'What I'm about to do is worthy of that fear.'_ Hanzo gritted his teeth. He would accept it if McCree only every looked at him with scorn or fear. He could leave the man to his own devices. Hanzo didn't have a claim on him. They had one drink together as comrades. That didn't...that didn't make them more.

Hanzo shoved all of his thoughts away. He drew his arrow and shot it. Immediately upon release he tore off into the forest on silent feet. A sharp shout rang out and Hanzo knew he'd hit his target. As if that had ever been in question. 

* * *

Jesse was keeping his face in a mask of feigned terror. But deep inside his chest he was well fucking aware that the moment his boots hit the dirt, he had eyes on him. All of his instincts screamed at him mentally. Danger. Death. Run.

So this is what it felt like to be hunted by a Shimada. He had never felt so scrutinized when he'd trained with Genji. But that was just it Genji was another beast all together. This was the brother that beat Genji in a duel. Beating Genji seemed impossible when Jesse had watched him in Blackwatch. That flighty playboy kid turned into the ruthless agent he'd been after he'd been cleared for duty. Hanzo was ten times that in Genji's own words.

"Shit," Jesse cursed. He fidgeted with his gun and reminded himself that out of this entire crew he was probably the only one safe. And once he actually got away from these assholes he would really get the chance to pay them back.

"Let's go, he -!" Nick started when an arrow streaked they the air and cut right through Jameson's throat. Jesse stiffened as Jameson groped at the arrow in shock as blood gushed around it. He looked right at Jesse before he fell to the ground with his hemorrhaging jugular.

"Get into the trees!" Nick yelled. Jesse streaked for them. Everyone panicked and ran towards the Omnium. Idiots. Jesse rushed through easily, not caring for stealth. He spurs jangled and hopefully would lead the archer to him. Jesse came to a stretch of uncut fencing and grabbed the links with his metal hand. He ripped it down and climbed through. He felt exposed out of the forest. 

Another scream echoed across the open fields that the Omnium grounds had become. Others sprinted out into the tall grasses and Omnic shells. Jesse dropped behind one such rusted shell. A rustle started near him and he twisted gun out and cocked, a furred shout appeared they the weeds and then Hanzo eased through.

"Shall you finish the job now Cowboy?" Hanzo asked as he stilled in his crouch.

"Naw, shit." Jesse hissed and lowered his gun.

"You got away." Hanzo hummed. "I have taken three. There are eight left."

"T-Three?" Jesse sputtered and rubbed his face. "I didn't hear any gunfire."

"They did not have the opportunity to fire upon me." Hanzo stated, he looked around the Omnic shell and growled. "They have no shelter here. The Omnium is sealed."

"Eight you said?" Jesse asked and re-checked his chamber of rounds.

"Nick makes eight." Hanzo explained as he observed. 

"I can take six of them." Jesse said and Hanzo looked at him.

"Six?" Hanzo asked incredulousky. "In an instant?" 

"That's right." Jesse nodded. 

"Well, where do you want them?" Hanzo shook off the surprise, immediately down to business. 

"Can you funnel them towards the forest near the main gates?" Jesse liked the idea of trees being around to take the brunt of any attack sent his way. But the open space would give him room to work.

"Easily." Hanzo agreed and looked back towards the forest. "When I attack they will retreat for the forest."

"I’ll beat 'em there." Jesse assured.

They split and Jesse bit back a grin. That was a plan, an easy plan. Provided things went right they could finish this quickly before they got hurt. Gunfire erupted behind him and Jesse nearly ran back with how startled he was. Hanzo had been seen? Was he hurt? Could he execute his part of the plan.

A sharp bark in Japanese was followed by ghostly howling that raised the hackles of Jesse's nape. He tore into the forest back the way he came then right to the side. His hands gripped around Peacekeeper and his spurs made no noise this time. Jesse kept under the shade; the gray twilight kept the shadows long. He stiffened when something white ran alongside him. Two wolves made of glittering white light streaked around him and curved back towards the fence line. Jesse jumped over a log and came out of the trees.

He lowered his hat and looked up wide eyed. The augment in his eye lighting up with targeting. " _IT'S HIGH NOON_." Jesse breathed. The others spilled out of the forest and Jesse keyed onto five headshots. Jesse's eye started to heat up, searing at the level of hyper concentration he was putting into waiting just a second longer. George stumbled over a log and there was his sixth target. "DRAW."

Jesse fired, metal hand jerking the hammer back in a pinpoint precision snap with each shot. It was controlled, and the second his last shot went off he ducked into a roll that put him right next to the guard house. Jesse grasped a stun grenade as he had to close his eye as it watered. Fuck he didn't think holding it that long would hurt so bad. He hadn't held it that long in a while.

An arrow whistled out and it split apart and bounced in deadly projectiles between the dropped bodies. Nick was standing near but just outside of the scattering deadly projectiles of his men. The arrow had made it clear Nick wasn't getting to Jesse easily. The archer was no where to be seen despite that shot. Blending into the high grass. 

"You dirty bastard!" Nick roared at Jesse but can't no closer. 

"Me?” Jesse laughed as he flicked Peacekeeper's chamber open. He quick reloaded and flicked her shut. He cocked the hammer and reopened his eye. Thick tears spilled free but he didn't have time to deal with that. "Naw, I think what you've been doing here is the dirty part."

"Work is work McCree!" Nick shouted and pointed his gun at Jesse.

"Innocent people died!" Jesse bellowed right back. "Kids!"

"They shouldn't even be here." Nick hissed. "They should have stayed out of the Black Zone. Where it was safe and normal for idiots like them."

"So it's their fault ya’ll came and killed them?! Robbed them?!" Jesse sneered. "Yeah, that sounds about right from someone who needs killin'. Hope you don't mind me givin' you what you deserve asshole"

"I'll fucking kill you first!" Nick twisted his wrist taking real aim at Jesse. Another arrow shot out, this time from near Jesse's left. It knocked Nick's gun out of his hand. Hanzo rushed past Jesse and swung his bow like a club. It hooked over Nick's arm. The mercenary swung a knife out from his belt and Hanzo's other hand caught it. He let go of the Bow and disarmed the mercenary. His brutal efficiency making Jesse's eyes widen in shock. With a sharp motion Hanzo changed his grip and stabbed Nick right in the chest.

"This is for those you killed. Those you let suffer and die for greed and sport." Hanzo hissed. Jesse's shoulders fell in relief. Nick stumbled before he hit the ground with the combat knife in his chest. Dying swiftly with a knife buried that deep. 

"Hanzo?" Jesse when he saw the archer stumble. He rushed for the assassin when Hanzo turned to him. His armor was damaged. Markings from the gunfire had raked across his tors. "Shit! Are you okay?!"

"Armor piercing rounds, but not state of the art. Nothing made it through." Hanzo huffed a heavy breath and looked at his hand, blood was marred across the tattoo and bare skin. "I am...just winded."

"Partner you don't look good." Jesse took another step towards Hanzo who stiffened and one of the light wolves from the forest burst into the air like the dragons had that night in Ilios. Only it came from that arm the dragons should have been on.

 _ **'No!'**_ It snarled at him, that was the angry one. It stepped between the other one and Jesse.

 ** _'He won't hurt us.'_ **The other one urged, as it hopped into the space near Jesse. Wait, Jesse knew those voices. He'd not forgotten the way the two dragons had spoken to him. Their voices were burned deep into his memory. He would never forget.

 _ **'Stay away!'**_ The other wolf bared glittering teeth made of light.

"Udon! Ramen!" Hanzo snapped. "Stop it, both of you."

"T-Those...but you have dragons!" Jesse pointed. "Since when did they...and your tattoo _was_ different!"

"No...questions." Hanzo lifted shaking palms to his face. "I-...I am about to have an episode. Stay far away from me."

Jesse froze when Hanzo sank to his knees and then to his elbows. He stayed there panting and whimpering. Was that-...

A PTSD episode?!

Jesse surged forward with his heart clawing at his chest. Udon, the angry one, snarled audibly and stepped over Hanzo's body protectively. Ramen the other one, the nice one, whined and sank to his belly to inch close enough to lick Hanzo's tightly clenched fists. Jesse couldn't get close and he knew all the other wanted was to not feel so big in his skin. Jesse had seen his fair share of episodes, even been through his own. Gabe had been like this though, and only Jack could get him out of it sometimes. 

"Hey, I saw this caribou the other day. Gorgeous little lady and her fawn. They crossed right in front of me while I was on patrol." Jesse spoke calm and deep. The resonating tone he knew he could use to be heard. "She stopped and looked right at me. These animals are certainly not used to humans being about. After the initial wariness she just looked at me while her baby crossed the dirt road. Calm as could be."

Hanzo’s panicked sounds were fading. The heaving breaths were all that remained. Hopefully, he wasn't in the middle of a flashback. The bow was thankfully closer to Jesse than Hanzo, but that didn't mean anything to a man that could kill him with nothing more than his bare hands.

"Reminded me a bit of you in Ilios, the way you watched your people. Calm and collected, but protective. Nothin' was gonna to hurt them with you there. Mama caribou knew nothin' was going to hurt her baby so long as she was payin' attention." Jesse smiled as he remembered Hanzo catching that little boy. Saving him from scrapes and paid for a new lunch. There was something in him that even Genji didn't know was there. Either he'd never seen it, or he ignored it.

But Jesse could see it. He pretended not to hear the broken sobs that were being stifled by a gloved fist. No one needed to witness that. Whatever has triggered this deadly assassin clearly affected him negatively. Jesse wanted to know what it was. He honestly wanted to wade through the glowy wolves to try and hug the Japanese man. Offer what comfort he could. Jesse knew that sometimes physical contact was anchoring.

The noise subsided and Jesse sat down fully. He relaxed and both wolves evaporated into glittering light. Now all he had to do was wait. The archer would come back on his own.

* * *

Hanzo clenched his eyes tight as he fought not to fall into the images that haunted him. Stabbing with a knife had been eerily close to feeling like a katana had been in hand. It was terrifying because he used knives often in day-to-day life with no reaction like this before.

Was it fear? He’d come out of the woods after circling carefully. Watching McCree take out six people in an instant was stunning. Terrifying even. But seeing Nick brandish that gun, so ready to attack had startled Hanzo. When that gun steadied, Hanzo went into action. He shot that gun out of hand and closed the distance to put himself between the enemy and the man who was his soul mate.

Slipping that knife through ribs just right to hit the heart was easy. So easy it was like he'd had a blade in hand despite his sincere desire not to ever touch one to kill again. It had been so easy or was like he'd never stopped training with blades. He tried to pull himself together, but he just spiraled. He couldn't hear Udon or Ramen through the memory of his brothers screams during their battle. But a deep resonating voice filtered in. He focused on it. A story about a caribou mother.

Hanzo got his mind back in control. It was slow. He latched onto that voice and when he was functioning again he realized it was McCree speaking to him. Gentle, deep voice about nothing and anything at the same time.

 _ **'He didn't come to hurt you.'**_ Ramen told him gently . _**'He stayed right there.'**_

 _ **'He did.'**_ Udon begrudgingly admitted. As Hanzo raised to his hands both of his dragons turned wolves nosed at his face and neck. Hanzo reached up and released his armor. It fell from his chest heavily and he sucked in a breath.

"Heyya partner, you okay?" McCree asked worriedly.

"Need...to breathe." English felt so far away from him. His head still felt cloudy. "I need...I need to get to the guard house." His emergency medication was there. For moments when the panic wouldn't go away. Because it wasn't going away right now. How far away was it, feet? Miles? "Come back."

The wolves returned to his skin and Hanzo got to his knees. His eyes skated over the bodies and his stomach roiled. Monster. He was a monster. The things he could do with ease. Hanzo grabbed for the edge of his armor but found his bow pushed into his numb fingers. "You take that, I'll get the armor."

Hanzo nearly wept at the solid weight of Storm Bow in his hand. He moved to get up further but couldn't make his legs respond. His signals wouldn't reach the prosthetics. McCree got to his feet and jerked upon standing. He fidgeted before he offered his metal hand down to Hanzo.

 ** _'You can trust him.'_ **Ramen purred from deep in his mind. Hanzo shouldn't. He knew better. He would do nothing but trouble this man. He was troubling him now.

 ** _'You must move.'_ **Udon sounded more worried than wary. Hanzo sighed but knew he needed to get to his emergency medication before his mind spiraled further. His grip on sanity felt weak. Kano had warned him about this state. They had talked at length about what this felt like. It was similar to shock. 

He reached out to McCree, settling his tattooed hand on the cold metal one. It was a comfort. It shouldn't be but it banished the numbness to painful tingles. "C'mon I got ya partner."

Hanzo let him lead the way back to the guard house. He meekly followed along. He was losing time though. Jolting back when his feet caught on the door way. But they were inside guard post, and McCree opened the door with a sharp twist of his metal hand. Hanzo stumbled on and made for the back room.

Ramen jumped from him and rustled among the pillows and came out with a pill bottle holding his regular medication.

"Thank you...not it." Hanzo breathed. 

He collapsed next to his travel case and unlocked it. He flung the empty armor tray aside and grabbed his toiletries bag. He tore out a biotic pen shot and jabbed it into his arm once he'd pulled up the sleeve. He stayed still for nearly thirty minutes while he waited for it to act. A cool fuzziness formed in his mind. Making the fear, the panic, and the guilt feel far away.

"Fuck..." Hanzo managed to slur.

 ** _'It will be okay, you made it in time'_ **Udon told him. Ramen rubbed his nose against Hanzo's face.

"Nearly...thank you... McCree." Hanzo rubbed at his face. He hadn't had such a strong flashback in quite a while. The suicidal thoughts lingered, whispering to him alluringly like they always did.

"Hey there Hanzo, what's goin' on these...these are some serious antidepressants." Oh, that was right he had let the cowboy follow him in. Now he was seeing Hanzo so pathetic. 

"Isn't it obvious?" Hanzo spat flatly. "I'm depressed and suicidal."

He couldn't quite raise his head as the tiredness side effect was starting to kick in. He slumped forward across his arm. "Hey, hey don't go to sleep. What did you take?!"

McCree pried the biotic pen shot out of his hand and Hanzo let him have it. He felt dizzy. All the right things to take him out of a full episode. He slumped to the ground all the way as his eyes closed. When he woke he'd feel less ready to kill himself.

* * *

Jesse looked at the medication tag wrapped around the biotic shot Hanzo had just injected into himself. Shit, these were hard depression drugs. The kind he'd seen the other agents use after very hard episodes. The kind given to soldiers who were likely to eat their guns.

"Don't you worry, I've got you." Jesse reached out and picked Hanzo up to settled on the bunk. The angry wolf didn't make an appearance. Jesse pulled a blanket over Hanzo's sleeping form.

Whatever had triggered him had triggered him bad. These were heavy tranquilizers that worked in tandem with the meds he was already taking. Jesse watched Hanzo a moment, _'Genji, did you know your brother takes anti-depressants. Did you know he had PTSD? I think he's haunted by the night you fought.'_

Of course Genji didn't know. How could he?

Jesse rubbed his face and stood up. He closed the door to the back room he looked at the small space Hanzo had been staying in over the past few weeks. Efficient. He rubbed his face and determination set in. Hanzo had his back during that fight. He'd broken a little after. But he hadn't turned on Jesse, he hadn't come at him with that bow either when the PTSD hit.

He left the guard house and went back to the airship. He cleaned up each of the bodies and collected their comm units and personal items. Then he dragged each of the bodies to the airship where he dragged down an emergency tarp to cover them all up. 

When he returned to the guard house he didn't hear a Hanzo moving around. He dragged a chair out and turned on the heater stove. Jesse hummed as he went through the comms and phones. He'd need some internet and satellite link ups. But he knew who the contact was from Nick's phone.

When Hanzo was more himself he wasn't going to be happy. Jesse fished out a cigar and lit it. The smoke coiled from his clenched teeth as he exhaled. He looked up from the table to the bay windows. Wolves were milling around the grounds looking interested in the spilled blood. Jesse reached into his pocket for the origami star Hanzo had left for him. He rolled it in his fingers, rubbing his thumb over an edge. 

Jesse nodded to himself.

No going back now. 


	25. Settled Score

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo and Jesse find a common ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to wish a Happy New Year to everyone. 2020 is finally over, thank fuck. Let's hope 2021 will be better. It doesn't have to be great, it just has to be normal.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by to read! Stay safe everyone! :3

Waking up after taking his emergency medication was like waking up hungover from a week-long drinking binge. Hanzo sat up in the bunk and took a second to settle his vision from the blurriness. The first thing he noticed was a water canteen resting on his travel case. Hanzo got up and drank nearly half of it before he opened the bottle of his actual medication.

That was a terrible experience. He didn't often lose it like that in the heart of a fight. Using knives in fights seemed to be out as well now. Worried, Hanzo opened his case looking for one of the tool knives inside. He touched the handle and didn't experience an unnerving fear of it. Nor did he feel any overwhelming need to try and hurt himself with it.

Progress. For now. 

Hanzo dragged the wolf head of his hood off and sighed. The door was closed but he could hear movement on the other side. His quiver and bow were leaned against the lockers. Hanzo grabbed both and shoved the door open. McCree was in the middle of balancing on the back legs of a chair as he spooned a ready to eat package of food past his lips. 

"Oh! Yer up!" McCree mumbled around whatever sauce cooked thing he was eating. The chair thumped down, and he smiled. Hanzo didn't know why he looked so happy, shouldn't he look the opposite after the events of Hanzo's meltdown? "How ya feelin’?"

"My apologies. That was not professional of me." Hanzo fought not to wince, his eye still twitched with dissatisfaction.

"Look I get it. I've met plenty of people with PTSD. Got some triggers of my own." McCree looked at his metal hand and huffed. "I don't know what set you off but there ain't no shame in it."

"There is a great deal of shame involved." Hanzo argued. _Why_ was he arguing?! "I am sorry, I was a liability at the end."

"Naw, was already over." McCree leaned forward. "You okay to get back to it or should we just relax until you're settled?"

Hanzo sneered at the notion of needing a break. He'd slept a number of hours. Weak and useless. McCree must think him lazy. He shook his head firmly in response. 

"So, I lifted all the comm units and phones from the mercs and did some diggin'." McCree waved at the stacks of devices under the window. He picked up a silver one and turned it on. "Check this out."

Hanzo opened the email list as it would be the first thing to look at when snooping. Most in the inbox were from a private contact. Hanzo recognized it as one of the main administrators from a site mercenaries received jobs from at a commission rate. "I know this provider. Kenai was posting there."

"Yes," McCree was watching him as he continued to eat his miscellaneous food.

Hanzo opened an email most recently dated with a more social email. Communication between people rather than the site administrators. Hanzo read trough mission orders to kill the people on the ridge Hanzo had challenged the mercenaries from. The email was signed at the bottom. Hanzo stiffened as he recognized the name. 

"Yeah." McCree growled out just as furious. "Ain't that a nice little surprise?" 

"This _whole_ job..." Hanzo's fingers tightened on the phone. He forcefully handed it to McCree.

"Yup." McCree snorted.

"All this... _needless_ violence." Hanzo leaned on his hands and fought to get his breathing regulated. Rage burned in his throat. Cutting right through his mood dampeners. 

"I'm pretty pissed off about this too." McCree tapped the phone. "So what do you wanna do?"

"Me?" Hanzo asked.

"That's right, we're partners ain't we?" McCree scratched his beard. Hanzo looked at him with wide eyes as Ramen purred deep in his mind. Udon was silent, observing rather than detracting.

"I-..." Hanzo couldn't make the words come. He suddenly felt same as he had on the air strip in Yellowknife. Shocked to be face to face with the cowboy that had a chance to kill him and didn't. His soulmate who was his partner on his mission. Who could be more...if Hanzo wasn't a coward. 

"Don't break your pretty brain over it. Let's make a plan going forward." McCree waved a hand nervously.

"P-Pretty?" Hanzo stammered. 

"Ah! Um-!" McCree blinked his own eyes widening in shock at what he'd said. 

* * *

_'You absolute idiot!'_ Jesse yelled at himself mentally. _'This man just woke up from a drug induced nap to come out of a PTSD episode. And you're_ flirting _?!'_

"I mean, yer a very prett- _handsome-_...handsome man." Jesse coughed even as his face flamed. "I'd uh, need to be blind or stupid not to notice. And I'm not-ya know -...?"

"Blind or stupid." Hanzo was still gaping at him, sharp gaze made sharper by the red paint under each eye. Slightly smudged wet the edges but very much still in place. "Are you certain?"

"I'm rethinking the stupid...right _now_..at this moment." Jesse admitted and Hanzo’s eyes steadily lowered to a faint glare. That was so much more normal. And since _when_ did Jesse have a _normal_ to reference from?!

Fuck _him_!

"The-...the contact." Hanzo looked away in a jerky motion. Jesse winced but was thankful all the same for the change in topic.

 _'Don't ruin this you asshole. His hair is down, and he has no idea. This is the most relaxed he's looked this whole time.'_ Jesse hissed to himself. "Right, so we head back to Baker Lake and call for pick up?"

"Hn," Hanzo nodded and walked to the back room to clear up his belongings. When he returned Jesse had stashed the devices in a bag he'd lifted from one of the assholes now inside the airship. The wolf head was back on and all evidence of Hanzo's vulnerability was gone. "I must radio before we leave."

"Sure." Jesse watched as Hanzo pulled a more sophisticated walkie from his belt. He radioed someone and Jesse remembered the leader of the Inuit settlement.

 _"Are you well?"_ The man on the other side asked. Definately the native peoples, Jesse hoped they were still okay, he regretted having ti terrorize them.

"Fine. It is done." Hanzo spoke. "My... _partner_...and I will ensure no one comes here for the same reason."

 _"How can you be sure?"_ The man asked.

"We have evidence. Given to the right people...it could keep the Black Zone as it is. Your people and the Baker Lake settlers will not be thrust out." Hanzo explained. "The card with my radio channel has other contact information for me. If this happens again please reach me there. I will return."

 _"I will keep that in mind. We owe you a debt."_ The man told him.

"It is the other way around." Hanzo ran his fingers over his tattoo. Jesse thought of the dragons turning into wolves, maybe the fever had been about that? Something they did that affected Hanzo a certain way. "I do not think I could have made it without your people. You seemed to know exactly what to do."

 _"Even we must complete rites of passage."_ The man hummed. _"Perhaps not as literally as you experienced though."_

Hanzo chuckled. With a lasting goodbye made, Hanzo finished packing things away. They left the guard house and the dragons turned wolves burst from Hanzo’s arm in a small hurricane of white. The actual wolves that had been loitering on the Omnium grounds for hours leapt up and chased the two white glowing creatures.

"They weren't supposed to be able to do that huh?" Jesse asked.

"There has never been a Shimada who's dragons could decide to change themselves." Hanzo said as he watched. His voice still sounded overly calm. Were the meds still heavy? Jesse had so many questions, but the answers he already had he shouldn't have.

"Well dang, looks like yer somethin' special huh?" Jesse grinned. This was a pretty amazing ability the dragons had developed.

"There is nothing truly special about me." Hanzo scoffed. "This was their effort."

Jesse didn't like that tone. He didn't like the way Hanzo thought of himself. The medication was there for a reason, and it wasn't just the PTSD. _'Tread lightly McCree.'_ Jesse told himself. _'You're signin' up, and that means all of it. Not just for the pretty face and fun stuff.'_

Hanzo barked something in Japanese and the wolves raced back to him. They blurred before they were gone. Hanzo bowed at the waist to the animals before he looked at Jesse. They walked the travel case to a hover ATV. It was the one Jesse had left behind. Hanzo stared at it as Jesse helped tie the case to the back.

"Ya’ll right there?" Jesse asked. Hanzo pressed the heel of his hands to his eyes.

"I took my emergency medication. I am technically impaired." Hanzo glared. "Should we take the airship instead?"

"Nah," Jesse shook his head, thinking of all the bodies he'd left inside. He'd leave the coordinates for the Baker Lake people. If they wanted it they'd come. "I'll drive, iff’n ya don't mind?"

Best the archer just relax while his body burned off the meds he'd taken. Hanzo nodded and waved in allowance. Jesse settled on the ATV seat and Hanzo slipped on behind him. The armored hand looped around Jesse's waist and Jesse had to settle the fierce wave of want that flared up through his guts. The ATV roared to life and the hover wells started to glow. This was just a ride, no big deal. It wasn't even a motorcycle. 

They shot out of the Omnium gates and stopped just long enough to seal them back up before they were heading back out into the wilderness. Jesse wouldn't miss the cold, but he was glad they could do something for these people. They were out here just trying to live.

Hours passed as they traveled. Only stopping once for a hydration break. Eventually Baker Lake unfolded on the horizon and they arrived with no fanfare. Jesse left Hanzo to go and speak with a few of the settlers. With the whole story out they seemed livid. All the resources wasted and lives lost. They had been set back immensely. 

Jesse did his best to assure these people. But it wasn't exactly his strong suit. Gabe had been the reassuring one. And when _he_ couldn't calm everyone, they called in Gerard. Jesse missed that old asshole. Bitter memories were all that were left of his found family. 

Eventually they radioed out a call for pick up. He'd given a vague report that he had found out the mercenaries had a mole and wanted to report in person the findings. It worked.

Jesse spent a nerve wracked day watching Hanzo doze off and on inside the mercenary house. He kept his back to a corner, his travel case a simple buffer that gave a bit of protection. Jesse had thoughts about the way he settled in so easily. Like he was _used_ to unsafe conditions and needing rest but only managing to take military naps.

"Hey Han?" Jesse ventured gently and the assassin jerked to wakefulness. So he wasn't _really_ sleeping at all, just dozing off the lingering effects of his medication. "You do this a lot? Sleep where necessary?"

"Often adequate safety is not available." Hanzo said simply.

"You been many places like that?" Jesse asked curiously. He wanted to know this man, and now that they didn't have to watch themselves he wanted to ask.

"Yes, London was the worst." Hanzo sounded like he didn't want to reveal that. His eyes were hidden by the wolf hood again. His voice sounded less tired, more awake, and aware.

"London? You mean during the Null Sector siege? You were there?" Jesse dropped his boots from the seat he'd propped them on. That city had been devastated. Hanzo looked away from where Jesse was sitting.

"Yes."

"How long were you there?" Jesse was curious, he'd made his _'vacation'_ work to get vital intel. It was a big city there was no way he'd have come across a ninja. Or-? "Wait-..."

"I was there from the start." Hanzo answered as Jesse's memory latched onto his tone there. The shadowy presence that had followed him. Took out Omnics before he turned corners or altered the fights to help Jesse when Null Sector outnumbered him. He'd never been able to get a good look at the man from the shadows. He hadn't even seen what he was using to fight with. He only made note that he never _heard_ a weapon.

"You -...you saw me?" Jesse stood and Hanzo tipped his head back.

"I observed you. You moved quite well through the city. They had no idea you got in and out of the old Omnium." Hanzo verified the rushing sensation Jesse was feeling. "There were times your chosen route would lead you into kill boxes. Or into more elaborate traps laid for the humans. I just ensured you got where you needed to be."

"Why? You didn't even-...?" Jesse gaped and a sad smile twisted across Hanzo's lips.

"I did not know you?" Hanzo echoed. "The military was doing nothing to help. The people-...the people I was helping had no escape. We were trapped those two months. You were the only person in the entire city that had contact to the outside, and you were reporting important intel. I ensured you remained unseen, and returned you to safety."

"Anyone ever tell you yer an overachiever?" Jesse was floored. He'd thought his shadow was just a civilian trying to help. He'd had a deadly assassin tailing him to make sure he got where he needed to be and back out just as swiftly. Had watched his back and they hadn't even known each other. Oh, Jesse was all _kinds_ of a bastard. 

"Hm, a time or two." Hanzo acknowledged. "It was futile in the end. The person I owed my life to died before we could get to safety."

"Owed-?" Jesse walked over hastily and Hanzo looked through Jesse. Like he was seeing other places.

"When it started...someone saved my life. I stayed with him. I would have taken him from London. It would have been easy had it just been the two of us." Hanzo clenched a fist. "But he could not abandon the people we shared a hiding place with. So instead I protected them all. I hunted for resources, and I scouted for better hiding places. We looked after them."

"How did your friend die?" The pain in his voice tugged at Jesse's heart.

"His name was Liam. And he was an Omnic." Hanzo told him. "He was good and sweet, and naive. He believed in me when I didn't deserve it."

Oh...Hanzo had loved Liam. Jesse sank to the floor across from Hanzo. The archer pushed the wolf hood down around his shoulders and the rawness to his eyes made Jesse hurt right along with him. "He died protecting me from a rocket launcher round that detonated at our feet. His core, his processing system, and his memory chips were all destroyed."

"Oh Han...I'm so sorry ." Jesse wanted to reach out. Instead he sat silently, party to the archers grief. This was an older hurt, not Jesse's to fix. This wasn't something to fix, only understand. 

"As am I. He deserved to see the world. He would have loved it here in the wilderness." Hanzo shook his head and looked aside. That was real sadness and Jesse suddenly wanted to meet the Omnic that could inspire that kind of emotion from a very depressed man.

"He'd be proud of what you did here." Jesse offered.

"Perhaps, he had the makings of a freedom fighter." Hanzo snorted. "But perhaps not. This was more devious than it needed to be. He believed he could just be better than the cruelty. He was a bit blind to human cruelty. He forgave too easily."

"I'll be filing a report with the job site over this." Jesse agreed. Jesse checked the time and hummed. " 'Bout that time. You think yer ready?"

"I have rested enough." Hanzo got to his feet and that eerie fluidity was back. They cleared out and took the atv again out to the airstrip. Barely thirty minutes later and their ride appeared on the horizon.

Same woman as before, Ms. Cartwright, greeted them and hurried them up to the aircraft. Jesse tossed his baggage inside and helped Hanzo get his up as well. They were in the air in moments and silence fell between them despite the noise.

Near perfect focus was settling over Hanzo. It really confused Jesse the way he was feeling. It made him think they'd been partners for years. In reality he was picking up mannerisms that Genji displayed. Jesse was matching his own actions to those mannerisms unconsciously. It was both relieving and terrifying.

* * *

Hanzo felt centered again. He would have to report to Kano that the emergency medication was fine, he just didn't like the lingering after effects. They had both believed he wouldn't need it. But in the end he had taken it. Once again Kano's foresight was impeccable.

They arrived back within civilization only hours after leaving the barren but thriving wilderness. The dragons bemoaned their fun as wolves was coming to a close. Hanzo mentally assured them they could stay like this as long as they wanted. He would be alright if that was what they wanted to do.

The building they originally visited was the landing point. Hanzo was first off the aircraft. The staff gaped from the edges of the landing pad at him. The wolf mantle was such an impeccable distraction. He looked back to see McCree gaining his feet on the concrete. They dragged their bags to the staff.

"Howdy ya’ll, ya mind taking our stuff down to the lobby? We're only here to report and get paid." McCree turned up his southern charm and the employees were immediately put at ease. Once they were shooed off with their pilot Hanzo led the way back to where they had received their initial intel.

Mr. Jackson was in his office when Hanzo kicked the door open. McCree gaped at him for a full second before he was back in the moment. They were making a point. "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh, I think you know." McCree snapped. McCree gun was put and pointed as they entered. Hanzo took advantage of the new phone signal to begin a file transfer of all the evidence McCree had compiled. "You know, I've been on some fucked up jobs before. I've had plans go to absolute shit. But the only time I've been so pissed I could spit, was when the intel was intentionally wrong."

"W-wrong?!" Mr. Jackson's eyes darted in a characteristic display of deception. Hanzo smoothly slammed his fist into the phone bank. The material splintered and shattered under his hand. The pain was a sharp reminder of this entire venture. There would be no help for Mr. Jackson, the same way there'd been no help for those civilian settlers. 

"Who do you work for?" Hanzo demanded and real terror filled Mr. Jackson's eyes. McCree might be scary outright, but Hanzo had a reputation. And Mr. Jackson knew it.

"I work for the community." Mr. Jackson lied.

"No, you see... I received a recommendation for this job." Hanzo rounded the desk and watched stumbling feet jump back a few inches. McCree was closing in on the other escape route. "The Samurai defended the Hokkaido Omnium with deadly success just last year. They asked me to come here. They worried that the remote location of the Omnium out there was too easily accessed. But no one had been there yet."

"That means you really did want to get the land passed through for staked claim." McCree hummed. "You didn’t lie there."

"No, you lied about _why_ you wanted it that way." Hanzo continued. "You send in the mercenaries, but surely not _all_ of them were double dipping?"

" ’Cept they all were." McCree whirled their client to face them. " ’Cept there was no immediate fight for the land like you said there would be!"

"Only the mercenaries pushing the settlers around. Even killing them for the right to steal their belongings." Hanzo sneered. "That was so terribly yakuza of you. Create the problem then offer the solution. Kenai wants the land to do what they want with it. Maybe even allow in Talon."

" 'S why I think there's more going on. I think they got to both outlets. Either _you_ work for Kenai, or you _both_ work for Talon." McCree fisted a hand in their clients shirt. "Here's what's gonna go down. You're goin' to pay us for the work we just did cleanin' up the territory of its murderers."

"Then we will sit here and wait for your pick up." Hanzo continued.

"P-Pick up?" Mr. Jackson sputtered as he looked at Hanzo who had finished the transfer of files to the local authorities.

"Your arrest." Hanzo informed as he activated a voice recording program on his comm. 

"There's no crime in the Black Zone. It's lawless. Nothing we ordered done is illegal." Mr. Jackson gave up all pretense, he was caught and he knew it. "Everything was planned. The places I had picked out were all abandoned. Mapped for exactly the development I wanted. Kenai Corp would take the western portion of the territory. But when we got down there, there were all these _people_ just living there."

"When did Talon get involved?" McCree demanded. 

"While I was arguing for staked claim rights. I have blue prints and planning that dates before these idiot homesteaders took my land." Mr. Jackson hissed. "They offered a solution that would look legal to everyone involved. Kenai's CEO signed up first and then I did. The only thing they wanted was access to that decrepit Omnium."

Hanzo felt his fists clench. "What was so important you would murder for?"

"Expansion." Mr. Jackson sneered. "Expansion of civilization. Expansion of enterprise. There's only so much land here you can claim. And you have to pay too much for it. The Black Zone is untouched, you can't even really farm there without greenhouses. Why not just turn it into cityscapes? Why not just take what we want? All they wanted was that damn Omnium."

Hanzo closed the recording and sent it along as well to the authorities. He sat the tablet down and looked at McCree. Hanzo took off his wolf mantle and his dragons pulled back from his mind. They weren't necessary for this. Hanzo stepped forward and turned Mr. Jackson to look at him.

"You know who I am?" Hanzo reiterated.

"I do." Mr. Jackson nodded nervously.

"They say I am insane now. To tear down the empire my family had spent centuries building. That I would scorn everything I was raised to covet, I must be crazy." Hanzo bared his teeth in abject fury. "You remind me so much of the Elders I killed. You try so hard to be a gangster. It must be so easy to kill and terrorize innocents."

"That's what he wants? To be the crime daddy out here? Must've felt big orderin' around all those contract mercs. Orderin' deaths that were carried out immediately." McCree looked as furious as Hanzo felt.

"You want to be a gangster?" Hanzo stepped back and drew back his fist. He buried it in his client's stomach. As the man fell over Hanzo's arm he jerked back and kneed the traitor in the jaw. Teeth shattered and spilled around Hanzo's feet in a bloody spray. "When I was younger, I _killed_ men far more capable than you with far less effort."

He left the man in a heap and grabbed his tablet to open his accounts. Then he snatched the one that belonged to their would-be criminal mastermind. He dropped it to the floor. "Pay us."

Moaning and bloody hisses followed as Mr. Jackson allotted proper payment for the job. Hanzo crouched and fisted a hand in the man's hair. He jerked him up to look into the cold death that existed in Hanzo's eyes. "Watch as your entire foundation crumbles beneath you. All you have worked for, all you have built, will be ash."

Hanzo stood up. Handed the tablet to McCree to check his own funds and with a sharp nod they left. The lobby was hectic as they reached it with the police demanding entry. Mccree handed over his bag of lifted devices and they slipped around the commotion.

After they claimed their belongings Hanzo followed McCree's lead as he pushed open the doors. A taxi was hailed, and he stared at McCree as he claimed Hanzo's travel case to tuck into the large trunk. Then he ducked his head as McCree ushered him into the taxi. He didn't know what would happen next, or where they were going. But at least, the people out in the Nunavut territory would be safe from people trying to steal from them. No more needless death out there. 


	26. Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo start to get to know each other

Changing clothing inside the airstrip bathroom was an exercise in effort. Hanzo glared at his reflection of the small bathroom mirror. Shedding the thicker traditional clothing left him feeling oddly exposed. He looked at his torso mottled with bruising from the armor piercing rounds. They might not have gotten through, but the bruises were still a result. 

_**'Would you like us to change back?'** _Udon asked as Hanzo smoothed his fingers over the red waves on his arm. 

"Only when you want to." Hanzo spoke softly in japanese. "Don't negate the work you've both done."

 _ **'We didn't tell you what we were doing.'** _Ramen cooed. _**'Kano wouldn't be happy. You're the one that's supposed to be in control.'**_

 _ **'Apologies Master.'**_ Udon rumbled. The tattoo heated up and Hanzo hissed. He touched it but no changes made themselves known right away. But his dragons did fall quiet, dormant almost. 

Hanzo turned and tugged on a long sleeve shirt. It clung to his skin comfortingly. The jacket he pulled on was heavier, armored in some places. Hanzo then sat himself on the toilet to take his legs off and trade them out. He rubbed the edges of the nerve ports, not comfortable at all. His more normal legs were a relief though. It helped that the foot was locked to intruders, and Storm Bow was within reach. 

Hanzo dragged on a softer pair of pants that smoothed over his legs just right. Then he stood and looked at his reflection again. His hair was longer now, long enough for a tie. Hanzo found the gold sash he preferred. Hanzo gathered his hair up and tied it in place. That one stubborn lock fell over his eyes. But he was looking more himself and less of a feral wildling. With a lingering look at his beard which was too long he decided he'd shave when he chose a place to stay at.

The airport was busy when he'd finished packing and exited the bathroom. His normal bow bag perfectly packed. McCree was waiting for him and smiled upon seeing him. "Feelin' a little more you ?"

"It is good to return to a more normal state after a job like this last one." Hanzo conceded switching to the English this cowboy spoke. "Have you booked a flight for when we reach Anchorage?"

"Ah, um..." McCree rubbed the back of his neck.

 _'Don't leave.'_ Hanzo's traitorous mind pleaded. His dragons were faint in his mind, but Ramen's elation was pervading.

"See, I know we gotta get on to a bigger airport first. Better signal too, so I can check on my regular job." McCree supplied. "I uh, write a blog."

Hanzo blinked in surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "What kind of blog?"

"It's not important!" McCree looked aside waving his hands. "Anyways, I was plannin' to wait and see where to go next then. But the point is-!"

They looked at one another and McCree swallowed thickly once and locked his bottom lip. "McCree?"

"Do you want to partner up?" McCree blurted. "We worked real good together there. I don't foresee anythin' _that_ big happenin' again. But I'd like to try workin' with you if you don't mind."

Hanzo had no words. The cowboy shifted anxiously and Hanzo's heart thudded hard in response. He's just acknowledged to himself that he didn't want McCree to leave. His plans had been to return to Tsushima. But he couldn't take McCree there. He didn't trust anyone there. Not with that part of his weakness. Hanzo rubbed his face and nodded once. 

"Very well." Hanzo voiced his assent. It was a foolish decision. He would surely come to regret it. The last job had unintentionally put them together as partners. Now he was going to have to intentionally play well.

* * *

_"The contact was the one who was double dealing?"_ Rin asked as Hanzo seated himself in the layover location in Anchorage. Now that they were in a more populated area the next flights out would come in a few hours. McCree was in the cafe across the pavilion using his laptop for his supposed blog.

"Yes, I think this will be the last time I go on a job you give me." Hanzo remarked as he rubbed his temple. He was starting to feel as poorly as he did when the dragons changed before. He wished he could meditate, but he was nowhere safe enough to do so.

 _"Ah, now I wasn't_ trying _to get you killed."_ Rin huffed, _"When are you coming back?"_

"I won't be, I-...partnered with another contractor." Hanzo admitted. Commotion burst on the line and the call switched to a video call. Hanzo huffed but obliged.

 _"You_ partnered _with someone?!"_ Taro filled the screen. _"Who is it? Are they good? Can you get away if you need to?"_

"I'm fine, he is capable, and of course I can." Hanzo rolled his eyes. "It's not a big deal. He was a great help while I was working. I trust him, sort of."

 _"You better not be lying to me. I_ will _send the Samurai to come get you."_ Taro threatened.

"I am not a child." Hanzo growled.

 _"No, you're just as stupid as one."_ Taro huffed. _"You're not running away again are you?"_

"No, I think I would like to see how working with a partner goes." Hanzo looked aside. "The dragons chose him."

Taro's eyes widened. The tablet they were using to speak was set down. Picked up, then set down again. When it was lifted Taro's flushed face greeted him. "I know what that means."

Hanzo flushed and wondered just how he'd figured the Shimada dragons truth out. The tablet was taken again, and Kano appeared. _"Hello Hanzo, tell me how the trip went."_

"Fine, I did well up until two days ago. I was forced to use a knife in a fight after disarming the enemy I was fighting with. I had an episode right after I killed him." Hanzo rubbed his face anxiously. "I haven't had an episode like that in a while. It hit me hard."

 _"Did you have to use your emergency medication?"_ Kano asked.

"Yes," Hanzo fought not to let his thoughts on being a failure seep through.

 _"Good, that's what they're for."_ Kano shifted the tablet. _"Your medication should be getting low. Are you going to post up for a few weeks?"_

"When I get out of Alaska I will be sending my armor back." Hanzo answered. "If you wouldn't mind-?"

 _"Of course not. When you get settled we'll have a real session for you to talk through over your secure line."_ Kano assured and Hanzo appreciated his willingness to give up time to Hanzo. _"Be safe."_

"You all as well. Tell Mujin they hadn't gotten to the Omnium yet, but they were pressuring locals to clear the site of people." Hanzo reopted and Kano hummed.

 _"That is worrying."_ Kano mumbled. They hung up and Hanzo looked up to see McCree closing his laptop with a shake of his head but a smile on his mouth. Hanzo got up to go join him, coffee would be a good idea if they were going to be flying the red eye in a few hours.

* * *

Their destination ended up being Seattle. It was very much in the early hours of morning the sun hadn't even dawned yet. The air was a much warmer prospect. Which Jesse was pretty happy about. It was the end of July and the air was in that perfect range of 70 degrees.

Hanzo led them to the taxi bay and they took a hover car out to the hotel. It was awkward when they'd talked about locations to bunk down. It wasn't upscale but it was efficient. They had rooms right next to each other, and Jesse lamented that fact. He'd just gotten used to sharing that attic room together.

Hanzo wasn't looking too good though. He really looked like he needed some sleep. So Jesse just waved him off with a grin and entered his own room. A hot shower, clean clothes, and a small nap later he was hungry and headed down to the hotel's bar/restaurant hoping to take advantage of the buffet.

After a hearty meal he headed back to his room to while away the day writing for his blog. Then he cleaned his gun and took care of his gear. Another nap later and he could hear movement next door. Jesse looked at the clock and was surprised to see it was so late in the evening.

Jesse turned on the holo screen, not wanting to seem hopeful for Hanzo to seek him out. Maybe the archer would get his own gear settled or talk on his phone like he had in the airport. Jesse wanted to know what the archer was up to. But his own eagerness kind of scared him. 

So when a slightly quiet but swift knock fell on his door Jesse damn near leapt out if his socks. He padded to the door and opened it. Stupid, that was a fast way to get stabbed or shot. Thankfully, his over eagerness didn't result in death. Hanzo just stood there in a t shirt and very _very_ delicious looking jeans. 

He still looked a little ill and when Jesse looked at his arm he saw why. The red was fading from his forearm to his elbow. That artful and glorious dragon tattoo was seeping back through his skin. "You doin' alright partner?"

"I over-slept..." Hanzo looked aside awkwardly and lifted his other hand up to rub the back of his neck. "And now I am going stir crazy. I'm going out for a drink and dinner; would you like to join me?"

Hot _Damn..._

"Yeah sure, let me grab my boots." Jesse left his door open as he snagged his boots from the floor and hopped into them. He pulled on a shoulder holster and tucked peace keeper inside. He pulled his serape on and it concealed his gun. His wallet and hat on he turned back to see the ninja studiously not looking into the room.

Jesse waved his hand in front of the holo screen and it switched off. The lights followed and he joined Hanzo in the hall. "Where to?"

"It is late, but an all-night diner is down the street?" Hanzo suggested.

"Sounds great." Jesse grinned.

* * *

Sleeping the day away was a wasteful use of his time. It reminded Hanzo too much of his wastrel days, when his depression ruled him. He'd felt worse as he woke up and stumbled to the bathroom. He'd had to claw his legs off just to sit in the bathtub and let the shower water fall on him. 

He felt somewhat refreshed, but once he was clean and dressed all he'd wanted to do was eat. Only he didn't want to go alone in his weakened state. He could visibly see his tattoo changing this time. It felt as raw and puffy as before. His head was almost too full. He only had one person he could trust in a state like this. So he'd looked up a nearby establishment and went to awkwardly ask McCree to join him.

The walk down the street was quiet but companionable. Hanzo shouldn't like it as much as he did. But he was surprised when McCree jumped up the steps to push open the diner door. 

Hanzo could say no one had opened doors for him outside of the clans kohai. Or the Samurai when he was too injured or impaired to manager on his own. It was sit anywhere so McCree led him to a booth that was settled against two walls in a curve. Perfect to put their backs to a wall and observe the whole restaurant. 

Hanzo rested his bow bag next to him and McCree settled his hat on the table. A hologram menu projected and an Omnic came to take their order. Hanzo ordered coffee and juice. He needed the energy and replenished nutrients. Then he ordered far too much food. McCree looked at him a little surprised. But he just ordered as well. Hanzo needed to replenish his energy. 

"Yeah, before I took my own long nap I raided the hotel buffet." McCree grinned. "Hope that means you're feeling better."

"I will do better after I catch up to myself." Hanzo rubbed the heels of his palms over his eyes. "I can sense you vibrating. Ask whatever it is you wish to ask."

"You knew about Talon back in Nunavut. How?" McCree frowned at him. "You saw me when I was in London. What I used to do... I fought against Talon. How do you know about them?"

"They tried for the Omnium in Hokkaido." Hanzo made a grateful sound when the coffee was deposited. He doctored it appropriately and took a searing sip that warmed him up. "The Samurai employed me to scout and give them any evidence to deploy in response."

"That's in the exclusion zone there." McCree stirred his coffee.

"Yes, but it is not as empty of people as the Black Zone is. Smugglers, black market traders, and various yakuza families control the outside of the walls." Hanzo took a larger gulp of coffee. "They came for the Izanagi AI. They nearly had him before we got inside."

"Aw hell." McCree rubbed his face. "All the do is try to orchestrate conflict."

"Hm," Hanzo thought of Akande and his values. To orchestrate the conflict that would make humanity stronger. Or to kill off enough people to force it. "Ogundimu _had_ said that was their mission."

"Wait...Ogundimu?" McCree sputtered. They fell quiet as their food was delivered to the table. Hanzo eyed his pancakes and the other plate with eggs, potatoes, bacon, and toast. He started on the eggs first. His ravenous stomach abated, and he nearly moaned in relief.

"I met him when I accompanied a client to an engineering convention in Numbani. He...offered his services when an old enemy from Japan showed up there to steal technology." Hanzo studiously refused to remember his dalliance in the limo. "I met him again when he hired me to assist on a mission. It was the retrieval of a valuable piece of software from someone who betrayed him."

"Software?" McCree looked very worried. Hanzo pushed McCree’s pancakes towards him. Best he eat as well.

"It was a skeleton key for all of the Omniums. A fob that would hack through everything including the sealed doors." Hanzo explained.

"And did you-...?" McCree furrowed his brow and shook his head. "No, you wouldn't have-..."

"I did not. While he and his operatives were busy, I destroyed the fob." Hanzo said and McCree’s shoulders slumped in relief. McCree just decided before Hanzo replied that the assassin wasn't a terrorist. Why did he have faith in Hanzo? They didn't truly know one another. "That job was a test. He wanted to recruit me. But I remembered an instance where Talon tried to recruit my father. I refused his recruitment the same as my father did. Then nearly half a year later, Ogundimu was arrested by Overwatch."

"Freakin' nut jobs." McCree scoffed.

"Terrorists." Hanzo agreed.

"You uh...? Okay, transparency?" McCree sptuck a forkful of pancake into his mouth to chew thoughtfully. "I looked into you. Figured out it was you in some of those press photos with the Samurai."

Hanzo had already assumed as much. McCree _had_ been trying to kill him before their jaunt in the tundra. "I assist in their training program. The rebirth of the Samurai Soldier Program brought in a lot of recruits."

"So how-...? Naw that's probably rude." McCree waves his hand. Hanzo nodded at his new partner to ask what he wanted. "How do you even know them?" 

"I helped them when they were retired. They helped me when I needed it in return." Hanzo answered. That was the short of it . He _could_ tell McCree more. But Hanzo didn't really want to step over that line. He was terrified of what that would mean. McCree was _meant_ for him. Which meant he was as good as untouchable. Hanzo wouldn't sully the cowboy with the disaster that was his life. It wouldn't be fair. 

"Did you wanna go back?" McCree asked.

"I can go back anytime." Hanzo savored his hot bacon, food was uncomplicated. "I am not concerned about going back now. If there is an emergency they will call for me."

"So you wouldn't be opposed to workin' together longer ?" McCree finished his coffee and met Hanzo's eyes solidly.

"Of course not." Hanzo surmised like a weakling. "We worked well together."

"Good, I'm lookin' forward to it." McCree grinned. "But first, you mind callin' me Jesse from now on? Partners and all?"

Hanzo flushed at the familiar address. "J-Jesse..."

"Thank ya kindly." Jesse grinned. Hanzo was going to regret this. Very much so. His resolve was already so pitiful. 


	27. Up All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanzo and Jesse get to know one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I accidentally posted this while editing. Nipped that in the bud immediately. My bad!
> 
> So here's the real chapter! :3
> 
> Thanks for stopping by to read!

Jesse wasn't too sure how to handle an off the job Hanzo. But watching the archer sputter every time he used Jesse's name was a damn good pastime. Deadly ex yakuza assassin, secretly an awkward cutie pie. Jesse wanted to pinch his cheek and kiss him at the same time.

He was really going to have to handle this attraction. He'd spent a year pining in a very physical sense. This was about the other side of feelings. Were they compatible? Could Jesse actually do this? If he crossed that line, there was no going back.

Jesse wasn't quick enough to pay before Hanzo tapped his phone to the terminal and paid for their late-night breakfast. Honestly, the best kind of breakfast. Then Hanzo was up and looking at Jesse expectantly. "Come, let us walk off the food."

Jesse followed the other man. He looked better despite the faint wince when they exited the diner and the bell above the door rang. "Head hurt?"

"It will go away." Hanzo assured. They walked around the city as it's nightlife paved their way. Jesse had been to the city before and he pointed out select locations that were still lit up despite the late hour. 

They walked the boardwalk while it was all lit up. The new farris wheel glowing and standing sentinal over the boardwalk. It was new because the original one was damaged by missile fire during the crisis. Jesse looked at Hanzo as the archer settled his bow bag on a bench to look out over the water. 

"You ever come here before partner?" Jesse asked.

"Once, for a contract when I was young." Hanzo answered easily. "I -... No I am sure you would not want to hear about the details."

"Um, well, anythin' you'd like to share." Jesse grinned amicably. He wanted to know everything about Hanzo. "I came here for work as well."

"When you were with Blackwatch." Hanzo looked at him.

"So you uh, know about all that?" Jesse asked, they hadn't really elaborates on how much Hanzo knew about Jesse. 

"Only because of London. And the Rialto incident. I'm fairly sure I saw you in Hanamura as well." Hanzo tilted his head. "You were after the elders of the clan."

"T-That’s right." If he remembered that day on the hyper way ramp...Hanzo laid eyes on Genji and was none the wiser about it. "I um...I was also one of the contacts that spied on your family."

"I figured Overwatch was getting information from the clan. But I theorized this only when I was apart from the clan." Hanzo ducked his head and his hands clenched on the railing. "Did you -? Was my brother-...?"

"Genji was a contact. He dealt with my boss mostly. But sometimes I met with him." Jesse admitted. He could tell this; it was his truth. But he couldn't say anything else about Genji. He wouldn't.

"Hm, I did not kill him for that." Hanzo looked back and Jesse stiffened at the deep pain in his eyes. "I-...still do not know why exactly everything led to that. But you knew him?"

"I did." Jesse lied. "He was somethin' else."

"Genji was troubled by our family. What we did and who we were. He was a ninja in every sense of the word, he was skilled, and no one could dispute that." Hanzo turned to look at Jesse and grief was written all across his face. "In Nunavut after I killed Nick. My flashback took be back to that night. Looking at my hands and blade, covered in my brother's blood and knowing that I had made an irreversible mistake."

Jesse went back in his mind. Genji had been found in a dumpster, body completely broken and failing. He'd come out of surgery angry and ready to kill. The gentle guy he'd been was gone beneath his rage. And that event had also broken Hanzo. Turned him into a man that needed anxiety meds. It didn't excuse anything. But it was interesting to see the other side. 

"That episode is not the first time I have experienced such a flash back. It will likely happen again." Hanzo looked at Jesse and the grief ebbed away back to whatever box Hanzo put it in. He was telling Jesse he thought himself a risk. That he worried about being a liability.

"Well, I think I can manage with that." Jesse assured. He was determined to see where this went. Hanzo wasn't gonna scare him off. "I ain't afraid of yer hang ups hoss."

Hanzo narrowed his gaze in confusion. "Hoss?"

"Aww, just a nickname." Jesse flushed and waved a hand. "So, you ain't mad that I was one of the guys your brother reported to?"

"It is in the past." Hanzo turned and sat at the bench. "What he did before he died does not matter. It doesn't change what happened. I learned of his spying after I killed him. His goal was probably the right one."

"Well then." Jesse joined Hanzo and leaned his elbows on his knees. "So you decided to kill them all after he died?"

"No, not right away. At first I ran." Hanzo shook his head. "I could not be the kind of man that would kill his brother and accept that it was just. Duty and honor...I lived my life by those principles."

Hanzo furrowed his brow and Jesse wanted to teach out and smooth that space between eyebrows. Hanzo had a face that screamed to be touched. 

"I was a coward, a kin slayer. My family, my clan, the criminal empire...none of it was worth Genji's life. That I let them manipulate me and convince me it was my duty to bring my brother to heel or kill him. I am still not sure if I am incredibly foolish, or stupidly blind."

Hanzo was nothing like Jesse had thought he'd be. It was more than having believed a rage filled vision of the man was truth. More even than finding the archer attractive. Hanzo was riddled with guilt and believed himself beyond redemption. Self-imposed punishment.

Jesse took a chance and lifted his metal hand. He clearly telegraphed his motion. Giving the assassin an out should he want it. Jesse held his breath and cupped a strong bearded jaw. He tilted Hanzo's face to him, "Look here, ya ain't gotta keep punishin' yourself so much. Ya ain't foolish or blind. I remember that time. Yer parents died and a whole clan of people who played the game even before you were born used you."

"But I did it. It was my actions, my blade that took the one person I loved away from me." Hanzo's eyes hardened. "This is my burden, my crime."

"That's fair, we all got baggage. You ain't different in that. It ain't right and I won't dispute that." Jesse nodded. "I get it through; you want to run me off before you think you'll do somethin' to hurt me. Or I hurt you."

Hanzo actually looked down. What a mighty big tell that was. Jesse's card playing brain latched onto that tell and made him raise the stakes. "I ain't goin' nowhere till you tell me to leave and mean it Darlin'."

Hanzo’s eyes widened and swept back to Jesse's. Jesse grinned roguishly. Everyone he ever knew said he didn't know when to quit. He proved them wrong by leaving Blackwatch. But that didn't mean he'd kicked the habit entirely. He wanted Hanzo. Despite Genji and despite how wrong it probably was. Jesse McCree wanted Shimada Hanzo and he was going to woo the assassin if it killed him.

"Leave." Hanzo whispered and Jesse's grin widened. That was a real weak and pitiful little lie. He done made a mistake letting Jesse see what a lie told from his mouth was. 

"I don't think you mean it." Jesse tilted his gaze to the side and attached to his metal wrist was a little blue dragon. Coiled all tight and hanging on like his little life depended on it. Jesse remembered those translated words he eavesdropped on. Hanzo didn't think he could stop himself from dying again. He had nothing to live for. Nothing to want outside of the basics he was forcing himself to want.

Jesse wasn't naive enough to think he could give Hanzo a reason to live. But he sure as hell wanted to help the man find one all the same. If Hanzo killed himself everything would be a damn waste. Genji and Hanzo both needed closure.

"How about that drink?" Jesse pulled his hand back before he put his metal thumb on Hanzo's bottom lip and crossed a line he wasn't ready to cross yet.

"Drink? Right." Hanzo looked at his dragon as it released Jesse and sank back into the tattoo.

"We're partners now. And we don't have to worry about people tryin' to kill us tomorrow." Jesse pointed out and got to his feet. A snort made Jesse look back to see Hanzo smothering a smirk.

"Speak for yourself." Hanzo snorted. That was a damn joke! Jesse's smile spread in delight. "Everyone wants to kill me."

"Well hell, guess I'll have to keep my eyes peeled." Jesse tipped his hat.

* * *

Jesse McCree was an interesting man. Hanzo still didn't know what to do with him. They found a bar near the hotel to drink at and a few drinks in he was watching Jesse animatedly talk to the bartender. They argued back and forth on whiskey before Jesse claimed a bottle and settled in happily next to Hanzo.

Hanzo looked into his glass of sake. The nightmares and his dragons drifting were still wearing on him. Coming clean about his feelings regarding Genji baffled him. Why had he done that? Why was it that everyone he spoke to refused to blame him? Everyone, even those at Tsushima Island, kept their peace about the issue. They instead took it upon themselves to fit themselves into his life. None of the revulsion he deserved was ever leveled at him.

Jesse hummed happily as he savored his drink. He held it on his mouth for a moment to roll the spicy taste across his tongue before swallowing. He smiled after he blew out a satisfied breath. "How's yer sake, Partner?"

"Weak." Hanzo smirked through his answer.

"Oh really, tell me, where do you get the _best_ sake in Japan?" Jesse challenged.

"Shibuya." Hanzo answered easily. "There is a small shop that caters exclusively to assassins. _They_ served the best sake. You pay for your drink with murder."

"Wait, what?" Jesse frowned and Hanzo waved his hand and Jesse learned in. This was a story worth telling. Something only shared or advertised by word of mouth. 

"The shop is nameless. Its in an alleyway no one can find without knowing where to go. They deal only in the most dirty of jobs. Pedophiles, rapists, kidnappers, abusers of innocents. Truly the worst of the worst. You take your order, and you kill the offender, you return, and a pot of their sake is given to you. You drink in one of the stall booths and it refreshes you. Clears away the stain of what you just removed from the world." Hanzo explained as he remembered the few times he ever went. "That is the best sake in all of the world."

"How many times you been there?" Hesse asked and there was a complicated twist to his eyebrows.

"Plenty, before I was black listed for most contacts in Japan. I can never show my face in many places again." Hanzo shrugged. "That is why I go by Nakamura Shoji when I work. That shop, they follow their rules with extreme prejudice. You can rest assured, the target they give you is someone who truly deserves death."

"Well, hot damn." Jesse looked off thoughtfully.

 _'You think less of me already.'_ Hanzo finished his sake and waved to change the subject. He took a tumbler glass from the bartender and held it out to Jesse. "Let me drink your whiskey, tell me about Joel Morricone."

Jesse had the grace to blush before he poured a nice serving into Hanzo’s glass. The archer drew it closer to smell the spicy aroma. "Now, I'm not bloggin' to toot my own horn."

"You wrote about yourself?" Hanzo raised a brow.

"See, it sounds pretentious when you say it like that. I just use my name to tell the story of some gallant asshole stickin' his nose into all kinds of sordid business. A better story about me than who I really am." Jesse huffed and rubbed his beard awkwardly. "Okay, see no one knows anythin' about Jesse McCree other than my bein' part of Overwatch. There's only like two official pictures of me. At peace summits."

"Hm," Hanzo would look him up later.

"Then there's Rialto and Japan." Jesse winced. "So, I ain't always been some kind of global peace fighter. Shit I only started doing that because it was the only option presented to me outside of jail." Jesse explained. "But unlike you, I ratted my gang out."

"You were yakuza?" Hanzo frowned in confusion.

"Nothin' that organized. I helped form Deadlock." Jesse said and laid his metal arm on the counter. He slugged back his whiskey and didn't savor it that time. He set the glass down and rubbed his thumb over the wrist. "Deadlock made some decisions I wasn’t good with. Some business I knew my friend and I wouldn't have allowed. Blackwatch raided us in response."

"What did they do?" Hanzo narrowed his eyes as he thought about the weapons crates the Shimada had started to deal in after he'd left.

"They were sellin' Omnics." Jesse said. "Like we were a damn chop shop. They'd sell them to anyone with the right offer. Parts, or a whole livin' Omnic. My friend and I, we weren't about that. They kept her in the dark. I don't even know if she knew, but I did."

"Overwatch got you to turn on them." It wasn't so odd to think Genji would have been swayed as well.

"Not Overwatch, Blackwatch. Reyes, the Strike Commander there led the raid. He said he was impressed with how I could shoot. Sussed me out as the weak link because I argued with my fellow gang members. Reyes told me I could take his way out and do something good, or I could die like a rat in jail."

In his previous life, Hanzo might have been turned off by that. He might have named Jesse as untrustworthy. But the man before him wasn't a rat. He'd been betrayed. He walked away. Hanzo finished his drink and poured them both another. He nudged the cowboys glass to metal fingers.

"They did this to you?" Hanzo asked gently as he looked at those metal digits.

"Payment for betrayin' my gang." McCree bit out, the rough timber of his voice hit Hanzo's hearing just right. "My Deadlock ink was still there. Can't do that when you rat or leave. But I-... I didn't want to forget what I was before I tried to be good."

Hanzo settled his hand over McCree metal one. The cowboy looked at him and Hanzo wrinkled his nose. "I must be drunk before I reciprocate your story."

"My-..."Jesse looked down at Hanzo’s legs and his eyes widened. "They did that to you?"

Hanzo drank his new measure of whiskey. Then he poured another to drink just as fast. He exhaled through the burn and closed his eyes on the memories. "I told you I ran earlier."

"Yeah," Jesse settled and turned his body to face Hanzo. His long legs splayed to seal Hanzo's within their bubble on their quiet edge of the bar. It was nice and almost... _safe_.

"I worked a small job to just exist for a while. I did not want to be Shimada Hanzo any longer. So I was Nakamura Shoji, a destitute former businessman. I worked at a convenience store. The family was welcoming, normal in the face of my abnormal false background. But my careful identity was exposed. And an old friend came to collect me."

"Collect you?" Jesse frowned in concern.

"Hm, many members of the clan, including my old friend wanted me to return. They wanted me to take control of the clan. I had already killed my brother, the elders would come to heel, and they would all follow me." Hanzo poured another drink and swallowed it to bank the disgust and hate that roiled in his stomach. "He offered me the lives of the family that had sheltered me. I refused and when he would have killed them, I killed the Shimada men and helped the family escape. To prevent it from happening again I let the Shimada take me."

"Hanzo-...?"Jesse froze when Hanzo held up his hand. He needed to say it now before he refused to say it again. 

"There are reasons that my bloodline specifically is the only one recognized as true Shimada. My uncles, but _not_ their children. My father, my brother, and I. We were the last _true_ Shimada's of our family." Hanzo explained simply. "This is because of the dragons. The elders knew any control they had was tenuous. So they wanted me back. Controlled, as they had always planned for me to be."

Jesse drank his whiskey and turned the glass in his hands. When he looked up there was fire in his gaze. "They hurt you."

"Yes, torture to break me down. I am a Shimada assassin. We are trained _extensively_ to withstand torture, and there are not many things that can break us." Hanzo tilted his head and had to force his next words out. "How hard do you think it is to break an assassin who has already broken himself?"

"Darlin'-..." Jesse used that sweet nickname again. He would never want Hanzo. He _should_ never want Hanzo.

"The only thing they wanted was for me to return. The only thing I could remember to say, or allow myself to say. _No_. They could waterboard me, beat me, take my bodily autonomy away. But I would not return to them." Hanzo couldn't voice the next part and he startled when his hand was clasped, and Jesse looked at him with concern. No pity, just understanding. "The elders came together, and they decided I would not be escaping. I would never run from them again. So they -...they froze my legs from the knee down. I could stand that; I could fight through it. But then they burned me. They forced my legs into vats of hot coals. Any chance of rehabilitation was wiped away."

Jesse looked away then. His grip tightening on Hanzo's hand. He leaned his legs inwards, brushing against Hanzo's false ones. "Fuck...that's-that's all kinds of wrong. That's torture that was outlawed across the world."

"Yes, in World War II." Hanzo replied. "They wanted to ruin me. And they succeeded."

"Yer not ruined!" Jesse hissed vehemently. "Y-You-!"

"Jesse," Hanzo patted the big cowboy's hand. "Your sentiment is nice. But I know what they have done to me. It pales in comparison to what I have done to my brother. They thought it a punishment for running, I thought it a punishment for murder."

"They took your legs Hanzo. That ain't right!" Jesse insisted and Hanzo found himself bemused by that thought. He was just like the Samurai and the family he had supposedly been roped into.

"Perhaps not." Hanzo allowed. "I am working on that."

"Sweetheart, no one is allowed to just do what they want to you. Ain't right. That-," Jesse pointed at Hanzo's legs, "Ain't punishment."

"Hm," Hanzo inclined his head as Ramen surfaced happily in his mind. Udon remained muffled, the itching burn was still crawling along the top of his bicep.

"So what happened next? They took your fuckin'-...?" Jesse swallowed thickly and angrily. That shouldn't be as attractive as it was.

"They took my legs, and while I was recovering..." Hanzo swallowed thickly. He averted his gaze as he fought back a wave of nausea. He couldn't tell Jesse about what happened after. "My old friend was the one they ordered to finally sever my legs. He felt like he'd betrayed me worse than he felt was acceptable given what happened. He saw what their plans were for me while I was recovering. He tried to help and staged my escape. He and his wife spirited me from where they were keeping me. The Samurai came to help, and they hid me away."

Perhaps he had drank too much. Hanzo poured himself more to swallow back. McCree looked a bit flushed from the alcohol. "You got to walk again." McCree said roughly. He looked down and his flesh palm smoothed over Hanzo's artificial knee. "It's real good you got to walk again."

"Yes," Hanzo was thankful for Megumi. Perhaps he would have gone to another prosthetics doctor. Perhaps he could even have done it all on his own. But in those dark days, he was far more ready to die. It was Rin’s strong hands that helped him put a fake set of feet under him. To remind him to live and to not give up. It was the Kibutsuji’s steadiness that got him through the rest of his recovery.

He looked at the bottle to see they'd nearly finished it. Definitely drunk. He shifted and waved his phone over the sensor in the bar to pay their tab. "Come...McCree, we’ve had enough."

"Huh?" Jesse looked up from where he was still holding Hanzo's knee.

"Come." Hanzo stood and grabbed his bow bag. He looped his arm around Jesse's to pull him up.

"Ya know...if we weren't drunk... I'd have liked to hear that another way." Jesse slurred as he tipped his hat at the rest of the bar's later patrons.

"Foolish." Hanzo grumbled even while his face heated. Just the alcohol and the tilting room. Jesse was not be flirting with him, that was madness.

"Hey-,...you called me McCree." Jesse stumbled and Hanzo adjusted his stance. One deep held breath and his vision straightened. He lifted the bow bag to his shoulder and grabbed Jesse's metal arm. With it over his shoulders he used his other arm to wrap around the cowboys waist.

"Yes?" Hanzo led them out of the bar and the hot air was like a sticky balm that made the drunkenness almost worse.

"You said you'd call me _Jesse_." Jesse angled his head down to meet Hanzo's gaze. It wasn't fair that the cowboy was so attractive.

Hanzo looked away and saw the hotels glowing lights down the street. He determinedly started for it. Jesse was amenable to this. They stumbled along and only tripped up crossing a side street. They didn't fall thankfully. Whiskey was surprisingly strong. 

The hotel staff looked at them awkwardly and Jesse waved a hand at them as they stumbled. "Were good ya’ll, thank ya kindly."

They got into the elevator and Hanzo squinted at the numbers, his ocular enhancements cleared his vision enough to only hit three buttons instead of all of them. Victory. "Hey, you get drunk like this a lot?"

"Only when I have to remember." Hanzo stumbled a bit when the elevator started to rise. Jesse grabbed for him and steadied him. "Thank you."

"Ain’t nothin' Sugar." Jesse beamed. "Was like this in Ilios."

"When you saved me instead of killing me." Hanzo remembered. "You have my thanks."

"Ah, couldn't do it anyways. Yer too...yer just..." Jesse fumbled for word as they stopped once and stayed put. Then they ascended and their floor approached. When the door opened Hanzo pushed Jesse out into the hall. 

Jesse fumbled for his pockets and showed his room key in delight. "Got it."

He failed it six times in a row before Hanzo switched Jesse's room key for his own. They stumbled inside his room and he didn't even have it in him to argue about that. He just shoved the cowboy to the bed and took his hat off. Jesse wrestled with his holster and belt before he toed off his boots. He rolled into the sheets, his removed accessories dropping to the floor.

"Smells like you." Jesse snuggled into a pillow.

"That is because we're in my room." Hanzo chuckled as he left Jesse's hat on the table.

"Don't...stab me in the mornin'." Jesse protested.

"I would not." Hanzo snorted. He made for the balcony for and pushed it open.

" _Sweet_..." Jesse slurred and Hanzo turned.

"What?" Hanzo asked in confusion.

"Couldn't kill you. Too sweet. Inside 'n out." Jesse breathed. "Paid for that kids food. Didn'...let 'im fall."

Hanzo startled as he stared at Jesse's back. A deep snore flowed from his bed and he remembered that day. Waiting for Megumi, Keito, Michiko, and Yoshida. A young boy raced to his mother from a food truck. The boy tripped and fell. Hanzo moved without thinking. Catching the boy and sacrificing his shirt. He's sent the boy off to repurchase his lunch. That was _sweet_ to Jesse?

Inside and...out?

Hanzo covered his face with his hands. He'd also taken his shirt off in public to put on a spare. He was too drunk to deal with this. Hanzo sat on the bed and rested his bow bag next to the bedside table. He looked across the bed to the cowboy very much drooling on his pillows.

"You are too much Jesse McCree." Hanzo said and wondered how he would ever be able to control the feelings the other man invoked in him. 


	28. Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse might have really bitten off more than he can chew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read! :3
> 
> I hope you're all safe out there!

The first thing Jesse noticed upon waking was that this certainly wasn't his bed. The pillows smelled like ozone, sweat and something waxy. Jesse's head pounded in a way that said he'd drank too much whiskey and wasn’t sufficiently hydrated.

The room had a bit of light streaming across his chest. He titled his head and was surprised to see a swath of black hair draped over the pillow next to him. Oh, right, he'd been too drunk to realize they'd walked to Hanzo's room and not his own. _'You're a right mess Jesse McCree.'_

Jesse was tempted to ease out of bed and flee to the bathroom but was too afraid of jostling the bed. He didn't want to startle Hanzo awake. That was like sticking your hand in a bear trap. Jesse didn't want to get stabbed. 

Jesse listened to Hanzo breathe and worried for the labored sound. It reminded him of how he'the assassin had sounded in that attic before he took off. Jesse eased to his side carefully and looked over the edge of the pillow to see Hanzo sleeping on his side, sweating, and looking worse than he did the day prior. But his tattoo didn't look as puffy and raw as it had before.

Before Jesse could react a tiny blue glowing body stretched from the tattoo and a bitty nose peeked up at him. He stared at the tiny dragon in awe as it crawled near him without leaving the tattoo entirely. Jesse reached out and rubbed the space between its horns. It didn't feel like much other than static electricity. Like he rolled around on a carpet and blanket too much. 

Well, this wasn't exactly how he'd imagined waking up in bed with Hanzo. In fact this wasn't even on his top ten list. But maybe that was better, more real. They were barely working partners after all. The little dragon nipped his finger with a faint feeling that barely translated. Jesse smiled at the sweet little lizard.

This was nice, but he really needed to get moving. It was rude as all hell that he'd passed out on Hanzo's bed. Not proper by any means and he was trying to woo the archer. "Hey Partner, Ah'm gonna move and would prefer not to get my ass handed to me."

Hanzo’s breathing stuttered and Jesse watched his muscles tense up for a second. Then he relaxed and Jesse did in response. Jesse sat up and he watched Hanzo do the same. The archers back was to him, that pretty gold ribbon was falling from very mussed black hair. Hanzo pulled it free and Jesse damn near swallowed his tongue as the rest of his hair fell to his neck.

"S-Sorry for fallin' asleep here." Jesse apologized awkwardly. "That whiskey hit me a little too hard."

"It is fine." Hanzo spoke around a yawn and Jesse needed to get the hell out of here before he made an abject fool of himself.

"I'mma gonna go catch a shower." Jesse eased from the bed and his body screamed at him. It was like every part of him wanted to stay.

"Yes," Hanzo stood up and scratched his neck. He turned just his head and Jesse flushed in embarrassment. He grabbed up his boots, his holster, and belt. Then he snagged his hat and high tailed it to his room. He closed the door, dropped his things to the floor and covered his mouth with his flesh hand.

Waking up next to the archer was a huge mistake. Jesse thumbed open the fly of his jeans to relieve the pressure of his aching cock. He stumbled for the bathroom stripping clothes as he went and pulled his arm off at the last second once he'd turned the shower itself on.

Jesse thought he'd gotten past the heady arousal he'd inflicted himself with in regards to Hanzo. He spent a good portion of his year before this dealing with an attraction that wouldn't go away. Presented with something as mundane as waking up next to Hanzo, with no sexual context, and he was reacting like this.

Jesse was tempted to turn the shower cold the moment he was under the spray. He hung his head in despair. He was weak. Jesse leaned his stump on the wall and grasped his cock. A choked groan slipped from his lips. He was too sensitive, too keyed up. He couldn't meet up with Hanzo like this. 

That tattoo, both versions of it swam in Jesse's mind. The deadly way Hanzo shot that bow. Jesse was mesmerized by the careful way Hanzo watched him. The soft-spoken way he interacted. Like he was in absolute control of himself. What would he look like undone? What would it be like to be allowed to touch him? To be _trusted_ by him?

Jesse whined as he squeezed his fist over the crown of his cock. He weakly thrust against his tight grip. What would Hanzo's hands feel like in place of his own? Would he whisper Japanese in a moment of passion? Would he grab tight or gentle? Did he taste like he smelled? 

"Jesus, Mary, and -..." He orgasmed and it was like _lightning_. Racing all down his spine through his gut and tingling from his balls. He caught most of the mess and leaned into the water to wash his hand. "Aw hell."

Now how was he supposed to look Hanzo in the face?

* * *

Hanzo glanced up from the table he'd chosen in the lobby. Jesse left the elevator and scanned the area before he aimed for the coffee bar. In seconds he was slotting himself into the seat right across from Hanzo. He moved the laptop aside to admit the cowboy. Taking a moment he drank some of his tea to continue banishing his hangover.

"Feelin' functional?" Jesse asked and Hanzo hummed as he set his cup down.

"There are a few job postings here in the city." Hanzo mentioned.

"What kind?" Jesse looked up from stirring his coffee. He looked interested, engaged even.

"The...not lucrative kind." Hanzo looked aside. The kind of jobs posted by people at the ends of their ropes. The kinds he had Taro source so that the clients didn't have to pay through the black sites the normal assassins and mercenaries used.

"You uh, often take those kinds?" Jesse looked down studiously for his first sip. Was he testing Hanzo? "You said a friend recommended the Nunavut job."

"Yes," Hanzo rolled his shoulders. Where was the calm confidence he'd had the night prior? Sharing was harder when he wasn't inebriated or taking to Kano.

"They a Samurai?" Jesse asked for confirmation. Hanzo as pretty much led to that in various statements.

"The one who turned me to the Nunavut job was." Hanzo nodded. "But he was not the one I had source these jobs."

"So these jobs are non-official." Jesse leaned forward a bit more interested.

"The finder’s fee is extensive for these kinds of jobs." Hanzo shrugged. Jesse looked away knowingly. Like he'd already figured out how Hanzo worked.

"Well I'm all for whatever you wanna do Partner." Jesse nodded and they finished their drinks in companionable silence. Jesse looked over the official job requests they were the kinds of jobs that were not taken. The kind of jobs where justice hadn't been achieved, and people needed help without the means to pay for it. "Ya know, when I was with Blackwatch...we worked such large-scale ops that we often missed cases like these. I didn't realize that until I was out."

"In the yakuza, things like these are not common place. People know if they truly needed justice the Shimada Clan would have helped. The clan did so for a long time. It built good will and my family considered it...charity." Hanzo scoffed. "That is a polite way to say we indebted people to us. Often without them truly realizing what they owed. An insidious symbiosis."

"Yeah, criminal life ain't cheap." Jesse acknowledged and Hanzo lamented that fact. It was odd that Jesse understood that. He was all also an ex-gang leader. Only Deadlock would have been up front about their debts being owed. Hanzo had helped create those indebted civilians to the Shimada. 

_'You think less of me again.'_ Hanzo mentally sighed. Whatever understanding might linger between them, didn't change Hanzo's sins.

"How's yer-..." Jesse waved at Hanzo's arm. He looked down at his tattoo. It was busy re-etching itself onto his chest. He still felt off. But not so gone that he couldn't finish this list by evening.

"I will be fine." Hanzo met Jesse's eyes and the cowboy watched for a second before looking away with a flush coloring his nose and cheeks.

"Alright then, tell me about the intel." Jesse, leaned in and Hanzo started in on what Taro had found for him. A woman whose husband was sleeping around and refusing to sign divorce papers. Until they were signed she couldn't be free of his machinations. Taro had noted that there was little else the American government could do to stop the man from ruining her financially. The lawyers were at an impasse, and the courts hands were tied. The woman was desperate to get away from her spouse with what she deserved. Enough to risk paying a mercenary to do the work and get him to sign.

The other was a matter of a drug dealer terrorizing a neighborhood. No known affiliations with any gangs. He was trying to start one up according to Taro. It was only a matter of time until it worked out. He was in possession of _product_. It wouldn't be long before he owned the streets he pedaled on.

And finally a case of a child predator getting away from justice on a technicality. Some legal jargon Taro was confused about. When Hanzo looked, it seemed because the predator wasn't caught in the act, and there was no DNA left after his crime his lawyers helped prove reasonable doubt. But this man had gone back to stalking his victim again. This time no one was believing the family. The family which was screaming loud about their child injustice. 

"Shit, yeah..." Jesse nodded firmly and Hanzo startled from his explaining.

"Yes?" Hanzo inclined his head.

"Yeah I'm down. With all of that. Im surprised these are the jobs you take. But if this is what you're about Darlin', you count me in." Jesse stood up with their empty cups and deposited them on the bar. He inclined his head and pulled a cigar from his pocket. Hanzo closed his laptop and tucked it into his bow bag. He stood and cleared the table of his presence. He joined the cowboy outside in the early afternoon sunshine.

"Where do you wish to start?" Hanzo asked.

"Partner I think you know." Jesse blew out a breath of smoke. It smelled earthy and spicy at the same time. "But were gonna need night to deal with that fucker."

"Agreed." Hanzo nodded.

"Finders choice Sweetheart, who are we roughin' up first?" Jesse asked.

"We will start with the divorce couple." Hanzo looked around. "His office should be near the city center."

"Lead on." Jesse grinned sharply at Hanzo. There was violence in that smile. Violence controlled on a tight leash. Ramen was still awake in Hanzo's mind. His purr of satisfaction echoed the hot want that simmered in Hanzo. He didn't know how he was going to handle working with the man like this. But he was going to persevere through it. 

* * *

Divorce guy was a real piece of work. This asshole really thought his spouse was property he didn't have to let go of. Jesse relished slugging that dickhole in the face. Hanzo had taken the lead on demanding a signature. It was an interesting role reversal to what they’d done in Yellowknife. He was the cold and leading presence while Jesse got to rough the guy up. Maybe that was why he'd chosen this job first.

They left the office and met up with the wife down the street. Her gratitude melted part of Jesse. No one should be this harried over ending their marriage. He was surprised but pleased when Hanzo closed the woman's hands over her money. "We do not need compensation."

No. Hanzo was taking payment in the good deed it was. Atonement. Jesse respected the hell out of that. But the guilt smacked him right in the face as soon as he thought it. Genji wasn't dead. As soon as they were away from the woman Hanzo texted on his phone.

"If you input your information I will offer you payment for this job." Hanzo spoke. 

"Naw Darlin' I don't need payment for this." Jesse shook his head. "I see what yer doin' don't worry about me."

"These were _my_ jobs that I dragged _you_ along on. I can accept not taking payment. But you do not have to work for free Jesse." Hanzo looked at him sharply and Jesse smiled at Hanzo. Goddamn was there a heart of gold hidden in there. He couldn't help himself. Jesse tipped his hat up and leaned into Hanzo's space.

"Who says I'm workin' for free? I'm gettin' plenty by just bein' around you." Jesse spoke low and intimate between them. Hanzo's eyes widened and he sputtered. Cute as a button. "Now, pretty sure there’s a wannabe that needs his ass handed to him next."

He walked away and the weight of Hanzo's gaze stayed on him. Jesse smirked delighted with the attention. He hailed them a taxi and opened the door for the archer who still looked perturbed. Just to cement the idea of his interest, Jesse stretched his arm along the bench seat behind Hanzo. When the assassin looked at him Jesse grinned and didn't look away. 

_'That's right, I'm into you.'_ Jesse thought at Hanzo. _'I'm_ so _goddamn into you.'_

Forty-five minutes later they arrived in a suburban neighborhood. One of the ones that looked totally different if you crossed a few blocks in any direction. Looked like a neighborhood rehab was in process on some of the blocks. Construction on some houses, others totally boarded up.

They stepped out to a one-story house with a heavily overgrown lawn. Two huge pit bulls were chained up to makeshift dog houses. They started barking until Hanzo started for the sidewalk. Then the two dogs startled and sat down when Hanzo looked at both of them. Still a bit of that feral energy in the archer it seemed.

They approached the house and Jesse settled his hand on Peacekeeper, today she rested on his hip. He narrowed his eyes and inhaled. "Damn."

"Yes, he's got a Meth lab inside. The request mentioned drugs, not what kind." Hanzo sighed and rubbed his face. "This is a complication."

"What do you recommend?" Jesse looked at him.

"I would like to drag him out loving and screaming, then set fire to the whole house." Hanzo huffed. "My friend said this... _man_...was trying to sell to children at the nearby school."

"Kickin' and screamin' it is." Jesse lifted one foot and he slipped his spurs off his boots. He tucked them into his pockets and slung his serape off to wrap around his arm. When he was done he walked up the stoop to the door. "If you don't mind darlin'?"

Hanzo stepped back and Jesse wrapped his metal fingers over the doorknob. With a swift turn he jerked the handle to the side and snapped the locks back into the door. With a room of his eyes he noted that there were three chains on the door inside. He stepped back and kicked the door in. Risky. But he heard a groggy shout from within the house. Hanzo tugged a cloth from his bow bag that he put over his mouth.

The smell of cooking drugs was uncomfortably familiar. Too many homes his fellow gang members lived in were like this. To many places his father left him in as a child. Jesse stormed through, using his bulky shoulders to take up space and scare the daylights out of the three women littered with sweaty needle marks and starvation.

They ran past Hanzo out of the small house. One bedroom was bear with only dirty mattresses and soiled clothing inside. The other bedroom was what they were looking for. Jesse ripped it open to find their mark lying in the middle of the bed. Hanzo brushed past him and checked for a pulse. With a heavy sigh he shook his head.

"Damn, fucker OD'ed." Jesse cursed. They retraced their steps and Jesse called the police. He made his report and they waited for the authorities to arrive. "Ain't the first time this has happened?"

"It never is when dealing with drug dens. At least he was up and coming instead of established. Someone else would have taken over." Hanzo huffed, he took his phone out to text his friend again. When he was finished he looked at the police cars that had arrived. An ambulance and animal control arrived afterwards.

The afternoon afforded them a stop at a small food truck in a nearby plaza. Jesse was happy as a clam as he scarfed down the smoked pulled pork sandwich offered by the stylish little food truck. Hanzo ate silently, but with the way he watched Jesse he was enjoying himself enough.

Jesse took a chance and stretched his boots out to slide along Hanzo's false ankles. He couldn't really feel it, but Jesse made sure to bump the prosthetic legs to telegraph what he was doing. Hanzo looked startled as he chewed through a bite of his own sandwich. A long moment of prolonged eye contact that Jesse didn't look away from and Hanzo tilted his feet to their heels and bumped Jesse back.

Jesse wore a smile until the end of their outdoor meal at the picnic table outside the food trucks slice of civilization. Then they loitered at a few shops before taking another taxi out to the address Hanzo checked his phone for. "We are not supposed kill this man."

"That's a damn shame." Jesse grumbled.

"I could still do it." Hanzo said suddenly. "If you take point here, I can post up somewhere to get the shot off."

"You’re sure, your callin' card is a little unique." Jesse hummed and looked at Hanzo's now bag. He looked at the archer and made a gimmie motion. Hanzo handed over his phone with the Intel they'd been looking at. Whoever his friend was, he got good intel. Pervert liked little girls, the younger the better. Fucker worked for the local school districts transit system. "Shit."

"Apparently, there is another lawsuit in place to get him his job back." Hanzo tabbed over the screen in Jesse's hand, and there is was in all its glory. This bastard had turned off the camera in the school bus he attacked the little girl in. He ditched her at a rest stop and she couldn't remember the bus number. She gave her testimony to court. They still found this assholes case a mistrial pending more substantial evidence. Now he was suing the school district for unlawful employment termination.

"The stones on this prick." Jesse clenched his flesh fingers over the phone.

"The family worries it will come back on them. They requested that he not die, just be found with what they need to prove he's a predator." Hanzo thumbed his bow bag strap. " _I_ am willing to take the heat. The more unique my evidence is the better."

"Alright." Jesse wasn't usually _for_ killing people. But he had his limits. It seemed, and he'd had an inkling in Nunavut, that Hanzo had his limits as well. They arrived in the neighborhood and left the taxi a block away. Hanzo observed the house for a moment then unzipped the bow bag.

His bow was re-kitted, no longer wrapped with those bone-like augments. It looked like it did in Hanamura. A quiver was slipped over his shoulders and when Hanzo met his gaze again there was a seriousness there. The air of danger that had presented itself in Nunavut returned. Gone was the cute and awkward man, in his place was the deadly assassin that stalked the shadows of Japan. Jesse always did find capability sexy, and Hanzo _oozed_ capability.

"You can get the shot off?" Jesse asked just to be sure. He didn't really need to, the way he's been shooting at that Omnium...

"That will never be in question." Hanzo straightened his shoulders. There was a cold pride in his voice. The kind that came from self assured success. "When he opens the door, do not move."

"Alright." Jesse pulled a cigar free to light up. That done he nodded and Hanzo vanished into the growing night. Jesse sauntered up to the house in question. Meticulously cared for. He rapped heavy on the door after waking past an older model hover car. The door opened.

Now, Jesse could say, in his gut, that he'd always been a good judge of character. He knew Ashe was a lonely girl who needed friends. He knew their other two partners weren't to be trusted fully. He'd known Gabe meant what he said. He'd known Genji was a good person under all that partying and rage. It was why he'd been so conflicted when he'd started to stalk Hanzo. But looking at the man who opened the door...oh he _knew_ this man was a pervert of the worst order.

This asshat was wearing briefs, and a silk robe badly tied off, it was the color of lavender. He looked disheveled and Jesse's hackles went up in a flash. In response he rotated his cigar across his bottom lip to bite down on it. Damn, his hand itched to draw and end this man before he hurt anyone else. 

"Can I help you?" The man huffed like Hesse was an imposition. Before Jesse even got a word out something slid right past his cheek. An arrow pierced the man through the eye. He collapsed to the ground dead. It happened so fast, faster than Jesse might have drawn. He looked back to see nothing but shadows on the darkened street. _Goddamn_. 

Jesse didn't waste another moment. He stepped right over the body and passed into the house. The living room was meticulously cared for again. Obviously, the kind of furniture a man would choose. No one else lived here, they were unlikely to be stumbled upon. An arrow was much quieter than a gunshot. The neighbors wouldn't even know what had happened. 

Jesse ignored the kitchen and dining room. He headed straight for the bedrooms. Nothing, no one in sight, nothing incriminating either. What was the man doing in here? Jesse stopped next to a door in the kitchen on his next pass through. His instincts screamed at him as he looked at the unassuming door. Basement or pantry? 

"McCree?" Hanzo's voice cut through the quiet of the house. He stood in the kitchen doorway. His confusion was evident, but Jesse was following instinct. He unlocked the doorknob and looked down into a lit basement.

Jesse looked back at Hanzo who's grip firmed on the bow. He nodded and they clomped as quietly as possible down the steps. He stopped at the foot of the basement. "They didn't search this place?"

"This is the address my friend dug up. The house he lived in during the case was sold a month ago." Hanzo explained quietly and pushed Jesse down a step. He glared down into the lit basement. 

There was a mattress on the floor, a pair of lights set up at the foot of it to illuminate the mattress, though they were turned off. A camera was set up to face it also off. Nearby was a desk with a number of holo screens and computers set up they were all turned on.

"Motherfucker shouldn't have gone down quick." Jesse growled and Hanzo made a noise of agreement. "I wanna know if he has anythin' on those memory banks. But I don't wanna look."

"We will not." Hanzo was pulling his phone free. His accent deepened as he reported a commotion at the address. Then he hung up and took Jesse's arm at the elbow gently. "Come, if we stay we will contaminate what they find."

Jesse let himself be led. They chose a spot further down and out of sight for when the police arrived. "Hanzo." Jesse started as Hanzo was tucking his bow and quiver away. "There's a lotta things out there that ain't right. Lotta fucked up shit I try not to be the one to deal with. I was a spy once, ya know?"

"Hm," Hanzo watched him.

"What we just did. That's fixin' a wrong. A grievous wrong." Jesse spoke with meaning. "Sometimes assholes like that get damn good lawyers. Sometimes justice ain't given. What we just did was givin' that little girl and whoever else he hurt justice."

"Hm, I suppose. For me it was just removing a stain on humanity from the population. Now he will hurt no one else." Hanzo looked down but straightened up. "There is much I have to atone for. But if you are looking for justice as I am looking for atonement...then our outcomes and paths are the same."

"I think so too." Jesse nodded with a thick feeling in his throat. They understood each other far more than he'd been expecting. "I'm glad I partnered with you."

"Likewise." Hanzo spoke as they watched the police radio in the murder of a pedophile.


	29. Temprorary

Hello everyone! I just wanted to put this place holder down as a way for me to apologize for not updating this week.

A little background on me. I don't suffer with chronic depression. But I am prone to having a depressive episode every so often. As mental illness runs in my family and some have very severe cases (I.e. Schizophrenia) I don't play around when I'm feeling off. Especially as I have a 3 year old kid. 

Around Monday I started to feel the episode coming on. I haven't had one since 2019. I think I really just blocked everything out with the stress of 2020. But I let my husband know, hit up the discord so they knew why I sent radio silent for a day and a half. And just rode it out. Was pretty bad Tuesday and part of Wednesday, I felt more me today on Thursday. 

I did work on my updates with editing. But I added things and changed stuff with the updates that I'm not happy with. So now that I'm feeling a little more myself, I can't in good conscience put these updates out. They're just...not what I've had going for "We Can Do Better" or "Simple Geometry". Like I think if I put them out like this they would ruin the vibes of the fics.

So. This is a mental health weekend. I'll be spending it fixing what my dumb depressed brain fucked up. Idk why I let myself write like that. It got edgy, and pushy, and really not what I intended. In both fics. 

I'm sorry to not update as per usual. But this is what happened and why I'm not putting chapters out. I love all of you! Thank you for always stopping by to read! I appreciate all of your comments and kudos. Stay safe and well out there!

:3

Zee


	30. Interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo receives a package, and Jesse convinces him to take a car ride to the next city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I would like to thank you all for sending me such supportive and kind words during my week break. I really appreciate it! It was a rough few days dealing with that depressive episode.
> 
> I'm glad I took the break bc I totally rewrote this entire chapter. I hope it doesn't seem close to "Fools Gold" which is also dealing with a riverboat. I'll be honest I got the riverboat idea from the Daniel Craig bond series. Casino Royale made me think of the Riverboat Mccree skin. Then the idea kind of spawned forth. I had planned for a Riverboat arc if it fit. Now it fits.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for the support guys! I really appreciate it.
> 
> Eldritch Horror hugs and kisses! :3

Hanzo finished signing off his travel case before he took the shipping crate that had arrived for him by its small hover cart. The postal worker nodded politely to him and Hanzo left the post office with his retrieved parsel. Waiting outside the door Jesse leaned on the building wall smoking.

"Oh, you got a lot." Jesse blinked at the crate. "How'd that get here so fast?"

"When I booked the hotel I made my friend aware of where I was going to be. It seems they wanted to assure my usual kit was sent to me." Hanzo spoke and smiled at the thought of Taro reporting his arrival and everyone bombarding him with demands and whatever was in this crate. 

"Well let's head on back and crack it open!" Jesse beamed and carefully took the cart lead from him. Hanzo sputtered at the gallant way he just strode off. Bold. 

_**'Isn't he just dreamy?'** _Ramen cooed in Hanzo's mind while he swallowed thickly.

 _ **'He acts as if we cannot take care of our own belongings.'** _Udon grumbled.

'But isn't it nice to be taken care of for once Hanzo?' Ramen ignored his brother. In the past the idea that he couldn't lead his own luggage items never crossed his mind. He either did so or ordered someone to do it for him. That Jesse just preemptively did so might have irritated him once. Instead Hanzo had to cover the lower half of his face as he flushed.

 _ **'Master!'**_ Udons scandalized voice did nothing to deter him. He mentally apologized but why did the cowboy have to be so attractive in every way he did anything? It truly wasn't fair! 

They arrived back at the hotel and Hanzo let them into his room. Jesse looked away studiously as he entered. Hanzo was amused but he still offered a seat at the table. Once the cowboy was settled Hanzo turned the latch on the crate and opened it. 

An immediate smile flitted across his face. Inside lay a guitar case. He pulled it out and set it on the bed. He pushed the shipping crate out into the hallway for a hotel worker to dispose of. 

"Ain't no guitar inside is there?" Jesse tilted his head while looking eager to see inside.

"Of course not." Hanzo chuckled. He pressed his thumb to the print scanner and opened the newer looking case. Laying inside the top layer were three limb sets for his bow. As well as a newer looking tool set to do maintenance with. Hanzo hummed and pulled the layer out to see what clothing Keito had sent him. His suit bag was inside. Hanzo frowned wondering why Keito thought he'd need it. His kyudo-gi sets were inside as well. The shoes and spare legs were all fitted beneath the clothes. Bundles of arrow shafts and a box no doubt filled with arrowheads were the last things taking up the free space. 

"Dang, your friend knows you." Jesse whistled. Hanzo lifted the suit bag and pulled free the sealed toiletries bag from its fold. He unzipped and relief ran through him. More of his medication and a replacement for his emergency medication.

"It is more than one person." Hanzo said as he arranged his things. As he opened his bow bag he looked to the inside pocket for a moment and looked back at Jesse.

"What's on yer mind Darlin'?" Jesse perked up at his attention. He looked so earnest.

Hanzo needed to get this out of the way. He pulled the tracker free and walked over to set it on the table. Jesse blanched and rubbed his neck immediately. "Well hell, I can explain."

"I know. You were trying to kill me." Hanzo settled at the other chair. "It took me a while to find it. But Ilios happened. And I was certain you got me in San Francisco."

"Yeah, look...Ah'm sorry 'bout that." Jesse leaned forward as if to pluck the tracker up but Hanzo beat him to it. He reclaimed it with no desire to return it. Part of him had been flattered, another part amused. He allowed a faint smile to show as he made a show of putting the tracker back into his bow bag. "Hey Han, you really don't gotta keep that."

"Maybe I want to. It is not every day someone is able to bug me without my knowledge. I was impressed." Hanzo said honestly.

"Look I haven't even looked at the trackin' program in months." Jesse continued and Hanzo rolled his eyes.

"I do not mind if you do." Hanzo wondered how obtuse he would have to be. He was interested in Jesse. He didn't think he deserved to be, but he also knew Kano would want him to just take a chance to trust _someone_. To not let his dark thoughts win out in keeping him from, making connections. "Use this as a way to track me should we become separated while working."

"You -... _this_ was a right shitty thing I did." Jesse gestured with his metal hand. He shouldn't look so cute while being unsettled like he was.

"Perhaps." Hanzo tucked the tracker away and closed up his belongings. "But I forgive you."

The immediate blush was worth teasing Jesse. Ramen cooed in delight and Udon stayed quiet in protest. But Hanzo didn't think he could resist the cowboy forever. He didn't think he was a good fit for the cowboy, and if asked he would probably tell Jesse they couldn't be more. But that didn't stop the attraction. He wanted to deny it, but Kano told him not to deny emotions, to just let things happen. Seeing his medication had reminded him of that.

Jesse's phone chimed and Hanzo set about looking over his bow again to give him privacy. It didn't seem to be a phone call but the low curse the rumbled from him drew Hanzo's attention. Jesse looked up at him and furrowed his brows.

"Shit, I know we agreed to partner up, but I might need to shimmy off for a bit." Jesse winced.

"What is it?" Hanzo frowned. He was doing his best not to give in to what Ramen wanted of him, while trying to follow Kano's treatments. What he wanted was to explore this partnership slowly. To not allow things to run physical like he was prone to do. A small part of him was already begging the cowboy not to leave.

"A friend of mine...shit." Jesse rubbed his face. "You know how I said a friend of mine built up the Deadlock Gang with me. Well, our duo was really a trio. My friend Ashe grew up with an Omnic butler."

Hanzo blinked in surprise. "The clan often allowed Omnics to join us. Many other families thought it odd, despite Japan's progressive stances. But a butler? Isn't that a little...less progressive for America?"

"Well, maybe. B.O.B is a damn sweetheart. He's stickin' around with the others only until he can spring Ashe from prison. B.O.B's always been with her. When I-...paid for what I did B.O.B took me to the hospital. Saved my gear so the others didn't rob me of more than my arm." Jesse sighed and fidgeted with his hat. "I don't regret what all went down there. I regret hurtin' B.O.B and Ashe. For a long time they were all I had."

Hanzo understood. This Ashe and B.O.B were to Jesse what the Tsushima families were to Hanzo. "What happened to your B.O.B?"

"He let them talk him into bettin' on a riverboat casino. Guess the guys wanted to make some money back. Or make new money. But Riverboat's these days ain't easy to scam." Jesse grumbled. "B.O.B says he don't even care about the money. It ain't about that for him. But they bet him as collateral. B.O.B can't be held, so he waltzed right out. Only, the riverboat still has his hat."

Hanzo looked to where Jesse had sat his own hat on the table while he spoke. He couldn't say he understood the significance. But the weight of Genji's gifted hair sashes stuck with him. "Your wish to get his belongings back?"

"Not wish, _gonna_." Jesse said firmly. "Ya don't take a man's hat. It's his pride. And I'm a little pissed the gang tried to sell him."

"Hm," Hanzo wouldn't admit it but the consideration for an Omnic friend warmed Hanzo considerably. "Then, where is your riverboat?"

"You -...you don't gotta come. This ain't a job that pays." Jesse argued and Hanzo reached out to bump the back of his hand on the cowboys forehead.

"You took on three jobs without pay only a day ago." Hanzo said gently. "Those may not seem it, but they were personal to me. For my atonement. This is personal for you. For your friend. I will come."

Jesse reached up to take Hanzo's hand in both of his. "That's a mighty fine thing to agree to."

"Partners." Hanzo said, he wanted that. He wanted to be around the cowboy if nothing else. 

"I'm real interested in more than partners." Jesse admitted honestly. "Don't take that too literal at this moment. I'm just feelin' real glad you wanna come to help."

"I cannot agree to more than partners. I would not be good for you." Hanzo flexed his fingers without any want to take his hand back. "But I do not want to stop working with you. So perhaps we continue as we are?"

"See where things go?" Jesse asked hopefully.

"Do not get your hopes up." Hanzo chided but Jesse's smile only turned sharklike.

"Too late sugar pie." Jesse lifted Hanzo's hand up and brushed a light kiss to his rough knuckles. Hanzo's gut clenched hard in response as his heart raced. Jesse stood and reclaimed his hat. He started for the door and Hanzo trailed him as they were still connected by their fingers. At the door Jesse turned to him with a knowing gleam in his eyes. "I'll get packin' how about we drive down to where we gotta go?"

"Very well." Hanzo agreed. Finally Jesse released him and tipped his hat before he vanished out into hallway. Hanzo looked at his hand and then at the blue eyes watching from the tattoo that was too alive at the moment. "Enough Ramen."

* * *

The drive down to Louisiana was an experience. Not because either of them sped when they were behind the wheel. To be fair Jesse enjoyed watching Hanzo drive. The man was damn pretty with sunlight streaming across him and wind ruffling his hair.

They talked about music, Hanzo managed to get the name of Jesse's blog site, and they shared small superficial stories. While Jesse drove, Hanzo read the current cowboy columns and Jesse was worried about the archers opinion. Hanzo didn't say that they were good, but the faint smile he had was all the reward Jesse needed. 

They spent a day in the car, it should be awkward with the prolonged silences between their simple discussions. But Jesse enjoyed it, even when a tiny pair of dragon eyes peeped at him from Hanzo's shirt from time to time.

The moment they crossed into the southern states Jesse reached into the back seat to his bags and pulled a neck gaiter out to cover up the lower half of his face. Hanzo glanced at him from his seat behind the wheel interested. 

"I'm known down here. And I'm only comin' for B.O.B. If I can avoid the gang that's great." Jesse said and Hanzo hummed.

"I will not allow them to hurt you again." Hanzo said and Jesse had to look down as his heart fluttered. "I have your back."

"Thanks Darlin', 'S real nice of you." Jesse felt pretty warm about it. "I ain't really all that mad at the gang. He'll I understand it. But the two in charge right now..."

Jesse clenched his fist in quiet fury. Hanzo reached out and hesitated a second before he settled his hand over Jesse's fist. "I understand." Hanzo spoke. "Would it help if I offered to kill them?"

Jesse sputtered at he looked at Hanzo. "Was that a joke?" He gaped as Hanzo shrugged and hid a faint smirk. "That's half a joke then huh? Damn Han, you're somethin' else."

Hanzo rolled his eyes but returned his hand to the steering wheel. "It could go either way."

"Naw, you don't gotta kill them for me. If I'm bein' honest, Ashe will either kill them or kick them out the second she's outta jail." Jesse shrugged. "Don't gotta go restorin' my honor Han."

"Hm, it would be far easier if it were yours." Hanzo smirked again and that self-depreciation rankled Jesse. He reached out and patted Hanzo on his false knee.

"We're just goin' to get my buddies hat back." Jesse said. "Ain't no reason for us to have to kill anyone."

"I sincerely hope your optimism proves true." Hanzo said and despite the tense way he was holding himself, he didn't move his knee away. Jesse settled in and removed his hand only to take up his phone. It felt for a moment that Hanzo wanted to protest, but when he glanced up Hanzo was just adjusting their route.

They drove through the night and when Jesse took over about half way through Hanzo tapped away on his tablet for a while before sleeping with his arms crossed and his legs spread. Damn was he a sight. Jesse wondered when Hanzo had last gotten to be _comfortable_? Then he marveled that this was the fourth time he'd watched Hanzo sleep. None of those times had been restful.

Which was obviously when the dragon made an appearance. It slipped right out of Hanzo's folded arm and peered at him as he drove. For a long while that's all it did. Then it carefully picked its way across the center console and around the water bottles in the cup holders. It crawled onto his leg and Jesse stayed still. He was a little unsettled, but it didn't hurt him. It just clambered up his shirt and over his shoulder to perch on it. 

Jesse smiled and they watched the night fly by. Hours of silence with only Hanzo's low breathing to accompany the drive. Jesse felt it settle across the back of his neck but still didn't dare move. It was like having a cat decide you were the perfect perch.

The sun started to rise some hours later. The dragon almost seemed to purr. This was nice. "His name is Ramen."

Jesse startled at Hanzo's voice breaking the silence. He glanced over to see the archer enflamed with the dawns light streaming over him. Jesse had a name for the little dragon now. One offered instead of overheard. "Ramen huh?"

"I was a child when I was blessed with them. The only things I wanted to do was train and eat at Rikimarus." Hanzo chuckled. "The other one is named Udon."

"Really like your noodles do you?" Jesse's smile widened. A young Hanzo naming some cool spirit dragons after noodles was adorable.

"If they have other names, they are spoken in a language we can't understand." Hanzo continued. "Come Ramen, do not bother the cowboy."

The dragon stretched across Jesse's arm like a cat once more before it slipped into the tattoo once more. Hanzo sat up straighter and checked the GPS. They were only a few hours away. Absently he caught Hanzo's hand again and delighted in the curl of deft fingers around his own. It wasn't a futile hope he had. Just a patient one. Jesse grinned and returned to driving, Hanzo looked at him a little longer before he picked his water bottle up to drink.


	31. The Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse gets to see more sides of Hanzo. He just wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you're all doing well! Thanks for stopping by to read! :3
> 
> Stay safe out there everyone!

"Hey Han?" Jesse frowned at the Victorian style house the GPS led them to in the heart of the New Orleans upper wards. Here victorian style houses were recreated and used for tourism. Most of the old "New Orleans" was under water after the Crisis destroyed levees and floodwalls. But what had been rebuilt on the floating mecca brought the city back to life. Restoration was the name of the game here. One wouldn't recognize it if they didn't know the city had been rebuilt on top of itself. At least with the floating city, flooding was no longer a concern. "I thought we were staying at a hotel?" 

"This is a bed and breakfast; the owner is a friend of a friend." Hanzo said as he inclined his head. "You will be safe here."

"This another secret assassin den? Like your sake bar?" Jesse asked curiously and Hanzo chuckled.

"The woman you saw me with in San Francisco is a retired assassin." Hanzo started to explain. "I helped her track down and eliminate the extended portions of her family that kidnapped and murdered one of her Geiko. Ah...a Geisha."

Jesse knew that word, well, that explained San Francisco better to him. "Uh, was she okay after? I followed you guys away from the wreck for a while."

"She was doing better the last time I spoke with her. She will probably demand I visit when I return to Japan." Hanzo shrugged. "She fought hard to be free of this life. In the end she had to kill the last remnants of her blood relations. I am...good at _disposing_ of family."

The pain that leaked through Hanzo's gaze had Jesse reaching out to touch him. He wasn't sure if it was allowed, but Hanzo didn't pull away from his hand on an arm. He just looked up and nodded. "Well let's go on in then."

"Yes," Hanzo nodded. They walked side by side and Jesse tried to contain how delighted that made him. Hanzo knocked on the door before he pushed it in. Jesse gaped at the decidedly dated decor. It was so vintage and antique.

"Greetings, welcome to the Abernathy Bed and Breakfast." A man walked forward wearing a tail coat and monocle. "Might I have the name for the reservation."

"Shimada." Hanzo spoke and Jesse looked at him in surprise. All of Hanzo's documents and reservations had been under his alias. Assassin den indeed.

"Very good, Madam Lexington Abernathy will see you if you would like an audience." The man waved to the open parlor room to the side. Hanzo handed his guitar case and bow bag over. Jesse followed suit and led the way into the parlor.

A woman sat primly on a plush floral printed chair. She wore an elaborate Victorian style gown and looked up with stormy gray eyes that pierced from under the dark fringe of her hair. "Shimada-Sama, it is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Just Hanzo is fine Madam Lexington." Hanzo bowed his head. "This is my partner Jesse McCree."

"I've heard of you." She smiled warmly at Jesse. "It's an honor to host the Deadeye of Deadlock under my roof."

"Aww," Jesse took his hat off respectfully. "I ain't been with Deadlock in years."

"Titles are titles, no matter how we wish they weren't." She looked back at Hanzo who only straightened his shoulders. "Yukari-Sama said you needed safe lodgings. You'll have it here. Any and all assistance for your work so long as it doesn't bring attention to us."

"Never." Hanzo bowed his head. "You have my thanks."

"Rest assured, no assassin or former gang brothers will reach you within my walls." She lifted a teacup timely and eyes them both. "Rodgers, the State rooms facing the back garden will suffice."

"Very well ma’am.” The butler bowed.

"We pride ourselves on manners in this house. I do hope you'll play along. We're a bit...theatrical you might say." She waved at her dress and Jesse couldn't help but smirk on amusement.

"You will find no arguments from us. As you can see, _he_ is a cowboy." Hanzo gestured at Jesse and the woman giggled.

"And _you_ are a Samurai." She stood and smoothed her skirts. "Good evening gentlemen."

She walked away with a swish of fabric and Hanzo looked at Jesse with a harried worry in his gaze. "I have not joined the Samurai."

"I get it Sugar." Jesse smiled. He wasn't sure why that was important. This woman obviously had her fingers on the pulse of the underground community. Enough to know aliases and accolades decades old and unofficial. "Let get settled and I'll set up a meeting with B.O.B."

As they exited the parlor a woman in an honest to God traditional maids uniform bowed to them. "Shimada-San, Mr. McCree your rooms are this way."

They were led up to a pair of rooms. Jesse wandered into the very antique looking room. But it was only appearance, Jesse noted the temperature and light features were modern. He found his bags settled on the bench at the foot of the bed. A bathroom door was open to the side of the bed and across from the door was a pair of French doors.

Jesse settled in and took a shower. The day wore on as he checked over his gear and finally texted B.O.B. The sun was setting as he finished setting up a time to meet when the gang would be sleeping off their drinking. It was a start.

* * *

Nightmares were a constant. Hanzo was no stranger to them. They always got worse the more calm he was in his waking hours. On Tsushima, when he felt the most safe was when they would plague him unendingly. Now they were back all the same. Maybe because he was stubbornly refusing to give in to his own need to flee? Perhaps because he wanted to be near the Jesse? So conflicting. 

Hanzo woke up from fitful sleep with a scream dying on his lips. He could feel phantom manicures biting into the skin of his neck. His palms felt slick with blood. The blankets felt constricting and too much like restraints. He shoved from the bed as his mind screamed and panic coiled all through him. He stumbled for the door, yanking his kyudo-gi up his arms as he shoved the door open. It let out into open air and confusion blanketed him. Where was he?! 

A sound jolted him, and he twisted as a figure rushed into the veranda to his side. He grabbed the arm that swung wide and he dropped his shoulder hurling the figure over him and onto the ground. He twisted hard on the joint in his hands and a yelp made him focus. The fog of panic and unreality broke at that sound.

"Hey! Whoa! Hanzo!" He knew that voice. Through the rushing of blood in his ears he could hear the dragons in his mind. They were begging him to settle down, to release the cowboy. _Cowboy!_

"M-McCree?" Hanzo blinked the haze of shadow even further from his vision and realized he'd just assaulted his partner. Jesse had released the sensors on his arm, and it was hanging on only by it's pressure cuff. "I-my _gods_!"

He stepped back releasing Jesse in an instant. Jesse held up his organic hand and popped the arm back into place easily. He rotated the wrist and it moved easily. "Don't worry 'bout it, are you okay, I heard you yell?!"

Jesse got to his knees and then to his feet. Hanzo backed up trying to keep as far away from the man he'd just hurt. He knew he shouldn't have stayed. He should have fled the first chance he got. Why had he wanted to stick around the cowboy so badly? The soulmate _nonsense_. He was poison and he knew it! 

"I-...it was a nightmare. I apologize." Hanzo lifted his shaking hands to cover his eyes.

"Naw Darlin' I'm sorry, it just startled me, and I came bustin' out here because that's where the noise was. I didn't even bring my gun. Real stupid if you were bein' attacked." Jesse pushed forward unafraid of Hanzo. "But are you okay? You were real lost there, wasn't any bit of you in your eyes there for a second."

"I reacted on instinct. I should not have put my hands on you." Hanzo shook his head. Jesse reached out and caught both of Hanzo's hands in his own. With a gentle tug he led Hanzo to one of the chairs on the shared veranda balcony.

Hanzo sat and Jesse knelt in front of him. Their eyes met and Jesse smiled. "Feel a little better?"

"No, is your arm damaged?" Hanzo asked with a wince.

"Of course not, I chose one that can take some abuse. I'm not nearly as gentle as you just were." Jesse laughed. Then the cowboy reached up and that metal hand smoothed over Hanzo's the cheekbone and brushed fleetingly over his temple. "You're real hard on yourself Sugar."

"I must be." Hanzo trembled. Half in fading adrenaline, half in a rising desire for Jesse to stay in contact with him. The metal hand was jarring. Wonderfully different from manicured nails. Relief ebbed through and Hanzo reached up unbidden to press the metal hand fully to his face. Yes, this was different, nothing like hands he still remembered. 

"H-Han?!" Jesse sputtered.

"There was a time when the touch of another person would terrify me." Hanzo swallowed thickly. It was only male hands that he could stand. With the detective, and then with Doomfist. "Liam helped remind me that I could enjoy touch without my trauma. If you had touched me with your flesh hand just now, I might have pulled away."

"I didn't think anyone would ever find it comfortin'." Jesse murmured to him. "Honestly, I've been workin' with gettin' used to it myself. My friends might not find it so nice. But boy am I glad I can do somethin' for you Sweetheart."

"You don't need to do anything for me. You owe me nothing." Hanzo shook his head. Jesse could walk away free of him. Hanzo never wanted to make Jesse think he had to stay. They were nothing to each other. It had to stay that way. For Jesse. 

"I don't have to owe you to want to be around you. I want to help you when you're all worked up like this." Jesse frowned. "All the intel I had on you, and you're nothin' like I've ever expected."

"I don't think I'll ever understand why people want to be around me." Hanzo admitted and pulled Jesse's hand down to cradle within his own. He regretted hurting the other man. Worried he might do it again. Jesse's fingers curled around his and the other hand came up to cover the tangled mess of their palms.

"You don't gotta understand. You just gotta let me past that line you got in the sand." Jesse met his gaze with an earnestness that burned at Hanzo's restraint. "Not all at once. Just a little at a time."

Hanzo didn't know how to do that. He wanted to, but he knew he couldn't. Jesse deserved so much better. His confusion must have been evident because Jesse nodded and stood up. He tugged Hanzo with him into his own room. There was a low light glowing from the tablet, some roving landscape that ate away at the dark of the midnight shadows.

"I'm gonna be forward alright." Jesse informed him. He drew Hanzo to the edge of the bed. "Might be rude of me, but you didn't have nightmares like that after we'd been drinkin'. You even woke up next to me without droppin' me then."

"You want me to sleep with you?" Hanzo frowned. That was forward. He should refuse outright. Even if the idea sparked desire through the fading adrenaline and shame he felt. 

"Now! Iff’n I was anglin' for more I'dve said so." Jesse winced and smiled weakly. "Just, sleep next to me and maybe you'll get some rest like before."

He started to refuse, not the idea he'd just thought of. But he'd be imposing all the same. Ramen and Udon dropped right off his arm and swarmed the bed. _**'Come, he invited us.'** _Ramen cooed.

 _ **'You need to rest.'** _Udon pawed at the pillows.

"Looks like your lizard cats have spoken." Jesse walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down. "If it gets bad again I promise I won't let you just toss me around."

"Just...don't restrain me." Hanzo was weak. He wasn't sure if he should take his kyudo-gi off or not. He'd left its tie back in his room. The decision was moot because at that exact moment he realized Jesse was stripping his t-shirt shirt off. That left him in his light sweat pants. Hanzo was wearing the skintight boxers he usually slept in. Fuck. Why was he so awkward? He used to be good at this.

Hanzo grabbed for the faint memories of the man he's used to be. One who was confident in his own skin. One who frequently slept in the nude because he felt like it. And his bed partners were merely there because he liked to wake up to more physical intimacy. Dignity, he used to have that once.

Hanzo shrugged his kyudo-gi off and Jesse sucked in a breath. Hanzo boggled at him in confusion. "Now, I'm gettin' an eye full and it's perfect, but what's that?"

Hanzo looked at the scar of his arm. He lifted his fingers to it. "This is the brand of a Shimada traitor."

"Y-Your clan did that?" Jesse looked horrified and that made Hanzo smile a little. This was more familiar territory. Jesse always seemed to look like that in regards to the Shimada. 

"No, no I wanted this." Hanzo rubbed over the soft glossy flesh. "It's a reminder that I will never lead a yakuza clan again. That I _choose_ not to."

It was easier to sit down on the bed now. Jesse's sheets didn't grate on Hanzo's skin. Which didn't make sense because they had to be the same type of linens. Hanzo exhaled as tension slowly bled out of him, leaving exhaustion and weariness in its wake. "I'm gonna be honest and apologize in advance. I'm a cuddler, I'll try and give you some space. But we're both lucky I didn't octopus when I was drunk."

Hanzo eased onto his back and the clean sent of the sheets was mixed with the smell of Jesse. Leather and gun oil mixed with that intoxicating scent of male sweat. Lingering visions of the Shimada ryokan vanished. He tilted his head to see Jesse had tucked the arm closest to him up behind his head, he was at a perfect angle for cuddling. 

Ramen spilled across the pillow and returned to the tattoo. Udon stared at Jesse for moment longer in consideration before he too returned. Hanzo turned on his side to face Jesse and pulled the blankets over his legs. Jesse pulled the tablet off the nightstand to lay in the space between them. "It'll prolly get kicked off, but the images kind of change as it goes, the lights are always dim. Maybe it'll help you like it does me."

"Thank you Jesse." Hanzo said gently. He didn't deserve this consideration. But he treasured Jesse's care. To do less would be rude at this point. 

"Ain't nothin' Darlin'." Jesse spoke. Hanzo's drowsiness started to set in but his mind rebelled at sleep. Jesse moved his metal hand into view as if he was going to take the arm off. Hanzo intercepted it and coiled his fingers around the metal ones. Jesse froze for all of a second before he left it on and flexed his metal fingers around Hanzo's. "G'Night Han."


	32. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo sees B.O.B, he thinks Jesse's friendship with the Omnic is cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks for stopping by to read! I hour you're all doing well and staying safe out there! :3

Wax, ozone, and man. An odd scent to find in his nose the moment Jesse woke up, but it was getting to be familiar. When he opened his eyes to the dawn peeking through the cracked open veranda door, he knew where the scent came from. Shimada Hanzo, sexy and deadly assassin was hugging Jesse's pillow right next to him in bed. His face was buried deep in the pillow and his breathing was even. This was different from waking up hungover and embarrassed by how forward he'd been. Now he was just pleased to see the archer had gotten some rest. 

Jesse remembered what had happened the night before. He remembered startling from his doze to hear Hanzo’s bitten off yelling. Stumbling, Jesse vaulted himself out of bed. He'd raced for the veranda door. If Hanzo was being attacked no way in hell would Jesse just let that happen. He tore out of the door, swinging his arm out to catch himself the second he saw Hanzo there. He nearly barreled right into his partner, only Hanzo grabbed his arm and whirled him over his shoulder. Then he twisted the prosthetic in a way that _would_ have broken an organic wrist.

Jesse knew eyes like Hanzo’s. Gabe looked like that sometimes, in the darkest hours of night when he'd prowled the Watchpoint. Always patrolling to keep his strike team safe head still full of memories of the Crisis. Hanzo had eyes like that but instead of protective alertness, there was terrified fight or flight. Jesse didn't know what put that look in the ex-yakuza's eyes, but he hated it. 

Talking with Hanzo unveiled a little more. Hanzo's nightmares were about torture probably interspersed with Genji's death. He had meds, but he didn’t ask for his emergency shots. Instead he kept on apologizing for twisting a wrist that couldn't be broken the way a normal one could. Jesse had no hard feelings.

He remembered the only sleep he'd seen Hanzo get peacefully was when he was ill and when he was drunk. Was sober sleep bad for him? Jesse had those nights himself. Offering his room was as much to ensure the other man slept as it was to ease Jesse's anxiety. He'd really thought Hanzo was hurt or being attacked!

It took some coaxing, but it looked like it worked. Hanzo was still asleep and there was no nightmare to have woken them. He looked to where their hands were still entwined, now joined by knocked knees and bedsheets. Jesse swept his metal thumb over Hanzo's hand. The motion drew a languid shift from Hanzo. Dark eyes blinked open slow and squinty from sleep.

"Mornin'," Jesse greeted. "Feelin' any better?"

"Hm," Hanzo muttered as he rubbed his face into the pillow. Not a morning person huh? Jesse could relate. Maybe that was why he reached out with his free hand to brush some of that black hair away from Hanzo's face. Dark eyes fixed to him with a startled mesh of want and fear. Jesse didn't pull away despite his instincts screaming that he should.

Hanzo seemed a little out of touch with himself. He'd spent six years telling himself he was evil and undeserving of consideration. Jesse's heart broke a little knowing that before all this, he might have been alright with that. He sure as _hell_ wasn't now. So he sat up a little and leaned over to brush a kiss over Hanzo's temple. No more no less. Just because Jesse wanted him to remember he was interested, and that Hanzo was desired. 

Then he was up and out of bed. He stretched long and languid. Despite the wake up hours earlier he was well rested. Jesse unzipped his bag and looked down at his gear. He was going to have to go shopping. He looked into the mirror and sighed. "Damn, I'm gonna have to shave my beard."

"Why?" Hanzo asked from where he was pulling his dark green kimono back onto his shoulders. His hair was tangled, messy even. Jesse flushed at the image the assassin made. He was pleased he'd gotten to see Hanzo like that. He was also dissatisfied that it was entirely platonic right now. Next time, next time for sure!

"Beard's too recognizable." Jesse sighed. "Mask would be good too. If I could swing that."

Hanzo looked at him not with the vulnerability of earlier but with the cool assessment he was used to seeing now. "Shaving?” Jesse nodded and Hanzo picked up the tablet. "The town itself is very Victorian in aesthetic. The riverboat you told me about is even more so. Are you looking to blend in as a cosplayer?"

"Well, I just didn't want the gang to recognize me. But if Miss Lexington could peg my identity, sketchy gamblers might notice me too." Jesse voiced his concern.

"When is your meeting?" Hanzo asked as he tapped away.

"About an hour, back on the main road." Jesse answered.

"Mask for now. The staff will provide you with clothing and an image unrecognizable to your current one." Hanzo finished typing then he set the tablet down. A chat window was up, and Jesse could see Hanzo had made requests. "I will get changed."

Hanzo left then. Jesse dressed for unrecognizable. A plain green flannel and jeans. His boots put on without his spurs and he pulled on a black serape instead of his red one. He was just putting his hat back on and picking up his gun belt when Hanzo walked back into the room. He wore a hoodie and designer jeans. A black mask was wrapped around his neck and his hair was pulled up with a gold ribbon.

"You won't need your gun. The staff has asked that you leave it with them to be sure they can match your gear to the outfits they will send you." Hanzo told him and Jesse stiffened. "I will watch your back. It may not seem like it, but I assure you, you will be safe with me."

Then Hanzo handed Jesse a comm earbud. The kind that wouldn't be noticed. Jesse realized this was a trust moment. Could he trust Hanzo to watch his six? Could he trust Hanzo's connections enough to leave Peacekeeper behind? If there wasn't trust what was he even doing here?

Jesse took his hat off and rolled his gun belt up. He put his revolver in his hat and handed it Hanzo. The archer looked at the offering and met his gaze firmly. He nodded and Jesse opened the bedroom door back out into the hall. Hanzo was wearing a quiver disguised as a sporty gym bag. In his hands was the bow bag. Jesse was safe with him. Now that he'd committed to it, it would be fact. No doubt in his mind.

* * *

_'He trusts me.'_ Hanzo said into his own mind for perhaps the twelfth time since Jesse had surrendered his gun and his hat in one fell swoop.

 _ **'Of course he does.'**_ Ramen sounded positively ecstatic. _**'He's yours.'**_

 _ **'He hasn't gone back on his word.'** _Udon grumbled his concession.

 _ **'He's the best.'** _Ramen huffed. _**'You liked him too back in London.'**_

 _ **'He pointed a gun at Hanzo!'**_ Udon argued.

 _'He trusted me.'_ Hanzo handed the hat and gun to the woman at the small desk at the base of the staircase. Jesse had offered comfort without expectation. He'd come to help Hanzo when he'd thought he was hurt. He's given up his weapon and hat because Hanzo had asked him to. That level of trust...he wouldn't betray it.

Hanzo joined the cowboy and they left the bed and breakfast. The street was quiet this early in the morning. Jesse took the driver's side of the rental car and Hanzo settled in the other seat. "Do you want me with you? Or would you rather I stay back."

"Back for now. I don't wanna spook him." Jesse said with a frown, "He said the gang partied hard last night in the waterfront wards. So he should be alone. But just in case, would you be my eyes?"

"Of course." Hanzo nodded. They drove down the street and the rebuilt restaurants and shops there gave everything a lavish yet antique look. They parked down the street from the tiny coffee shop. Hanzo left the car and tucked his comm into his ear. He chose to slip down an alley way and scale up the side of the building to the roof across the street. Here he had good vantage points on all the nearby roads. It was early enough in the morning to not be crowded with tourists.

Hanzo watched for a few minutes as Jesse exited the cafe and settled on a patio seat. The roar of a motorcycle interrupted the quiet bustle just starting on this quaint street. A large Omnic rode the hover motorcycle into a parking spot right next to the cafe. He wore a thick vest over his massive shoulders. His arms were corded with synthetic muscle. Goodness. 

This was B.O.B.

The Omnic lumbered through the outdoor patio to sit daintily in a chair across from Jesse. Jesse greeted the Omnic, _"Heyya partner. 'S real nice to see ya."_

To Hanzo's shock B.O.B didn't respond verbally. Instead he lifted his large hands to use sign language. Hanzo was baffled, he blinked once, hard, to activate his ocular enhancements. It zoomed his vision in to see a little better. **'-Your arm?'**

 _ **"It's doin' alright."**_ Jesse replied verbally even as he twisted his own fingers into a matching language. ASL? It looked rough in the way familiarity could be. The way an almost accent could be achieved in a non-verbal language. Amazing. _**"So what happened?'**_

B.O.B heaved his shoulders almost like a sigh. Liam used to do something similar, Kano did that on occasion as well. They weren't capable of breath, but the physical expression came across all the same. **'Was gonna earn some winnings. She'll be out soon.'**

 _ **"I hear ya,"**_ Jesse tilted his head. _ **"So what did they do?"**_

 **'Insulted the owners, boasted about us makin' our come back.'** B.O.B waved a hand and shook his head. **'Owner knows -.... Never liked her none. Anyways. We were up. But some new guy shows up at the table. Omnic like me, but I ain't seen a model like him in a while. Suit and money all over.'**

 _ **"Really?"**_ Jesse asked.

 **'Set off -...'** What were the name signs. Hanzo was itching to know.

 _ **"Well, it don't take much to set that bastard off."**_ Jesse huffed. _ **"How'd you lose your hat?"**_

 **'They bet me.'** B.O.B waved to himself as soon as he finished his statement. **'My services at least. I'd do anything to get my hat back.'**

 ** _'’Cause Ashe gave it to you."_** Jesse sighed. One name ticked off. ** _"You got a picture of the guy; I assume it's the Omnic."_**

B.O.B handed over a phone and Hanzo frowned at the growl Jesse emitted. **_"B.O.B, you get the gang, and you get the hell out of town. I'll get yer hat and I'll send it to you. You don't owe this bastard nothin'! He ever approaches you, or tries to get to Ashe, you kill him."_**

B.O.B waved his large arms nervously. Jesse stood up and patted B.O.B on the arm. ** _"This Omnic is a terrorist."_**

B.O.B jerked back in surprise. But stood up himself and towered over Jesse. He bent down to bump their heads together before he nodded and lumbered off. Jesse watched him climb back onto the bike and as it roared to life he spoke. _"Bastard who took B.O.B's hat is a known Talon associate."_

"Who is it?" Hanzo asked curiously.

 _"Maximilian."_ Jesse snarled. _"It's not about the hat, they might be tryin' to recruit or make more money."_

"Terrorism funds itself." Hanzo sighed. "However they can."

"Yeah, well this time it ain't gonna happen." Jesse's furious voice had Hanzo agreeing readily.

* * *

Jesse looked at the two suits that were left for him at the door to his room around lunch time. He turned to Hanzo who had claimed both laptops and both tablets. He was memorizing the very illegally obtained blueprints to the dock warehouse, and riverboats themselves.

He brought the suit bags into the room and Hanzo looked up. "Hm, they should be your size."

"I'm not gonna to ask how you know that." Jesse huffed and Hanzo snorted.

"They will have come in to measure your clothes while we were gone." Hanzo smirked.

"And you? You got clothes on the way?" Jesse asked.

"Of course not. I dress traditionally all the time." Hanzo rolled his eyes. "I'm also not going undercover."

"Yer not?" Jesse opened one of the bags to see a rich red overcoat.

"Shimada Hanzo is an interesting name. It will open doors in there that won't be available to Nakamura Shoji. Or even Blackwatch Jesse McCree." Hanzo stood up and walked over. The clothes fit with the cosplay energy Hanzo had suggested. He really was going to have to give up his beard. Jesse McCree would never give up his beard. Which was exactly why he was going to do it. 

"Joel Morricone it is." Jesse nodded. "Think you can handle being the boss?"

"Tch, pompous heir is something I have done well for a number of years." Hanzo scoffed but he looked discontent about it. Jesse turned and reached up to thumb Hanzo's chin towards him.

"I trust you; I know you ain't the same man you were. I won't think less of you for playin' a role." Jesse said. "I know it can get confusin', but I can play to your part."

"I will apologize in advance. When I am _the_ Shimada Hanzo..." Hanzo met his gaze with regret in his eyes. "I am a bastard."

Jesse chuckled and nodded. "Well, good thing I kinda like you. Might just find asshole Hanzo attractive."

"Jesse." Hanzo frowned in warning but Jesse just grinned happily.

"Anyways, think you can help me?" Jesse asked and fished in his luggage for his toiletries bag. Hanzo looked at him curiously so Jesse held up the bag and shook it. "I want it to look right and not like I just hacked off half my face."

Hanzo’s surprise followed him into the small bathroom that was very antique looking despite the shower stall. He still plopped himself in front of the closed toilet. Hanzo settled behind him and in seconds Jesse was leaning his head back to rest on a towel draped across the archers lap. 

Hanzo clicked on an electric razor and started in on Jesse's beard. It was a shame such a glorious thing had to go, but the cover was more important. Jesse told him to leave the mustache, he would do that part himself. So Hanzo just worked on clearing Jesse's jaw, chin, and cheeks of the russet hair that had grown there. 

When he was done he set it aside to swipe warm shaving cream across Jesse's face. Hanzo looked at the grooming kit and tested the sharpness of the blades inside. "Did you get this one for yourself?"

"Nah, this kit was a gift from a woman who took me under her wing. Was a second mother to me." Jesse closed his eyes to his grief and his guilt for not being with Ana, watching her back despite being in different divisions. "She said, every man should have a proper shavin' kit. She really reamed Gabe for not noticin'. Don't know why she expected that if him. He wasn't my Pa or nothin'. At least...not at that point."

"You thought of him that way eventually?" Hanzo drew the blade up Jesse's cheek as he hummed an agreement. Didn't matter that wasn't how it ended. The gentle touch sent shivers along his spine, bringing him back to the moment. 

"This ain't settin' you off none right?" Jesse worried that he'd pushed for this request. Partly because he was still paving in-roads past Hanzo's walls, but also because he hadn't thought about Hanzo's hang ups closely when he asked. He should have. 

"It is not the same type of blade. Though I could kill you with it." Hanzo said simply. His eyes glinted with something that looked playful. "I am not fighting you, so it does not bring up poor memories. Your trust and earnestness didn't really allow for my fears to rise. So I am not bothered by doing this for you."

Jesse kept watching as the assassin steadily shaving his cheeks clean. With a gentle prod Jesse stretched his neck out and Hanzo's breath caught. They didn't look away from one another. Jesse didn't think he _could_ look away. Hanzo did in the end, to bring the razor up along the contours if Jesse's neck. Gentle and sure of their movements. Heat simmered low in Jesse's gut when rough feeling fingers swept over his jugular. They lingered, and the heat sharpened. Hanzo looked back at him as he swept the damp towel across Jesse's face. There was desire in his dark eyes. 

"Han-?" Jesse reached up to Hanzo. He almost guided Hanzo down to his lips. Instead he just trailed his metal fingers across Hanzo’s cheek bone. "Thanks for this."

"Certainly, Jesse." Hanzo smiled gently at him. The intimate moment was gone. But it didn't leave a sour taste in its wake. Instead Jesse felt a little more like there was something here. Something he knew they couldn't deny forever. He hoped not. 


	33. Missin' Somethin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jesse thinks things are sus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for stopping by to read. Jesse's hurling Hanzo's walks like an Olympic runner. Super successful. 👍
> 
> Anyways, stay safe out there yall! :3
> 
> Also, a thanks to Ren O'Neil for sitting in VC on discord. It helped me work out the scenes for this chapter! So thanks a bunch!

He should look silly the way he was dressed. However, the dated style oddly fit the cowboy. Hanzo couldn't help but stare as Jesse walked from the bathroom. He'd trimmed his hair up to a clean state. Hanzo's fingers were still buzzing from the feel of Jesse's damp skin. He didn't think he would ever forget the cowboy's pulse. The slow but strong beat of his heart. Alive, relaxed, and trusting. It was a heady feeling to have been trusted so. 

He wore dark navy pants, a yellow vest, and long charcoal overcoat. The entire ensemble was tailored perfectly, Madam Lexington outdid herself. Hanzo had delighted at the bothered look Jesse sported that everything fit. Hanzo had a theory that the hotel itself owned a fabric press. The kind used to mass produce costuming as efficiently as a 3D printer would. Keito owned one for the base.

Atop Jesse's lip was a moustache styled with wax, so the ends curled like he'd stepped out of a film. Hanzo generally had no real opinions about facial hair. But he knew he shouldn't find the theatrical image so appealing. Madness. 

"So, how do I look?" Jesse asked. "Like Jesse McCree’s come to hold up the town?"

"Truthfully, I would not recognize you outright." Hanzo lifted a gear case and set it on the edge of the bed. "This arrived while you were showering. It has more minute details."

Jesse opened the case and sputtered. "H-How did they do it?!"

Hanzo peered in to see Jesse's gun was adjourned with new plating. A second set was tucked inside the foam layer, his standard plating tucked alongside it. Jesse lifted it and looked at Hanzo. Arm plating as well was inside the case. "Do not look so astonished. They cater to assassins and mercenaries here. Is it so shocking that they can provide for your every need?"

"Yes." Jesse huffed. "I ain't used to this kind of efficiency. Overwatch and Blackwatch were slower than this."

"You would be surprised what other organizations can accomplish when not hampered by law." Hanzo said wryly. "I also looked you up. Your online dossier lists you looking entirely different from this. Had we not been in a tourist town rampant with themed cosplay, you would be recognized instantly. Since we are here, you just look like a tourist enjoying the game."

"Sounds good. Joel could use some good material for his blog." Jesse shrugged. "And you?"

"My alias will not be necessary until we are on the riverboat." Hanzo tilted his head. "I also dug into the man your B.O.B told you of. If Talon is here I will probably be noticed."

"Alright, so I go around looking like a dumb journalist. Plenty of bloggers these days." Jesse shrugged. He affixed the new gun belt on his waist and leg. He drew a few times from his hip and made a pleased sound. Hanzo liked how satisfied Jesse looked.

"We still have to start on the docks." Hanzo looked at the time and hummed. "I could sneak in and find the hat on my own. But you are now concerned about Talon."

"I am, I _was_ going to fleece the whole casino and tell them I only wanted the hat." Jesse sighed, "With Maximilian here...that's not a good avenue to take."

"I will scout tonight then." Hanzo stood and made for the veranda door. His wrist was grasped lightly by Jesse's metal hand. He turned back curiously.

"I'll come too." Jesse insisted. Hanzo observed him and nodded. He couldn't bar the cowboy from helping. At this stage he probably wouldn't want to. Ramen purred in his mind and Udon tentatively approved of him not going off alone.

Hanzo opened the door and looked back, "I'll change and meet you back here."

* * *

The docks were bustling with activity. But they unintentionally provided the perfect cover to walk around and getting the lay of the land. Jesse looked at the artful faux gaslight lamps. Obviously solar powered. He looked over at Hanzo and saw the lamplight cast gold light across the archer.

He wore his black stormy looking traditional clothes. There was no actual gear to be seen, all of that tucked into his featureless bow bag. He fit in surprisingly smoothly. Freaking ninja assassins. 

There were a number of different boardwalks leading to various riverboat companies. They were just looking so far, making a circuit of the docks themselves. Jesse watched carefully as they neared the casino boat. But as soon as they got close Jesse turned and stepped in front of Hanzo, halting their progress.The archer stopped and looked at him curiously.

"Some Deadlock up there. Can't let them see me." Jesse explained. 

"Black vests?" Hanzo hummed. "Same patches as your B.O.B, he isn't worth them."

"Naw, that’s Hatfield and Kendrick." Jesse peeked over his shoulder. Hatfield he understood, but why Kendrick? He was an idiot. 

"Then we will head for their administration building instead of the boat." Hanzo took his arm just above his wrist with gentle fingers. He led them back towards the larger boardwalk. Jesse followed along eagerly to avoid getting caught by gang members who knew what he looked like without facial hair.

The small alleyway between the huge storage warehouses were easily accessed. Once they were out of sight Hanzo opened his bag to put his quiver on and snap his bow into shape. "Chances are their vault won't be here."

"Naw it'll move with the boat. Deposits will come off with armored guards to the bank." Jesse said and Hanzo looked at him knowingly. "Well, I robbed a few people in my day."

"Hm," Hanzo lifted an eyebrow, like he couldn't believe it.

"Now, I was pretty good at it. I was a scoundrel." Jesse argued. Why was he so adamant that Hanzo not doubt his criminal prowess?

"I will scout inside and let you in." Hanzo said. "Do _not_ get noticed."

"You got it Darlin'," Jesse tipped his new hat and Hanzo scaled the wall up to one of the windows high above them. He hooked his hands over the edge and peered through before he climbed in. Jesse looked around to be sure no one could see him from the boardwalk or access road. He jerked as something flickered in his vision. He looked at the side door of the warehouse. Red figures bloomed across the surface, like he was seeing through the doors at heat signatures.

Wait...

His eyes smarted as they adjusted. Was that a Hanzo's recon arrow? How was Jesse able to see it? Jesse rubbed his eyes, that was weird. Had he not been close enough before to pick up on it?

"Hey Han?" Jesse activated the comm in his ear.

 _"Hm?"_ Hanzo replied.

"You use some kind of recon stuff just now? Pick up body heat?" Jesse asked.

 _"Yes, how did you know?"_ Hanzo huffed once and what sounded like a body hitting the ground followed. A scuffle on the other side of the door explained that Hanzo was immobilizing whoever was inside. A long few minutes passed before the door opened.

"I got eye enhancements...helps me sometimes." Jesse supplied to his partner once he saw Hanzo was unscathed. 

"You must be able to pick up the frequency." Hanzo frowned. "It doesn't hurt you does it?"

"Smarted a little, but that's normal when they start to focus." Jesse grinned. "I'm good Darlin'."

"Hm, there was a repair man and a night guard." Hanzo informed him. "I've knocked them out and left them in a store room."

Jesse sidled in and they closed the door behind them. A skeletal riverboat was lifted high above the open dock to their immediate left. Either spare parts for the casino boat or another one under construction. Hanzo tapped Jesse's arm with the backs of his fingers and led him through the warehouse to an office on the upper floor.

Jesse looked around before he started in on looking through the desk. Three drawers in he found a stack of log books. The first was payroll. The next was full of docking logs. The last however was a bank book. Jesse flipped through it. Account numbers, deposit amounts, and the armored truck signatures that received the deposits.

Jesse made a sound of annoyance. He hadn't really expected to find any codes for the vault in the riverboat, but he'd hoped for something. They were guessing based on the blueprints Hanzo had gathered online. Jesse tucked the logs back inside the desk.

"It's a bust." Jesse sighed.

Hanzo inclined his head and led them back outside. They melted back into the crowds walking the various docks. He had tucked his gear back away, so they returned to the casino riverboat to watch it launch on its evening route. Hanzo wandered away and returned with a pamphlet. "We can try tomorrow night."

"Sounds good, don't know how I feel about Deadlock and Talon meeting here." Jesse grunted. He didn't like it. There was something else going on. Something that involved B.O.B being bet as collateral, and his hat being taken for winnings. Why had they used B.O.B like that? Why did Talon want him at all? B.O.B wouldn't help anyone he didn't know if it wasn't on Ashe's orders. "I'm missin' somethin' here."

"Perhaps, it will reveal itself in time." Hanzo grumbled his agreement. "Probably at the worst possible time."

"Ah, knowin' my luck, that's sure to be the case." Jesse pushed off the railing they leaned on and waved his hand. "Let's go eat."

* * *

Hanzo inspected the last of his arrow collection and finished prepping spare Scatter and Sonic arrowheads. He sighed and looked over his kyudo-gi sets. If he was to fit into the cosplay scene going on in this city he'd need to keep with the image he'd gone with.

Hanzo ran his fingers over the dark maroon shade of clothing. It would match Jesse's red overcoat. Hanzo's face heated and he immediately looked at another one. The yellow would match the outfit he'd worn out to the docks just a few hours prior. Another no. He ignored the blue for the same reason. He had a minor break down as he clutched the guitar case and rubbed at his face.

 _'Why do all of my clothes match his?!'_ Hanzo needed to get control of himself. He was not a teenager, so this reaction was overkill. Udon slithered down his arm and pushed the kyudo-gi stack up. The green was still untouched.

 _ **'This will do.'**_ Udon huffed.

"Thank you." Hanzo breathed. He learned in and Udon nuzzled his forehead. A knock sounded and Hanzo learned back to see Jesse on the veranda balcony. Hanzo unfolded the leg that was beneath him to walk over and open the French door. "Hello Jesse."

"Hey uh-...this is gonna awkward." Jesse rubbed the back of his neck. "Screw it...you wanna sleep with me again tonight?"

 _'He does NOT mean sex, control yourself!'_ Hanzo snarled at himself mentally. "I-...I know I presented quite a...shameful sight last night. Do not go out of your way for me."

"Now...I don't think I like the way you talk about yourself." Jesse frowned. "You ain't an-...imposition to me. I rather liked having you sleep next to me. If it gave you some kinda peace, all the better."

"Jesse-..." Hanzo tried to argue it because it did give him peace. He slept nightmare free for the second time. Both times was because he shared a bed with Jesse. It wouldn't be that way every time. There was no way it could be. His nightmares...they made him seem more shameful if that was possible.

"Hanzo, Sweetheart, I _want_ you sleep next to me again." Jesse had a firm look on his face. "Please."

He would be rested for their run on the casino tomorrow. Hanzo wouldn't be the weak link by being overly tired. _'You are the weakest bastard there has ever been.'_

Hanzo wordlessly lowered his head in assent and turned to close his guitar case and tuck it behind the table in the room. He'd already showered and was dressed in sweats and a t-shirt this time. He could at least be less indecent about the endeavor.

He followed Jesse into the lit interior of the cowboys room. Jesse kept his shirt on this time but shucked his sweats and settled back on the side he'd taken the night before. He patted the bed and Hanzo sat down.

"Satisfied?" Hanzo asked.

"Not even close but having you in here with me is more than enough for now." Jesse smiled. "Unless yer feelin' frisky?"

"You truly are out of your mind." Hanzo allowed himself to lay onto the far too comfortable bed.

"Maybe, but I'll hold out hope you wanna get into my pants just as bad as I wanna get into yours." Jesse grinned deviously.

 _'You can't even imagine.'_ Hanzo thought wryly. And it was true, so blisteringly true. Had it just been sex, Hanzo might have already crawled on top of the cowboy and ridden him to oblivion. But Hanzo knew, he _knew_ , that the moment he had the man his dragons chose as his soul mate...it would never be enough. He would want Jesse forever.

He wasn't worthy of that want. He could never plague Jesse with himself like that. Who would want a cold blooded murderer attached to them? That said, the reason Hanzo didn't flinch or pull away when Jesse molded himself to his back, was because of weakness. He knew what he was telling himself in his head. But his heart still beat dizzily at the contact. He ached with a want that was so far from sexual desire it burned. It _hurt_ to want this cowboy as badly as he did. 


End file.
